Snapshots
by raquellu47
Summary: Sustantivo, \'snap- shät\: un vistazo rápido o una pequeña cantidad de información que te dice un poco acerca de cómo es alguien o algo. / Serie de one-shots, sin relación entre ellos, sobre temas variados. Abierto a sugerencias y peticiones.
1. I

**Avisé que iba a subir varias historias. Esta es una de ellas. O varias a la vez, mejor dicho.**

 **Como ya pongo en el resumen, estoy abierta a sugerencias y peticiones, ya sea por PM o mediante review. Mis ideas para estos one-shots vienen básicamente de canciones, cosas que se me ocurren o veo en otros sitios (como Tumblr. Sobre todo Tumblr).**

* * *

 **SNAPSHOTS**

Sustantivo, \'snap- shät\

: un vistazo rápido o una pequeña cantidad de información que te dice un poco acerca de cómo es alguien o algo.

* * *

 **Resumen: Beca siempre ha creído y respetado al destino. Incluso cuando este actúa en su contra. Pero eso no significa que no pueda jugar un poco con él.**

 **Rated K**

 **N/A: Los mensajes centrados son los que manda Beca, los alineados a la izquierda son los que manda Chloe.**

* * *

 **I.**

Beca siempre ha creído en el destino.

No en el destino entendido como un Dios superior que sabe en todo momento lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro y se dedica a jugar con los seres humanos como si fueran marionetas y la vida un espectáculo.

No. Ella se refiere al destino entendido como que las cosas pasan por una razón. No existen las casualidades, y si algo ocurre, será porque hay motivos para que pase. Porque tiene un sentido. Porque tiene una finalidad.

Es probable que Beca empezase a ver la vida de esta forma cuando era pequeña y sus padres le anunciaron que iban a divorciarse. Su mente de siete años buscó una explicación lógica a esa noticia, no inesperada porque se veía venir si las discusiones constantes eran un indicador válido, pero _sí_ inesperada, porque la pequeña Beca todavía creía en el amor verdadero y su capacidad para superar todas las dificultades.

Así que, sí, es probable que encontrase consuelo en la noción de que quizá sus padres no estaban destinados a estar juntos, y que eso solo estaba trayendo infelicidad a la familia, y que era mejor que cada uno fuese por caminos diferentes. Y también es probable que siguiese encontrando consuelo en eso cada vez que algo por lo que ha luchado con fuerzas o algo que tiene muchas ganas de que ocurra, falle y la decepcione. Es bonito pensar que, bueno, por lo menos el esfuerzo no ha sido en vano, ¿no? Algo habrás aprendido de ello, porque si no, no lo habrías hecho en un primer momento.

Esta es su filosofía de vida y, de momento, le funciona bastante bien.

Claro que tuvo sus momentos de duda. Especialmente después de conocer a Chloe Beale, unirse a las Bellas, convertirse en su mejor amiga, darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo no habían sido amigas únicamente porque Beca estaba _enamorada_ de la pelirroja, y fracasar miserablemente en todos sus intentos de dar el paso a algo más.

Se planteó si quizá el destino estaba equivocado, porque ¿si no para qué hacer que se reencontrasen en las duchas comunales de Baker Hall? ¿Cómo no va a estar destinado a ser cuando Chloe le hace sentir _tanto_ y tan _bien_?

Sin embargo, todas las señales indicaban lo contrario. Es decir, en el primer año de Beca en Barden, a quien salió corriendo a besar fue a _Jesse_ , no a Chloe. Mientras la DJ salía con el Treble, su mejor amiga estuvo soltera, pero ya es coincidencia que justo cuando la morena decide que lo suyo con el joven ya no funciona y termina la relación, Chloe anuncia que ha vuelto a su rollo con el chico de las duchas del que Beca nunca recuerda el nombre porque le cae como el culo.

Y, bueno, Beca normalmente se pasa las reglas por el forro. Pero no cuando se trata del destino. En ese caso, respeta el orden natural de las cosas y lo acepta con mayor o menor grado de satisfacción.

No hace falta aclarar que ver que lo suyo con Chloe no tenía futuro, le causó más bien _poca_ satisfacción.

Eventualmente, la morena desarrolló un pequeño juego con el tema. Creía que, si era capaz de bromear consigo misma sobre ello y tomárselo a risa, significaba que lo estaba superando poco a poco. Aunque luego llegara Chloe, le sonriera, le diera un abrazo, y Beca volvía a estar en la casilla uno: terriblemente enamorada de su mejor amiga.

El juego consiste en lanzar una moneda al aire. ¿Una chorrada? Es muy probable. Por eso la DJ solo lo hace cuando las Bellas salen de fiesta y lleva unas cuantas copas encima, así el alcohol le nubla la voz de la conciencia y no tiene a ningún Pepito Grillo susurrándole al oído que está haciendo el ridículo. Si la moneda cae en cara, Beca no tiene que hacer nada. Pero, si por el contrario, la moneda cae en cruz, a la morena le toca mandarle un mensaje de texto a Chloe en el que confiese sus sentimientos.

Es arriesgado. _Altamente_ arriesgado.

A Beca no le preocupa, sin embargo. Porque confía en el destino. Y si ya antes ha frustrado todos sus planes de llevar su relación con la pelirroja un paso más allá, está claro que va a seguir haciéndolo.

Porque no están destinadas a ser.

Además, como ya ha dicho, solo hace este tonto juego cuando lleva unas cuantas copas encima, por lo tanto, su percepción del riesgo no es la misma. Se siente invencible. Suficientemente poderosa como para retar al destino y reírse en su cara cuando la moneda cae del lado que se supone que tiene que caer y Beca sale ilesa una vez más. Tiene la impresión de que es la _única_ vez que en verdad está en control del futuro.

No hay riesgo cuando ya sabes cuál va a ser el resultado, y después de hacerlo en todas las fiestas durante casi un año, la morena se sabe de memoria el dibujo de la moneda. No es artista, pero podría hacer un retrato del perfil de Abraham Lincoln con los ojos cerrados. Lo ha visto caer sobre la palma de su mano demasiadas veces.

\- Oye, Amy, ¿tienes una moneda? – le pregunta a la australiana.

Beca ha rebuscado en los bolsillos de sus pitillos, pero no encuentra la que usa habitualmente. Supone que se le habrá caído en algún momento y ni se ha dado cuenta. Normalmente, para evitarse la vergüenza de pedir una moneda y tener que explicar exactamente para qué la quiere, si no tiene ella una, pasa de hacer el juego. Esta noche, sin embargo, se siente especialmente afortunada y, además, ha tenido un mal día, necesita tener el control de algo por lo menos una vez.

La rubia le da su Sex on the beach a la DJ para que se lo sujete mientras rebusca por su ropa.

\- ¡Ah, ya sé! – exclama cuando recuerda algo.

Amy mete la mano por dentro de su camiseta y sujetador, y saca una moneda con expresión triunfante. Se la lanza a la morena con un guiño y un chasquido de la lengua. Beca, todavía con su capacidad motora inafectada por el poco alcohol que ha consumido, consigue cogerla con una sola mano _y_ sin derramar ni una gota del cóctel de la australiana.

Le da un poco de asco porque, puaj, la moneda está caliente por haber estado en contacto con las tetas de Amy, pero tampoco va a rechazarla ahora que la rubia se ha molestado tanto en buscarla.

Siente la mirada curiosa de su amiga sobre ella mientras le da la vuelta a la moneda entre sus dedos para comprobar que sea verdadera y tenga los dibujos correspondientes a cada lado. Luego la guarda en su puño izquierdo, girándose para pedirle al camarero un chupito. El chaval que está al otro lado de la barra le regala su mejor sonrisa de conquistador, dándole la vuelta a un vaso pequeño y llenándolo hasta que rebosa tequila.

\- Invita la casa – dice el camarero con un guiño.

Beca sonríe porque, _ja_ , pobre iluso, le acaba de dar una bebida gratis a una chica con la que no tiene absolutamente _ninguna_ posibilidad de lograr algo al final de la noche. Coge su chupito antes de que el chico se dé cuenta de su error y se retracte. Al darse la vuelta, capta un destello cobrizo en la pista de baile a unos pasos de distancia de donde Amy y ella están descansado en una mesa.

Chloe baila despreocupadamente, como siempre. Manos enredadas en mechones de fuego, una sonrisa de pura felicidad pintada en sus labios rojos. Los movimientos de sus caderas son el peor tipo de hipnosis, giran y se sacuden a un ritmo lento y sensual que urge a mirar; pero sobre todo, urge a levantarse, y agarrarlas con las manos, y pegarse a su espalda hasta no dejar ni una mota de polvo entre ambas. Esta noche, Beca resiste el impulso de dejarlo todo por ir a hacer precisamente eso. Cierra el puño izquierdo hasta que el borde de la moneda se le clava en la palma, el mordisco del metal en su piel le recuerda por qué no puede ir a restregarse lascivamente con su mejor amiga.

Abre la mano y observa el centavo reposar tranquilamente sobre ella. Como si no supiera el poder que tiene. Como si no fuera consciente de que un giro suyo de más puede cambiar la vida de dos personas.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? – inquiere Amy, rindiéndose a su curiosidad después de haberla contenido lo máximo posible.

Han salido hoy porque Beca llegó a casa echando humo por las orejas, y la mejor técnica que tienen las Bellas para descargar el estrés y el mal humor, es un buen polvo. Pero, con esa opción fuera de la mesa, su otro remedio infalible es salir de fiesta para sacudirse todas las preocupaciones mientras bailan y beben. La DJ aprecia el esfuerzo que sabe que está haciendo la australiana para no acosarla con preguntas desde un primer momento, así que le sonríe con un tinte de peligro en su mirada y en la forma en que sus labios se curvan hacia un lado.

\- Tengo un juego – empieza a explicar, girando la moneda entre largos y hábiles dedos –. Consiste en lanzarla al aire y, si cae en cara – la sujeta de forma que Abraham Lincoln esté mirando hacia su amiga –, no tengo que hacer nada.

\- ¿Y si cae en cruz?

\- Si cae en cruz… – gira el centavo hasta que se ve el escudo del otro lado, y medita brevemente si debe revelar la verdadera extensión del juego o dejar que siga siendo un misterio –. Si cae en cruz, tengo que hacerlo _todo_.

Sabe, por el ceño fruncido de la rubia, que no entiende la finalidad del juego. Pero si hay alguien que acepta las extravagancias, es Amy la Gorda. Ella es una extravagancia viviente, al fin y al cabo. Así que se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que proceda.

Beca respira hondo, se bebe el chupito de tequila de golpe, y sin dejar que el ardor del alcohol se desvanezca, lanza la moneda al aire. Ambas amigas observan con la respiración contenida cómo el centavo gira, y gira, y gira, y cae todavía girando hasta aterrizar sobre la palma abierta de la DJ. Esta es rápida a la hora de sujetarlo con su otra mano para que no caiga al suelo y se pierda en el mar de pies.

\- Cuánto te apuestas a que sale cara – dice con una sonrisa demasiado oscura para ser una _sonrisa_.

Amy agarra la muñeca derecha de la morena y la levanta de la palma izquierda sobre la que ha aterrizado la moneda. Las dos se inclinan ligeramente sobre la mano para poder ver bien el diseño con las luces estroboscópicas de la discoteca.

A Beca le cuesta reconocer el dibujo, y se da cuenta con algo de lentitud, que es porque no es el que está acostumbrada a ver. La respiración se le atasca en la garganta por la sorpresa y comparte una mirada con su amiga.

\- ¡Ja, _cruz_! – exclama la australiana –. Buena suerte, enana.

Con una última palmadita en el hombro, Amy se levanta y se mezcla con la masa de cuerpos danzantes de la pista de baile. Atrás deja a una DJ en shock, cuyas manos tiemblan tanto que tiene que cerrar la izquierda para evitar que el centavo salte. Busca un taburete en el que sentarse y se sujeta la cabeza entre las manos, sintiendo que la Tierra ha empezado a dar vueltas a más velocidad de la normal porque su estómago está notando los giros vertiginosos que son como anzuelos que tiran de él en direcciones opuestas para después contraerse y volver a tirar.

Se siente nauseabunda. Agitada, saca su móvil del bolsillo y lo desbloquea al tercer intento, no por ir borracha, sino por el temblor de sus dedos. No puede evitar pensar en la ironía de que justo la noche que menos alcohol ha consumido, es la noche en que le toca confesarlo todo.

Entonces la verdad la golpea como un bate de béisbol. ¿Sería por eso que las demás veces había salido cara? Porque iba borracha y el destino sabía que esa no era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Porque sabía que en caso de ser enfrentada a la mañana siguiente por Chloe, Beca habría musitado alguna excusa sobre haber bebido mucho y no recordar nada.

Se centra en respirar con calma para no empezar a hiperventilar mientras busca en los chats recientes el que necesita.

Uf, vale, allá va.

 **Chloe Beale**

 **últ. conexión a las 00.35**

Esto va a parecer salido completamente de la nada

Y en parte así es

Pero Chlo

Te quiero

.

Ya no puede ver a la pelirroja a través de la masa de cuerpos, pero los ticks de sus mensajes se vuelven azules casi al instante de haberlos mandado y la respiración de Beca vuelve a atascarse en su garganta con la noción de que Chloe los ha leído.

Y está _escribiendo_.

 **Chloe Beale**

 **en línea**

Aaaaawww Becs

Yo también te quiero 3 3

Cuánto has bebido? :')

.

Oh, genial, decide ser sincera y Chloe se lo toma como una declaración de amor amistosa por parte de una DJ borracha.

Sencillamente genial.

 **Chloe Beale**

 **en línea**

Casi nada

No estoy borracha

Y no me refiero a que te quiera en plan amiga

A principios de este año me di cuenta de que puede que esté enamorada de ti

.

Se hace el silencio en el otro lado del chat. Los ticks azules se burlan de Beca, porque sabe que su mejor amiga ha leído los mensajes, pero ya han pasado fácilmente cinco minutos largos y todavía no hay respuesta alguna.

Se muerde el labio hasta el punto de saborear sangre en su lengua, sin embargo, esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones. Ha estado tan preocupada con el destino y sus sentimientos, que nunca se paró a pensar en la _muy real_ posibilidad de que Chloe no sintiera lo mismo por ella. Y esta confesión puede haber estropeado todo. El fin de una bonita relación de amistad.

Levanta la vista del móvil, cabizbaja, y da un brinco cuando su mejor amiga llega a su lado como un huracán de cabellos de fuego y ojos azul bebé que _queman_ con su intensidad. La pelirroja respira agitadamente y toda su postura indica que está alterada.

\- Chlo – exhala Beca –. Mira, lo si…

Antes de que pueda terminar una disculpa que no quiere decir, pero a la vez _sí_ quiere decir porque valora demasiado la amistad de su co-capitana; Chloe ha capturado sus mejillas entre sus manos y atrae a la DJ hacia ella bruscamente. Sus labios son presionados y besados con firmeza, y la morena siente que apenas acaba de recuperar el control de su cuerpo y empezado a responder cuando la pelirroja se aparta de ella.

\- ¿ _Puede_ que estés enamorada? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? – espeta, furibunda al mismo tiempo que exuberante de felicidad.

\- Oh – ríe Beca sin aire, todavía luchando por sobreponerse al torbellino de sensaciones que un simple beso ha desatado en su estómago –. Permite que me corrija.

Alza un dedo y recupera su móvil de donde lo había dejado caer contra la mesa al ver a su mejor amiga aparecer repentinamente a su lado.

 **Chloe Beale**

 **últ. conexión a las 12.43**

Definitivamente, ESTOY enamorada de ti

.

La pelirroja pulsa el botón central de su iPhone cuando lo siente vibrar en su mano y lee la notificación que le sale en la pantalla con una sonrisa que se extiende de oreja a oreja.

\- Así mejor – acepta, asintiendo.

\- Ooooh – Amy la Gorda surge de entre la multitud con dos pajitas metidas en el escote de la camiseta y las sombrillas que ponen de adorno a los cócteles pinchadas alrededor de su coleta –. Ahora entiendo a qué te referías con "todo" – le guiña un ojo de forma un tanto descoordinada a Beca.

Chloe le lanza una mirada inquisitiva a la DJ, quien se encoge de hombros porque no tiene ganas de ponerse a explicar ahora su ridículo juego.

\- ¡ACA-ZORRAAAAAS, BLOE ES REAAAAAL! – brama la australiana con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Y lo más sorprendente es que, a pesar de la música atronadora, de los gritos y conversaciones de una discoteca llena hasta los topes, el resto de las Bellas escuchan de alguna forma la noticia y responden también con gritos, alzando sus copas en el aire.

Parece ser que _sí_ estaban destinadas a ser al final.


	2. II

**Resumen: adaptación al español del más que típico Persona A aparece sin aliento y con el pelo alborotado, y se excusa diciendo "I was doing things", a lo que aparece la Persona B con el mismo aspecto o similar y dice "I'm things".**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **II.**

Beca Mitchell no está acostumbrada a cohabitar con otras personas.

Es hija única de padres divorciados, de modo que su infancia en general fue bastante solitaria. Su madre trabajaba como loca para poder pagar la hipoteca, su colegio, y todos esos gastos de los que una no se hace consciente hasta que tiene que empezar a pagarlos por su cuenta; así que Beca pasaba la gran parte del día sola. Su padre salió un día por la puerta de casa y jamás volvió, y ya antes de eso solía irse de madrugada y volver bien entrada la noche – Beca siempre pensó que era para no tener que encontrarse con ellas, pero ahora intenta desterrar esa idea de su mente porque está tratando de reestablecer su relación con él.

No tenía primos cercanos, y los lejanos eran, pues eso, lejanos; se veían en Navidades, alguna ocasión especial y poco más. Aunque a Beca nunca le importó mucho tener tan mala relación con la familia. Se había malacostumbrado a la soledad. A hacerse todo ella. A depender solo de sí misma. Al silencio.

Cohabitar con Kimmy Jin, dentro de lo que cabía, no era tan malo. Quitando las miradas asesinas y resoplidos frustrados, era una buena compañera. La coreana pasaba olímpicamente de ella, y a su vez, la DJ le devolvía el favor siendo respetuosa y estando la mayoría del tiempo con los cascos puestos y el ordenador en el regazo. Si traían a alguien a su habitación compartida, procuraban que coincidiera con las horas en las que sabían que la otra no iba a estar, no tanto para no molestar, como para no _ser molestadas_. Ninguna de las dos salía hasta tarde, ninguna de las dos traía chicos a la habitación – y si lo hacían, ni Kimmy Jin ni Beca se enteraron de los líos de la otra, quitando ese pequeño incidente en primer año cuando Jesse trató de besarla. No eran amigas, pero tenían una buena relación.

Y entonces llegaron las Bellas. Y con las Bellas, llegaron las visitas sorpresa de Chloe, las autoinvitaciones de Amy la Gorda cuando quería huir de su compañera de habitación, los "estaba en la fiesta de al lado y me dije, oye, por qué no me paso a ver a mi gran amiga Beca" de una Stacie muy borracha, el aporreamiento de puerta de Aubrey esas veces en que a la DJ le fallaba el despertador y llegaba tarde a los ensayos.

Ese fue el primer aviso para Beca, quien, desafortunadamente, no lo tomó como un aviso. Lidiaba con la situación, se volvía a la cama sin hacer caso a los gruñidos de Kimmy Jin, y a la mañana ya se había olvidado de todo.

Pero cuando se vio cohabitando con nueve chicas a las que no les importaba un comino la necesidad de la morena de mantener su soledad y silencio, se dio cuenta de que, quizá, debería haberse ido preparando para lo que estaba por venírsele encima.

Aguantó un mes. Luego se hartó, se puso el sombrero de "mamá Mitchell" y empezó a establecer reglas básicas de convivencia para que la casa no pareciera un gallinero: no entrar en las habitaciones sin llamar, porque nunca se sabe qué estás interrumpiendo; no tener sexo en las áreas comunes, es altamente antihigiénico; no tocar las cosas de las demás sin su permiso, y si coges algo prestado, lo devuelves a su sitio una vez hayas terminado de usarlo; etc.

Y justo cuando la DJ empezaba a acostumbrarse y a pensar que no era tan malo como parecía en un principio, ocurrió Chloe.

Es decir, ambas mejores amigas decidieron de dejar de hacer el tonto y, de paso, dejar de ser _solo_ amigas. En secreto, empezaron a salir juntas. El problema era cómo mantener su relación oculta cuando vivían rodeadas de ocho perros sabuesos con una nariz excelente a la hora de detectar si habías tenido sexo en las últimas 8 horas y un oído que escuchaba cualquier gemido en un radio de 10 kilómetros.

Pero también encontraron una forma de superar esas dificultades.

Sí, Beca tenía que escabullirse de su habitación para colarse en la de Chloe. Sí, tenían que ser extremadamente silenciosas cuando se acostaban y las demás Bellas estaban presentes en algún lugar de la casa. Sí, iban muchas veces juntas "a la biblioteca", "a hacer la compra" y "a la lavandería", entre muchos de los otros sitios que se les ocurrían en el momento. Y, sobre todo, sí, habían tenido que elaborar un horario combinado de las Bellas para saber en qué momentos quedaba la casa totalmente vacía y si Beca y Chloe estaban libres para aprovecharla. Por ejemplo, los lunes, de nueve a diez de la mañana; jueves, de una a seis de la tarde; y si tenían suerte, algún hueco podían encontrar los fines de semana.

Estos momentos eran _sagrados_ para la parejita. _Nada_ ni _nadie_ , ni siquiera el fin del mundo, podía evitar que faltasen. Porque era en esos momentos cuando podían aprovechar a hacer lo que quisieran libremente sin miedo a ser descubiertas.

Lo que las llevaba normalmente a…

\- Oh, Chlo – gime Beca de forma bien audible.

Siente la sonrisa que el sonido arranca a su novia contra su cuello, después la pelirroja se repone al instante de orgullo y retoma lo que estaba haciendo con energías renovadas. Sus dientes se cierran en torno a la delicada piel de la DJ, con cuidado de no aplicar mucha fuerza porque no puede dejar un chupetón. Suaviza el mordisco con su lengua y un beso, y se desliza hacia abajo aplicando la misma técnica en cada centímetro que Beca pone a su disposición echando la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado.

Los jueves son cuando más tiempo tienen, normalmente les da tiempo a largos preliminares y un buen número de rondas antes de caer, sudorosas y exhaustas, sobre el colchón. Los últimos minutos suelen pasarlos abrazadas en su total desnudez, compartiendo caricias y dulces besos. Porque luego tienen tres horas de ensayo con las chicas y tienen que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero hoy el universo se ha aliado contra ellas, y ambas han tenido compromisos de los que les fue imposible librarse. De modo que sus seis horas juntas se han visto reducidas a solo _una_. Por eso están tumbadas en el sillón, con demasiadas ganas y poco tiempo como para escalar las escaleras hasta alguna de sus habitaciones. Nada más cerrar la puerta de la casa a sus espaldas y cerciorarse de que ninguna Bella se hubiera saltado clase y les hubiera chafado el plan, se habían lanzado la una sobre la otra.

Los labios de Chloe recorren la clavícula de la DJ, y esta deja escapar un jadeo de pura necesidad. Cuanto más baja la pelirroja, más vocal es Beca. Hace tiempo que superó su inicial vergüenza, solo hizo falta que su novia le relatase de forma más bien explícita lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo cada vez que escuchaba uno de los ruidos que Beca tanto se esforzaba por tragarse.

Chloe enrosca las manos en el bajo de la camiseta de la morena, dando un par de tirones para que la otra joven se dé cuenta de lo que quiere. La DJ se incorpora lo suficiente como para librarse de la prenda, lanzándola de cualquier forma antes de volver a juntar sus bocas en un beso hambriento. Sus lenguas pelean por ver quién conquista a la otra; sus dientes muerden sin piedad, pero sin tanta fuerza como para hacer una herida, y tiran de labios en un intento de reclamarlos como suyos.

La pelirroja no pierde tiempo alguno, porque sabe que el reloj ahora mismo está corriendo en su contra y no pueden malgastar ni un solo precioso segundo. Desciende sin dudar sobre el torso descubierto de la morena, llenándolo de besos, mordiscos y lametones. Aquí, como sabe que es una parte del cuerpo que Beca va a llevar siempre cubierta, no se corta un pelo a la hora de marcarlo con pequeñas manchas que un par de horas serán moradas.

Beca ya no puede aguantar más y levanta las caderas del sillón para rozarse contra la pierna que Chloe tiene entre las dos suyas. Gime y cierra los ojos con fuerza. La pelirroja le echa una mano, moviéndose al ritmo que ha establecido la DJ y presionando cuando ella se alza. Chloe sabe que su novia está al borde de la desesperación, que la fricción que está consiguiendo es suficiente para excitarla más, pero no tanto como para llevarla al orgasmo. Desabrocha el botón de los pitillos de Beca con agilidad practicada y se separa lo suficiente para deslizar la tela vaquera por las largas piernas de la morena.

Recupera su posición sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de la DJ y empuja con fuerza su muslo entre las piernas de Beca al mismo tiempo que se agacha para atrapar hinchados labios entre los suyos. Se traga el gemido de su novia y sonríe cuando siente pequeñas manos en su culo que empujan sus caderas para encontrarse con las de la morena. Traza una fila de besos, desde la mandíbula, el oído, el cuello, las clavículas, pasando entre pechos cubiertos por el sujetador, hasta el estómago. Siente los músculos tensarse y saltar bajo sus labios y sabe que es el momento. La desesperación de Beca es palpable en el ambiente y Chloe no quiere hacerla esperar más.

La DJ echa la cabeza hacia atrás y arquea la espalda cuando ve que la pelirroja agarra el borde de sus bragas entre los dientes. Abre los ojos en un veloz parpadeo, su línea de visión coincide con el reloj que tienen puesto encima de la televisión y se queda congelada. Parpadea varias veces para cerciorarse de que está viendo bien, pero los números rojos no cambian por mucho que los mire.

\- Mierda – exclama. De un salto, se aparta de Chloe, todo el placer y el calentón olvidados – Mierdamierdamierdamierda, joder, Chloe, son las siete menos cuarto.

La pelirroja palidece notablemente y se gira para mirar el reloj. Solo para asegurarse. Pero, igual que le ha pasado a Beca, la hora sigue inmutable. Y ellas llegan tarde al ensayo de las Bellas. _Nunca_ antes han llegado tarde.

Ambas comparten una mirada de preocupación, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No hay forma alguna de que puedan colarse y pasar desapercibidas, son las _capitanas_ , por Dios bendito. A estas alturas todas las chicas estarán preguntándose dónde demonios están. Y cuando por fin aparezcan, van a empezar los comentarios, las bromas, las tomaduras de pelo.

\- No podemos llegar juntas – sentencia Chloe.

Beca asiente. Se lleva ambas manos a su alborotado pelo y trata de peinarse los nudos que se le han formado por revolcarse por el sofá. Atrapa su enrojecido labio inferior entre los dientes y se da cuenta de que está prácticamente desnuda, mientras que la pelirroja está completamente vestida y es la que tiene menos aspecto de (casi) recién follada.

\- Ve tú antes – dice con un gesto de cabeza hacia Chloe –. Invéntate que se te ha alargado la tutoría con tu profesor de Literatura Rusa, o algo así. Yo llegaré más tarde, en cuanto me vista y recoja un poco la casa.

Ojos azul bebé se abren con sorpresa y la pelirroja se gira para fijarse por primera vez en el aspecto del salón. Hay un par de marcos caídos en los armarios con los que han chocado en su desesperación por estar juntas, los cojines están desperdigados por todo el salón, y eso ya sin hablar de Beca y cómo lleva la frustración escrita en su cara.

En ese momento Chloe sabe con absoluta certeza que de esta no se libran. Es el final de su relación secreta. Aun así, acepta la idea de la DJ y se despide con ella con un último beso antes de coger su bolsa de deportes de la entrada y salir corriendo hacia el auditorio.

Beca la observa desaparecer por el camino de gravilla que baja hasta el campus de Barden y en seguida se centra en arreglar la habitación para que no parezca que un tornado ha pasado por ella. Corre de un lado a otro sin molestarse en vestirse, recolocando los objetos que han tirado, agradeciendo que no se hubiera roto nada porque eso sí que no podrían explicarlo. Solo cuando está satisfecha con el aspecto del salón, se fija en el suyo.

Tiene los labios hinchados por tantos besos y mordiscos, su pelo parece un nido de pájaros en la coronilla y va a _matar_ a Chloe porque le ha hecho numerosos chupetones en el pecho. Resopla, saltando dentro de sus vaqueros y poniéndose la camiseta del revés, solo para darse cuenta más tarde y darle la vuelta apresuradamente. Se hace una tirante coleta que oculte los nudos que se le han hecho, se calza las Converse y se asegura de que la camiseta de deporte que metió esa mañana en la bolsa no tenga mucho escote.

Y corre como si la persiguiera el diablo. Nunca en su vida había corrido tanto, ni siquiera cuando Aubrey estaba al mando de las Bellas y la perseguía por todo el auditorio pitando el silbato en su oreja.

Abre la pesada puerta de metal del auditorio con dificultad, apenas puede respirar y siente un fuerte pinchazo en el abdomen. La puerta se cierra tras su menuda figura con un sonoro retumbar que causa que ocho cabezas se giren a una rapidez asombrosa para mirarla. Ya desde lejos Beca puede sentir las cejas arqueadas y las miradas curiosas de sus compañeras sobre ella, analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su apariencia en busca de una explicación.

\- Mira quién se digna a aparecer – comenta Amy la Gorda desde su posición sentada en el suelo.

\- Lo siento, chicas, no volverá a pasar – se disculpa la DJ sin aliento mientras se encamina hasta el piano.

Deja la bolsa de su portátil sobre él, sacándolo para conectar los cables en sus respectivos enganches y empezar a ensayar. Controla por el rabillo del ojo a las Bellas durante todo el proceso, captando algún que otro susurro y dedos acusatorios. Sabe que se están muriendo de curiosidad, y es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que…

Stacie se acerca al piano y se inclina sobre sus antebrazos, apoyando su mejilla sobre una mano. Sonríe perversamente, sus ojos verdes se iluminan como quien acaba de resolver una ecuación súper difícil pero vital para poder seguir adelante.

\- ¿Sabes, capi? Chloe también ha llegado tarde.

\- ¿Ah sí? – la morena finge no saber de qué le está hablando y se encoge de hombros –. Sus razones tendrá.

\- Oh, sí. Seguro que sí – Stacie asiente vigorosamente con expresión de inocencia. Recorre las teclas del piano con los dedos de la mano que no está sujetando su barbilla y después de tocar un agudo Si, centra su atención en Beca –. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

La DJ deja de pretender estar ocupada con el ordenador – solo ha estado moviendo el cursor de un lado a otro de la pantalla sin hacer nada. Dubitativa, presiente que Stacie le está tendiendo una trampa, pero no está totalmente segura. Traba su mirada con la de la joven frente a ella, se rasca la oreja y se da cuenta por primera vez de que Chloe no está en el auditorio. Ha estado tan preocupada tratando de aparentar que no han llegado tarde por haber estado enrollándose en el sillón, que ni se ha dado cuenta de la notable ausencia de su novia. Preguntaría dónde está, pero sabe que eso solo va a atraer más sospechas.

Así que suspira y le responde a Stacie de forma vaga e imprecisa.

\- Estaba liada con cosas y se me pasó la hora.

Chloe, que en ese momento está volviendo del baño, llega a tiempo para escuchar la explicación de su novia y sonríe traviesamente. Se acerca a Beca, que está de espaldas a ella y no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, y enrosca sus manos alrededor de la menuda cintura de la morena. La siente tensarse en su abrazo, tomada por sorpresa, temerosa de que las descubran.

Pero a Chloe no le importa. Porque ya está cansada de tener que aguantarse las ganas de besar a Beca. Porque está harta de tener que escabullirse y ser silenciosas para que no las pillen. Porque quiere gritar su amor por la DJ con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

\- Yo soy "cosas" – aclara con un guiño.

Casi se puede escuchar el sonido de nueve mandíbulas cayendo simultáneamente.

\- ¡Chloe! – Beca da un brinco en su abrazo y se gira para mirarla con ojos desorbitados y llenos de incredulidad.

El resto de las Bellas están saliendo del shock y adquiriendo expresiones cercanas a la sospecha y la felicidad.

\- Oh, Becs, lo iban a averiguar más pronto que tarde – ríe la pelirroja. Se inclina para darle un breve beso en los labios antes de girarse hacia sus amigas con el modo co-capitana ya puesto –. Venga, chicas, ¡diez vueltas al auditorio!


	3. III

**Resumen:** **Beca acalla a base de vodka, tequila, y cualquier botella que se cruce por su camino, a la vocecita que le recuerda que sentir lo que siente por Chloe, por su mejor amiga, por otra mujer, no es normal. Y cuando es capaz de bailar con la pelirroja sin sentirse sucia; se inclina, susurra a su oído que por qué no se van a un sitio más privado, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Chloe.** **Basada en la canción "Sober", de Selena Gómez (preferiblemente la cover de Cat Grace).**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 **III.**

 _"_ _You don't know how to love me when you're sober_

 _When the bottle's done you pull me closer_

 _And you're saying all the things that you're supposed to_

 _But you don't know how to love me when you're sober."_

La primera vez que pasa, están en una fiesta de los Trebles, celebrando la noche antes de las vacaciones de primavera.

Las Bellas, como siempre, llegan media hora más tarde, cuando la fiesta está ya en su máximo apogeo. Se cuelan una tras otra a través del agujero que hay entre los setos que separan la casa de los chicos de la suya. Aunque han hecho una pre-fiesta antes de salir, y todas van ya, si no borrachas, achispadas; se dirigen en tropel al bar tiki montado en medio del jardín para aprovisionarse con vasos rojos de plástico llenos hasta el borde del mejunje de turno.

Beca va enganchada del brazo de Chloe, ambas mejores amigas balanceándose al mismo tiempo a un lado y al otro, con las cabezas juntas mientras se ríen de algo que solo ellas entienden. Los chupitos que se tomaron en la cocina de la casa de las Bellas parecen haberles subido con extremada rapidez.

Como siempre que hay alcohol involucrado, la palpable tensión sexual que hay entre ambas amigas desde su famoso encuentro en las duchas, se intensifica. Pero esta noche es distinta. Porque llevan desde que se vistieron tonteando la una con la otra, tocándose de forma totalmente inocente – e _innecesaria –_ , lanzándose miraditas, dejando que sus ojos permanezcan fijados en ciertas partes del cuerpo de la otra que _no_ deberían admirar.

Ambas notan esta corriente eléctrica. Ambas son conscientes de que la otra también se ha dado cuenta. Ambas saben que esta noche van a llegar a un punto de no retorno. Y a ambas no podría importarle _menos_.

Están borrachas y el alcohol ahoga las vocecitas de alarma en sus cabezas. Encuentran divertida la capacidad que tienen de calentar a la otra, solo un movimiento de caderas un poco más exagerado que el otro, un poco menos de espacio entre sus cuerpos mientras bailan, un roce de labios en la oreja al decirse cosas. Así que participan activamente en el peligroso juego de ver quién se rompe antes.

Beca se bebe tres chupitos de golpe y el mundo empieza a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Lo único firme que puede sentir es el cuerpo de Chloe restregándose contra su espalda, sus manos recorriendo sus costados y dejando tras ellas auténticas lenguas de fuego que _devoran_ la piel de la morena hasta que siente que le sobra _toda_ la ropa.

La pelirroja da un acertado empujón de caderas y lanza a la DJ por el precipicio. Beca se gira de forma repentina en el abrazo de su mejor amiga y se inclina sobre ella poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar bien su oído.

\- Ven a buscarme al baño en cinco minutos – Puntúa sus palabras con un mordisco al lóbulo de la oreja de Chloe, sonriendo cuando escucha el abrupto pico de su respiración.

\- Pensé que nunca ibas a pedirlo – suspira la pelirroja.

La morena, que al fin y al cabo es la que mejor conoce la casa de los Trebles por ir allí asiduamente a ver a Jesse – estado civil: soltero, friendzoneado por Beca –, escoge el sitio que sabe con certeza que va a estar libre. De las habitaciones no está tan segura, no a estas alturas de la noche. Con paso inestable, esquiva la mayor cantidad de universitarios borrachos que se cruzan en su camino, y si no se los lleva por delante. Sinceramente, no puede pensar en otra cosa que en besar a Chloe.

Se encierra en el baño, echando el pestillo, y apoya la frente contra la puerta mientras trata de calmar el excitado temblor de sus manos. Da un brinco cuando llaman _mucho_ antes de que hayan pasado los cinco minutos, descorre el pestillo rápidamente, echándose a un lado de forma que la puerta la oculte al abrirse. Chloe entra hasta el fondo del baño, y tan pronto como suena el chasquido del pestillo, empuja a Beca contra la madera y captura sus labios. Comparten un ardiente beso, manos en nucas en busca de una mayor profundidad. Sus lenguas no tardan en empezar con una danza primitiva, mostrando sus mejores trucos, tratando de impresionar y _dominar_.

Impaciente, Beca desliza sus manos a lo largo del tentador cuerpo de su mejor amiga y le quita la camiseta. Cremosos pechos sujetos por un sujetador son descubiertos y la morena no puede evitar relamerse. Hay algo rascando el fondo de su mente, como cuando sabes que te estás olvidando de algo importante, pero eres incapaz de recordar el qué. Se encoge de hombros, expulsando cualquier rastro de preocupación de su cuerpo.

\- Eres _preciosa_ – murmura con reverencia.

Desciende sin un instante más de duda sobre el pecho izquierdo de Chloe, su otra mano tanteando en busca del broche del sujetador. Lo tira al suelo, cambiando posiciones hasta que es la espalda de su mejor amiga la que choca contra la puerta. La pelirroja gime audiblemente, y Beca murmura un "sshh" contra un erecto pezón antes de morderlo que Chloe desobedece al gemir más alto aún.

La DJ cambia tácticas. Atrapa los labios de la co-capitana en otro abrasivo beso, bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Muerde, chupa y _sorbe_ cada centímetro de piel que Chloe pone a su disposición echando la cabeza hacia atrás, arrancándole más sonidos que cada vez le costaba más controlar.

Beca sigue bajando, deja una hilera de besos por una marcada clavícula, por entre pechos que suben y bajan con cada jadeante respiración. Hace una línea recta por el fibroso abdomen de Chloe, donde ve con claridad marcarse sus abdominales con cada salto de sus músculos. Sus manos siguen el recorrido contrario, ascendiendo por las largas y tonificadas piernas de la pelirroja hasta alcanzar el borde de su falda de tubo. Esta vez no tiembla al subir la falda hasta sus caderas.

Distrae a Chloe con un beso, tragándose su exclamación de sorpresa y placer cuando aparta sus bragas de encaje a un lado y masajea su clítoris con el pulgar. Recorre con sus dedos el sexo de su mejor amiga, sonríe cuando esta alza sus caderas en busca de _más._ Beca se lo da encantada.

Introduce dos dedos de golpe, y la cabeza de Chloe emite un "thud" al dejarla caer contra la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, la piel de la co-capitana está llena de sudor y respira de forma totalmente irregular. La morena a veces se preocupa porque es imposible que le esté llegando suficiente oxígeno, pero las dudas se disipan en cuanto su mejor amiga le clava las uñas en los hombros y gime por _más_.

Beca vuelve sus movimientos más bruscos y profundos. Siente las paredes de Chloe cerrarse sobre sus dedos, y sabe que está cerca. Captura su labio inferior entre los dientes y tira de él, luego vuelve a juntar sus bocas en un beso descoordinado, porque la pelirroja está perdida en un mar de placer que amenaza con tragársela.

La DJ curva sus dedos y la bola de fuego que se había creado en la parte baja del abdomen de Chloe estalla. Su cabeza vuelve a golpear la puerta del baño y nota de forma lejana que Beca ha cubierto su boca con una mano después de dejar escapar un grito. Sus músculos se contraen y se estiran sucesivamente, sus piernas flaquean y agradece tener un apoyo tras la espalda.

Poco a poco vuelve a la realidad. Abre los ojos para ver las cortinas de patos amarillos de la bañera, y luego enfoca la sonrisa de Beca, azul medianoche apenas visible tras una nube de deseo. Chloe se muerde el labio, jadeando cuando la morena chupa los dedos que han estado enterrados en su interior.

Se baja la falda y se pone la blusa otra vez de cualquier forma, sin preocuparse mucho por meterla bien o que los botones correspondan en sus agujeros.

\- Vamos a casa – ordena roncamente, recorriendo con la mirada el atractivo cuerpo de Beca y la falda escocesa que se ha puesto esa noche, sabedora de que vuelve a Chloe _loca_ –. Quiero follarte con la falda puesta.

Mitad de la fiesta es testigo de su ardiente encuentro, y la otra mitad se entera rápidamente en cuanto se corre la voz. A nadie parece sorprenderle verlas salir juntas del baño con las mejillas sonrosadas, la ropa algo descolocada y el pelo revuelto, y desaparecer tomadas de la mano tras los arbustos que separan una casa de la otra. Para ellos, estaba claro desde el principio que ambas amigas están locas la una por la otra. Chloe, desde luego, no tiene ningún problema en mostrarlo y ligar abiertamente con la morena. Y Beca… Beca suele seguirle el juego. Suele guiñar un ojo, sacudir las caderas cuando sabe que su amiga está mirando, recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la pelirroja con la excusa de estar bailando y llevar muchas copas encima.

Es algo que todos veían venir, de hecho, lo asombroso es que hubieran tardado _tanto_ en hacerlo.

(Claro que nadie es consciente de la batalla que libra Beca en su interior. Nadie sabe que la voz de su padre le susurra al oído que va a ir al infierno cada vez que responde al pique de Chloe. Nadie sabe que una parte de ella _anhela_ algo que la otra parte de ella califica como inmoral y antinatural.)

Muchas apuestas se cobran esa noche, solo para ser recuperadas al día siguiente cuando pasa lo (in)esperado.

Porque Beca se despierta con la resaca de su vida, la boca que parece que se ha dedicado a comer ceniza, y completamente desnuda en una cama que al principio no reconoce. Cuando por fin lo hace, y reconoce también a la pelirroja que duerme profundamente a su lado en el mismo estado de desnudez, no hace que se sienta mejor. Todo lo contrario.

(Olvidados quedan los "no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo hacer esto", los "me gustas tanto, Chlo", los "eres preciosa", que murmura y repite como un mantra contra la piel caliente de la pelirroja mientras sus cuerpos se curvan y empujan en los lugares correctos para hacerles ver las estrellas.)

Entra en pánico, despertando a Chloe en el proceso, y se viste como puede mientras repite una y otra vez que ha sido un error. Que estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía. Que ella no es _gay_ – y escupe la palabra con tanto asco que Chloe se ofende. Aunque ella no es gay, es pansexual. Aunque sabe que son el miedo y la negación hablando y no su mejor amiga. Reitera innumerables veces que lo siente. Y, sobre todo, que _nunca_ , _jamás_ , _en la vida_ , volverá a pasar.

Ah, gran mentira, Beca.

 _Sí_ vuelve a pasar. _Por supuesto_ que vuelve a pasar. En numerosas ocasiones, de hecho.

Cada vez que van a una fiesta. Cada vez que hay alcohol de por medio.

La morena aprovecha, se emborracha hasta el punto de que no sería capaz de deletrear su nombre ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Acalla a base de vodka, tequila, y cualquier botella que se cruce por su camino, a la vocecita que le recuerda que sentir lo que siente por Chloe, por su mejor amiga, por otra _mujer_ , no es normal. Ahoga sus miedos y sus dudas.

Y cuando es capaz de bailar con la pelirroja sin sentirse sucia; se inclina, susurra a su oído que por qué no se van a un sitio más privado, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Chloe mientras se abren paso por la masa de cuerpos sudorosos que siempre parece estar rodeándolas en situaciones como esa.

Da igual donde vayan primero, siempre acaban en la cama de Chloe. Sudorosas, doloridas en la mejor de las formas, satisfechas. Mientras el alcohol las mantiene en la punta de la llama, bien alejadas del mundo y de los problemas a los que tienen que hacer frente en su día a día, se permiten olvidar que solo son amigas y se abandonan a sus cuerpos.

Beca aprende a aprovechar al máximo esa pequeña tregua que le da el ir borracha. Porque sabe que, a la mañana siguiente, cuando haya recuperado el control y se despierte otra vez desnuda al lado de la pelirroja, caerá sobre ella el asfixiante peso de las lecciones que su padre grabó en su memoria a fuego. Sus palabras denigrantes e insultos se instalarán en su pecho e impedirán que sea capaz de respirar. Su _odio_ hará que se sienta sucia, que ponga el agua de la ducha tan caliente que prácticamente le quema la piel, que se frote con la esponja hasta casi hacerse heridas, que sus lágrimas que mezclen con el agua y sus sollozos se pierdan por el desagüe.

A pesar del sufrimiento que la mañana siguiente siempre trae consigo, Beca no deja de hacerlo. No puede parar. No _quiere_ parar. ¿Cómo va a renunciar a algo que, mientras dura, le hace sentir _tan bien_?

Así que bebe para olvidar, bebe para acallar, bebe para liberarse, bebe para _querer_.

Es suficiente para ella.

Pero no para Chloe.

Porque cada vez que se despierta totalmente desnuda en su cama, pero _sola,_ casi espera encontrarse un fajo de billetes en su mesilla como agradecimiento por una increíble noche de sexo. Así es como le hace sentir que Beca desaparezca con el primer rayo de sol sin decir palabra alguna, en completo silencio, y pase el resto del día encerrada en su habitación sin dar señales de vida.

Es Chloe la que tiene que lidiar con las miradas apenadas de las Bellas, con su ropa tirada por toda la habitación, con las sábanas revueltas y una almohada que huele a alguien que _nunca_ está ahí excepto cuando ambas están tan borrachas que no saben lo que hacen.

Debería ponerle fin.

Por lo menos eso piensa cada mañana al sentir su corazón romperse en su pecho al escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con apenas un audible click tras la figura arrepentida de su mejor amiga. ¿Acaso siguen siendo mejores amigas? Es decir, sin contar con los días siguientes a que se hayan acostado en los que Beca ni _mira_ en su dirección, la relación entre ambas capitanas sigue igual. Hablan, bromean, siguen ligando un poco. Y justo cuando Chloe cree que están volviendo a ir por el buen camino, hay una fiesta y la historia se repite.

Debería ponerle fin.

Eso le dice Aubrey cuando tiene que calmar a una histérica Chloe que apenas es capaz de respirar por culpa de los sollozos que amenazan con romperla en millones de cachitos. Y la pelirroja sabe que su amiga tiene razón. Joder, ¡claro que es consciente de lo _retorcido_ de su situación! No necesita que Aubrey le taladre el oído diciéndole que _eso_ , lo que están haciendo ella y Beca, lo que llevan haciendo casi _un año_ , es tóxico. Sabe que cada noche juntas y cada amanecer solitario son veneno que se extiende poco a poco por su corazón. Sabe que de esto no puede salir nada bueno.

Ambas amigas están sufriendo lo insufrible, conformándose con migas de pan cuando podrían tener la barra entera si una tuviera suficiente coraje, y la otra no fuera tan respetuosa con los sentimientos de la morena.

Sí, debería ponerle fin. Dejar de morir de dolor con cada despertar. Pero es como una drogadicta incapaz de hacerle frente al síndrome de abstinencia. Serán migas de pan, pero al menos es _algo_. Y _algo_ , Chloe aprendió, a veces es mejor que _nada_ en absoluto.

\- ¿Cómo voy a renunciar a algo que, mientras dura, me hace sentir _tan bien_? – había llorado en el teléfono.

\- No lo sé, cariño – suspiró Aubrey con notable pesar –. Pero esa chica está en el Narnia de los armarios, no tiene pinta de que vaya a salir de él próximamente. A no ser que le des un fuerte, y digo _fuerte_ – repite enfatizando la palabra al máximo –, empujón.

\- No podría hacerle algo así, Bree – susurra, desolada –. No puedo forzarla a hacer algo que _sé_ que no está _ni remotamente_ preparada para hacer.

Claro que, la buena de la película, la que hace cosas totalmente desinteresadas y está dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad por la de los demás; suele terminar hartándose. Una persona puede soportar un número _contado_ de veces viendo cómo juegan con su corazón, lo pisotean, lo tiran al suelo, le escupen encima y lo dejan ahí para que lo recoja y recomponga como pueda. Solo para que vuelvan a hacer lo mismo de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

Hay un límite. Una raya.

Puede que Beca la cruzara _meses_ antes de que Chloe por fin tomara cartas en el asunto, pero no importa, dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Aunque la pelirroja no busca venganza. Lo único que quiere es confrontar a Beca de una vez. Sonsacarle la razón de su comportamiento. Quitarle la botella del alcohol de turno de un manotazo. Arrancar las puertas de su armario y llenarlo de cemento para que no pudiera volver corriendo a esconderse en él.

Solo quiere la verdad. Quiere saber si de verdad tienen una oportunidad y así seguir manteniendo la esperanza, o si Beca piensa pasarse lo que le queda de vida en su Narnia particular, porque si es así es hora de que Chloe pase página y siga adelante.

Así que la siguiente fiesta a la que las invitan, la pelirroja se encarga de informar – quizá sería más adecuado decir "amenazar de forma _muy_ creativa" – a los asistentes de que ni se les ocurra, bajo _ninguna_ circunstancia, aprovisionar a Beca con bebida. Luego se sienta en el sillón al lado de Cynthia Rose y unos chicos que jamás en su vida ha visto pero con los que entabla rápidamente conversación, haciendo tiempo hasta que la morena le sonsaque a alguien por qué parecen haber vuelto repentinamente a la Ley Seca.

\- ¡CHLOE BEALE! – la escucha bramar desde algún sitio de la planta baja de la casa de los Trebles.

Se encoge involuntariamente, y esboza una sonrisa de disculpa por haber interrumpido al chico que le estaba contando una anécdota.

\- Erm ¿no deberías ver quién te está buscando? – duda él, sus ojos escaneando la habitación.

\- Nah, no te preocupes – le tranquiliza Chloe –. Ella me encontrará a mí.

Efectivamente, justo cuando el chico termina su historia, un huracán de rizos castaños irrumpe en el círculo. Beca tiene las manos convertidas en puños y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. Ojos azul medianoche _arden_ con rabia acumulada. La pelirroja sabe que es el momento, así que se excusa antes de levantarse del sillón, agradeciendo con un suave apretón en el hombro el "buena suerte" que CR musita cuando Chloe pasa junto a ella.

Largos y esbeltos dedos se cierran alrededor de su muñeca y tiran de ella a través de la gente. Chloe aprieta el paso, porque el agarre de Beca es fuerte, _bastante_ fuerte; y cuanto más tire de ella, peor. Se disculpa un par de veces cuando la morena la conduce a través de grupos de personas, llevándoselos por delante como no se apartasen de su camino con suficiente rapidez.

No tiene ni idea de a dónde la está llevando, pero le duele la muñeca de forma insoportable. Clava los talones en el césped, a medio camino entre la casa de los Trebles y la de las Bellas. Frena su avance con brusquedad, un gemido se le escapa de entre los dientes por el latigazo de dolor de su muñeca.

\- ¡Para! – exclama cuando Beca tiene intención de dar otro tirón y seguir caminando –. Me estás haciendo daño.

Al instante, la DJ la suelta como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Chloe agarra la zona dolorida con cuidado, pegándose el brazo al pecho, y le lanza una mirada furiosa a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – espeta.

\- ¿Que qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué te pasa a _ti_? – escupe Beca de vuelta, dando dos pasos hacia delante y parándose a centímetros de la pelirroja –. ¿Quién te crees que eres para prohibirme beber?

\- ¡Era una prueba! – La morena parpadea, cogida por sorpresa, y se mantiene muda. Chloe deja caer ambos brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza –. Quería ver si eras capaz de hacer algo conmigo sin ir borracha como una cuba.

Beca bufa. Decir que está furiosa es quedarse corto. Primero impide que pueda beber para sentirse _una_ _pizca_ bien consigo misma, y ahora le reprocha que siempre esté borracha cuando se acuestan. Bueno, ¡ni que Chloe fuera una santa! Respira hondo con algo de dificultad por la rabia que se acumula en su pecho y le aplasta los pulmones, trata de calmarse. Y entonces…

\- Pero está claro que no tienes el valor necesario.

Es la gota que colma el vaso. Beca estalla, pero en vez de soltar puñetazos y patadas, en vez de gritar hasta que se quede sin voz, agarra las mejillas de la pelirroja y la atrae hacia ella. Presiona sus labios con fiereza, descargando toda ira que siente comiéndole por dentro. Es un beso furioso, lleno de dientes que muerden sin piedad, de dedos que tiran de mechones de pelo sin pensar en el daño que pueden causar, de ojos cerrados con fuerza para tratar de ignorar la realidad.

Chloe se revuelve y empuja a la DJ con fuerza en los hombros. Esta se tambalea hacia atrás, recuperando el equilibrio a tiempo para no caerse de culo.

\- ¿Qué coño pasa ahora? ¿No era eso lo que querías? – le grita.

\- ¡No! – responde la pelirroja en el mismo tono de voz, azul bebé brillante por las lágrimas de frustración no derramadas –. Quiero que aceptes que esta – agita una mano entre ambas como recordatorio de lo que acaba de pasar – eres tú, Beca. Y que no hay nada malo en ello.

\- Tú no lo entiendes – niega vigorosamente con la cabeza, rascándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Suelta una risa sarcástica antes de mirar a Chloe con furia –. No todos tenemos una familia perfecta.

\- Oh – Chloe se ríe con sequedad –. Mi familia está _lejos_ de ser perfecta. ¡Mírame! – extiende los brazos, señalando su entorno –, sigo _aquí_ porque me aterroriza perder a las Bellas. _Vosotras_ sois mi familia.

\- Vale, pero al menos en tu casa te aceptan. Mi padre… – su voz se rompe y no es capaz de terminar la frase. Alza la mirada hacia el cielo mientras parpadea de forma repetitiva, claramente intentando luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazan con caer de sus ojos.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo dejas que lo que tu padre diga o piense te influya? ¿Desde cuándo dejas que dicte tu vida?

\- No lo ves, ¿verdad? – estalla Beca de golpe. Ya no le importa llorar, ni que se le pegue el pelo a las mejillas mojadas, ni que esté a punto de confesar algo que se juró a sí misma que jamás diría en voz alta –. ¿Cómo crees que me puedo permitir Barden? ¡Porque mi padre trabaja aquí! ¡Una palabra suya y estoy _fuera_! Podría perder a las Bellas, podría perderte _a ti_.

Sus palabras son como un cubo de agua helada para Chloe. Por unos instantes, se queda completamente congelada. Ni siquiera es capaz de respirar, asfixiándose con la posibilidad de que un día Beca no estuviera allí con ella. Prefería volver a las migas de pan, porque sin la morena, jamás tendría la oportunidad de conseguir la barra entera. Y, de nuevo, Chloe sabe que a veces _algo_ es mejor que _absolutamente nada_.

Siente que todo el enfado y la frustración abandonan su cuerpo, y sus rodillas tiemblan. Teme derrumbarse al suelo en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? – susurra al cabo de un largo rato de silencio. Beca alza la mirada, fijándola en desolados ojos azul bebé –. ¿Negar quién eres de verdad el resto de tu vida?

\- No – responde con voz ronca después de tanto gritar –. El plan _era_ negarlo todo hasta que fuera a L.A. y me librase de él. Pero aún quedan _dos_ años para eso y, con todo lo que ha pasado, no sé si voy a ser capaz. Me endeudaré hasta las cejas, pediré ayuda a asociaciones pro-LGTBQ, haré lo que haga falta. – Y en apenas un hilo de voz, confiesa –: Estoy cansada de huir, Chlo.

La pelirroja no se da cuenta de que ha estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que deja escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio y coge una gran bocanada de aire. Rodea el menudo y tembloroso cuerpo de Beca con sus brazos, apretándola fuerte contra ella. Deposita un beso en su frente y siente cómo toda la tensión abandona sus músculos.

\- Solo prométeme una cosa – pide Beca. _Suplica_ , grandes y desesperados ojos azul medianoche golpeando como una bola de demolición el machacado corazón de Chloe. Esta asiente, dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenga que decir –. Prométeme que serás paciente.

\- Si tú prometes algo a cambio – negocia, y la morena copia su asentimiento de forma inmediata –. Prométeme que no volverás a marcharte por las mañanas.

Finos dedos se crispan sobre el borde de la camiseta de la pelirroja, y Chloe puede ver claramente los remordimientos comiendo a Beca por dentro. Para su sorpresa, la DJ se pone un poco de puntillas y presiona sus labios juntos. Suave, breve, sellando sus promesas.

\- Nunca más – susurra antes de apoyar su mejilla en el hombro de su mejor amiga.

Y Chloe piensa que puede aguantar a base de migas un poco más. Al menos hasta que Beca esté preparada para darle la barra de pan entera.


	4. IV

**N/A: ¿Dos veces en una semana? Wow. En realidad actualizo para avisaros de que me voy de vacaciones dos semanas, así que esto es como un pequeño regalito con el que manteneros entretenidos hasta que vuelva a la civilización y pueda actualizar. Aunque, si tengo WiFi allá donde vaya, quizá siga subiendo nuevos capítulos, pero no puedo prometer nada. ¡Nos vemos!**

* * *

 **Resumen: Persona A está buscando por una rara edición de un CD y pasa mucho tiempo en la tienda de música de Barden, donde trabaja la Persona B. B encuentra el CD y llama a A para contárselo. B le dice que se alegra de haber podido ayudar, y A se muestra repentinamente avergonzada, porque ya había encontrado una copia del CD online, pero seguía yendo a la tienda porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con B.**

 **Rating: K**

* * *

 **IV.**

\- Chloe, ¿vienes? – pregunta Aubrey, una mano sujetando en su hombro la bolsa de deporte y la otra aguantando la puerta del apartamento.

\- Sí, pero solo hasta que pasemos por la tienda de música – Chloe recoge su móvil, cartera, llaves y sale al pasillo del edificio –. Voy a entrar a ver si encuentro el vinilo que le quiero regalar a mi madre.

\- ¿No ha habido suerte en otros sitios?

La rubia cierra con llave el piso y ambas amigas se encaminan a las escaleras para bajar hasta el portal. Salen del edificio al caluroso día otoñal, y se ponen al mismo tiempo las gafas de sol que las dos llevaban en la cabeza. Se sonríen con complicidad antes de que la pelirroja niegue con la cabeza.

\- No lo encuentro por ningún lado. Esta tienda es mi último recurso.

\- ¿Y has mirado por internet? En algún portal de ventas de segunda mano o algo así, quizá tengas suerte – Aubrey se encoge de hombros, sin estar muy segura de si su idea es factible, pero diciéndola aun así.

\- No se me había ocurrido – responde Chloe, pensativa –. Lo miraré luego.

Se despiden en la esquina, Aubrey sigue su camino hasta el auditorio, a donde va a pre-calentar antes del ensayo de las Bellas; mientras que la pelirroja tiene que continuar andando un poco más para ir a la tienda de música, aprovechando el rato libre.

La campanilla encima de la puerta suena cuando Chloe la empuja, y baja el escalón de la entrada, cautivada por el interior. No se cuela mucha luz dentro a pesar de los grandes ventanales del escaparate, las altas estanterías, que llegan hasta el techo, ensombrecen el interior. La tienda es pequeña, con unas escaleras de caracol que desaparecen en lo que la pelirroja presume que es el piso de abajo, donde se encuentra la emisora de radio de la universidad.

Polvo flota por el ambiente y el aire huele a antiguo. A Chloe le encanta, no entiende cómo es que en los cuatro años que lleva en Barden nunca ha entrado allí. Las tablas de madera del suelo crujen cuando pisa encima de ellas, adentrándose en el interior del laberinto de estanterías. No puede evitar pasar los dedos por encima de los lomos de los vinilos y CD de música apilados ordenadamente.

\- ¿Hola? – pregunta una voz que, no sabe por qué, le suena familiar.

Chloe asoma la cabeza por un lateral de la estantería tras la que está escondida. Sonríe cuando reconoce a la morena parada en el pasillo con expresión desconcertada, a quien, habiendo escuchado la campanilla, le ha extrañado no encontrarse a nadie junto a la puerta.

\- ¡Eres tú! – exclama la pelirroja excitadamente.

Sale al pasillo y sonríe de oreja a oreja porque, sin duda, es la misma morena con la que cantó _Titanium_ desnuda en la ducha. Es más, la chica lleva puesto el mismo conjunto que llevaba cuando Chloe la conoció un mes atrás en la feria de actividades de Barden. Botas negras, pitillos vaqueros, una camiseta básica roja y un chaleco gris. Maquillaje ahumado resalta el oscuro color de sus ojos azules, haciéndolos más llamativos y cautivadores.

Ojos azul medianoche se abren más con la sorpresa al reconocer a la pelirroja y un notable rubor cubre las mejillas de la joven, que se rasca la nuca. Carraspea antes de volver a recuperar la misma sonrisa ladeada que tenía en la cara mientras Chloe le preguntaba si quería unirse a su grupo de a cappella. Se cruza de brazos, apoyando el hombro contra una estantería, toda su pose relajada – en contraposición a los músculos tensos a los que la pelirroja había echado un par de miradas durante su encuentro en las duchas.

\- Anda, mi asaltadora de duchas… Me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de reconocerme con ropa puesta – bromea la chica –. ¿Buscas una nueva canción "especial"? – dibuja las comillas en el aire con los dedos, arqueando las cejas con diversión.

Chloe ríe, para nada avergonzada con ese encuentro. Sigue estando muy segura de su cuerpo, y el sonido de sus voces armonizando y reverberando por las paredes mereció la pena.

\- Bueno, nunca viniste a las audiciones – le reprocha con un puchero y ojos tristes.

\- Ya… Te avisé de que no cantaba – se explica la morena, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

\- Una pena – se lamenta Chloe. Chasquea la lengua y recuerda por qué está ahí en primer lugar –. ¿Podrías ayudarme con una cosa?

Ante el asentimiento por parte de la otra joven, la pelirroja se lanza a explicarle que el mes siguiente es el cumpleaños de su madre, quien es una gran fan de David Bowie, y Chloe quiere regalarle el vinilo de _Nothing Has Changed._ Le cuenta cómo se ha recorrido prácticamente todas las tiendas de música que ha encontrado en Atlanta, pero que está descatalogado y no saben si siquiera lo tendrían en el almacén. Le dice que esta pequeña tienda es su última esperanza, si no le va a tocar cambiar de regalo y no se le ocurre otra cosa.

La morena escucha atentamente, asintiendo en las partes correctas, su ceño fruncido.

\- Verás, me encantaría poder ayudarte, el problema es que no sabemos qué CD tenemos – hace una mueca –. Yo estoy organizándolos, tratando de hacer un registro, pero no he cubierto ni un tercio todavía… – Se queda pensativa unos instantes –. Lo único que se me ocurre es que vengas en tus tiempos libres y lo busques. Yo te echo una mano, si quieres, para que no tardes tanto.

Chloe, que ya había perdido la esperanza, vuelve a iluminarse y asiente vigorosamente. Atrae a la morena para darle un abrazo, ignorando el hecho de que la joven se tensa en su agarre y no sabe qué hacer con las manos.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias – le dice cuando se separan –. Por cierto, soy Chloe, Chloe Beale – se presenta la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de que, aunque siente que conoce de toda la vida a la chica parada frente a ella, ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

\- Beca Mitchell – sonríe ella un poco, incómoda.

\- Beca – Chloe prueba cómo suena en su boca, y ha de admitir que le gusta bastante el resultado –, te nombro líder de la búsqueda del tesoro – exclama con una enorme sonrisa –. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

La morena se ríe por primera vez en presencia de la pelirroja, y esta no puede evitar pensar que tiene una risa increíble. La joven empleada sacude la cabeza, ojos azul medianoche brillando con diversión y curiosidad.

\- Eres muy rara – observa.

\- Lo sé – asiente la pelirroja, orgullosa, lo que le arranca otra risa a Beca.

El tiempo vuela mientras ambas chicas trabajan codo con codo – literalmente – en busca del vinilo. Sus ojos recorren ávidamente los lomos de los CD, sin importarles el polvo que manchan sus dedos por pasearlos por las estanterías malamente limpiadas. Mientras tanto, caen en una fácil conversación en la que descubren cosas la una de la otra, bromean y, sobre todo, _ligan_. Porque para encontrar el disco no son necesarios tantos guiños traviesos, ni tocarse el brazo, ni rozarse la una con la otra cuando cambian de posición – el pasillo ni siquiera es tan estrecho como para ser una justificación válida.

Chloe es consciente de ello, pero no le importa ser descarada. Por favor, cree haber dejado bien claro que carece de vergüenza, ¿o acaso colarse en la ducha de una chica con la que solo había intercambiado un par de palabras no es suficiente prueba? Ya se han visto desnudas la una a la otra, de ahí en adelante, la cosa solo puede mejorar.

Y, sinceramente, tiene todo el aspecto de que puede mejorar hasta el punto de llegar a _algo_. La pelirroja no está preocupada por encontrar una etiqueta para el futuro y esa hipotética floreciente relación, le da igual cómo la denominen. Amistad, rollo, amigas con beneficios (lo cual Chloe sostiene firmemente ante cualquiera que le pregunte que es _muy_ diferente a estar de rollo con alguien), novias. Llámalo X si quieres. No va a comerse la cabeza por definirlo. Nunca lo ha hecho. Si por ella fuera, las etiquetas ni siquiera existirían.

Pero sí que es cierto que nota que hay _algo_.

Pueden ser las sonrisas que le arranca a Beca, o la forma en que ojos azul medianoche brillan cada vez que se cruzan con los de Chloe. Puede ser tantas cosas, o simplemente que la pelirroja se siente vibrar, como un instrumento de cuerda al que expertos dedos son capaces de arrancar una nota que nadie antes había logrado tocar.

(Quizá esta metáfora con dedos y toques y sonidos no sea la más adecuada teniendo en cuenta el tipo de imágenes que provoca que se formen en la mente de Chloe. Al fin y al cabo, ha visto a Beca desnuda y, oh, no es algo que se olvide fácilmente.)

Está tan centrada en descubrir más de la misteriosa morena que ni se da cuenta de la hora que es hasta que su teléfono empieza a vibrar como loco en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. No llega a tiempo de coger la llamada de Aubrey, pero es suficiente para atraer su atención sobre otra cosa.

\- Oh, mierda – exclama al ver el reloj en la pantalla de bloqueo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquiere Beca. Sus dedos todavía reposan sobre el vinilo en el que se ha quedado, pero está completamente centrada en la joven Bella.

\- Llego tarde – Chloe explica apresuradamente, recogiendo su mochila del suelo –. Mmm… Ahora tengo que salir corriendo – señala hacia el gran ventanal de la tienda de música –, pero ¿continuamos mañana?

La morena se sacude las manos, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo, y asiente.

\- Por supuesto – hunde sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros –, ¿misma hora?

Mordiéndose el labio brevemente mientras repasa de memoria su horario, la pelirroja niega con la cabeza y le tiende su iPhone a Beca. La joven empleada se lo queda mirando con expresión de absoluta confusión, y a Chloe le resulta tan adorable que no puede evitar reírse.

\- Dame tu número – clarifica, acercándole un poco más el móvil –. Así podré preguntarte cuándo estás aquí y hacerlo coincidir con mis horas libres.

La incomprensión es desplazada del atractivo rostro de Beca por una sonrisa torcida que Chloe ha aprendido a clasificar ya como un gesto típico de la joven. Cejas morenas se arquean y alzan con diversión, ojos azul medianoche adquieren un brillo pícaro.

\- Vaya, Beale – la pelirroja trata de ignorar el cosquilleo que le produce el hecho de que esté usando su apellido, aunque solo lo mencionó una única vez al principio de la tarde –. Ahora ya veo a qué viene todo esto… – la sonrisa se tuerce todavía más, el brillo travieso aumenta –. Si lo único que querías era conseguir mi número, solo tenías que pedirlo y nos ahorrábamos todo este rollo de la "búsqueda" – dibuja las comillas en el aire con los dedos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Chloe ríe y decide seguirle el juego.

\- Vaya, me has descubierto… Tendré que aprender a ser más sutil a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Sutil, tú? – Beca suelta una risa, sacudiendo la cabeza –. Algo me dice que esa palabra no entra en tu vocabulario – acepta el iPhone que la Bella sigue ofreciéndole, y escribe con ágiles dedos su número –. Pero te lo daré, aunque solo sea como premio a tu imaginación.

La pelirroja sonríe de oreja a oreja, guardando el móvil que la joven empleada le ha devuelto con su contacto ya en él. Se lo agradece con un guiño y se despide apresuradamente, porque ya llega bastante tarde al ensayo de las Bellas y, oh, no tiene ganas de enfrentarse a una rabiosa y nauseabunda Aubrey.

Los siguientes días, Chloe es fiel a su palabra.

Bueno, más o menos.

La verdad es que se aprovecha del hecho de que Beca le diera voluntariamente su número de teléfono para estar constantemente hablando con la joven. Cualquier excusa es válida, desde estar muerta de aburrimiento en una clase, a haber visto algo que le ha hecho pensar en la morena y ha sentido en súbito impulso de hacérselo saber.

Además, Beca en ningún momento se queja y responde a sus mensajes de forma animada, manteniendo siempre ese tira y afloja en el que una se mete con la otra, y la otra se lo devuelve al instante o más tarde.

Por supuesto, también hablan para seguir con la búsqueda del vinilo de David Bowie. La pelirroja se pasa por la tienda de música en cada hueco libre que tiene en su horario, siempre y cuando coincida con que la morena vaya a estar trabajando allí. No es que tenga algo en contra del otro interno, Jesse cree recordar que se llama; le cae muy bien y el chaval es súper simpático – si se omite la obsesión que tiene con el cine y que intenta contagiar a todo el mundo. Es solo que, bueno, ahora que Chloe ha descubierto que Beca trabaja allí, también saca provecho de ello para pasar más tiempo con ella.

La joven le intriga profundamente. Tiene tantas facetas ocultas, tantas cosas que no muestra pero que ahí están, escondidas tras el sarcasmo y el eyeliner. Cada día aprende algo nuevo sobre ella, las sorpresas nunca parecen acabarse y Chloe tiene la sensación de que, aunque conociera a Beca desde la niñez, la morena se las apañaría para pillarla desprevenida con algo nuevo.

Es fascinante. Como escuchar una canción por primera vez. Nunca sabes qué notas va a usar, qué ritmo va a seguir, si de repente va a acelerar la base o ralentizarla. Necesitas varias veces con ella puesta en bucle para familiarizarte con la música.

Y Chloe, con su amor por la música y su insaciable curiosidad, no puede resistirse a la tentación que es Beca Mitchell y la oportunidad que se le ofrece de pasar tiempo con ella.

Es por eso que, el día que recibe la llamada, siente más pena que alegría.

Está a medio camino de ir a la cafetería del campus en busca de un gran café que le dé energías, ya que esa noche ha dormido fatal y le espera un largo día por delante, cuando su móvil empieza a vibrar en su mano. La canción que estaba escuchando se corta abruptamente para anunciar una llamada entrante.

No puede hacer nada contra la sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro cuando ve el nombre escrito en la pantalla.

\- Oh, así que, ¿hemos evolucionado de los mensajes a las llamadas? – pregunta a modo de saludo.

Una risa se escucha al otro lado de la línea, y puede imaginarse a la perfección la sacudida de cabeza de la morena ante sus palabras.

\- Tengo estupendas noticias para ti – Beca hace caso omiso a la broma de la pelirroja y va directa al grano.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- He encontrado el vinilo – anuncia, y la excitación es palpable en su voz.

Pero Chloe se queda en absoluto silencio. Su sonrisa se marchita en sus labios y cae, convirtiéndose en una mueca. Menuda suerte la suya. Preferiría haber tenido que improvisar otro regalo para su madre si eso significaba que seguiría teniendo la oportunidad de estar con la morena todas las tardes en la tienda de música.

\- ¿Chloe? ¿Estás ahí? – inquiere Beca, extrañada por el súbito silencio.

\- Ejem, sí, sí, perdona – carraspea la Bella volviendo a la realidad –. Estaba celebrándolo – miente con facilidad –. Estoy cerca de la tienda, ¿te importa si paso a buscarlo?

\- No, para nada. Ven antes de que desaparezca – ríe la otra joven.

Chloe tarda exactamente tres minutos en cambiar de rumbo y volver sobre sus pasos para ir a la tienda. El tintineo de la campanilla anuncia su llegada y de nuevo el olor a cuero viejo y polvo asalta su sentido del olfato. Ya se ha convertido en parte de su rutina, le resulta tan familiar como hundir la cara en su ropa y aspirar el suave aroma del suavizante que su madre usaba cuando ella era pequeña y sigue usando en cada visita de la pelirroja a casa.

Beca emerge del laberinto de estanterías con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro. Su notable alegría arranca una suave sonrisa a la Bella, pero desaparece cuando la imagen del reflejo de David Bowie en un espejo en tonos rojizos capta su atención.

El vinilo reposa en las esbeltas manos de la joven empleada, quien ralentiza sus pasos y disminuye su sonrisa al darse cuenta de algo.

\- No pareces contenta, ¿por qué no estás contenta? – observa la morena con aspecto receloso.

\- ¿La verdad? – ante el asentimiento de Beca, la pelirroja deja escapar un suspiro y mira al suelo con actitud avergonzada. Desliza un pie sobre las tablas de madera –. Ya lo había encontrado en una página web.

\- ¿Y no me avisas? – exclama Beca con un bufido.

\- Es que no lo compré.

La expresión de la morena es de completa incomprensión. No entiende por qué la pelirroja querría perder su valioso tiempo encerrada en una polvorienta tienda de música mientras buscaban un vinilo entre cientos de ellos, en vez de comprarlo por internet y que se lo trajeran a casa sin que ella tuviera que mover un dedo.

\- Quería… – Chloe suspira, todavía sin hacer contacto visual –. Quería encontrarlo aquí porque así tenía una excusa para pasar tiempo contigo – confiesa finalmente en un murmullo.

Cuando pasan largos minutos y Beca sigue sin decir ni hacer nada, habiendo solo silencio entre ambas chicas, la Bella se atreve a alzar la vista del suelo y fijarla en la joven empleada. La morena ha dejado caer a un lado de su cuerpo el vinilo de David Bowie y una suave "o" curva sus labios, un ligero rubor mancha sus mejillas, sus ojos azul medianoche muestran sorpresa.

Entonces, como quien chasca los dedos, toda la expresión de Beca cambia y deja escapar una risita.

\- Vaya, realmente te tomaste en serio eso de ser más sutil…

Ahora es el turno de Chloe de mostrarse confundida, para diversión de la morena.

\- Sí, verás, ahora que ya has encontrado el vinilo y no puedes venir aquí a perder el tiempo conmigo, no te queda otra que pedirme una cita – puntúa sus palabras con su típica sonrisa torcida.

La pelirroja sonríe también y da un paso hacia delante para acercarse más a la joven. Ladea la cabeza y entorna ligeramente los ojos.

\- Estoy segura de que soy capaz de encontrar otra creíble excusa para pasarme por aquí – desafía.

\- Te creo – asiente Beca, dando ella también otro paso adelante hasta que apenas están separadas por unos centímetros. Se pone de puntillas un poco para poder susurrar en el oído de Chloe –: Pero, ¿dónde está la gracia en eso?

La Bella se muerde el labio inferior y traga saliva, tratando de contener las descargas eléctricas que recorren su cuerpo. La morena vuelve a su sitio, azul medianoche brilla con la noción de la reacción que ha desatado en la otra joven. Chloe fuerza sus manos a mantenerse quietas donde descansan a ambos lados de sus caderas, se humedece los labios con la lengua y nota el ardor de la mirada de Beca siguiendo el movimiento.

La pelirroja esboza una sonrisa predatoria, recuperando el aire de confianza que la otra chica le ha quitado momentáneamente. Ladea un poco la cabeza, pero sin que la corta distancia entre ella y la morena crezca. Se aleja de la joven empleada antes de que la fuerte atracción cause que se abalancen la una sobre la otra, y camina hacia atrás hasta la salida de la tienda de música, dejando que en todo momento la morena pueda ver su sonrisa y la forma en que sus ojos están claramente devorando el menudo cuerpo de Beca.

Es una promesa de lo que está por venir.

\- A las ocho – dice Chloe finalmente –. Pasaré a buscarte – y deja que la puerta se cierre tras ella con un tintineo sin siquiera esperar una confirmación verbal por parte de la joven.

Total, ya sabe cuál es la respuesta.


	5. V

**N/A: Después de mucho pelearme con mi móvil, conseguí que me dejara actualizar. ¡Yay!**

* * *

 **Resumen: Beca tiene un sueño erótico y Chloe está ahí para echarle una mano.**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 **V.**

Si hay algo que Chloe Beale _adora_ hacer, es dormir con Beca.

Sus actividades nocturnas – siempre dentro de lo estrictamente amistoso, por desgracia para Chloe – han superado hasta a cantar y pasar tiempo con las Bellas, los anteriores pasatiempos favoritos de la pelirroja.

Es muy sencillo, en verdad.

Adora la forma en que sus cuerpos encajan con tanta facilidad, igual que dos piezas consecutivas de un puzzle; cómo esos centímetros de altura que le saca a Beca hacen que siempre sea Chloe la que abraza a la DJ, para deleite de ambas, una porque le encanta abrazar a la gente, y la otra porque le encanta ser abrazada por cierta pelirroja. Estén en la postura que estén, Chloe se las apaña para encontrar la forma de hacer que sus brazos rodeen el menudo cuerpo de la morena, acercándola al suyo hasta asegurarse de que no quede ni una brizna de aire entre ambas.

Adora que a Beca le cueste quedarse dormida, a diferencia de Chloe. La pelirroja jura que algunas noches ya está dormida antes siquiera de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, porque no recuerda nada de lo que las Bellas le dicen que supuestamente hizo a partir de un determinado momento. Pero Beca necesita su tiempo para conseguir que el sueño venga a ella. De ahí vienen las conversaciones hasta tarde, frases susurradas a pesar de estar con las frentes pegadas y solas en la habitación de Chloe. En esos momentos, sumidas en la oscuridad, en la seguridad que le proporciona el abrazo de su mejor amiga, Beca suele abrirse y confesarle a Chloe sus dudas, sus miedos, sus sueños y ambiciones. Suele contar viejas anécdotas de su infancia y dejar ver lo mucho que en verdad le dolió que su padre las abandonase.

Adora que, una vez consigue dormirse, la DJ duerma tan profundamente que ya puede estallar una bomba mientras la orquesta de la universidad ensaya justo al lado de su cabeza que ni se enteraría. Y, a veces, especialmente si su sueño es muy vívido, masculla palabras ininteligibles o emite pequeños sonidos que Chloe piensa que son _encantadores._

Sin embargo, esta noche Beca está inquieta.

La pelirroja se despierta tras sentir a su mejor amiga agitarse en su abrazo, y parpadea, ligeramente desorientada, para adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad. Le vienen retazos de los instantes antes que quedarse dormidas: estaba hablando con la DJ sobre antiguas parejas, exnovios, exnovias; y de alguna forma la conversación derivó hacia sus experiencias sexuales con dichas personas. Por lo menos hasta que Chloe dejó caer un comentario con toda la intención de hacer sonrojar a Beca, y lo consiguió, tanto que la morena le dio la espalda y masculló algo de estar cansada para no tener que lidiar con la sonrisa traviesa de su mejor amiga.

Chloe alza un poco la cabeza de la almohada, porque solo ve la nuca descubierta de Beca y el moño que se hizo antes de ir a dormir, algo deshecho por tanto moverse. Siente a la morena tensarse entre sus brazos, sus largos y pálidos dedos se contraen en espasmos alrededor del aire varias veces.

La pelirroja se pregunta si quizá está teniendo una pesadilla, y si debería despertarla, o mejor abrazarla con fuerza para que note su presencia y cambie a un sueño más agradable. Se decide por la segunda opción. Encaja sus caderas, entrelaza sus piernas, y una de sus manos se cuela por debajo de la camiseta de pijama de Beca para posarse sobre su caliente estómago. Sin que Chloe recuerde haber mandado la orden específica, su pulgar comienza a acariciar la piel desnuda del abdomen de la DJ.

Beca se tensa todavía más, si es que eso es posible, y _gime._

El pulgar de la pelirroja se queda congelado en mitad del movimiento y ni se da cuenta de que está conteniendo la respiración hasta que su mejor amiga vuelve a revolverse y sus piernas desnudas se rozan. La sensación es suficiente para hacer que sus pulmones retomen su trabajo con un poco de dificultad.

La DJ hunde la cabeza en la almohada y sus caderas se arrastran por el colchón hacia adelante, en busca de algo que claramente no está allí, a juzgar por su suspiro frustrado.

Algo hace _click_ dentro del dormido cerebro de Chloe y la bombilla se ilumina. No es una pesadilla. Todo lo contrario, más bien. Beca está teniendo un _sueño húmedo_. Cuando la morena vuelve a gemir, confirmando sus sospechas, Chloe tiene que morderse la lengua para aguantarse la risa. Apoya la frente en el hueco entre ambos omóplatos de su mejor amiga y se esfuerza por no agitarse con las carcajadas que luchan por salir por su garganta.

No se esperaba esto. Es decir, quizá tendría que haberlo previsto, ya que ambas son mujeres jóvenes, con un gran apetito sexual – aunque, piensa Chloe, realmente no sabe mucho sobre ese aspecto de la vida de Beca, siempre se cierra en banda en cuando surge el tema – y estaban manteniendo una conversación sobre antiguas experiencias sexuales antes de quedarse dormidas. No es de extrañar que el subconsciente de la DJ haya decidido trasladar lo hablado al ámbito de los sueños.

Solo que… es un poco _raro._ Más que nada porque Chloe siente que está escuchando algo que no debería estar escuchando, pero tampoco puede levantarse porque probablemente despierte a Beca y entonces la morena se moriría de vergüenza.

Y por mucho que la pelirroja _adore_ meterse con Beca, no la sometería a tal humillación. Vale, sí, son mejores amigas, tienen una relación increíble, y no hay secretos entre ellas; pero hay ciertos detalles que no hay por qué compartirlos. Sueños húmedos, los protagonistas de estos y los testigos, así por citar algunos.

Cree que nunca sería capaz de usar esto para burlarse de su mejor amiga. No cuando tiene tanto potencial de volverse en su contra. Porque entonces Chloe se encontraría en serios problemas como tuviera que dar explicaciones sobre ciertas fantasías con cierta morena, bajita, con tatuajes y piercings, que a veces atacan a su mente dormida. Y despierta. Es probable que esa sea la _única_ situación del mundo que pudiera hacer que la pelirroja muriese de vergüenza.

Ya es suficientemente incómodo escuchar a Beca jadear y sentir las caderas de la DJ moverse.

Ahora sabe qué ruidos hace su mejor amiga cuando está acostándose con alguien. Lo cual, se da cuenta con un poco de retraso, no es algo en lo que debería pensar. Especialmente sabiendo que tiene un pequeño e insignificante – por no decir _masivo_ – enamoramiento por Beca.

Sí, Beca Mitchell. Su mejor _amiga._ La misma que le confesó unas horas antes que había tenido relaciones – tanto sexuales como sentimentales – con otras chicas, algo que Chloe siempre había sospechado, pero de lo que no había encontrado pruebas hasta ahora. La misma que está teniendo un sueño erótico a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia.

Ahora, cuando Chloe tiene que volver a morderse la lengua, no es risa lo que se agita en su estómago, ni carcajadas lo que tiene que sofocar. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, la frente todavía apoyada entre los omóplatos de Beca, y se concentra en calmarse.

Reza a cualquier Dios dispuesto a escucharle para que la DJ termine pronto y ambas puedan volver a dormirse y fingir que nada ha pasado cuando despierten juntas a la mañana siguiente. Convierte su súplica en un mantra que repite silenciosamente en su cabeza, una y otra vez, en un bucle infinito que sirve para distraerla. Ahoga los sonidos que emite Beca. Disimula la forma que tiene el cuerpo de la morena de retorcerse en su abrazo, abrazo que Chloe tiene miedo de romper porque no quiere incordiar a su mejor amiga – por muy mal que lo esté pasando, no hay nada peor que quedarse al borde del orgasmo. Distrae a la pelirroja del calor que se está acumulando gradualmente en la parte baja de su abdomen, como miel que gotea y resbala por su cuerpo hasta formar un charco.

A pesar de todo, escucha con dolorosa nitidez cómo la respiración de Beca se vuelve errática. Tanto que, por un momento, Chloe teme por ella, porque es imposible que le esté llegando suficiente oxígeno así.

La DJ tiembla y gira hasta estar tumbada sobre su espalda. Chloe se queda sin escondite detrás de los omóplatos de su amiga, y ahora tiene un asiento de primera fila para el espectáculo final. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y trata de bloquear todo lo que está ocurriendo a su lado.

Cree conseguirlo cuando la habitación se sume en el más absoluto silencio y la morena se queda quieta por fin.

\- Oh, Chlo…

El repentino gemido de Beca rompe el silencio abruptamente. La pelirroja se habría asustado si no fuera porque se ha quedado completamente congelada al escuchar su nombre caer de entre los labios de su mejor amiga. Su mente corre a toda velocidad mientras trata de encontrar una explicación lógica, una explicación distinta a la obviedad de que es con _ella_ con quien Beca está teniendo un sueño _erótico_. En el sentido de que está soñando que está teniendo _sexo_ con _ella._

Oh Dios mío, va a empezar a hiperventilar.

\- Mierda – escucha exhalar a la DJ, de forma apenas audible.

Imagina que se ha despertado y se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que ha pasado, de _con quién_ creía que estaba pasando. La pelirroja mantiene los ojos firmemente cerrados, fingiendo dormir, mientras siente a Beca revolverse un poco y apretar las piernas.

La morena sigue musitando juramentos en susurros, claramente molesta. Chloe no sabe si está enfadada por haber soñado con ella, o por no haber sido capaz de terminar. Si es esto último, no puede evitar sentir lástima por su mejor amiga, porque ha estado en esa situación varias veces y nunca conseguía calmarse hasta que metía una mano bajo el elástico de sus pantalones y se hacía llegar al orgasmo.

El profundo suspiro de Beca le eriza la piel de su cuello y brazos allá donde el aire expulsado acaricia su cuerpo. Contiene un estremecimiento a duras penas, y se arriesga a entreabrir sus ojos. Solo un poco, lo suficiente para apreciar la silueta de su mejor amiga tumbada a su lado boca arriba, un antebrazo en su frente mientras su pecho sube y baja con lentas respiraciones. Capta la camiseta de la DJ enroscada en su cintura, y ve con sorpresa que su mano todavía descansa sobre el estómago expuesto de Beca.

La morena coge su mano de su abdomen y la deposita en el colchón a su lado. A continuación, se arrastra unos centímetros por el colchón para establecer algo de distancia entre el cuerpo de la pelirroja y ella. Tampoco consigue alejarse mucho, porque si no se caería de la cama.

Y si Chloe creía que ya lo ha visto todo esta noche, no podía estar _más_ equivocada. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando Beca comienza a deslizar su mano por su estómago en un gesto que la pelirroja conoce bien, aunque solo sea por hacerlo ella misma algunas noches de extrema necesidad y falta de voluntarios. Cierra los ojos cuando ve que la morena se gira para comprobar que siga dormida, y cuando los vuelve abrir los dedos de su mejor amiga ya han desaparecido por debajo del elástico de sus pantalones de pijama.

Chloe coge aire y se prepara mentalmente para lo que está a punto de hacer. Porque, o recibe una bofetada, o esto supone un cambio para bien en su relación con Beca.

Extiende su brazo y sujeta la muñeca de la DJ antes de que esta pueda seguir bajando. Siente el brinco que da Beca, escucha su respiración atascarse en su garganta, el miedo que muestran sus ojos azul medianoche.

\- Déjame a mí – susurra la pelirroja después de humedecer sus secos labios.

Su amiga no reacciona por unos dolorosamente largos minutos. Todavía muestra restos del susto en sus ojos, de la vergüenza de haber sido pillada a punto de masturbarse, y del shock por la oferta de Chloe. Quien, mientras tanto, intenta mantenerse en calma a pesar de que su corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que le extraña que no se le marque en la camiseta.

Entonces, Beca parpadea una única vez y deja que Chloe saque su mano de dentro de sus pantalones. La pelirroja se toma esto como una luz verde. Un permiso para actuar.

Le falta tiempo para alzarse sobre un codo y capturar los labios de la DJ en un ardiente beso. Mordisquea los labios de su amiga, tragándose los gemidos que escapan de la garganta de la morena y que siguen sorprendiendo a Chloe cada vez que los escucha. Sinceramente, siempre se había imaginado a Beca más silenciosa en la cama; pero está siendo un delicioso descubrimiento averiguar que es más bien bastante _vocal._

No se anda con rodeos. Ahora, se trata más de necesidad y liberación, que de amor. Ni siquiera necesita preliminares, nota la humedad entre sus piernas con cada movimiento y supone que Beca debe estar cien veces peor.

Desliza sus dedos por el liso estómago de la DJ, deleitándose con cómo los músculos brincan a su paso. Cuela la mano por debajo del elástico de los pantalones de pijama y de las bragas de la morena, pero se detiene cuando siente la mano de Beca en su muñeca. Sube la mirada, con miedo de haber metido la pata de alguna forma, y tropieza con ojos prácticamente negros.

\- Sé rápida, _por favor_ – pide su mejor amiga con voz ronca.

Chloe responde la súplica con otro acalorado beso que distrae a Beca tanto que no se da cuenta de que la pelirroja ha seguido avanzando por dentro de sus pantalones hasta que siente sus ágiles dedos presionar contra su clítoris. La DJ rompe el beso para dejar escapar una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Chloe empieza a dibujar círculos sobre el conjunto de nervios.

Sustituye sus dos dedos con el pulgar, y Beca gime ante la falta de contacto. Sin embargo, pronto se ve recompensada. La pelirroja introduce ambos dedos en el sexo de su amiga y establece un ritmo acelerado que provoca que el talón de su palma golpee estratégicamente el clítoris de la morena.

Más pronto que tarde, Beca es reducida a un cuerpo tembloroso, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno diferente a altos gemidos que Chloe acalla con sus labios porque no quiere despertar a la casa entera. La pelirroja puede sentir las paredes de la DJ contraerse alrededor de sus dedos con tanta fuerza que le cuesta moverse, pero no se permite perder el ritmo. Curva sus dedos en el interior de Beca y es justo lo que la joven necesita.

Con un grito estrangulado, Beca alcanza el orgasmo y todo su cuerpo se estremece violentamente mientras sus caderas se siguen alzando para encontrar la mano de Chloe a medio camino de forma totalmente descoordinada y desesperada. La pelirroja la ayuda a bajar gradualmente de la ola de placer hasta sacar sus dedos cuando está segura de que no le va a hacer daño. Se limpia con su lengua, sonriendo ante el débil gemido que la imagen arranca a una satisfecha y sudorosa Beca.

\- Ven aquí – murmura.

Chloe obedece y se inclina para atrapar los labios de su mejor amiga en un beso lento.

\- ¿Qué ha sido mejor, tu sueño o la realidad? – inquiere cuando se separan con un brillo travieso en sus ojos azul bebé.

\- La realidad con diferencia – suspira Beca –. ¿Sabes por qué?

La pelirroja niega con la cabeza, y está tan ocupada disfrutando del momento que no ve venir a la DJ. Antes de saber qué está pasando, se encuentra tumbada sobre su espalda con su mejor amiga encima de ella.

\- Porque… – Beca adelanta sus caderas, presionándose contra Chloe, causando que esta ruede los ojos y gima –, aquí… – otro empujón –, puedo… – otro –, hacer… – otro –, esto.

Y sí, definitivamente, si hay algo que Chloe Beale _adore_ hacer, es dormir con Beca **.**

* * *

 **N/A: Así como dato curioso, esto es algo que me pasó a mí hace un par de meses, alguien que dormía a mi lado tuvo un sueño picantón. Y he de decir que, una vez superada la molestia inicial por haber sido despertada, es imposible no encontrarlo divertido.**

 **Especialmente con las bromas de la mañana siguiente.**


	6. VI

**Resumen: Chloe quiere presentarse a las audiciones para el musical Grease, y nadie mejor que Beca, exfriki teatral, para ayudarle a memorizar líneas.**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

 **VI.**

Chloe irrumpe en la habitación de Beca como un huracán sin aliento y mejillas sonrojadas. La puerta sale volando y choca con un golpe seco contra la pared. Una gran sonrisa ilumina su rostro, y disipa la pequeña chispa de preocupación que se había encendido en el pecho de la morena. Ahora solo le queda irritación – aunque esta sea más diminuta que una mota de polvo –, que muestra a través de una mueca y una mirada furibunda.

\- Adivina qué – las palabras caen como un torrente de la boca de Chloe acompañadas de risitas incontrolables.

\- ¿Para qué? Me lo vas a contar de todos modos – contesta la DJ.

Su apatía y notable indiferencia no afectan a su mejor amiga, ya acostumbrada a recibir este tipo de reacciones de la Bella. La pelirroja da _saltitos_ hasta la cama de Beca dejándose caer con un bote, sus piernas se balancean por donde cuelgan por el borde y se muerde los labios en un intento de contener las ganas de gritar las buenas noticias.

Si la morena no estuviera fingiendo estar molesta por la interrupción, se permitiría sonreír, porque la imagen en conjunto es absolutamente _adorable_.

\- Adivina qué han anunciado hoy – cejas pelirrojas se arquean y alzan con la anticipación y emoción que tienen a la joven Bella prácticamente vibrando.

Beca frunce el ceño y echa un fugaz vistazo a la fecha que aparece escrita en la esquina inferior derecha de su portátil. No recuerda que hoy sea un día importante. Los exámenes ya pasaron hace meses y con ellos la entrega de notas, las Bellas no tienen ninguna actuación en las próximas semanas, tampoco recuerda que haya algún cumpleaños cerca…

Es un 7 de marzo como otro cualquiera.

Chloe ve que la DJ no sabe de qué está hablando, pero no pasa nada porque ha venido preparada – bueno, más bien ha venido corriendo desde su última clase para contárselo a Beca. Saca un rollo de papel que ha mantenido escondido con un brazo tras su espalda y que, hasta ese momento, la morena había pasado por alto.

Cuando la pelirroja lo desenrolla y estira, colocándolo sobre su cara de forma que solo sus excitados ojos azul bebé asoman por arriba, Beca entiende de golpe a qué viene tanta alegría descontrolada.

\- Uh-oh – se le escapa antes de que pueda auto censurarse.

Chloe, sin embargo, no se ofende. Al contrario. Su sonrisa se ensancha tanto que se parece a la del Gato Cheshire de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

(Beca a veces piensa que, si no fuera por lo increíblemente atractiva y encantadora que Chloe es, la gente la tomaría por una loca psicótica.)

Cuando la pelirroja se le había acercado toda emocionada y explicado, con frases entrecortadas por los gritos y los saltos, que el Club de Teatro de Barden había escogido Grease para la representación anual que hacían a final de curso, Beca supo en seguida lo que se avecinaba. Ya tenía la negativa preparada y lista para disparar al instante que Chloe se calmó lo suficiente para pedirle que se presentara a las audiciones con ella.

 _"- Ni lo pienses._

 _\- Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa._

 _\- No._

 _\- Venga, Becs. El papel de Rizzo es perfecto para ti._

 _\- No necesito estar en un escenario para ser borde, malhumorada y sarcástica, Chlo._

 _\- ¿Por qué no? Sé que te gusta el teatro, tu madre me enseñó las fotos._

 _\- Ugh, eso fue hace… Algo así como diez años, Chloe._

 _\- ¿Y? También por esa época hacías mash-ups y mírate ahora, sigues haciéndolos._

 _\- No es lo mismo. Mira, puede que los estándares de lo que es guay en Barden sean distintos, pero cuando yo iba al instituto pertenecer al club de teatro no te hacía especialmente popular, por lo tanto, no te trataban nada bien. Solo fue…_

 _\- Como digas que fue una fase, te voy a pegar con esta almohada en toda la cara._

 _\- Vale, no lo diré, aunque sí lo fue._

 _\- Pero, Becs…_

 _\- Chlo, lo siento, pero no. Tener que dirigir un grupo de a cappella es suficiente frikismo para mí."_

Y eso fue lo último que Beca oyó sobre el tema.

Hasta ahora. Ahora, que tiene el guion para el papel de Rizzo delante de las narices y puede ver que la pelirroja está tratando de convencerla a través de sus ojos de cordero degollado, sabiendo perfectamente que es el punto débil de la DJ.

Aparta la mirada y niega con la cabeza.

\- Sigue soñando, Beale.

\- Oh, Becs, venga. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?

Chloe se inclina hacia delante, mostrando una generosa parte de su escote que la morena tiene la decencia de no mirar – después de dos vistazos rápidos. La pelirroja se aparta el guion de la cara y Beca se da cuenta de que su expresión implorante se ha convertido en una seductiva. Traga saliva y lucha contra las abejas asesinas que atacan las paredes de su estómago como si estuvieran tratando de escapar para abalanzarse sobre su mejor amiga y cumplir unas cuantas fantasías secretas.

\- Nada, porque no va a pasar – constata con más seguridad de la que en verdad siente.

Como su mejor amiga siga por ese camino de persuasión, la DJ no está segura de si va a ser capaz de resistirse. Por suerte, Chloe suelta un bufido de resignación y golpea con el guion en el colchón.

\- Vale, aguafiestas. – Guarda el grupo de hojas en el bolso que había dejado caer en la entrada de la habitación de Beca, sacando en su lugar otro rollo de papeles –. Por lo menos me ayudarás a ensayar, ¿no?

Se lo tiende a la morena, quien lo coge con un poco de reticencia, sin fiarse de no estar cayendo en una trampa por aceptar. Arquea las cejas, positivamente impresionada al desdoblarlo y ver que es para hacer de Sandy.

\- ¿Te vas a presentar al papel principal? – inquiere.

\- Por supuesto – asiente la pelirroja, estirándose en la cama con orgullo –. Ya sabes lo que dicen, "hazlo a lo grande, o no lo hagas".

\- ¿Pero no se presenta Aubrey a este mismo papel? ¿No se enfadará si tratas de quitárselo?

\- Nah – Chloe sacude una mano en el aire, desechando la idea despreocupadamente –. Solo se presenta porque su padre le obliga, en realidad ella _odia_ el teatro – pone los ojos en blanco e ignora el "una cosa que tenemos en común" musitado por Beca.

\- De todos modos – habla la morena al cabo de un rato, después de terminar de hojear el guion –, no sé para qué quieres mi ayuda, Chlo. Te sabes cada diálogo, canción y gesto de memoria. Y no me lo niegues – advierte con un dedo acusatorio – porque hemos visto Grease juntas y estabas gesticulando todo el rato.

La pelirroja deja que una cortina de rizos cobrizos oculte su rostro en una rara muestra de vergüenza. Se mordisquea los labios en un gesto que Beca reconoce, porque es el mismo que hace antes de una actuación importante, o de un examen, o de un evento que le cause nerviosismo. Se queda descolocada al ver así a Chloe, nunca ha mostrado nervios con la DJ. De hecho, Beca suele ser la encargada de calmar a su mejor amiga antes de salir al escenario, o de entrar en la clase donde tiene el examen, o de hacer lo que sea que le toque hacer que la tiene tan tensa.

Deposita su portátil en el borde de la cama más próximo a la pared y trepa sobre pies y manos hasta dejarse caer al lado de la pelirroja, que rebota en el colchón. Emplea el mismo truco que siempre, el que ya sabe que funciona sin fallo, el que consigue calmar a Chloe sin importar lo que haya pasado o vaya a pasar – el contacto físico. Agarra su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los largos y esbeltos de su mejor amiga, dándole un suave apretón.

\- _Quiero_ este papel – confiesa entonces la pelirroja en un suspiro –. Grease ha sido siempre mi película favorita. La vi con mi padre, y luego estuvimos cantando las canciones día tras día hasta que mi madre nos amenazó con prohibirnos volver a ver un musical como siguiéramos.

Esboza una sonrisa más nostálgica que alegre, y sacude la cabeza cuando Beca vuelve a apretar su mano en una muestra de apoyo. Porque, a pesar del tiempo pasado, la repentina muerte de su padre sigue siendo un tema delicado para Chloe. Esta alza la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros, aparentemente repuesta de ese breve instante de tristeza

\- Nunca he hecho teatro, a diferencia de _todas_ las personas que van a ir a las audiciones, y eso me pone en clara desventaja. Ya no me iba ni a presentar, pero entonces me acordé que tú fuiste una friki del teatro en tu juventud… – esquiva el codazo de la morena con una carcajada.

\- Si pretendes que te confíe mis secretos para actuar insultándome, vas por mal camino – advierte Beca con un bufido y una mirada de fastidio.

Para sorpresa de la joven Bella, Chloe salta de la cama y se arrodilla frente ella. Con gestos exageradamente remarcados, alza ambas manos con las palmas estiradas hacia el techo y las baja hasta tocar el suelo mientras inclina su torso hacia delante. Vuelve a subir, tratando de mantener su expresión de absoluta seriedad a pesar de las risas iniciales de la DJ.

\- Oh, gran, talentosa y admirable Beca Mitchell - exclama la pelirroja con reverencia, proyectando su voz para que rebote por las paredes de la habitación –, ¿podrías compartir tu sabiduría conmigo a cambio de una cena gratis en Taco Bell? – al ver cómo su mejor amiga casi se cae de la cama en su prisa por incorporarse, no aguanta más y una sonrisa rompe su acto.

\- Tía – replica Beca entre incrédula y divertida –, me tenías con talentosa, pero la cena gratis en Taco Bell definitivamente cierra el trato.

Chloe deja escapar un grito de alegría y se levanta de un salto para abrazarla, musitando once gracias – sí, Beca los cuenta – en la oreja de la morena.

* * *

Resulta que, después de todo, Chloe no necesita muchas directrices por parte de Beca.

La pelirroja tiene un talento natural a la hora de meterse en la piel de otras personas, es lo que la convierte en una persona tan empática que es capaz de saber si estás bien o estás mal solo con una mirada o intercambiar un par de palabras. Lee las inflexiones de la voz, el lenguaje corporal, los ojos de las personas, como si se tratase de una buena novela o una de esas revistas de moda que tanto le gustan.

Con dos o tres consejos, aprendió a trasladar ese instinto con el que nació y proyectarlo para crear una personalidad totalmente nueva. De hecho, los restos de la friki de teatro que Beca fue una vez en su vida, no pueden evitar sentir una cierta envidia por la facilidad con la que su mejor amiga pasa de un personaje a otro sin siquiera despeinarse. Y eso que a la DJ no se le había dado nada mal actuar, había llamado la atención de un cazatalentos en una actuación, pero la música siempre había tirado de ella con más fuerza que un escenario o una cámara.

En cuestión de una semana de largas tardes ensayando y repitiendo líneas como si fueran loros parlanchines, Chloe es capaz de recitar del derecho y del revés cada frase de Sandy, con el tono adecuado, los gestos adecuados, la fuerza adecuada.

Sencillamente, lo borda.

Beca no tiene duda alguna de que lo va a conseguir. Arrasará en las audiciones con cualquiera que se atreva a plantarse en su camino y, de nuevo, ni un solo pelo cobrizo se saldrá de sus cuidadas ondas en el proceso de patear unos cuantos culos.

Es por eso que la morena no entiende por qué siguen teniendo que practicar las mismas escenas al menos _cinco_ veces al día.

\- Chloe, estás obsesionada – bufa con los ojos en blanco cuando la pelirroja insiste que lo repitan todo otra vez –. Te sale perfecto ya, no hay nada que mejorar.

\- No, Becs – niega ella, el ceño fruncido y expresión preocupada –. Hay algo que no me termina de convencer.

Mordiéndose el labio, estira el brazo para agarrar el lápiz con el que se había hecho un moño descuidado al principio de la tarde y tira de él para poder escribir algo en el guion. Su cabello cae como lenguas de fuego por su cuello, hombros y espalda, y Beca siente que su respiración se atasca en su garganta por la belleza de ese simple gesto.

Chloe, sin darse cuenta de la reacción de su mejor amiga, sigue paseándose en círculos por la habitación mientras revisa el guion por quincuagésima vez a pesar de saberse cada letra, punto, coma y espacio de memoria. Podría reescribirlo con los ojos cerrados sin equivocarse ni una sola vez. De hecho, si hace caso de las quejas de una Stacie más dormida que despierta que aporreó su puerta a las dos de la madrugada, incluso lo cuenta en sueños.

Encuentra la escena que está generando ese agujero de intranquilidad en su estómago con un "ajá", y corre de vuelta a donde Beca se ha tirado en la cama para plantarle el papel a dos centímetros de sus ojos cerrados, agitándolo para captar su atención.

\- ¿La escena del cine? – la DJ pregunta una vez ha empujado la mano lo suficiente como para convertir borrones negros sobre un fondo blanco en letras comprensibles y legibles –. ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Creo que deberíamos hacerla al pie de la letra.

\- Ya lo hacemos al pie de la letra, Chlo – suspira la morena.

\- No, no lo hacemos. Nos limitamos a decir las líneas, y _yo_ soy la única que actúa – corrige la pelirroja.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que _yo_ tengo que actuar también? – ante el asentimiento de su mejor amiga, Beca suelta una risa seca y sarcástica –. Nope. Eso no va a pasar.

\- Beeeeca – alarga la vocal para darle más fuerza a su quejido –. Por favor – suplica, arrodillándose sobre el colchón al lado de la figura tumbada de la Bella –. No tienes ni que hacerlo seriamente, solo sigue los movimientos y entonaciones un poco – al ver que la DJ sigue sin intención de ayudarla, decide picarla. Porque Beca Mitchell nunca rehúye un reto –. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de no ser tan buena actriz como yo?

Efectivamente, Beca se incorpora como un vampiro de su ataúd y le lanza una mirada furibunda a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Perdona? – exclama con notable ofensa.

\- Ya me has oído – contesta Chloe sin dejarse intimidar.

\- Oh, tú te lo has buscado, Beale.

La morena se levanta de la cama, recogiendo el guion de un manotazo de donde lo había dejado caer y lo abre rápidamente sobre la página correspondiente a la escena que van a representar. Todo se desarrolla en un cine de coches, los dos personajes principales, Sandy y Danny Zuko, están en una cita en el coche de él.

Ambas amigas usan dos sillas para sentarse y fingir que son los asientos del coche. Beca, mientras echa un vistazo a las indicaciones del guion, pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

\- Oh, vamos, Sandy, ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – lee la DJ, mirando a la joven sentada a su lado.

\- Sí, muy bien – actúa Chloe con expresión de enfado, los brazos cruzados –. Pero creo que Chachá y tú no os acabáis de conocer, ¿verdad?

Avanzan por la escena de forma impoluta, calcando las voces y rostros igual que si hubiera una cámara escondida en algún lugar de la habitación que las estuviera grabando y tuvieran que fingir ser personas que en verdad no son.

Es justo lo que Chloe quería, que hubiera esa sensación de realismo. Lo único que había sentido al ensayar esa misma parte las anteriores veces había sido ficción, un espectáculo realizado a medias porque la otra persona no estaba involucrada. No estaba dando su 100%.

Pero ahora Beca ha dejado que esa pequeña fracción de monstruo del teatro tome el control, y es fascinante.

La pelirroja entiende de golpe lo que mamá Mitchell le había confiado en la tranquilidad de la cocina una mañana de sábado, mientras la morena todavía dormía profundamente en el piso de arriba en su habitación de la infancia. Con un álbum de fotos abierto sobre la encimera, la – antaño – señora Mitchell había relatado la fuerza y presencia de Beca una vez se subía a un escenario, cómo era capaz de cautivar a su audiencia y hacerles creer que en verdad era ese personaje. Chloe conocía parte de esa faceta, la veía en cada actuación de las Bellas, en cada ensayo. Pero ¿el total de ella? Es, wow. Simplemente wow.

Saltan la zona en la que Rizzo y las demás Pink Ladies intervienen, porque de eso se encargaría quienes se presentaran para los papeles correspondientes. Vuelven con Sandy y Danny todavía en el coche, todavía discutiendo. Beca recupera su posición inicial con un brazo sobre los hombros de la Bella, finge un estornudo, y Chloe – o más bien Sandy – se gira a mirarla con preocupación.

\- ¿Tienes frío?

\- Ah, no, probablemente solo sea un poco de polvo del cine – lee en voz alta la morena.

Por el rabillo del ojo, y el guion descansando sobre sus piernas, descifra las siguientes indicaciones y su ceño se frunce un poco, pero inmersa como está en la actuación, no se permite dudar. Mientras Chloe se mantiene mirando al frente, la DJ se revuelve en su asiento. Entonces, la mano que tiene reposando sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, se alza y empieza a descender lenta y disimuladamente hacia abajo.

Beca capta el cambio en la respiración de Chloe, aunque tampoco puede hacer comentario alguno sobre ello o sugerir que paren, que cambien de escenas, que se piensen lo que están haciendo antes de que escape de su control. La pelirroja tarda un segundo más en reaccionar de lo que se supone que Sandy tarda, agarra la mano de la morena y la aparta de su pecho derecho. El gesto no es tan brusco, su exclamación de indignación tiembla y falla al caer de entre sus labios.

Porque la DJ está _ahí_ , prácticamente respirando el mismo aire que Chloe expulsa con dificultad de sus pulmones.

\- Sandy, oh, Sandy – susurra Beca.

Emplea todas sus fuerzas en mantener el contacto visual con los ojos azul bebé de su mejor amiga y no dejar que su mirada caiga a labios húmedos y entreabiertos. Fracasa miserablemente al menos un par de veces.

La pelirroja no dice su línea, y Beca despega a duras penas sus ojos de la boca de la Bella para cruzarla con azul bebé. Solo que Chloe no la está mirando a los ojos, sino que parece tener el mismo problema de concentración que la morena. Suspendidas en el aire con apenas cinco centímetros de distancia entre ellas, el tiempo parece detenerse, la Tierra deja de girar. El mundo espera con respiraciones contenidas a ver quién de las dos se rompe antes.

Beca pierde.

Sin poder resistir más, se lanza hacia delante y captura los labios de Chloe con fuerza. Esta responde casi al instante, empujando contra la morena con igual cantidad de intensidad. Se deslizan la una sobre la otra, saboreándose por primera vez después de tantas tentaciones, tanto flirteo, tantas ganas reprimidas y forzadas a ser olvidadas.

Es como dicen en los libros. Estallan fuegos artificiales tras sus párpados cerrados, los nervios de sus bocas y alrededores se vuelven completamente locos por la sobrecarga de información. Por las múltiples sensaciones que llegan de todos lados a la vez. De dientes que capturan labios y luego los sueltan. De lenguas que suavizan la marca. De presiones, ángulos, trayectorias y fuerzas.

Física y química. Poesía y arte. Cine y música.

El guion que Beca tenía sobre las piernas resbala y cae al suelo, pero ninguna de las dos se da cuenta, demasiado ocupadas en cosas más importantes. La página sobre la que estaban se pierde en un lío de hojas que se doblan y arrugan por estar colocadas en una mala posición.

En ese momento, Aubrey decide pasarse por allí.

\- Chlo – llama abriendo la puerta de golpe – ¿Sabes dónde está mi falda de cuando hice West Side Story?

De verdad, ¿qué problema tiene esta gente con llamar antes?, piensa Beca. Ambas amigas saltan la una lejos de la otra. Alzan la mirada como dos cervatillos deslumbrados al mismo tiempo que la rubia deja de leer lo que lleva en la mano y traba miradas con ambas amigas. Aparentemente, ni se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha interrumpido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta a una agitada pelirroja.

\- Erm – carraspea Chloe. Comprueba que Beca está igual de perdida que ella, así que rebusca en su nublada mente por una explicación –. Sí, estoy bien. Estábamos ensayando cuando Sandy y Danny discuten…

\- Acabas de describir toda la película – observa Aubrey con sorna, ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de su mejor amiga y una risotada de Beca.

\- …En el cine – continúa clarificando la Bella como si no hubiera sido interrumpida –. Y no, Bree, no he visto tu falda.

\- Ah, bueno – la rubia se encoge de hombros con ligero fastidio –. Os dejo seguir ensayando.

Chloe y Beca intercambian una mirada cómplice que Aubrey se pierde por completo al girar sobre sus talones y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Ni que decir tiene que Chloe arrasa en las audiciones _y_ en la representación final. _Especialmente_ , la escena del cine de coches.


	7. VII

**Resumen: "Soy Chloe. Estoy estudiando Bellas Artes, último año ya, y, bueno, hasta hace un par de meses o así no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué hacer como proyecto final. Sé que te estás preguntando qué tiene que ver eso contigo, la cosa es que, sin saberlo, me diste una idea para el trabajo."**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

 **VII.**

Chloe sale del despacho ligeramente mareada.

Echa un vistazo fugaz al reloj en su muñeca y ve que apenas son las ocho de la mañana y su cabeza ya palpita con la inmensa cantidad de información que su profesora ha metido a presión dentro de ella.

Había pedido una tutoría para aclararse, sin embargo, está incluso más perdida que antes. Es su último año para terminar el grado en Bellas Artes. Y Chloe, siendo como es, había escuchado a sus profesores repetir e insistir y taladrarles la cabeza con el trabajo de final de grado desde el primer segundo que pisaron la clase a principios del curso; pero no se lo había tomado en serio porque, bah, hasta que tuviera que entregarlo en mayo había tiempo de sobra.

Solo que, está a 23 de marzo y todavía no tiene ni puñetera idea de qué hacer.

De ahí la reunión con su tutora. De ahí el mareo. Porque la mujer básicamente se ha dedicado a hacerle un repaso de todas las opciones disponibles y presionarla para que escogiera pronto porque se le acaba el tiempo para presentar un trabajo digno de una buena nota.

"Y no querrás que tu estupendo expediente quede manchado por un pequeño error de cálculo, ¿me equivoco, Chloe?"

Así que la pelirroja le da vueltas y vueltas a la tonelada de posibilidades que le ha presentado su profesora en busca de aquella que encienda una chispa en su interior. La que haga que sus dedos se crispen en torno al aire por el ansia de empezar a trabajar en ello. La que consiga que esté tan inmersa en ello que se olvide de comer, de beber, de dormir, hasta que Aubrey se dé cuenta y la fuerce a tomarse un descanso y cuidarse.

Sus pies se mueven de forma automática por un camino ya memorizado. Abre la puerta de una pequeña cafetería que hace esquina con el campus de Barden, ignorada por la mayoría de los estudiantes que preferían las largas colas y excesivo precio de Starbucks porque creen que llevar una taza de cartón con la sirena verde impresa en un lateral les hace más guays.

Chloe ha de admitir que ella era así antes. Dándole más importancia al logo que a todo lo demás. Hasta que un día levantó la mirada del móvil y coincidió con la estrecha entrada de la cafetería _See You Latte_. El juego de palabras logró arrancarle una sonrisa, picó su insaciable curiosidad, provocó que se desviase del camino al Starbucks para entrar en ese pequeño rincón. Nada más entrar, el olor a café tostado asaltó su nariz y le trajo recuerdos de mañanas de fin de semana pasadas escondida bajo las sábanas con su madre mientras su padre les preparaba el desayuno en el piso de abajo. Y, además, por lo que le costaba un café en Starbucks, aquí se compraba uno grande acompañado de un delicioso muffin de vainilla con pepitas de chocolate.

Desde entonces ha sido una fiel cliente de _See You Latte_. Allí va a menudo a pasar el tiempo libre cuando no le apetece estar rodeada de gente. Allí va a pensar mientras da vueltas a su café. Allí va a pintar cuando se queda atascada y necesita que le dé el aire.

Los dueños, un matrimonio de mediana edad, ya la conocen y se saben su pedido de memoria. En cuanto la ven entrar, ya se giran a prepararlo. Solo necesitan una señal para saber si Chloe lo quiere para llevar o para tomar allí sentada en la mesa de la esquina del fondo junto al cristal, desde donde puede ver a todo aquel que pase por la calle.

Esta vez, un único vistazo al rostro pálido de la pelirroja es suficiente para que Marie, la dueña, se apresure a limpiarle su mesa. No dice nada, solo le da un suave apretón en el brazo a su paso hacia la barra; porque sabe que, aunque Chloe adore hablar y escuchar, hay veces en las que viene a este pequeño café precisamente porque busca el silencio. La joven se lo agradece con una sonrisa cansada y se deja caer en la silla de madera pintada de azul turquesa con un pesado suspiro.

Saca del bolso su cuaderno de dibujo y lo coloca sobre la mesa, a continuación, deja al lado un lápiz y una goma de borrar. Observa los instrumentos como quien los ve por primera vez en su vida. Como si no fuera lo que termina usando mínimo una vez al día. Como si no dependiera de ellos para sobrevivir.

Le asusta estar así. Nunca ha tenido problema con la inspiración, es más, es precisamente al contrario. Suele estar tan inspirada que se le ocurren mil ideas a lo largo del día y no hay tiempo en el mundo para que las plasme todas en papel. O cuando está centrada en una, le asalta otra y no es capaz de centrarse en la primera hasta que no se quite a la segunda de la cabeza.

Su imaginación nunca ha estado tan… _Vacía_.

Deja vagar su mirada por la pequeña cafetería, en busca de algo que le llame la atención y quizá le ayude a superar ese bloqueo. Es un pequeño truco que siempre usa cuando está atascada con algo, y nunca le falla.

De normal, no hay mucha clientela, pero hoy Chloe es prácticamente la única persona allí, a excepción de otra chica sentada un par de mesas más adelante y el matrimonio que se afana en limpiar tras la barra. También es cierto que es relativamente pronto. _Bastante_ pronto. Todavía no son ni las nueve de la mañana de un miércoles. Aquellos que no tienen clase, están durmiendo en sus habitaciones.

Con ese panorama, lógicamente, su atención recae en su totalidad sobre la otra persona sentada en la cafetería.

Es una chica de su misma edad, o incluso un poco más joven. Cascadas de ondas castañas están sujetas por unos grandes auriculares que le recuerdan a Chloe a los que se usan en los estudios de grabación profesionales. La chica está inmersa en lo que esté haciendo en su portátil, sus brazos se mueven con destreza, pero la pantalla del ordenador impide que la pelirroja vea lo que hacen sus manos. Un ceño adorna la frente de la morena, que tiene atrapado su labio inferior entre los dientes. Entonces, cierra los ojos y Chloe puede ver que una gruesa capa de eyeliner adorna sus párpados. Penetrantes ojos azul medianoche reaparecen otra vez, brillantes, y una sonrisa curva los labios rosas de la joven.

Chloe no se da cuenta de que ha cogido el lápiz hasta que escucha el familiar rasgar de la punta contra el grueso papel del cuaderno. Sorprendida consigo misma, baja la mirada para descubrir que ha empezado a trazar de forma inconsciente la línea de la afilada mandíbula de la chica. Sin pararse a pensar mucho en ello, solo dejándose guiar por esa urgencia de sus manos, desliza el lápiz por la hoja hasta llenarla de trazos suaves que componen el rostro de la morena.

Cuando la pelirroja llega a los ojos, rellenando con un poco más de fuerza la zona del eyeliner, sus dedos se crispan por el ansia de tener a su disposición acuarelas que mezclar hasta conseguir dar con el tono exacto de azul. Sin embargo, no permite que eso la detenga. Trabaja con precisión y rapidez, azul bebé subiendo y bajando, moviéndose a lo largo de un rostro totalmente ajeno al escrutinio al que está siendo sometido. Atenta a los detalles, capta todo aquello que puede. Los labios fruncidos, el brillo de un piercing bajo un casco ligeramente desplazado para poder escuchar a Marie, largos y esbeltos dedos que suben para apartarse un mechón de la cara.

Entonces la chica cierra la pantalla del portátil, empuja los cascos hasta que se deslizan sobre sedosos mechones castaños y caen sobre sus hombros. Azul medianoche escanea la cafetería de forma ausente mientras recoge sus cosas y las guarda en la mochila. Frunce un poco el ceño al ver la sonrisa que Chloe le regala cuando pilla a la pelirroja mirándole fijamente, y sus labios se curvan un poco hacia un lado en un esbozo de sonrisa.

La morena desaparece tras la puerta de _See You Latte_ con un tintineo de la campanilla, y Chloe baja la mirada al boceto que reposa sobre la mesa. No es perfecto, pero a la pelirroja no le molesta, es más, le da la sensación de que las líneas suaves y grandes trazos le aportan más encanto. Sin embargo, la chispa de alegría y satisfacción que se ha encendido en su pecho disminuye de intensidad poco a poco hasta extinguirse en su totalidad en cuanto su cabeza vuelve a palpitar dolorosamente, recordándole el dilema pendiente de solución que tiene que resolver _ya_.

Con un suspiro, Chloe recoge sus cosas, deja un billete sobre la mesa y se marcha a su siguiente clase.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Chloe vuelve a encontrarse sentada en su mesa de siempre de la cafetería vacía.

Sigue igual de perdida, pero con más ansiedad y presión sobre sus hombros. Tuvo que salir corriendo de su apartamento compartido con Aubrey porque tenía la sensación de que las paredes se le estaban echando encima. No importa que sean casi las diez de la noche. Solo importa que el miedo atenaza sus pulmones y no puede respirar.

Marie le pone una tila entre sus manos agarrotadas por el frío y acaricia su espalda mientras escucha atentamente las dudas de la pelirroja. Como que cree que no va a ser capaz de graduarse porque no sabe qué hacer. Como que teme decepcionar a sus padres. Como que está asustada por esa repentina falta de ideas. Como que le horroriza pensar que haya empleado tres años de su vida en la carrera equivocada y lo acabe de descubrir ahora a unos meses de terminar.

Está al borde de las lágrimas, pero la campanilla de la puerta tintinea al anunciar la llegada de un nuevo cliente y Chloe se recompone lo suficiente para mirar quién es a través de ojos llorosos. Para su sorpresa, es la chica del otro día. Va con los cascos ya puestos, concentrada en su móvil con expresión de fastidio. Se sienta en la misma mesa que la última vez, dos más allá de la de la pelirroja.

Chloe asiente ante la mirada preocupada de Marie, una pregunta silenciosa de si está bien como para quedarse sola, y da sorbos a su caliente infusión al mismo tiempo que observa a la joven. De nuevo, la morena saca el portátil de su mochila, conecta sus auriculares y se pierde en lo que sea que ocurra en su pantalla.

Y, de nuevo, los dedos de la pelirroja se crispan alrededor de aire por la repentina urgencia que tienen de dibujar el hermoso rostro de la chica. Sin perder más tiempo, saca su cuaderno y pasa hojas hasta tropezar con el último boceto que hizo: misma cafetería, misma persona. Su lápiz se desliza por encima del papel en blanco sin esperar una orden concreta por parte de Chloe, componiendo con grandes trazos que se superponen los unos a los otros una afilada mandíbula, una fina nariz.

* * *

Al sexto retrato, el miedo al fracaso y la decepción se disipan, y es sustituido por una fiebre que la consume.

Fiebre de dibujar. Pero no cualquier cosa, sino a _ella_.

A la chica del portátil y los auriculares. La de los ojos azul medianoche que la pelirroja no consigue igualar por mucho que experimente con distintas pinturas y tonalidades. La de sedosos mechones castaños y grueso eyeliner. La de orejas llenas de piercings y tatuajes.

Aubrey le preguntó por ella después de cotillear en el cuaderno de dibujo y encontrarse con al menos quince bocetos de la misma persona. Chloe, después de sonrojarse y arrebatarle el block de las manos, no supo decirle mucho.

Y es que ni ella misma entiende muy bien qué le ocurre. No sabe qué tiene esa joven, pero fascina a Chloe. Sus dedos se crispan por el ansia de dibujarla cada vez que su memoria le recuerda su rostro, esos ojos que cautivaron a la pelirroja desde el primer instante.

Pero, precisamente tras esa conversación con su mejor amiga en la que la rubia deja caer de forma poco sutil que Chloe está encoñada con una desconocida y que lo que está haciendo raya en el acoso, a la pelirroja se le ocurre una idea.

Cada nuevo retrato que hace de la morena, lo arranca cuidadosamente de su cuaderno y anota de forma clara la fecha en la esquina inferior derecha de la hoja. Los quince dibujos, cronológicamente ordenados, pasan a formar parte de un portfolio.

Y, de quince, rápidamente va escalando hasta cifras más altas.

Cada vez que coincide con la chica en la cafetería, no puede resistir el impulso de dibujar su rostro. Ya se conoce la curva exacta de su mandíbula, la de sus finos labios, la de su cuello cuando lleva el pelo recogido. Documenta la evolución de la morena con el paso del tiempo. Días en los que el cansancio está escrito en apagado azul medianoche, en párpados pesados, en sombras bajo sus ojos. Días en los que la rabia se plasma en labios fruncidos, en un ceño profundo, en la brusquedad de su mandíbula. Días en los que la felicidad pone una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, cejas relajadas y ojos brillantes. Cada expresión, cada gesto, cada momento que debería haber sido fugaz, pasar desapercibido para cualquiera, es capturado por un ágil lápiz y los ávidos ojos de Chloe. Azul bebé recorre rasgos ya memorizados hasta el más mínimo detalle como quien bebe después de haber estado un mes perdido en el desierto sin una gota de agua.

No sabe nada de ella, ni siquiera su nombre, pero Chloe siente que ya la conoce.

Cuando le llega la noticia de que ha conseguido una A+ en su trabajo de final de carrera junto con un extenso comentario de la profesora a la que había pedido ayuda diciéndole que le pareció una idea magnífica, llena de talento y que, a pesar de llamarse "Bocetos de una desconocida", Chloe es capaz de transmitir familiaridad con sus dibujos; la pelirroja sabe que hay alguien a quien tiene que darle las gracias.

Así que se dirige a _See You Latte_ con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y su portfolio bajo el brazo. La campanilla anuncia su llegada con un tintineo, y los pocos clientes que hay en la cafetería alzan la mirada de lo que están haciendo para observar a la recién llegada. Marie le saluda desde detrás de la barra y Chloe le devuelve el gesto antes de centrar su atención en la mesa que la chica morena ya ha convertido en suya.

Como siempre, la joven está con el portátil abierto y los cascos puestos, y parece totalmente sumida en su trabajo. La pelirroja duda un poco, porque tampoco quiere molestar y siempre puede volver en otro momento cuando la morena no esté tan absorta. Pero, por otro lado, no sabe si la chica ya ha terminado sus exámenes y puede marcharse de un día para otro sin que Chloe haya hablado con ella.

Coge aire y se decide. Es ahora o nunca.

Con paso seguro, se aproxima hasta la mesa y le da unos suaves toquecitos en el hombro. Ojos azul medianoche se despegan con dificultad de las ondas amarillas que suben y bajan en la pantalla del ordenador, y parpadean, confusos, al ver a Chloe de pie junto a la mesa. La morena presiona la barra central del teclado y las ondas se quedan congeladas.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – pregunta, dubitativa, mientras empuja los auriculares hasta que caen sobre sus hombros.

Finos y ágiles dedos que la pelirroja ha dibujado infinidad de veces se mueven por entre sedosos mechones castaños para desenredarlos y engancharlos detrás de orejas llenas de piercings. Chloe se da cuenta de que se ha quedado mirando fijamente a la chica sin decir nada todavía, solo sonriendo, y que probablemente le esté dando mala espina.

\- Perdona – carraspea, algo avergonzada. Sin pedir permiso, se sienta en la silla vacía frente a la joven, e ignora las cejas que se arquean con sorpresa ante su descaro –. Vale, um, verás, quería hablar contigo para darte las gracias, pero la verdad es que no he pensado muy bien qué decir exactamente.

\- ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué? – inquiere la chica cerrando el portátil para poder ver bien a la la pelirroja sentada frente a ella, fijándose por primera vez en la carpeta negra que sujeta con fuerza en su regazo.

\- Soy Chloe – se presenta con una sonrisa, recuperando un poco de su habitual confianza –. Estoy estudiando Bellas Artes, último año ya, y, bueno, hasta hace un par de meses o así no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué hacer como proyecto final – ríe cuando ve la expresión de absoluta confusión de la morena –. Sé que te estás preguntando qué tiene que ver eso contigo, la cosa es que, sin saberlo, me diste una idea para el trabajo. Así que, básicamente, gracias a ti he aprobado la carrera.

\- Oh – se le escapa a la joven –. Erm, genial… ¿De nada? – dice, completamente perdida.

\- Es muy raro, lo sé – le tranquiliza Chloe –. Y espero que no te moleste que te usase para mi proyecto sin pedirte permiso. Ahora que lo pienso, tendría que haberte preguntado antes.

La pelirroja empieza a dudar si esto ha sido una buena idea. Es decir, existen los derechos de imagen, al fin y al cabo, y es precisamente para proteger a la gente y evitar que se les use en cosas sin su aprobación. Quizá tendría que haberse callado y dejar que la desconocida siguiera siendo una desconocida, ajena a su papel en su trabajo. Quizá nunca tendría que habérselo dicho. Porque ¿y si la chica se enfada y la denuncia al decanato de la universidad y la expulsan?

 _Oh Dios mío_.

La morena debe sentir que Chloe está a punto de tener un ataque de pánico porque se apresura a tranquilizarla.

\- Hey – llama para captar la atención de la chica sentada frente a ella. Ojos azul bebé anegados en dudas y miedo saltan hacia arriba y se fijan en otros del mismo color, pero unos tonos más oscuros –. No te preocupes, no me molesta. Es… guay, supongo – se encoge de hombros ligeramente.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí – la morena asiente con determinación.

Chloe se calma de forma inmediata. Es curioso el efecto que esa chica de la que todavía no sabe el nombre tiene sobre ella. La joven se muerde el labio inferior, dubitativa, su mirada alternándose entre la pelirroja y la carpeta que esta sujeta contra su estómago en actitud protectora.

\- ¿Puedo…? – no termina la frase, en su lugar, señala con la cabeza hacia el portfolio negro.

A Chloe se le escapa una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa. No esperaba que la morena se interesase por su trabajo, es más, no esperaba nada de lo que está ocurriendo. La verdad es que no había pensado mucho en lo que podía suceder antes de venir aquí. Asiente y se lo tiende. Largos dedos se cierran en las esquinas y lo depositan en la mesa para poder ver su contenido mejor.

La pelirroja juega con un hilo que sobresale del borde de su camisa mientras tanto. Le pone muy nerviosa que la gente vea sus dibujos, más aún si es una desconocida de la que realizó numerosos bocetos sin su permiso. Se arriesga a fugaces vistazos de la morena de tanto en tanto, para ver su reacción y saber a qué atenerse.

La chica parece positivamente impresionada. Cejas arqueadas, ojos muy abiertos que se deslizan por hoja tras hoja, absorbiendo lo que allí está plasmado con un tinte de incredulidad. Más de una vez, sus dedos se deslizan sobre las líneas trazadas que forman su propia cara. Cuando termina, cierra la carpeta y se queda observando el negro de la tapa unos instantes antes de alzar la mirada hacia la ansiosa de Chloe.

\- Es… Increíble – admite en apenas un hilo de voz.

Hay admiración y curiosidad en su mirada, pero también algo distinto, Chloe lo nota, aunque no sabe identificarlo. Acepta el cumplido con bochorno, bajando la mirada a la mesa y dejando que una sonrisa se expanda por sus labios.

\- Gracias – responde en el mismo tono. Algo nerviosa por el intenso escrutinio al que le está sometiendo la morena, se remueve en el asiento y traba miradas otra vez –. ¿Dejas que te invite a este café? – Ante las cejas arqueadas de la chica, se apresura a aclarar –: Como agradecimiento.

\- No sé si un café será suficiente… Al fin y al cabo, son _muchos_ dibujos – la sonrisa de la morena se tuerce hacia un lado y ojos azul medianoche brillan con una pizca de picardía.

¿Está ligando con ella? Eso parece… Internamente, Chloe suspira con alivio y se relaja. Esto lo conoce. Lo _controla_. Son tierras familiares, y no las movedizas en las que ha estado – metafóricamente – de pie durante toda la conversación. Recupera su confianza, sonriendo ampliamente, porque la morena parece tan segura de sí misma… Se nota que no ha conocido a la verdadera Chloe Beale. Pero ya se encargaría ella de enseñársela.

\- Tengo la hora de la comida libre – propone la pelirroja. La chica le regala una ancha sonrisa que causa que los dedos de Chloe se crispen en sus piernas por las ganas de coger el lápiz y pintarla –. ¿Vamos, pues? – se levanta antes de que el impulso de ponerse a dibujar sea incontrolable y recoge sus cosas.

\- Vamos – acepta la joven con una sonrisa.


	8. VIII

**Resumen: "Se ha estropeado la calefacción. Hasta la semana que viene no pueden venir a arreglarla, pero es solo un fin de semana, tenemos mantas y la una a la otra. Además, ¿cuánto frío puede llegar a hacer?"**

 **O, cuando Chloe y Beca casi se congelan vivas en un apartamento sin calefacción.**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **VIII.**

Cuando encuentran el apartamento, son inmediatamente conscientes del estado en el que está el edificio.

El casero les hace subir por las escaleras porque el ascensor está en estado permanente de fuera de servicio. Las tablas de madera crujen bajo sus pies de tal forma que ambas comparten una mirada preocupada y tratan de hacer sus pasos lo más ligeros posibles, temiendo romper alguna, a pesar de que el propietario les asegura que son "más fuertes que el titanio" mientras da golpes a cada escalón con sus pesadas botas de albañil – los dedos de Beca se vuelven blancos y duelen allí donde se agarran con fuerza a la inestable barandilla, medio esperando que se abra un boquete en el suelo que se trague a los tres con sus fauces polvorientas y llenas de mierda. La pintura blanca que supuestamente debe cubrir las paredes, está caída en el suelo allí donde la humedad ha provocado que se desconche.

Llegan al tercer piso algo faltos de aliento, en el caso del hombre y Beca. Chloe, sin embargo, siente la excitación crecer en su estómago y por su pecho revolotea la sensación de que este es el definitivo.

Después de tanta búsqueda, de tanto ver pisos más pequeños que una caja de cerillas, de tanto sentir que el precio exorbitante se les clava en el alma; está segura de que _por_ _fin_ han acertado.

Se gira hacia su mejor amiga, encontrando la fría mano de la morena a tientas y dándole un apretón. Beca no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa y poner los ojos en blanco, sabedora de lo que ese gesto significa. Algo le dice que por más objeciones que ponga, por más que señale el notable estado de deterioro del edificio, como a la pelirroja le guste el interior y el alquiler sea razonable, van a acabar viviendo allí.

Efectivamente, no necesita que Chloe le diga nada para girarse hacia el casero y decirle que se lo quedan. Basta con ver cómo ojos azul bebé se iluminan al instante en que se abre la puerta y recorren cada rincón ávidamente. Basta con ver a su mejor amiga brincando de habitación en habitación igual que un niño pequeño en una tienda de caramelos. Beca casi puede escuchar las pequeñas tuercas dentro de la cabeza de la pelirroja girando a toda velocidad, generando imágenes de cómo va a decorar el apartamento: "aquí podemos poner una alfombra para tapar esa mancha", "el sillón en esa esquina quedará perfecto", y "¡mira, Becs! ¡Hasta podrías tener un estudio donde obrar tu magia!"

Así que a la morena no le queda otra opción que ignorar que el edifico parece estar cayéndose _a_ _cachos_ , y subir caja tras caja a pulso con ayuda de las Bellas, Jesse y Benji - toda la mudanza tiene lugar con Beca prohibiendo repetidamente a Amy la Gorda saltar en las escaleras.

(- Tía, si se rompen, no pienso ir a rescatarte.

\- No te preocupes, enana. Las telas de araña amortiguarán el golpe. Y si no, he sobrevivido a caídas peores. Hubo una vez que...)

Sí, habría que estar ciego para no ver el estado en el que se encuentra el edificio, pero tienen fe.

Bueno, _Chloe_ tiene fe y lo ve todo a través de un filtro rosa de arco iris y unicornios. Beca... Beca lo ve como es, un desastre a punto de derrumbarse, pero se traga sus comentarios sarcásticos cada vez que les llega un aviso de una nueva derrama para arreglar algo porque sabe que la pelirroja adora el piso.

Y las pocas veces que no es capaz de tragarse su cruda opinión, Chloe lo desestima con una risa despreocupada y pasa un dedo por la pared. Luego, se lo limpia disimuladamente para quitarse los restos de pintura blanca y suciedad, y constata con un encogimiento de hombros: "Es parte de su encanto, Becs".

Pero entonces llega el invierno. Y con el invierno llega la nieve. El hielo. El frío cortante como asomes la nariz por fuera de la bufanda. Y el incesante aire _helado_.

Incluso Chloe tiene problemas manteniendo el optimismo cuando un día vuelven de hacer la compra y encuentran una hoja pegada en la puerta de su apartamento.

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunta Beca tras un inusual largo silencio por parte de su mejor amiga.

\- Se ha estropeado la calefacción - y le tiende el papel a una exigente mano que se desenrosca de alrededor de una bolsa de compra de papel.

Sus oídos bloquean la explosión de palabrotas que surgen de la boca de Beca a propulsión, igual que el vómito salía de la de Aubrey cuando la presión era demasiado para ella.

Guarda la compra en sus respectivos armarios mientras escucha a la morena gritar todo tipo de improperios al casero por el teléfono, y hace una mueca cuando la DJ pierde la paciencia y cuelga tras escupir un ofensivo adjetivo que Chloe prefiere no rememorar. Agachada para dejar los cereales en su estante, cierra los ojos y reza mentalmente para que no las echen del piso.

Por lo menos tienen cuatro paredes que las protegen de la nieve y el hielo. Cuatro paredes llenas de corrientes y, ahora, sin calefacción, pero incluso _eso_ es mejor que _nada_.

Preferiría no tener que vivir bajo un puente.

\- Hasta la semana que viene no pueden arreglarlo - informa Beca mientras entra en la cocina como un pequeño huracán.

\- Era de esperar - musita Chloe, todavía agachada para guardar el pan de molde.

\- ¿Cómo que es de esperar? ¡Es _viernes_ , por Dios bendito! ¿Es que nadie trabaja en este jodido país?

La pelirroja sonríe ante la repentina explosión de su mejor amiga. Siempre le hace gracia ver a Beca así de enfadada, cuando es todo ladrar y nada morder. Sus mejillas se inflan y enrojecen con la rabia, y sus manos se convierten en puños que se agitan en el aire con cada palabra que dice. A Chloe siempre le recuerda al adorable ratoncito de Tom y Jerry - nunca tuvo claro quién es quién.

Se incorpora y se acerca a la enfurruñada DJ. Frota sus brazos de arriba a abajo en un gesto calmante.

\- No te preocupes por cosas que están fuera de tu control - su voz es la de alguien que no es la primera vez que da ese mismo consejo -. Es solo un fin de semana, tenemos mantas y la una a la otra - guiña un ojo, sus labios se curvan con la sacudida de cabeza que provoca en Beca.

Sabe que ha ganado cuando la morena deja escapar un suspiro y sus hombros de hunden bajo las manos de Chloe. Esta le da otro suave apretón antes de volverse hacia la encimera, donde los restos de la compra todavía esperan a ser colocados. La DJ agarra un paquete de café y se gira hacia el armario de la esquina.

\- Además - añade la pelirroja con una sonrisa incrédula -, ¿cuánto frío puede llegar a hacer?

La respuesta exacta es: _mucho_.

Sus anteriores risas de alivio quedan olvidadas cuando, tres horas más tarde y escondidas bajo infinitas capas de ropa y cuatro mantas, siguen tiritando sin lograr entrar en calor.

\- Recuérdame que no vuelva a hacerte caso _nunca_ _jamás_ \- musita Beca entre dientes apretados para que no castañeen unos contra otros.

Chloe ni se molesta en gastar aliento caliente en responder. Hace un churro con sus rizos pelirrojos y los cuela por debajo de la capucha de la sudadera de Barden que lleva puesta sobre una camiseta de manga corta y otra de manga larga. Luego se sube la cremallera de la chaqueta azul de las Bellas, la única que le cabe encima de tanta ropa. Vuelve a hundir sus manos enguantadas bajo el ligero calor que le proporcionan las cuatro mantas apiladas una encima de otra sobre sus cuerpos helados.

Objetivamente, Chloe tenía razón. Solo durante una hora y media, pero tuvo razón. Estuvieron bien la mayor parte de la tarde, sin necesidad de taparse con nada. Pero a medida que el sol se iba hundiendo en el horizonte, la fuerza del aire que azotaba sin piedad el edificio se intensificó, igual que la frecuencia con la que caían gruesos copos de nieve. Poco a poco, el apartamento empezó a bajar drásticamente de temperatura y las chicas lo notaron.

Primero fue ponerse más camisetas. Luego una sudadera gordita, seguido de cerca por una chaqueta encima. Después llegaron las mantas. Una, dos, tres... hasta que tenían encima todas las que fueron capaces de encontrar, a cada cual más gorda. Pronto también tuvieron que sentarse más cerca en el sillón y usar guantes para quitarse la sensación de que se les iban a caer los dedos de lo fríos e insensibles que los tenían.

Llegó un momento en el que ni siquiera eran capaces de concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo: Beca retocaba una canción para el trabajo, Chloe leía un libro. Tuvieron que dejarlo, y así las encuentra la noche, mirando a algún punto fijo en el salón mientras tratan de controlar los espasmos de sus músculos, que intentan calentarse desesperadamente.

\- ¿Ha contestado alguien? - pregunta la pelirroja.

Se gira para mirar a la DJ, que es la única de las dos que tiene el móvil a mano sin necesidad de abandonar el suave calor que han sido capaces de acumular bajo las cuatro mantas.

Beca fuerza sus ateridos dedos a cerrarse en torno a su iPhone y lo desbloquea con ciertos problemas, pues la pantalla no reconoce los guantes y no está dispuesta a quitárselos. Sus manos son lo que le da de comer.

\- CR está en Maine para pasar el fin de semana con sus... _suegros_ \- se le sigue atascando la palabra a pesar de que la boda fue hace cinco meses. Todavía no se hace a la idea de que una de ellas ya esté casada -. Emily dice que algunas chicas tienen invitados y no cabe nadie más, y Amy la Gorda dice que este fin de semana Bumper y ella están de aniversario de la primera vez que... ¡Arg! - no termina de leer en voz alta lo que sea que la australiana haya dicho, pero su exclamación de asco hace que Chloe pierda rápidamente el interés.

La pelirroja hace un mohín. Una hora atrás, cuando estaban en los principios del congelamiento, mandaron un mensaje de SOS a las exBellas para ver si alguna podía acogerlas en su casa.

Aparentemente, no ha habido suerte.

\- ¿Han dicho algo más? - inquiere, por si acaso. La morena tiende a omitir cosas que no cree que encajen dentro de la respuesta correcta a la pregunta realizada. Según Beca, es una forma de ahorrar _su_ tiempo y aliento.

\- Bueno, han dado consejos. Stacie dice que no hay nada mejor para mantenerse caliente qu...

De nuevo, su voz muere en su garganta antes de terminar de hablar, esta vez en una tos ahogada y demasiado aguda para ella. Las mejillas de la DJ se cubren de un rubor tan rojo que Chloe tiene que resistir el impulso de cubrirlas con sus manos para no desperdiciar calor.

\- Errrmm, nada útil por ahí - carraspea Beca, deslizando la conversación hacia arriba con un empujón del dedo pulgar -. Oh, Aubrey nos ha pasado un link. Espero que sea para ayudarnos y no otro video promocional de su retiro satánico.

Suelta un quejido cuando la mano de su mejor amiga golpea su brazo, ya que a pesar de que a Chloe le falta fuerza, el frío hace que todo duela diez veces más. Se frota la zona con una mano mientras espera a que cargue la página web.

\- Cómo mantenerse caliente sin calefacción: 23 pasos - lee en voz alta. Su ceño fruncido se relaja -. Es la WikiHow así que creo que podemos fiarnos.

Chloe se encoje ligeramente de hombros. Peor no se puede estar, a no ser que les manden romper el cristal de una ventana o alguna locura similar. Coge el móvil que la morena le tiende y escudriña ávidamente los consejos detalladamente escritos e ilustrados.

\- Cerrar ventanas: hecho. Usar cortinas: hecho. Sellar puertas...

Ojos azul bebé saltan de la pantalla iluminada para comprobar el bajo de la puerta del salón. Hay un hueco de unos tres centímetros entre la madera y el suelo, y Chloe juraría que puede _escuchar_ el silbido de la corriente de aire al pasar por debajo. Repasa de un vistazo lo demás que aconsejan en la WikiHow y decide que es su mejor opción a no morir de hipotermia durante la noche.

\- Vale, manos a la obra - sentencia, con una grave palmada amortiguada por sus guantes.

Tras muchos gruñidos y protestas, consigue arrastrar a Beca fuera de las cuatro mantas hasta la helada cocina. Allí se aprovisionan con un mechero y de trapos que puedan usar para bloquear cualquier rendija por la que se escape el calor.

\- Según esto, estaremos mejor en una habitación pequeña, así que vamos a la mía - informa Chloe.

Se escurren pasillo abajo rápidamente, agarrando cada vela que se encuentran por el camino. Beca no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora - cuando lleva en sus brazos al menos _diez_ vasitos de cristal - de lo loca que es su amiga de las velas de vainilla del IKEA.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja se cierra a sus espaldas, Beca es consciente de que solo hay una cama para dos personas.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que durmamos?

\- Juntas - contesta Chloe como si fuera obvio.

Vale, quizá tendría que haberlo visto venir, piensa la DJ.

\- Ugh, venga ya. Sabes que no me gusta dormir con gente - protesta -. Menos aún si me usan de osito de peluche - lanza una mirada envenenada que no surte efecto alguno, porque su mejor amiga la barre con un gesto de la mano y una risa.

\- En el fondo te encanta, y lo sabes - constata sin un instante de duda -. Además, dice aquí, y cito textualmente, "encuentra a un amigo o a una mascota con la cual acurrucarte". Ahora, como la señorita "no me gustan los animales" - imita lo mejor que puede la respuesta que siempre le da la morena cada vez que saca el tema de tener una mascota -, no me deja tener un perro, no te queda más remedio que aguantarte y ser mi osito de peluche.

Esto arranca una nueva oleada de gruñidos y protestas que son completamente ignorados por Chloe, quien flota de esquina a esquina de la habitación encendiendo velas. No sabe si es por el ejercicio físico, pero cree empezar a notar que hace un pelín menos de frío. Y dejar de tiritar de forma tan violenta consigue que recupere algo de su habitual burbujeante personalidad.

Le pasa el mechero a Beca y le da indicaciones para que siga encendiendo velas mientras Chloe va a la cocina a prepararles un té caliente.

\- ¿Y si termino antes de que vuelvas?

\- Pues te quitas la ropa y te metes en _mi_ cama - guiña un ojo lenta y sensualmente, adorando la forma en que consigue ruborizar a su mejor amiga, y desaparece tras la puerta.

Beca cambia el peso de un pie a otro mientras mira fijamente a la tabla de madera que la separa del pasillo. Repite una y otra vez en su cabeza lo que la pelirroja ha contestado. Estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? O sea, se supone que están haciendo todo eso para _calentarse_ , y desnudarse sería contradecir ese propósito.

Pero, recuerda claramente un episodio de Orphan Black en el que Cosima casi muere de hipotermia, y la habían semi desnudado para que entrase otra vez en calor.

Titubea demasiado tiempo, tanto que puede escuchar la tetera silbar en la cocina y ella todavía no ha encendido ni una sola vela. Se apresura a seguir las órdenes que Chloe, y antes de dejar que las dudas le coman la cabeza, se quita capa de ropa tras capa de ropa hasta quedar en sujetador y bragas.

Se mete de un brinco en la cama de su mejor amiga, mascullando improperios cuando las heladas sábanas le roban el poco calorcito que tiene. Se tapa hasta la nariz y acaba de acomodarse cuando la puerta se abre para dar paso a Chloe de espaldas, sus dos manos ocupadas con humeantes tazas.

La pelirroja cierra con un pie y deposita las infusiones en su mesilla. Observa con satisfacción que las velas están encendidas, y trabaja rápidamente encajando trapos en los bordes de la puerta para evitar las corrientes.

En cuanto termina, se quita la chaqueta, la sudadera de Barden y la camiseta de manga larga. Luego tira los zapatos de cualquier forma en una esquina de su habitación y se gira, tiritando, hacia los ojos azul medianoche que la observan desde encima del borde de la manta. Es la única parte visible de Beca, además de los mechones castaños desparramados por su almohada.

Es, simplemente, adorable. Y algo que a Chloe no le importaría ver todos los días antes de irse a dormir.

\- _Ven_ _aquí_ \- ordena Beca en un quejido -. Me estoy congelando.

Obediente, Chloe recorre los tres pasos que la separan de su cama y levanta la manta para meterse. La imagen que la recibe bajo las sábanas es una que nunca habría esperado, no fuera de un sueño. Casi quiere pellizcarse para ver si a lo mejor se ha quedado dormida, víctima del frío, y es todo una alucinación. Se queda paralizada, observando la pálida piel de su mejor amiga en contraste con el negro de su ropa interior.

Como si alguien se lo acabara de susurrar, sus palabras antes de irse a la cocina retumban por sus oídos.

\- _Oh_ _Dios_ _m_ _ío_ , Becs, estaba de broma - exclama, demasiado en shock como para tomarle el pelo. Demasiado en shock como para hacer nada que no sea apreciar la menuda figura semi desnuda de Beca en su cama.

Aunque la morena no da muestras de ello, Chloe siente la vergüenza que irradia de ella a raudales alimentada por cada segundo que la pelirroja pasa ahí parada sin moverse.

Sin embargo, el orgullo de Beca puede más.

\- Bueno, pues ahora no pienso vestirme - responde con petulancia -. Así que mueve el culo y métete en la cama, que me va a dar una hipotermia.

Chloe no necesita que se lo repita más veces. Vuelve a la acción, saltando sobre el colchón y deslizándose bajo sábanas frías. El suave calor que irradia Beca le llega cuando se tumba a su lado, lo más cerca posible aunque sin llegar a tocarla.

Sus dedos cosquillean por las ganas de tocar la piel descubierta de la DJ. De recorrer cada centímetro expuesto de su cuerpo. Pero la pelirroja convierte sus manos en puños y se fuerza a no hacer nada.

Han dormido infinidad de veces juntas, porque por mucho que Beca proteste, en el fondo le gusta, o le habría puesto fin tiempo atrás. Y Chloe, siendo _Chloe_ , siempre aprovecha a pegarse a ella y abrazarla. Muchas mañanas incluso amanecen usándose la una a la otra como almohada.

Pero ahora Beca está _desnuda_ , y Chloe no sabe cuáles son los límites.

\- ¿Te vas a acurrucar o qué? - espeta la morena, rompiendo el tenso silencio y, con él, la línea de pensamientos de su mejor amiga. Su pregunta es brusca, pero no por estar enfadada, sino porque ella es así. Directa al grano y sin rodeos.

La pelirroja parpadea un par de veces, dudando si en verdad esas palabras han caído de los labios de Beca o se las ha imaginado. La DJ gira la cabeza en la almohada para mirarla, ojos azul medianoche brillan con desafío.

\- Oh, Beale, no te hagas la inocente - bufa Beca -. Has conseguido lo que querías, me tienes casi desnuda en tu cama. ¿De verdad no vas a hacer nada al respecto?

Cada reparo que Chloe todavía sentía, desaparece sin dejar rastro y es reemplazado por determinación y un revoloteo similar al de las náuseas en su estómago. Solo que no siente que vaya a vomitar, _sabe_ que no va a hacerlo. Es pura anticipación y excitación lo que hace que cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo vibre.

\- Se me ocurren infinidad de cosas que podría hacer - ronronea mientras se escurre hacia delante hasta que los centímetros que separan su cuerpo del de Beca ya no existen -. Y lo mejor de todo es que nos ayudarían a no tener frío.

De nuevo, un guiño lento y sugerente acompaña sus palabras, sabedora de que es lo que más afecta a Beca.

Sin embargo, la sorprendida es ella.

Porque Beca _sonríe_. Esboza una jodida sonrisa y sus mejillas apenas se tiñen de un suave rubor. Como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Como si lo hubiera echado de menos.

\- Luego, si eso - contesta.

Su tranquilidad es como un golpe en el pecho para Chloe que hace que pierda el equilibrio. Todo su mundo se tambalea hacia un lado, dejándola sin palabras durante unos preciosos segundos. Son tan pocas las veces en que su mejor amiga responde a sus indirectas con otra, que la pelirroja no se acostumbra a ser ella la afectada.

Necesita recuperar el control de sí misma, y la única forma que sabe cómo hacerlo es devolviendo el golpe.

\- Te guardo la palabra - susurra, tentadoramente cerca del rostro de la joven.

Toda Beca se estremece de forma notable cuando los fríos y ágiles dedos de la pelirroja danzan por su estómago y sobre sus costillas, deteniéndose justo en la parte baja del sujetador.

La DJ contiene la respiración, pero no hace nada por moverse. La traviesa mano de Chloe se desliza con deliberada lentitud a lo largo de la banda horizontal de la prenda hasta curvarse en un costado. Luego, como si no hubiera estado cerca de provocarle un ataque al corazón a su mejor amiga, la pelirroja se acomoda para abrazar a Beca contra ella.

La morena tarda un rato, pero eventualmente gira en su agarre para darle la espalda, y Chloe se amolda a ella como dos piezas de un puzzle que han sido confeccionadas para encajar a la perfección.

Su mano izquierda descansa sobre las costillas de la DJ, y nota cómo, poco a poco, deja de tiritar.

\- Oye, Becs - susurra contra la piel desnuda de un hombro.

\- ¿Hhmmm?

\- ¿Esto cuenta como llegar a segunda base?

Escucha el bufido de Beca, y no necesita verle la cara para saber que ha puesto los ojos en blanco. Un torrente de aire escapa de su nariz en un intento de sofocar la risa, y presiona su sonrisa contra la piel erizada de la espalda de su mejor amiga.

* * *

 **N/A: Si vosotros también tenéis una calefacción de mierda y vuestra casa en invierno se asemeja más a una nevera que a una casa, buscad ese artículo de la WikiHow. Os digo por experiencia propia que funciona.**


	9. IX

**N/A:** **Esta idea era completamente distinta en mi cabeza de cómo acabó escrita, quizá algún día suba la original - tendría que escribirla primero, pero ese es un detalle menor :')**

 **Anyway, no sé de dónde demonios ha salido esta pedazo bola de puro angst, pero... *os la lanza y huye en medio de una nube de humo***

* * *

 **Resumen:** **El constante rechazo de Jesse termina por despertar en Beca viejos fantasmas, viejas inseguridades.**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Amy** **la Gorda**

 **en línea**

(18:35) Hey DJ Bex

(18:35) Vamos a tomar algo y probablemente salir de fiesta

(18:36) Te apuntas?

Voy a ver a Jesse

Otra vez será

(18:37) Y pensábamos que eras tonta cuando te compramos...

¿?

(18:39) Nos cambias por un polvo

(18:39) Me siento orgullosa como una madre :')

(18:40) Vuela polluela

(18:40) Es hora de dejar el nido

Con unos ojos en blanco por las locuras de su amiga, Beca guarda el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros mientras recorre el camino de gravilla que comunica la casa de las Bellas con la de los Trebles. Podría haber acortado cruzando por los matorrales del jardín, pero siente que ese atajo es solo digno de cuando ya lleva unas cuantas bebidas encima y se dirige a una fiesta.

Sube las escaleras de la entrada y duda un momento antes de alzar la mano y llamar a la puerta. Se balancea sobre los talones de sus desgastadas Converse negras, esperando impacientemente a que alguien venga a abrirle. Le mandó un mensaje a Jesse antes de salir, avisándole que iba de camino, pero está claro que el joven ni siquiera lo ha leído.

Justo cuando está jugueteando con la idea de dar media vuelta y marcharse, inventarse alguna excusa que a Jesse ni siquiera le importará, la puerta se abre de golpe y Benji aparece en el otro lado.

\- Hey, Be... _Oh_ – su saludo se ve interrumpido cuando una paloma blanca aparece volando y aterriza sobre el hombro derecho del joven.

\- Hola, Beca – responde él como si nada –. Estoy practicando un nuevo truco – explica al ver dónde está fijada la mirada de la morena.

\- Guay – sonríe, genuina. Benji, con su rarezas y torpeza, es un amor de persona. – ¿Está Jesse?

\- Sip – el Treble saca un poco de alpiste de una bolsa que lleva colgada de la cintura y se lo da a la paloma con la mano –. Arriba en su habitación.

Tras darle las gracias, Beca entra en la casa que ya se conoce tan de memoria como la de las Bellas y se dirige directamente a las escaleras.

Parada frente a la puerta de la habitación, donde una claqueta – regalo de Beca por el veinte cumpleaños del joven – anuncia que pertenece a Jesse, expulsa un tembloroso suspiro y se seca las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros.

Está nerviosa. _Más_ que nerviosa. Siente un nudo en su garganta y presión en su pecho.

No todos los días Beca Mitchell está dispuesta a tragarse su orgullo y pedir algo.

Sobre todo considerando que es una persona particularmente orgullosa. Si ya le cuesta reconocer cuándo está equivocada, aunque termine haciéndolo más pronto que tarde, todavía más le cuesta admitir que necesita ayuda.

Especialmente con estos... Temas.

Solo de pensar en ello, su estómago se agita, su piel cosquillea con pura electricidad y su boca se seca. Pero esto no son nervios. Es excitación. Es deseo. Es _sed_.

Siente sus fuerzas renovarse y llama a la puerta antes de abrirla, asomando la cabeza. La habitación está sumida en una semi penumbra, ya que Jesse tiene las cortinas corridas al máximo y no entra nada de luz de la calle. La única fuente de iluminación son los colores cambiantes de la pantalla de televisión en la que el joven invirtió su primer sueldo.

Mentalmente, Beca agradece la oscuridad. Le da más seguridad cuando se trata de esto.

\- Hola, cielo – saluda Jesse antes de llenarse la boca de palomitas, apartando la mirada de la tele una fracción de segundo para comprobar quién está en la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Hola – no, ni de coña piensa usar un apodo cariñoso. Bastante tiene con no poner cara de asco cada vez que su novio encuentra uno nuevo que decirle.

Se quita la cazadora vaquera y la cuelga del respaldo de una silla con ruedas. Sus rodillas chocan con el borde de la cama y no se da la oportunidad de pensarlo dos veces antes de ponerse a gatas sobre el colchón y trepar hasta donde Jesse está sentado con la espalda contra el cabecero.

Toda la sensualidad que haya conseguido con ese gesto, pierde su efecto cuando su novio no aparta la mirada de la pantalla.

No deja que el desaliento se apodere de ella. No _puede_ dejar que se apodere de ella.

Es raro que sea Beca la que empiece cualquier cosa sexual. No es puritana ni de lejos, pero hay algo en ser la que tome la iniciativa que le llena de incomodidad e inseguridad. Es feliz dejando que sea Jesse el que guie, al menos al principio. Sin embargo, como siga esperando a que su novio haga algo, le van a salir telarañas _ahí_ _abajo_.

Así que se deja caer en el regazo del joven y el corto beso que él trata de darle para volver a su película, Beca lo alarga atrapando sus labios. No dura mucho, porque solo un tercio del cerebro de Jesse está puesto en ello y lo vuelve descoordinado.

De nuevo, se repite mentalmente que no puede dejarse frustrar por la falta de interés del chico. Solo tiene que conseguir hacer algo que capte su atención.

Deja una hilera de besos a lo largo de la rasposa mandíbula de Jesse, toma nota de comentarle que ya es hora de pasarse la maquinilla de afeitar. La supuesta barba de tres días se está convirtiendo en barba de dos meses, y Beca no está segura de encontrar atractivo a alguien que parece un vagabundo.

Sus manos reposan sobre los anchos hombros del Treble, usándolos como punto de apoyo para no perder el equilibrio. Vuelve a los labios de Jesse tras un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, esperando esta vez más excitación.

\- Mmmhh cariño – musita él entre beso y beso, sus ojos abiertos y fijos en la televisión –. No me dejas ver la película.

Calma, Beca. Respira hondo.

Echa un vistazo por encima del hombro para confirmar lo que la banda sonora de la película ya le hace sospechar. Hasta ella, la eterna opositora de las películas, sabe reconocer la que está puesta _solo_ por la música, porque Jesse se la ha hecho ver al menos cincuenta veces desde _antes_ de que empezaran a salir. Y no exagera. No esta vez.

\- ¿Tiburón? – inquiere con una ceja arqueada y tono escéptico –. Jesse, te la sabes de memoria. ¿Qué más te da perdértela una vez?

\- No tengo ganas, Becs – suspira, cansino. Como le estuviera insistiendo constantemente con lo mismo.

No se decide entre si prefiere al Jesse de su primer año en Barden, que la perseguía por el campus y no la dejaba en paz, o a este Jesse que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarla a la cara por más de un segundo.

Beca ya no puede fingir que no le molesta. La ardiente necesidad que bulle en la parte baja de su abdomen queda relegada a un segundo plano a medida que el enfado que lleva enterrando desde hace mucho tiempo, surge a la superficie.

\- ¿No tienes ganas? – repite, incrédula. Salta del regazo de su novio al suelo al lado de la cama, sus manos peinan su pelo en un intento de mantener las últimas gotas de calma que le quedan –. Nunca tienes ganas, Jesse. Han pasado _meses_ desde la última vez.

\- Eso no es verdad – protesta el Treble, y para defender su masculinidad _sí_ que deja de mirar la jodida televisión –. Lo hicimos hace unas cuantas semanas, en la fiesta.

Ah, cierto. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Benji a principio del mes. Esa fiesta que Beca se pasó bailando con Chloe y Stacie, rodeada de las demás Bellas, y sin siquiera acordarse de que Jesse también estaba allí hasta que él se acercó tambaleándose y la arrastró a su habitación. Estaba tan borracho que no atinaba y cuando por fin lo consiguió, se corrió vergonzosamente pronto y se desplomó sobre Beca. Quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sentir algo. Quien tuvo que fingir un orgasmo para que Jesse la dejara marcharse a dormir.

Sí, definitivamente algo digno de recordar.

La DJ sacude la cabeza cuando, después de medio minuto de silencio por su parte, su novio considera que ha ganado la pelea y se vuelve hacia la tele con aire de suficiencia.

\- Cómo es que nunca importa cuando _yo_ quiero algo, pero _sí_ cuando se trata de _ti_ – recrimina –. Cómo es que yo _siempre_ tengo que tener tiempo para ti, pero no pasa nada si tú _nunca_ tienes tiempo para _mí_.

De nuevo, el Treble suelta ese suspiro que está haciendo que Beca tenga ganas de darle un puñetazo.

\- Beca, estás exagerando – trata de calmarla con una mano estirada.

\- ¡No! Lo peor de todo es que no estoy exagerando – espeta ella –. Tú no quieres una novia, Jesse, tú quieres un puto perro faldero. Alguien te siga a todos lados y siempre esté ahí para ti, alguien que asienta y mueva la cola con alegría con cada tontería que cae de tu boca. – Él sigue sin mirarla por más de dos segundos seguidos, como si temiera perderse algo de una trama que ya se sabe de memoria –. Pues, ¿sabes qué, Jesse? Vas a tener que buscarte a otra que te aguante a ti y a tus putas películas.

Oh, vaya, eso sí que capta su atención. El joven gira la cabeza tan rápido que Beca teme que le dé un tirón en el cuello. Luego recapacita y reza para que, _por_ _favo_ _r_ , le dé un tirón en el cuello. Uno terriblemente doloroso que no le deje ver películas por una larga temporada.

Sus ojos marrones están abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa y solo hay una pizca de arrepentimiento en ellos. Una gota de agua en pleno Sáhara.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunta el Treble, y su voz tiene la decencia de sonar ligeramente temblorosa.

\- Estoy cortando contigo – espeta la DJ. No le da pena.

\- Becs, espera – pide Jesse –. Recapacita.

\- No hay nada que pensar, no puedo seguir haciendo esto – niega con la cabeza, segura de su decisión.

Antes de seguir suplicando por algo que ya está más que acabado, Jesse se gira para encontrar el mando entre las sábanas de su cama y pausa la película. Si no fuera por las estúpidas palabras que caen de su boca a continuación, ese gesto habría sido suficiente para propiciar la respuesta de la morena.

\- Becs, estás hormonal, no piensas con clar...

\- Vete a la mierda, Jesse – escupe ella.

Baja las escaleras tan rápido que casi se cae, escuchando a sus espaldas los gritos de su exnovio. Musita una disculpa cuando choca con Benji y hace que su paloma se asuste y salga volando; Beca sigue su ejemplo al echar a correr.

Sigue corriendo hasta que a través de sus ojos nublados por lágrimas ve el contorno de la casa de las Bellas. Cierra la puerta con un sonoro golpe que retumba por la silenciosa casa, y apoya su espalda contra ella como si temiera que alguien fuera a tratar de abrirla.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué está llorando, piensa mientras se seca las lágrimas a manotazos de las mejillas. Sabe que ha hecho lo correcto, pero el continuo rechazo de Jesse ha reabierto una vieja herida.

Esa herida que se hizo en su interior la noche que su padre se marchó de casa para no volver. La que la asaltaba en medio de la noche con dudas sobre si habría sido ella la causa. Si quizá no fue suficiente para su padre.

Suficientemente interesante. Suficientemente buena. Suficientemente lista. Suficientemente guapa.

Odia a Jesse por hacer que las inseguridades vuelvan a ahogarla como hacían cuando era pequeña, hasta el punto de que se despertaba gritando y sollozando. Como no puede descargar su frustración contra el Treble, se conforma con la puerta. Golpea la gruesa madera hasta que le duelen las manos, le pega patadas hasta que le duelen los pies.

No para, no _quiere_ parar, pero unos fuertes brazos la rodean y la apresan. Un cuerpo se pega contra su espalda y la aleja de la puerta.

\- Beca – susurra Chloe en su oído –. Becs, _cálmate_.

Inmediatamente deja de luchar contra el agarre y todo su cuerpo pierde su fuerza. Habría caído al suelo si no fuera porque la pelirroja está preparada y la sujeta.

Chloe se agacha hasta que ambas están sentadas sobre el frío recibidor, y maneja a la desfallecida DJ con la delicadeza de quien recoge los trozos de cristal de un vaso roto. La acuna contra su pecho, esperando a que paren los temblores que recorren los músculos de Beca, el efecto secundario de una descarga de adrenalina.

La morena se deja hacer. Con todo el lío de mantener en secreto sus prácticas en Residual Heat, se había distanciado de su mejor amiga y no era tan usual verlas enroscadas la una alrededor de la otra en el sillón o en una de sus camas mientras hacían cosas o hablaban en voz baja. Sinceramente, lo echaba de menos. _Muchísimo_.

Chloe tiene la asombrosa capacidad de calmar el huracán de sus emociones, y al mismo tiempo, provocar otro bien diferente.

Poco a poco, Beca empieza a sentir los efectos de la tranquilizadora presencia que la mece y acaricia su pelo en silencio. Deja de temblar, y su cuerpo no se sacude con violentos sollozos. El torrente de lágrimas disminuye a una cada minuto, y la DJ vuelve a tener control sobre sí misma.

Se sorbe la nariz, rascándose con el dorso de la mano. Chloe toma esto como una señal de que lo más fuerte ha pasado y abre la boca por primera vez desde que le susurró a Beca que se calmase.

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquiere.

La morena medita su respuesta. No, no lo está. Pero sabe que la pelirroja no pregunta eso. En verdad pregunta para averiguar si pueden levantarse sin riesgo a otro desmoronamiento. Asiente y la co-capitana de las Bellas las alza a ambas del frío suelo.

No se separa de Beca, sin embargo. Sus manos siguen en sus brazos, y ojos azul bebé escanean de arriba a abajo la menuda figura de la joven en busca de alguna discrepancia. Al no encontrar ninguna, relaja la fina línea en la que se habían convertido sus labios. Su ceño fruncido se despeja y da un suave apretón a los bíceps de su mejor amiga.

\- Ve a mi habitación y ponte el pijama – ordena, su modo mamá Beale encendido.

\- ¿No.…? – su voz, después de un largo rato sin usarla y tanto llanto, sale rota de su garganta. Carraspea y vuelve a intentarlo –. ¿No vas a salir con las demás?

\- Tengo que entregar una tonelada de ensayos atrasados para aprobar Literatura Rusa – se lamenta Chloe con una sacudida de cabeza.

La pelirroja le hace girar con sus manos y la encamina hacia las escaleras con una suave palmada en su culo. Beca sube con el piloto automático puesto, sin pensar ni procesar en verdad lo que está haciendo.

Se siente igual que aquella vez que bebió de un vaso antes de que el dueño pudiera avisarle que llevaba ingredientes especiales. Se había pasado el resto de la noche viendo lo que le rodeaba a través de un velo desenfocado que hacía que pareciera que todo el mundo se movía a cámara lenta.

Ahora es igual. Parpadea y está de pie en la habitación de Chloe, con la sensación de llevar mucho tiempo ahí sin moverse. Vuelve a parpadear, y tiene su pijama en la mano. Un tercer parpadeo, y se está quitando la ropa.

Tira sus pitillos al suelo y la camiseta que le hace un escote de vértigo, inútiles intentos de conseguir captar el interés de Jesse por una vez en _meses_. Sin que fuera porque el Treble estaba viendo su territorio invadido, como en la fiesta de Benji. Sin que fuera un intento de marcarla como _suya_ para luego despreciarla en cuanto estuvieran en privado.

El problema tiene que ser de Beca. No puede ser que tanta gente en su vida termine abandonándola. El único denominador común es _ella_.

Algo está _mal_ en ella.

No es suficiente. Suficientemente interesante. Suficientemente buena. Suficientemente lista. Suficientemente guapa.

Se para frente al espejo en ropa interior y se mira atentamente. No es algo que le guste hacer, porque le da la impresión de que solo sirve para resaltar aquello que no le gusta o de lo que no se siente segura. Sus rodillas metidas para adentro. Su estatura. Su boca.

La puerta de la habitación se abre para anunciar la llegada de Chloe.

\- Becs, te he hecho una til...

La taza se tambalea peligrosamente cuando la pelirroja localiza por fin a su mejor amiga y la ve ahí parada. _Semi_ _desnuda_. Sin gritarle que aprenda a llamar antes de entrar. Sin tratar de taparse.

Deja la humeante taza en su cómoda y mira a Beca con clara preocupación. Ojos azul medianoche se encuentran con los suyos a través del reflejo del espejo, y la pelirroja siente que se le rompe el corazón ante la desesperación que ve nadando en el rostro de la DJ.

\- ¿Qué está mal conmigo? – pregunta Beca con rota.

\- Oh, Becs – suspira Chloe con inmensa tristeza.

No sabe todavía lo que ha pasado, pero tiene sus sospechas. Mañana, cierto Treble amanecerá sin sus partes nobles. Pero, por ahora, lo único que puede hacer es sacarle a su mejor amiga de la cabeza la idea de que es ella la que tiene algo que cambiar.

Se acerca hasta donde está la morena parada frente al espejo.

\- No hay nada malo en ti – dice, su voz firme y segura –. Becs, _mírame_ – exige. Duda un instante antes de tocarla, porque no sabe si estará receptiva al contacto físico en este momento, pero al final se decide y la abraza por la espalda. Sus manos reposan sobre calientes caderas y les dan un apretón. Cuando sus miradas tropiezan, lo repite –: No hay _nada_ de malo en ti.

Siente, más que escucha, el suspiro que escapa de entre los labios de Beca. Azul medianoche desaparece tras un rápido pestañeo, un claro intento de tratar de mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de querer cerrarlos. Nota cómo tensos músculos se contraen bajo las palmas de sus manos, y entiende con algo de retraso lo que está pasando.

Solo le puedes negar el roce de piel contra piel a una persona durante un cierto tiempo antes de que, incluso alguien que normalmente huye del contacto físico, termine _anhelándolo._

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunta en un susurro del que es incapaz de desterrar la incredulidad.

La DJ sacude la cabeza, sus ojos llorosos revolotean por la habitación mientras se pasa la lengua por sus labios resecos. Le avergüenza admitirlo, porque es una prueba más de que algo malo ocurre con ella.

\- Mucho – responde vagamente después de un largo y pesado silencio, de forma apenas audible.

Pero Chloe lo escucha, pegada como está a la espalda de su mejor amiga, y su respiración se atasca en su garganta en un abrupto pico. Le cuesta creerse que alguien tuviera a _Beca_ _Mitchell_ a su completa disposición y no hiciera _nada_ , no lo aprovechara, no la tratara como se merece. Ella daría _lo que fuera_ por una oportunidad así.

La morena malinterpreta su reacción, creyendo que está siendo juzgada, y trata de desprenderse del abrazo de la pelirroja. Chloe no se lo permite. Sus manos aprietan las caderas sobre las que reposan otra vez en una súplica silenciosa. A Beca le cuesta, pero, eventualmente, cruza miradas con su mejor amiga a través del espejo y se asusta por la oscura intensidad que muestra ese familiar azul bebé.

Beca necesita ser tocada ahora mismo más que nada. Necesita que alguien le demuestre sin palabras que es perfecta tal y como es. Y no hay nadie mejor que Chloe para hacerlo.

Los pulgares que descansan sobre sus desnudas caderas empiezan a moverse, dibujando círculos sobre piel que inmediatamente se eriza, y la DJ tiene problemas para respirar. El roce de Chloe _arde_ , y Beca piensa que nunca le ha importado menos la posibilidad de quemarse. Solo quiere cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por ese huracán de sensaciones que se ha desatado en su pecho y no tiene pinta de ir a calmarse pronto. Y Beca no quiere que pare. No quiere que pare _nunca_ porque esto es lo mejor que ha sentido en una larga temporada.

Claro que también está esa parte de ella que se niega a dejarse ser consolada, porque es _ella_ la mala de la historia. Es _ella_ la que tiene el problema y la que daña todo aquello que toca. No debería dejar que Chloe esté tan cerca, no vaya a ser que la termine quemándose sea la pelirroja.

Y también está esa otra parte de ella que siente vergüenza por las visibles reacciones de su cuerpo a un pequeño roce. Ella nunca ha sido una gran fan del contacto físico, y, sin embargo, aquí está suspirando por los dibujos que Chloe traza con sus dedos. Sus nervios vibran, desde las puntas de su cabello hasta las de los pies, al borde de una sobre estimulación, porque llevan _tanto_ sin sentir la caricia de otra persona que no saben qué hacer ni cómo procesar tanta información que llega a la vez desde puntos diferentes del cuerpo de Beca.

Una parte de ella se inclina hacia un lado, suplicando que no termine nunca; mientras la otra parte se inclina hacia el lado opuesto, tratando de convencerla de salir de allí. Y en medio de esta lucha interna, está Beca sin saber qué hacer y con la sensación de que en cualquier momento se va a romper a la mitad.

Antes de que esto ocurra, las manos de Chloe cobran vida. Ya no son solo sus pulgares los que acarician a Beca, sino _todos_ sus dedos. Se deslizan sobre piel que tiembla y se eriza a su paso, sienten los músculos que se crispan bajo ellos al marcar un camino sobre el abdomen de la morena, saltan sobre las costillas como si fueran las teclas de un piano.

No hay nada sexual en ello. No en realidad. Sí, vale, Chloe está tocando el cuerpo semi desnudo de su mejor amiga sin reparo alguno, sin que ella le pida que pare, pero no tiene mayor intención que simplemente _tocar_. Lo único que busca es calmar esa asfixiante necesidad que sabe que está comiéndose a Beca por dentro, aliviar su dolor.

Sabe el momento exacto en que la lucha interna de Beca se decanta a favor de un bando. Lo sabe porque el aire cambia. Lo sabe porque los músculos de la DJ pierden toda su tensión y se relaja en su abrazo. Lo sabe porque un suspiro escapa de entre los labios de Beca sin censura alguna y esta deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Chloe, con los ojos cerrados y completamente abandonada al placer de las suaves caricias.

La pelirroja se vuelve más atrevida, alentada por la reacción de la DJ. Sus manos se deslizan por el borde del sujetador, suben por los costados, y acarician su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, agacha la cabeza y deposita un beso en la zona donde cuello y hombro se unen.

El gemido que escapa de lo más profundo de la garganta de Beca la pilla por sorpresa, y durante un par de segundos se queda completamente inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Pero entonces la morena ladea la cabeza para darle más acceso y Chloe vuelve a la vida como quien provoca una chispa cerca de un torrente de gas.

Deposita una hilera de besos desde el hombro de Beca, hasta volver al mismo sitio de antes, y continúa por la nueva zona expuesta por el ángulo de la cabeza de su mejor amiga. Ágiles dedos recogen ondas castañas y las apartan, rozando contra la piel del cuello de la morena allí donde puede. El escalofrío que recorre la columna de Beca mueve también a Chloe, sacude algo en su interior.

Sus besos dejan de ser tan delicados. Cierra los dientes sobre la piel que cubre el pulso desbocado de la DJ, suaviza el mordisco con la lengua y sigue su camino. Marca el cuello con pequeñas manchas rojizas que desaparecerán al cabo de un rato, cuidadosa de no aplicar demasiada presión y hacer daño a Beca. Aunque, a juzgar por los sonidos y suspiros que está arrancándole, su mejor amiga está sintiendo _de todo_ menos dolor ahora mismo.

Cuando la boca de Chloe llega a la oreja cubierta de piercings de Beca, se separa un instante para dejar un susurro irregular en su oído.

\- Abre los ojos – pide, su caliente respiración cae sobre la piel del cuello de la morena en olas agitadas.

Beca lucha consigo misma, vadea contra la corriente de placer que la empuja hacia el fondo. Abre los ojos con un rápido parpadeo, enfocando la vista en el espejo que tiene enfrente. Su reflejo le devuelve una mirada que a la morena le cuesta reconocer, pues hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, que no la veía en su rostro. Es la mirada del _deseo_.

\- Eres preciosa, Becs – continúa Chloe en su oído.

Las manos de la pelirroja, que habían bajado otra vez a sus caderas para descansar, se alzan y revolotean por su abdomen antes de retirar mechones castaños de la cara de la DJ. Deposita un suave beso en su hombro, y cuando azul bebé se encuentra con azul medianoche a través de sus reflejos, Beca siente que todo el aire escapa de sus pulmones.

Porque los ojos de Chloe muestran la misma mirada que los suyos, la mirada del deseo. Porque ha visto la otra parte de los breves romances de la pelirroja, hombres tan guapos que deberían estar en una vitrina de un museo para que todo el mundo pueda verlos; y, sin embargo, ahí está Chloe, con _ella_ , diciéndole que es preciosa y sin nada más que certeza y honestidad en su rostro. Porque si Chloe lo dice, viendo lo que ha visto, estando con quien ha estado, entonces… _Debe_ ser verdad.

No sabe cómo, ni por qué, pero se encuentra a sí misma creyéndola.

Sí es suficiente. Suficientemente interesante. Suficientemente buena. Suficientemente lista. Suficientemente guapa. Son las otras personas las que no son suficientes.

* * *

 **N/A:De verdad que me gusta Jesse, es un buen tipo - como MEJOR AMIGO de Beca, obviamente. Pero necesitaba que fuera un cabrón para este fanfic.**

 **Otro asunto importante a tratar, supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que he estado subiendo un nuevo capítulo cada lunes. Vale, eso era porque ya los tenía escritos, peeeero este es el último que tengo escrito. Y, como ya he vuelto a la universidad, no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir. Esto no significa que vaya a dejar de actualizar, NI DE LEJOS, pero sí que puede que tarde más. Lo siento. Solo os pido paciencia, no me deis por perdida.**

 **Gracias a todos que los que seguís este fic, sois lo que me empuja a sacar horas del aire para escribir.**


	10. X

**Resumen:** **"Maldice a Chloe en silencio. No estaría en esta incómoda situación si no fuera por su mejor amiga. Frena el impulso de juntar las piernas, porque ese gesto sería bastante delator, y continua con su mantra para tratar convencer a sus alborotadas hormonas de que no es un buen momento para ponerse cachondas."**

 **O, cuando una película pone a Beca en una situación algo comprometida.**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 **N/A:** **En honor a la semana de la Bisexualidad.** **¡Feliz Bisivilidad!**

 **(BTW, sí, esta es la versión feliz del capítulo IX. Mantuve mi promesa, ¡bien por mí!)**

* * *

 **X.**

Cuando Beca por fin llega a casa, son casi las once de la noche, y está física y mentalmente agotada.

Cierra la puerta tras ella con un profundo suspiro de alivio, quedándose apoyada contra la madera durante unos segundos para mentalizarse de que no está delirando, de que por fin está _en_ _casa_. Escucha la tele sonando suavemente, y sonríe para sí misma mientras gira las llaves en la cerradura para correrla.

\- ¿Becs, eres tú? – llama Chloe desde el salón.

\- Sabes que si entra un ladrón no se va a identificar ante ti, ¿verdad? – responde, sarcástica.

Recorre el corto pasillo hasta el salón mientras habla, deja la mochila con su portátil encima de la mesa del comedor y mira hacia su izquierda, donde la pelirroja está semi tumbada contra el brazo del sillón, ya vestida con su pijama, mechones cobrizos recogidos en un moño descuidado y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora sí, por fin en casa.

\- ¿Quién va a querer robarnos? – observa Chloe –. Somos ex estudiantes, lo más lujoso que van a encontrar es tu equipo de DJ.

Recoge sus piernas para dejarle un hueco en el sillón a su lado, y Beca no tarda en dejarse caer en él con un gemido de satisfacción. Lleva todo el día sentada, pero es totalmente distinto a estar encorvada sobre la mesa de mezclas, cascos sobre las orejas y la mirada pegada a la pantalla del ordenador. Este es _su_ sillón, en _su_ apartamento, con _su_ mejor amiga al lado.

Deja que su mirada vague hasta la tele encendida, donde una película muestra a dos mujeres en pantalla. Una de ellas es alta y rubia, con aspecto de ser del este de Europa; mientras que la otra es baja y morena, y se están… ¿¡ _Desnudando_?! ¿¡Y se están _besando_?! ¿¡Y caminando directas _a la cama_?!

-Mmm… Chlo, ¿interrumpo algo? – pregunta, sus cejas tan arqueadas que casi podrían desaparecer de su frente –. Porque si quieres tiempo a solas, me voy a dormir… - señala por encima de su hombro hacia la pared, tras la cual está su habitación –. Solo te pido que seas silenciosa.

\- No seas tonta, es solo una película – responde la pelirroja con unos ojos en blanco.

\- Ya, claro, del Canal Porno.

\- Sinceramente no sé qué estoy viendo ni en qué canal – admite con una risa y una sacudida de cabeza –, ni me he fijado – busca con la mirada el mando de la televisión, y lo localiza sobre una de las mesitas que tienen de centro, demasiado lejos para llegar a él sin levantarse.

\- ¿Mal día? – Beca esboza una cansada sonrisa de simpatía.

\- Malo no, solo agotador. Los niños están incluso más estridentes los viernes.

\- Hhhmm debe ser algo general, los artistas adultos están igual – se queja con una mueca.

Comparten una breve mirada, y no les hace falta intercambiar palabras para saber lo que va a ocurrir. Chloe abre sus brazos y crea un hueco entre ellos que Beca no tarda en rellenar con su propio cuerpo, acomodándose de tal forma que no le tape a su mejor amiga la televisión con la cabeza.

Se sumen en un cómodo silencio, la pelirroja viendo la película con interés, mientras que Beca está aprovechando ese momento de paz y tranquilidad – puede que sea, fácilmente, el primero del que dispone en toda la semana. Mitad de su cerebro está atenta a la trama de la película, se está enterando de que la rubia se escabulle cuando la morena se queda dormida; pero la otra mitad está flotando en el hormigueo de placer que provoca en ella los dedos de Chloe dibujando figuras sin sentido sobre su piel descubierta.

Había echado de menos esto. Algo tan simple como estar tumbadas la una en los brazos de la otra. Después de tres años viviendo juntas cuando estaban en las Bellas, se había convertido en rutina diaria para ambas el hecho de terminar hechas un lío de extremidades; e irse a vivir juntas después de la universidad no lo había cambiado. Al revés. Al principio incluso lo había intensificado, pues se encontraban en esa misma posición constantemente.

Luego sus vidas comenzaron a volverse un poco más caóticas. Beca salía de casa a las seis de la mañana y no volvía hasta las ocho en un buen día. En un mal día, como hoy, era normal verla entrar por la puerta de casa a las once de la noche, o más tarde incluso, más dormida que despierta. Apenas estaba consciente para saludar a Chloe – si seguía despierta –, comer algo y caer en su cama. A veces ni se molestaba en ponerse el pijama porque eso requería energía que ella no tenía. Y en esos extraños días en los que su horario se parecía al de una persona normal, a lo mejor le tocaba a Chloe quedarse haciendo horas extras para preparar una función, o corregir montañas de exámenes y trabajos.

Vivían juntas, pero no era raro si apenas se veían durante la semana.

Los fines de semana, sin embargo, solían estar reservados para _ellas_. Para pasar tiempo juntas y ponerse al día. Eso siempre que ninguna de las dos esté en una relación, porque en cuanto se mete a alguien más en la ecuación, las cuentas no salen.

Actualmente, por desgracia o por fortuna, depende de cómo se mire, ambas mejores amigas están solteras. Lo cual tiene sus ventajas, porque todos ratos libres que encuentran son para ellas, sin interrupciones. Pero también tiene sus desventajas, como las que Beca está empezando a sentir.

Porque lleva tres meses sin pareja. Tres meses desde la última visita de Jesse a Atlanta. Tres meses desde que admitió que esa relación a distancia no estaba funcionando y cortó con el Treble. Tres meses sin salir de fiesta. Tres meses sin hacer otra cosa que trabajar y caer inconsciente en su cama en cuanto toca la almohada con la cabeza. En resumen, tres meses sin sexo, ni cualquier tipo de contacto físico fuera de lo estrictamente amistoso.

Y, vale, Beca no es precisamente una gran fan del contacto físico; pero hay un límite de lo que una persona puede soportar sin sexo… Su cuerpo tiene necesidades, y ella misma ya no llega a cubrirlas.

Un gemido la saca de su línea de pensamiento, y parpadea para volver a la realidad. _Mala idea_. Nada más enfoca la mirada, se encuentra con la televisión. Con la película. Con la rubia y la morena entrelazadas en la cama en plena acción. Con una clara imagen de cuerpos completamente desnudos, pechos, labios y expertos dedos. Trata de apartar la mirada, de pensar en otra cosa, pero no puede cerrar sus oídos a los suspiros y jadeos que se arrancan ambas chicas y que llegan a Beca a través de su genial equipo de sonido.

Joder. No debería estar viendo esto, no cuando tiene los nervios tan a flor de piel, no cuando está tan sedienta de…

Basta. Se para a sí misma antes de caer en el agujero de la perdición. Aprieta la mandíbula y mantiene la vista clavada en una mota de polvo que flota por el aire frente a sus ojos antes de caer sobre la tela del sillón. Se concentra en pensar en cualquier cosa que ahogue los sonidos que hacen las actrices. Eso, son _actrices_. Están fingiendo. No es real. El sexo es increíble, pero no _así_.

Maldice a Chloe en silencio. No estaría en esta incómoda situación si no fuera por su mejor amiga. Frena el impulso de juntar las piernas, porque ese gesto sería bastante delator, y continua con su mantra para tratar convencer a sus alborotadas hormonas de que no es un buen momento para ponerse cachondas.

Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente y quisiera hacérselo más difícil, la pelirroja retoma sus caricias en su brazo. Beca reprime el escalofrío, pero no puede hacer nada contra la piel de gallina que se extiende allí por donde Chloe pasa las puntas de sus dedos. Sus nervios responden con una intensa oleada de calor directa a la parte baja de su abdomen, y la DJ conoce su cuerpo, sus reacciones. Sabe que es cuestión de tiempo hasta que algo estalle dentro de ella, y lo peor de todo es que no se hace responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir.

Necesita salir de aquí. _Urgentemente._

Se incorpora de un salto, casi cayéndose del sillón por la brusquedad de la acción. Carraspea cuando se da cuenta de que no ha sido _nada_ sutil, y se cruza accidentalmente con el azul bebé de Chloe, quien le devuelve la mirada entre curiosa y divertida.

\- Voy a… – señala hacia la zona general donde está su habitación, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza –, a ponerme el pijama.

Antes de que su mejor amiga tenga oportunidad para hacer comentario alguno, Beca se escabulle del salón por la puerta que da a su cuarto. Se apoya unos segundos en la madera, resistiendo las ganas de darse de cabezazos contra ella, porque está un noventa y cinco por ciento segura de que Chloe sabe exactamente qué le estaba pasando y por qué ha tenido que huir.

Suspira, y abre el armario en busca de su pijama. Ya que esa fue la primera excusa que se le pasó por la cabeza, tendrá que llevarla a cabo. Entra al baño para desmaquillarse, y ahora que no hay maquillaje alguno para ocultarlas, sus ojeras sobresalen de forma llamativa, como oscuros agujeros negros que amenazan con tragarse sus ojos. En su azul medianoche se ven restos del deseo que corre por sus venas y hace que todavía le tiemblen las manos. Las llena de agua y hunde el rostro en ellas, manteniéndolo ahí hasta que todo el agua ha resbalado por entre los huecos de sus dedos.

Vuelve a su habitación, desabrochando el botón de sus vaqueros de camino. Se desprende de los pitillos con un poco de dificultad, y los echa en la cesta de la ropa sucia seguidos rápidamente de su camiseta y calcetines. Está debatiendo si darse una ducha fría o no, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe para dar paso a…

\- ¡Chloe! – exclama Beca, dando un salto en el sitio por el susto. De forma un tanto errática, busca algo con lo que tapar su estado de semi desnudez, sin encontrar nada –. ¿Qué te dije sobre entrar sin llamar antes? – Pero la pelirroja ignora su reprimenda, se pasea por el cuarto con tranquilidad, observándolo como si nunca hubiera estado en él. La DJ gira con ella, sin poder evitar que su estómago se retuerza de intranquilidad –. ¿Chlo? – intenta de nuevo ante la falta de reacción por parte de la joven.

Ojos azul bebé saltan desde su cama a Beca con una intensidad que casi la hace encogerse. Los nudos de su estómago se aprietan todavía más y su boca se seca, obligándola a tragar saliva inexistente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunta finalmente Chloe.

La morena abre la boca, pero ningún sonido sale de ella más que el de su brusca exhalación. Tres veces intenta articular una respuesta, sin suerte. Porque no hace falta que la pelirroja especifique más, no necesita una aclaración. Sabe perfectamente qué es lo que Chloe quiere.

\- Desde Jesse – musita con voz temblorosa.

Está mirando tan fijamente a Chloe, temerosa de lo que pueda hacer, que no pasa por alto el casi imperceptible asentimiento de la pelirroja, como si esa respuesta hubiera sido exactamente la que esperaba oír.

\- Beca… – se lamenta su mejor amiga tras un "tsk" de la lengua.

\- Lo sé, ¿vale? – replica un poco a la defensiva. Sabe que Chloe no la está juzgando, ni de lejos, no puede evitar sentir como que sí lo está haciendo –. Tampoco es que haya tenido tiempo.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos esta noche? – propone.

\- No – suspira la DJ, sus hombros hundiéndose solo por el cansancio de pensar en salir de fiesta –, no tengo energía para ser social ahora mismo – sacude la cabeza para darle más énfasis a su negación. Odia la mirada compasiva que Chloe le devuelve –. Mira – suspira otra vez –, estoy bien, no me va a pasar nada por aguantar un poco más.

\- Ya, pero…

\- No te preocupes, Chlo. Tampoco es que puedas hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

Trata de calmarla, pero la pelirroja alza la cabeza tan rápidamente ante sus palabras que Beca teme por sus cervicales. Luego, penetrantes ojos azul bebé caen sobre ella y la dejan sin respiración. Porque están iluminados por una idea, y al mismo tiempo oscurecidos por la reacción que esa idea está provocando en Chloe. Porque relucen con un brillo peligroso. Porque son tan intensos que la DJ siente que en cualquier momento puede estallar en llamas. Y porque están volviendo a lanzar descargas eléctricas a sus sensibles nervios, y le pica la piel por tanta estimulación, y si Chloe no la toca _ahora mismo_ quizá se vuelva loca.

Espera, ¿ _qué_?

No tiene tiempo de volver sobre su pensamiento y analizarlo. En lo que dura un parpadeo, Chloe ha cruzado la distancia que las separa y está a centímetros de su rostro.

\- Ahora que lo dices – susurra contra sus labios –, sí hay algo que puedo hacer.

La mente de Beca se convierte en un absoluto caos, incapaz de hilar palabras para escupir el nervioso "espera, ¿qué?" que no deja de rondarle por la cabeza. Saltan sus alarmas, todas a la vez le indican que salga corriendo de allí, pero su cuerpo no responde. Sus pies se mantienen firmes en el suelo, sus manos caídas a ambos lados, su boca igual de inútil.

La pelirroja la agarra por la nuca y la atrae hacia ella al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se enrosca alrededor de su cintura. Cubre sus labios con los suyos, y el gemido que se escapa de lo más profundo de la garganta de Beca la habría avergonzado en cualquier otro momento, pero no ahora cuando por fin está pasando lo que tanto desea. Apenas registra que el sonido es suyo, lo único en lo que puede pensar es que la última cuerda que mantiene su autocontrol a su lado, su último ápice de contención, se está deshilachando cada vez más.

Está tambaleándose en el borde del abismo, caminando por el filo de la navaja. Hasta que Chloe atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes, lo muerde, tira de él hacia ella. Entonces Beca cierra los ojos y se deja caer al vacío.

Con otro sonoro gemido, sus manos se mueven por voluntad propia y se enredan en los mechones cobrizos que están semi sujetos por el moño. Pega su cuerpo completamente al de Chloe, maravillándose por el calor que su mejor amiga desprende y la firmeza con la que empuja sus caderas hasta lograr hacerla recular.

La parte trasera de las rodillas de Beca golpea contra el borde de su colchón, y un último empujón acaba con ella de espaldas en la cama. Se incorpora sobre los codos a tiempo de ver a Chloe acercarse a ella con una expresión casi felina en el rostro, devorándola con la mirada mientras yace en ropa interior sobre la colcha. Su pecho sube y baja con cada agitada respiración, y alza una temblorosa mano para frenar a la pelirroja cuando esta empieza a gatear hacia ella.

\- Llevas… mucha ropa – explica con el ceño fruncido en desagrado.

\- ¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto? – le desafía Chloe, ceja arqueada y sonrisa torcida.

No hacía falta que se lo dijeran dos veces. Beca se incorpora cual vampiro en su ataúd y antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, ya tiene el bajo de la camiseta de su mejor amiga agarrado entre sus dedos y lo está alzando para sacársela por la cabeza. La prenda cae al suelo con un suave "thud", rápidamente seguida por los pantalones cortos del pijama.

Cuando sus ardientes pieles descubiertas se rozan por fin, arrancan un gemido a ambas amigas. Beca tira de la pelirroja hacia ella por el cuello hasta que sus labios están a unos centímetros de los suyos y puede sentir su aliento caliente en su boca. Chloe es quien acorta la poca distancia que las separa para devorarse mutuamente, dientes mordiendo y tirando, lenguas entremezclándose y batallando para ver quién gana a quién, labios moviéndose encima de otros como si quisieran volverse unos solos. Entrelaza sus dedos en el pelo de la DJ, tirando de ella para pegarla imposiblemente más a ella, y Beca se deja hacer.

Chloe se recoloca hasta ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella, su pelvis encajando perfectamente. Sitúa sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Beca y se inclina para que sus labios vuelvan a encontrarse en un beso con sabor a desesperación.

Su propia desesperación, Beca se da cuenta de golpe. Hace tiempo que no está con nadie a este nivel de intimidad. Está ansiosa por sentir las manos de alguien recorrer su piel desnuda, por labios que sorban y besen su cuerpo, por dientes que la marquen. Se muere por alcanzar un orgasmo al que no llegue gracias a sus propios dedos.

Lo necesita _ya_.

Lanza la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso a Chloe. Los dientes de la pelirroja muerden la sensible piel de su cuello sin piedad, sorbiendo sobre el punto donde late su desbocado corazón, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja hasta hacerla suspirar. La morena tira de sus caderas con ansias, luchando por sentir más de ella.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Chloe reposa todo su peso sobre Beca y se desliza hacia su pecho. En un parpadeo, su sujetador ya no está atado a su espalda sino cruzando el aire hasta aterrizar en algún punto del suelo de la habitación. Antes de que la DJ tenga la oportunidad de hacer algún comentario al respecto, los labios de su mejor amiga están alrededor de su pezón izquierdo, su lengua rodeándolo y tentándolo hasta que lo siente erecto en su boca. Solo entonces se cambia al otro, pero nunca dejando de estimular al primero.

Beca aquea la espalda en busca de más contacto, un gemido quedo abandona su garganta sin que ella mande la orden concreta. Sus dedos se enredan en los sedosos mechones de su mejor amiga para pegarla más contra su pecho. La pelirroja tiene un codo sobre el colchón para no aplastar a la morena y una mano en su cadera. Su pierna se desliza entre las de Beca, su muslo rozando su sexo en un vaivén sin descanso que está haciendo que su cabeza dé vueltas. Sus manos están por _todas_ partes: en su pelo, en su cintura, en sus costados, en sus pechos, entre sus piernas.

Chloe deposita un reguero de besos en su agitado abdomen. Beca gime, su pelvis se lanza hacia arriba, suplicante de contacto. La pelirroja empuja sus caderas contra el colchón, tirando de una de sus piernas para engancharla sobre su hombro. El primer roce de la lengua de su mejor amiga sobre su sexo la vuelve loca y se mueve contra ella en busca de más.

Se deja caer plana contra la cama, los ojos cerrados y las manos enredadas en el desastre en el que ha convertido el moño de Chloe. El agarre de hierro de la pelirroja impide que alce las caderas. Entonces esta ataca su clítoris con saña. Sorbe, tienta y mordisquea continuamente, arrancándole gritos ahogados y "oh, Dios" jadeantes por la falta de aire. Cuando roza su abertura con su lengua, la morena se estremece, los músculos de su abdomen se contraen y arquea tanto la espalda que teme romperse la columna vertebral.

De repente, Chloe cambia tácticas. Justo cuando Beca empezaba a sentir su orgasmo venir, su mejor amiga se separa de ella y aplasta sus labios con los suyos, juntando sus rostros con algo de fiereza.

Devora su boca como alguien que lleva sin comer dos meses. A la DJ le cuesta un poco centrarse en el beso habiendo partes de su cuerpo que _laten_ con fuerza a la espera de un poco de alivio, pero se repone con relativa rapidez y empuja la nuca de la pelirroja para ahondar el beso. Los dientes de Chloe atrapan su labio inferior y tiran de él. Una juguetona lengua se desliza sobre el mismo labio que los dientes aclamaron antes, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca. Beca se lo da con felicidad, encontrándose con ella a medio camino y comenzando un sensual baile basado en tentarse mutuamente y tratar de conquistar a la otra.

Entonces, Chloe desliza dos dedos por los pliegues empapados de la morena, y sin que esta pueda preverlo o prepararse de algún modo, los introduce en su interior con fuerza. Beca deja escapar un jadeo sorprendido, pero pronto sus paredes interiores se acomodan a los dedos de la pelirroja. Esta espera a que esté adaptada para no hacerle daño antes de comenzar a moverse dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, cambiando el ritmo constantemente para que no se acostumbre y termine muy rápido. A veces alterna con masajear su clítoris con el pulgar, de forma que puede sentir su orgasmo construyéndose poco a poco en la forma en que sus caderas enloquecen cuando curva los dedos en su interior o cuando presiona con fuerza en el conjunto de nervios.

Una oleada de espasmos recorre la parte baja del abdomen de Beca y su visión se vuelve completamente negra. Su boca se abre para dejar escapar un jadeo estrangulado, cae sobre el colchón, agotada y sin palabras. Apenas es capaz de abrir los ojos.

Siente la cama hundirse a su lado y el calor que desprende Chloe contra su costado. Ladea la cabeza y fuerza sus párpados a alzarse. Tarda un poco en enfocar la vista, y cuando por fin lo hace se encuentra con la hermosa visión de una Chloe muy despeinada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, rostro sujeto por el puño, brazo doblado por el codo.

\- ¿Qué tal? – inquiere, su voz apenas un susurro.

\- Ha sido… – jadea Beca, algo ronca –, fácilmente el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

La sonrisa de Chloe se hace tan ancha que le llega de oreja a oreja, y exuda orgullo por cada poro de su cuerpo. Sus ágiles – y expertos – dedos retiran sudados mechones castaños del rostro de la DJ y los recogen detrás de sus orejas recubiertas de piercings.

\- No dejes que Jesse te oiga decir eso – comenta en broma.

\- Ya, en realidad… – la morena se muerde el hinchado labio inferior antes de continuar –. Jesse nunca fue especialmente bueno en la cama.

Una sincera carcajada escapa de la pelirroja, que hunde su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Beca para ocultarlo. Es algo inútil ya que la DJ puede sentir a la perfección su cuerpo sacudirse con cada risa reprimida.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunta, sinceramente confundida.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa Chloe, su voz algo airada todavía –. Es solo que… Bueno, Amy solía decir que Jesse era un chico sexualmente indeciso.

\- No dejes que él te oiga decir eso – Beca le devuelve sus palabras con una risita.

Chloe le pincha en las costillas con un dedo, y la DJ salta hacia un lado mientras una exclamación se ahoga en su garganta. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran ahora que la pelirroja se ha quedado sin escondite, es como una chispa sobre un charco de gasolina. Se pasa la lengua por sus resecos e hinchados labios, y siente calor acumularse en su estómago al ver que su mejor amiga sigue su movimiento con los ojos.

Beca vuelve a la casilla de salida: sus nervios híper sensibles a cualquier estímulo, su piel prendida en fuego allá donde Chloe la toca.

\- ¿Esto es todo, entonces? – la decepción e inseguridad permean a su voz, cubren sus ojos de nubes.

La sonrisa de su mejor amiga se vuelve completamente predatoria y azul bebé reluce con un brillo hambriento. Parece una leona a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

\- Tenemos tres meses de tiempo perdido que recuperar todavía – ronronea justo antes de capturar los labios de Beca en un abrasivo beso.

* * *

 **N/A: Por si alguien se ha quedado con la curiosidad, la película que están viendo es Habitación en Roma.** **Mi personal recomendación es que la veáis solos, o si no os arriesgáis a pasar el rato más incómodo de vuestras vidas.**


	11. XI

**Resumen: Aubrey lamenta que su móvil esté guardado justo al lado del contacto de Beca en la agenda de Chloe.**

 **Rating: T**

 **N/A: Me he tomado la licencia creativa de hacer que Aubrey y Chloe se conocieran en el instituto en vez de en Barden.**

* * *

 **XI.**

Aubrey todavía recuerda con aguda claridad el día que conoció a Chloe Beale.

Fue en el primer día de Aubrey en el instituto East High. Estaba tan nerviosa que constantemente tenía que estar tragando la bilis que luchaba por escapar de su garganta en forma de vómito. Y la intimidante presencia de su padre pegado a su espalda no ayudaba a que consiguiera tranquilizarse, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Recuerda agradecer que el director estuviera tan ocupado llenando a su padre de alabanzas que ni se hubiera fijado en ella, porque así ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de las arcadas que reprimía a cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando por fin consiguió escapar de ese despacho con su horario en una mano y su carpeta organizada por colores en la otra, apretada con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que sus dedos estaban blancos, prácticamente salió corriendo al primer baño que fue capaz de encontrar.

Tiró su mochila de cualquier forma en el suelo, a pesar de que la vocecita de su padre le susurraba desde un rincón de su mente que esa no era forma de comportarse. Inclinada sobre el váter, su espalda se estremecía con cada náusea, pero no era capaz de expulsar nada porque su estómago estaba vacío. Era una Posen. Siempre estaba preparada. Había previsto que esto pasaría, así que llevaba sin comer desde la tarde del día anterior.

\- Oh – exclamó alguien tras ella, claramente sorprendida.

Aubrey no tuvo tiempo de recomponerse antes de que cuidadosas manos retiraran su pelo de su cara y alguien dibujara calmantes círculos en la base de su espalda.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó una dulce voz. Luego, se le escapó una risita –. Oops, pregunta tonta. Lo siento, olvida que he dicho eso.

Por fin la rubia fue capaz de dejar de escupir bilis en el váter y se incorporó lo suficiente como para ver quién estaba con ella en el baño. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron unos increíbles ojos azules, pero de un azul que no había visto en su vida sin ayuda de lentillas o Photoshop. Lo segundo, la calma y preocupación que desprendía la sonrisa de la chica cuando ni siquiera la conocía de nada. Lo tercero, la mata de ondas cobrizas que enmarcaban su rostro como lenguas de fuego.

En general, la chica era bastante guapa, a pesar de la cicatriz que tenía en la frente y sobre la que su padre había hecho algún comentario despectivo.

\- Soy Chloe – se presenta la pelirroja, extendiendo una mano. Entrecierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza con notable curiosidad –. Eres nueva, ¿verdad? No me suena tu cara…

Aubrey fue consciente de golpe de su situación. Una Posen no puede estar tirada en el suelo de un baño. Con movimientos bruscos y un tanto robóticos, se incorporó y alisó arrugas invisibles de su perfectamente planchada falda del uniforme, una falda de tela un tanto rasposa a cuadros rojos, blancos y azul marino. Sacó la barbilla y estiró su espalda, porque los Posen no caminan con los hombros hundidos.

\- Aubrey Posen – contestó, su tono tan formal que cualquiera diría que había estado escupiendo hasta los intestinos en el váter hacía un minuto. Aceptó la mano que le tendía la pelirroja y le dio un firme apretón –. Y sí, soy nueva. Acabo de transferirme desde Nueva York.

Se acuclilló para recoger su mochila y carpeta de donde las había tirado. Cuando se incorporó, vio que Chloe tenía su horario en su mano y le estaba echando un vistazo. La pelirroja esbozó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos azul bebé iluminándose con un brillo excitado.

\- ¡Estás en mi clase! – exclamó.

Contraria a la chica, los ojos de Aubrey se abrieron de par en par al recordar que debería estar en clase en lugar de hablando con una compañera en el baño. Palideció y una exclamación ahogada casi escapó de su garganta.

\- Oh Dios, ¡las clases! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Le arrebató su horario a Chloe de un manotazo y salió corriendo mientras se colgaba la mochila del hombro como podía. Avanzó por el pasillo lo más rápido que era capaz sin correr, respetando los carteles que colgaban de la pared indicando que estaba prohibido. Escuchó pasos apresurados tras ella y se giró para mirar por encima del hombro solo para encontrarse a Chloe pegada a sus talones.

\- ¿Acaso sabes dónde está la clase? – preguntó la pelirroja cuando por fin logró colocarse a su lado. Aubrey frenó en seco, y cruzó miradas con la divertida de la otra chica –. Eso pensaba yo… – rio –. Sígueme, anda.

Chloe dio media vuelta y echó a andar en dirección contraria a la que Aubrey estaba dirigiéndose. La rubia se recolocó la mochila correctamente y se tragó el bufido que luchaba por escapar de su garganta ante la calma con la que se estaba tomando todo la pelirroja.

\- ¿No te preocupa el llegar tarde?

La chica se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa traviesa, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, salió una profesora de una de las puertas que flanqueaba el pasillo. La señora, que debería estar alrededor de los cincuenta, no pareció sorprendida al ver a Chloe.

\- ¿Otra vez tarde, señorita Beale? – comentó, su voz aguda cargada de condescendencia.

\- Oh, no, Profesora Willow – la pelirroja abrió mucho sus ojos azul bebé y puso expresión de shock e inocencia –. Estoy ayudando a mi nueva compañera a encontrar su clase tal y como me pidió el director. Puede preguntarle, si quiere – puntuó sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa.

Cualquiera se tragaría que Chloe no había roto un plato en su vida.

La señora se fijó por primera vez en Aubrey, que agarraba la tira de su mochila con tanta fuerza que sus dedos estaban blancos. Odiaba las mentiras. Odiaba romper las reglas. Odiaba que la usaran para encubrir el haber estado rompiendo las reglas. Odiaba _tener que encubrir_ a personas que habían roto las reglas. Pero la Profesora Willow no hizo más preguntas, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de desconfianza a Chloe por encima de sus gafas de pasta y pasó junto a ellas.

En cuanto la profesora estuvo suficientemente lejos, la pelirroja dejó escapar una risita y enganchó su brazo con el de Aubrey para tirar de ella hacia delante, sin darse cuenta de que la rubia estaba más rígida que una tabla de madera.

\- ¿Era necesario? – siseó Aubrey en tono frío.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Chloe ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.

\- Usarme como excusa para tu irresponsabilidad.

\- Bueno, no creo que la Profesora Willow se tomase bien que le dijera que estaba liándome con alguien en el armario del conserje – rio la pelirroja despreocupadamente, lanzándole un guiño a Aubrey.

La rubia ralentizó un poco su paso, confundida. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba: el East High era un instituto privado, de ahí los horribles uniformes, pero, más importante, era un instituto exclusivamente _femenino_. Su padre jamás la metería en un sitio donde hubiera chicos porque podrían distraerla. Le costó un poco, aunque al final sumó dos más dos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- Oh – se le escapó, para diversión de Chloe –. Eres gay.

\- No – la pelirroja alargó la vocal, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa –. Me atraen todas las personas por igual – explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Bi, entonces?

\- No – pudo ver la exasperación en los ojos de la rubia así que sonrió, apaciguándola –. Vale, si de verdad necesitas una etiqueta… Soy pansexual.

Aubrey asintió con sequedad.

\- De todas formas, te agradecería que no volvieras a hacerlo.

\- ¿Enrollarme con alguien o usarte como excusa? – preguntó Chloe, frenando un poco antes de llegar a la puerta de su clase.

\- Usarme – contestó Aubrey –. Aunque estoy segura de que tu expediente escolar se verá favorecido si dejas de llegar tarde a clase por un par de besos – observó, aunque sin intención de sonar crítica.

Afortunadamente, la pelirroja no se lo tomó como un insulto, sino que dejó escapar otra risa.

\- ¿Y si son más que besos? – sus ojos azul bebé destellaban, traviesos, y volvió a reír cuando la rubia desvió la mirada con clara incomodidad –. Lo intentaré – prometió.

En ese momento, Aubrey la creyó. No sabía que ese sería el comienzo de una larga amistad, ni el primero de muchos encubrimientos por su parte para sacar a Chloe de los líos en los que se metía por ser un poco alocada.

A pesar de todo, Aubrey no cambiaría la amistad que las unía por nada del mundo. Sigue considerando ese primer día en East High como uno de los mejores de su vida. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando la pelirroja entró arrasando en su vida y la puso patas arriba. Le enseñó a Aubrey que no pasaba nada si se fracasaba, es más, no debía verlo como un error, sino como una lección. Le enseñó que mostrar una emoción que no fuera desagrado o decepción no significaba nada malo. Le enseñó que las lágrimas no son una muestra de debilidad, sino una forma de curación. Le enseñó a soltarse el pelo de vez en cuando, y que no todo en la vida son horarios y planes de acciones. A veces se pueden hacer cosas de forma totalmente espontánea, y no por ello se va a acabar el mundo.

Nunca pensó que pudiera llegar un momento el que maldijera el día que conoció a Chloe.

Pero sí llega.

Está tan estresada que puede sentir su estómago contraerse con náuseas cada cinco minutos, aunque ya ha aprendido a controlarlas después de años lidiando con ellas y sabe cómo hacer para que no se conviertan en vómito a propulsión. No puede permitirse perder tiempo con eso ahora.

Tiene que terminar un trabajo antes de las doce de la noche o no podrá entregarlo. Y una vez termine ese, tiene que prepararse una presentación oral para su clase del día siguiente de Derecho. Y también debería empezar a estudiar para el mini-test de Derecho Constitucional.

Lleva todo el día encerrada en su habitación sin salir nada más que para ir al baño o coger algo de comer de la cocina. Al otro lado de la pared, puede escuchar a la pelirroja en su cuarto, tiene la música puesta a muy bajo volumen para no molestar, pero no es eso lo que rompe la concentración de la rubia cada cinco minutos.

No, lo que le molesta son los _ruidos_ que está haciendo Chloe.

Se levanta de la silla, el impulso la empuja rodando por el suelo hasta golpear su cama. Camina con determinación, dando los cinco pasos que separan la entrada a su cuarto del de su mejor amiga. Aporrea la puerta con el puño cerrado.

\- ¡Chloe! – exclama para hacerse oír por encima de la música y de los gemidos.

Escucha un gruñido que se cuela por debajo de la puerta cerrada, seguido de una risita que es, inconfundiblemente, de la pelirroja. Pasos suaves suenan hasta pararse en la entrada, y entonces la puerta es abierta para dar paso a una Chloe un tanto acalorada, con el pelo alborotado y los labios hinchados.

Por encima del hombro de su mejor amiga, puede ver a una morena tumbada en la cama con las manos cubriendo su rostro. El tatuaje de flores que tiene en el hombro y el brillo de las monstruosidades que recubren su oreja delatan su identidad: Beca Mitchell, su archienemiga.

\- ¿En serio? – se le escapa, lleno de indignación.

Chloe sonríe sin una pizca de remordimientos y se encoge de hombros.

\- Resulta que Beca _sí_ está que chorrea, pero no por Jesse.

La morena deja escapar un gruñido de queja por la expresión que le arranca otra risita a Chloe. Aubrey se limita a rodar los ojos y se acuerda de a qué ha venido.

\- Os agradecería que fueras silenciosas. Hay gente que tiene que trabajar – espeta con un poco más de brusquedad de la intencionada.

Su mejor amiga, sin embargo, no se deja afectar por el tono de voz.

\- Lo siento, Bree – se disculpa, y sus ojos azul bebé están llenos de tanta sinceridad que hace que Aubrey se relaje un poco –. De todos modos, Beca ya se iba, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nosotras.

\- Bien – asiente –. Gracias – añade, para suavizar su reacción anterior.

Vuelve a su habitación, entrando de nuevo en su zona de concentración. Ignora las risitas de Chloe ante el comentario sarcástico que sin duda Beca ha hecho. Ignora el ruido de sus besos de despedida en la puerta de entrada del apartamento que comparte con su mejor amiga. Ignora el suspiro de la pelirroja una vez la DJ se ha marchado.

No permite que nada la distraiga. Hasta que su teléfono vibra desde donde está, bocabajo, al lado de su portátil.

Desvía sus irritados ojos de la pantalla del ordenador mientras delibera si mirar quién está escribiéndole o no. Al final, se decide a comprobarlo solo por si acaso. Se frota los ojos mientras agarra su iPhone y le da la vuelta. La notificación iluminada muestra que el mensaje pertenece a Chloe, lo cual le extraña bastante considerando que acaban de hablar y que están en la misma casa.

Con un suspiro, mete el PIN y abre la conversación.

 **Chloe Beale**

 **en línea**

(15:57) Ojalá no tuvieras clase ahora.

(15:57) Mis sábanas huelen a ti y pensar en nosotras desnudas bajo ellas me está volviendo loca. No paro de pensar en tus labios, y en tu hábil lengua recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, tus dedos enredados en mi pelo mientras nuestras caderas se mueven al mismo tiempo.

(15:58) Estoy empapada solo de pensarlo.

Aubrey palidece de golpe y su mano empieza a temblar tanto que el móvil resbala de entre sus dedos faltos de fuerza. Su iPhone apenas acaba de chocar contra el suelo cuando la rubia ya está en pie, prácticamente llevándose la puerta de su habitación por delante en su prisa.

\- CHLOE BEALE – brama.

Entra en el cuarto de su mejor amiga como un huracán, haciendo que la pelirroja dé un brinco en la cama y deje caer el móvil por el susto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Chloe, sin saber a qué viene ese ataque repentino.

\- ¡Te has equivocado al mandar esos mensajes! – sigue gritando Aubrey, caminando en círculos por la habitación como si eso fuera a ayudarle a borrar de su memoria lo que su mejor amiga le había escrito por error.

\- ¿ _Qué_?

En shock, la pelirroja recupera su iPhone de entre las sábanas y sus ojos se abren de par en par al ver que, efectivamente, había abierto sin querer la conversación que tenía con Bree en vez de la de Beca, que estaba justo debajo. Una sincera carcajada se escapa de entre sus labios abiertos por la sorpresa, y pronto está rodando por la cama y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

\- No tiene gracia, Chloe – le espeta Aubrey, furibunda. Su mejor amiga la ignora y sigue riéndose –. ¿Sabes acaso al peligro al que te expones con el sexting?

\- Oh, Bree – jadea la pelirroja entre risas –. No seas aguafiestas – se incorpora sobre una mano, con la otra se seca las lágrimas que le siguen cayendo por las mejillas. Coge aire con dificultad –. Claro que lo sé… Por eso tengo cuidado con quién lo hago.

\- ¿Cuidado? ¿¡Cuidado?! – estalla la rubia, incrédula – ¡Si me lo has mandado a mí por error!

Chloe estalla en una nueva oleada de carcajadas, y Aubrey solo puede bufar en respuesta.

\- Te odio tanto ahora mismo – masculla.

Sabiendo que no va a recibir una respuesta, se marcha con tanta brusquedad con la que llegó, ignorando el "¡Lo siento, Bree!" que Chloe grita tras ella.

* * *

Tres meses más tarde, vuelve a ocurrir.

Es viernes por la noche y Aubrey está semi tumbada en el sillón viendo el final de un reality show a la espera de que empiece la película que viene después. Su normalmente impecable pelo rubio está recogido en un moño descuidado en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, está completamente desmaquillada y ya lleva su pijama puesto.

No podría importarle menos su aspecto. No hoy. Ha terminado por fin los exámenes del primer trimestre y se está tomando un merecido descanso aprovechando que no ha tenido clases y, por lo tanto, no tiene nada nuevo que estudiar. De hecho, está tan cansada que cree que, aunque lo tuviera, no sería capaz de aprendérselo.

Escucha a Chloe en su habitación cantar suavemente, puede verla pasar de tanto en tanto por la puerta abierta de par en par, revoloteando por su cuarto mientras se viste y maquilla. Las Bellas se van de fiesta está noche para celebrar el final de exámenes. La invitación incluía también a la rubia, pero esta decidió pasar por esta noche. Necesita descansar y reponer fuerzas, ya se unirá a ellas cuando salgan a por la segunda ronda mañana.

Hunde la cuchara en el cartón de helado de Ben & Jerry's con el que Chloe la sorprendió al mediodía nada más llegar de su último examen. A pesar del frío del helado, siente una sensación cálida extenderse por su pecho al pensar en el dulce gesto de su mejor amiga. Mastica las pepitas de chocolate distraídamente, en la tele una chica vestida con un mini vestido es empujada a la piscina por los demás concursantes del reality show, y el grito que deja escapar al caer al agua arranca una risa un poco malvada a Aubrey.

Chloe deja de cantar bruscamente, y la rubia desvía momentáneamente la vista de la pantalla de la televisión para comprobar que todo va bien. La pelirroja está parada en medio de su habitación, de espaldas al salón, con el vestido arremangado en la cintura, a medio camino de ponérselo bien. Tiene las manos frente a ella de forma que su cuerpo las oculta, y sus rizos cobrizos perfectamente peinados caen en cascada a su alrededor por tener la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

Aubrey reconoce ese vestido en particular, es el negro con un escote en la espalda que llegaba casi hasta el culo y que marcaba cada curva de Chloe a la perfección. Es su vestido de seducción, porque cualquier persona con dos ojos en la cara y dos dedos de frente es incapaz de mantenerse impasible cuando lo lleva puesto. Esboza una sonrisa torcida mientras come otra cucharada de helado, pensando en lo mal que lo va a pasar Beca esa noche, viendo a Chloe así vestida y sin poder hacer nada hasta que se vayan a un sitio más privado que la discoteca.

Su móvil vibra en el brazo del sillón, y Aubrey lo coge, pero no le hace caso. Su atención recae otra vez en el reality show y la sesión de gritos en la que está involucrada la chica chorreante de antes y otra de las chicas. Parecen estar discutiendo sobre una robándole el novio a la otra y, muy a su pesar, la rubia se encuentra a sí misma prestando atención al programa y tratando de descifrar los balbuceos borrachos de ambas concursantes.

La vibración de su iPhone en su mano la distrae momentáneamente, y por el rabillo del ojo marca el PIN para desbloquearlo. Sin fijarse en quién le está hablando, abre la conversación que tiene el puntito azul indicando que hay mensajes por leer. Cuando en el reality show cambian a una entrevista personal con el chico que ha causado el revuelo, Aubrey pone los ojos en blanco por los aires de importancia que se está dando el tío y baja la mirada a la pantalla de su móvil.

 **Chloe Beale**

 **en línea**

(20:29) Joder Becs

(20:30) Sabes lo mucho que me pone cuando llevas ese conjunto

(20:30) No sé si voy a aguantar toda la noche sin arrastrarte al baño para follarte

Justo en el mismo instante en que Aubrey se atraganta con el helado al llegar al último mensaje, sin haberse dado cuenta de que obviamente no iban dirigidos a ella, Chloe sale corriendo de su habitación con cara de pánico.

\- ¡Bree, no mires el m…!

Su grito de advertencia se ve cortado a la mitad cuando la pelirroja se da cuenta de que su mejor amiga está más roja que un tomate y tosiendo violentamente, su iPhone todavía bien agarrado en la mano derecha y con la pantalla iluminada.

Como quien se acerca a un animal peligroso, Chloe se sienta cautelosamente en el sillón y le tiende a Aubrey una botella de agua. La rubia da un buen trago, y una vez es capaz de respirar con normalidad, le lanza una mirada furibunda a su mejor amiga, quien se encoge y esboza una mueca de disculpa.

\- Chlo… – gruñe.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – la apacigua la pelirroja. Se recoge un mechón cobrizo detrás de la oreja y baja la mirada al sillón en su mejor imitación de un cachorrito arrepentido por haberle mordisqueado los zapatos a su dueño otra vez –. Lo siento – saca el labio inferior en un mohín que es totalmente irresistible para cualquier ser humano.

Aubrey nota su enfado disminuir hasta convertirse en algo más pequeño que una mota de polvo.

\- Por favor, si valoras mi salud mental, fíjate mejor a quién le envías los mensajes – suspira.

Chloe asiente, pero luego esboza una mueca.

\- Lo intentaré – ante la mirada severa de su mejor amiga, da un golpe al cojín del sillón en pleno arrebato –. No es mi culpa, ¿vale? – se defiende –. Beca me envía cosas y yo me pongo tan cachonda que me empiezan a temblar las manos y ni sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Aubrey pone cara de asco y trata de bloquear las palabras de la pelirroja con las manos sobre sus oídos.

\- Ah, ah, ah – la acalla, agitando las manos al ver que es inútil tratar de no escuchar –. No necesito detalles. Es más, cuanto menos, mejor.

Chloe deja escapar una risita y se echa hacia delante para darle un beso a la rubia en la mejilla.

\- Lo siento, te juro que lo intentaré – promete.

\- Sí, sí – Aubrey pone los ojos en blanco y le da golpecitos en la pierna para que se levante –. Venga, vete a terminar de vestirte. Ya lo va a pasar mal Beca al verte en ese vestido, como para que le abras la puerta semi desnuda.

* * *

No pasa ni una semana antes de que el incidente se repita.

Aubrey está en el sillón leyendo un libro tranquilamente. La televisión está encendida con los créditos una película que Chloe está semi viendo, porque se ha pasado las dos horas de duración mandando mensajes – presumiblemente a Beca –, pero en cuanto termina la pelirroja se excusa y se encierra en el baño.

Sin querer saber qué está tramando exactamente, la rubia la observa pasar frente a ella sin hacer comentario alguno, su atención volviendo a su libro en cuanto su mejor amiga sale de su campo de visión. Apenas está volviendo a engancharse a la trama cuando su móvil vibra sobre la mesita de centro.

Despega los ojos de la frase que está leyendo con algo de dificultad y molestia, y se inclina hacia delante con cuidado de no caerse del sillón para coger su iPhone.

Nada más ver el nombre de Chloe en la notificación, sabedora de que la pelirroja sigue en el baño, pone los ojos en blanco y piensa que se ha vuelto a equivocar. Pero cuando despliega los detalles de la notificación, ve que es una foto lo que le ha mandado. Siente curiosidad, Chloe muchas veces le manda capturas de cosas que ha visto en Instagram o Twitter y que le han recordado a Aubrey.

Decide confiar y desbloquea el móvil.

En cuanto la conversación se carga en la pantalla, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver la foto. Porque no es ninguna captura. Porque _Chloe_ sale en ella. Porque la escasez de ropa cubriendo su cuerpo es _notable_. Porque hay _partes_ de su cuerpo que no deberían estar expuestas. Porque no es algo que Aubrey quiera ver de su mejor amiga.

"Pensando en ti", lee el comentario que hay bajo la imagen.

\- ¡CHLOE!

\- Oh, mierda – escucha a la pelirroja exclamar desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada del baño.

\- Sí, "oh mierda" es correcto – le contesta, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que la oiga.

Su mejor amiga sale del baño, con la camiseta puesta de cualquier forma, pero sin pantalones. Tras ella, en el suelo, la rubia alcanza a ver su sujetador y los vaqueros hechos un guiñapo. La expresión de Chloe muestra remordimiento, y un breve instante de pánico cuando Aubrey cierra el libro de golpe y prácticamente se abalanza sobre ella con una mano extendida.

\- Dame tu móvil – masculla entre dientes.

\- Pero…

\- _Chlo_ – gruñe.

La pelirroja hace caso, tendiéndole su iPhone una vez lo ha desbloqueado, con sus ojos azul bebé suplicando el perdón de Aubrey. La rubia la ignora, se dirige con rapidez a la agenda de contactos del móvil de su mejor amiga y se encuentra a sí misma guardada bajo el nombre de "Bree". Abre la opción de editar y reescribe su nombre de forma que ahora esté como "Aubrey" y no haya forma posible de que Chloe se confunda otra vez.

Una vez ha terminado, guarda los cambios y se lo devuelve a la pelirroja. Gira sobre sus talones sin decir nada más, y se deja caer en el sillón para continuar con su lectura, rezando para que sea suficiente para ayudarle a olvidar esa foto de Chloe.

* * *

Al día siguiente llega de clase para encontrarse con una Chloe taciturna, sentada en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina mirando a la nada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Aubrey, inmediatamente preocupada, acercándose a su mejor amiga sin siquiera dejar el bolso.

\- Te odio – se queja la pelirroja –. Siempre te busco como Bree y nunca te encuentro y me vuelvo loca hasta que recuerdo que lo has cambiado a Aubrey.

La rubia deja escapar una carcajada de alivio al ver que no es nada grave, solo Chloe sacando a relucir su lado melodramático.

\- Lo superarás – le asegura con una sonrisa –. Yo, sin embargo, jamás seré capaz de olvidar esos mensajes. Vas a tener que pagarme el psiquiatra.

* * *

 **¿Sabéis algo gracioso? Mi idea originalmente era únicamente lo de los mensajes, pero pensé que se me iba a quedar muy corto solo con eso y añadí cómo Aubrey y Chloe se conocieron. Y, al final, ha terminado siendo más largo de lo que tenía planeado... Mejor para vosotros, ¿no? ;D**

 **¡Nos vemos mañana con el nuevo capítulo de This is an intervention!**


	12. XII

**"Esta es una idea que lleva rondando por mi cabeza bastante tiempo ya, más concretamente, desde el 27 de septiembre que Brittany (Snow) subió a Instagram _esa_ foto con _esa_ camiseta (lo entenderéis cuando lo leáis) ****; pero me ha faltado el tiempo y las ganas para escribirlo. Hasta hoy. En el metro. Volviendo a casa a la 1 de la noche. Todo muy normal, ¿verdad?"**

 **Eso lo escribí la noche del martes al miércoles, cuando todavía no había perdido mi fe en la humanidad. Este capítulo iba a ser mi pequeña celebración por el triunfo de Hillary, porque si bien no es perfecta, por lo menos no es un misógino, homófibo, racista y tirano. Pero ante los inexplicables, incomprensibles y aterrorizantes resultados de las elecciones estadounidenses, este capítulo ha pasado a ser una especie de desafío y un escape. Desafío a Trump, porque jamás aceptaré que alguien así trate de destrozar todo por lo que hemos luchado y nos devuelva al siglo XIX. Y un escape tanto para mí al escribirlo, como para vosotros al leerlo.**

 **Ánimo a todos - especialmente si alguien está viviendo en EEUU - y recordad que LOVE IS LOUDER.**

* * *

 **Resumen: Basado en la foto de Brittany con una camiseta que dice "Kiss me, I voted."**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

 **XII.**

A tres meses para fin de curso, Chloe se enteró de que no tenía suficientes créditos para graduarse, porque suspender tantas veces Literatura Rusa traía más consecuencias consigo que tener que repetir.

Inmediatamente, la pelirroja se volvió loca buscando por todo el campus actividades a las que pudiera apuntarse para ganar créditos. Ya estaba en las Bellas, pero eso no era ni de lejos suficiente para compensar por tres años.

Acabó atendiendo a millones de seminarios sobre temas a los que jamás habría dedicado cuatro horas de su vida – como el XVIII Congreso de Católicos y Vida Pública –, pero se vio forzada a sentarse en una silla y escuchar a señores mayores – _siempre_ señores mayores que parecían haber salido del ataúd solo para hablar, y hablar, y hablar con voz temblorosa, monótona y jadeante durante horas seguidas.

Chloe estaba ya al borde de la desesperación, planteándose tirarse por la ventana antes que tener que ir a otra conferencia más solo por 6 créditos, cuando Beca tuvo la mejor idea del mundo.

"Tía, si te dan créditos por estar en las Bellas, ¿por qué no te apuntas a otros clubs? Si te muestras participativa y haces millones de cosas, quizá se olviden de que eres la peor estudiante de Literatura Rusa del mundo."

La pelirroja había plantado tal beso en la mejilla de su mejor amiga que la DJ se había sonrojado hasta las puntas de las orejas y había huido del salón con la excusa de ir a por un vaso de agua.

Así fue como Chloe acabó afiliada al Club de Debate de Barden. Y, en verdad, había nacido para eso. Nada mejor que ser _ella_ la que hablara durante horas y horas sobre un tema que de verdad le apasionaba - sin contar la a cappella porque se lo habían prohibido después de una acalorada discusión con otro miembro del club que tuvo que ser disipada antes de que Chloe se abalanzara sobre la garganta del chico.

También se unió al periódico de la Universidad, porque allí le aseguraron que podría tener su propia columna en la que informase sobre el panorama de la a cappella, ya que era tan popular en Barden.

Casi sin darse cuenta, fue acumulando créditos de una forma mucho más sencilla y entretenida que muriendo de aburrimiento en el fondo de una sala de conferencias y tratando de disimular que tenía más ganas de estampar su cabeza contra la pared repetidamente antes que tener que seguir escuchando.

Para cuando volvió a tener una reunión con su tutora, su expediente académico estaba lleno de actividades voluntarias que casi eclipsaban la gran mancha que suponía esos tres años extra en Barden. Solo necesitaba algo grande, un evento potente que tuviera tanta importancia y supusiera que cualquier persona quedase positivamente impresionada al leerlo, suficiente como para obviar ese pequeño tropezón con la Literatura Rusa.

Entonces llegaron las elecciones. Y una pequeña bombillita se encendió dentro de su cabeza.

Eso era _justo_ lo que estaba buscando. Era su oportunidad y Chloe pensaba aprovecharla al máximo. Reunió a los miembros del Club del Debate, convenciéndoles de que la apoyasen con un sentido discurso al que nadie fue capaz de resistirse. También reclutó a sus compañeros en la redacción del periódico para que hicieran un reportaje detallado sobre su proyecto.

Por eso lleva todo el día repartiendo panfletos y pegatinas por todo el campus con una camiseta azul y blanca que pone en letras rojas en la pechera "Kiss me, I voted".

Sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando Benji se acerca a ella, su bandolera cruzada en la espalda golpeando sus piernas con cada paso que da para acercarse a la pelirroja. El joven Treble la saluda con un torpe gesto de la mano.

\- Hey, Chloe. ¿Qué es eso? – inquiere con un gesto de cabeza hacia los panfletos que lleva Chloe en una mano.

\- Bueno, sabes que las elecciones son mañana, ¿verdad? – responde la Bella, complacida cuando Benji asiente, y procede a soltar su ensayado discurso –. El futuro de América depende de que todos vayamos a las urnas a votar. No te voy a decir a quién, porque espero que tengas dos dedos de frente y no quieras dejar nuestro país en las manos de un tirano, pero sí es importante que votes. _Tú_ tienes una voz, Benji – clava su dedo índice en el pecho del joven, que se tambalea un poco por el inesperado y fuerte empujón –, y una voz preciosa, por cierto–- le regala un guiño que cubre las mejillas del Treble de rojo –, así que úsala – continua Chloe –. _Vota_. Por ti, por mí, por América.

La pelirroja coge una de las pegatinas y le quita la protección trasera, plantándola en la chaqueta de Benji con una suave palmadita. Ahora, sobre el gris de la tela, destaca la pegatina blanca y azul con sus letras rojas rezando "Kiss me, I voted". Le tiende un panfleto que el Treble coge y ojea con curiosidad.

-Aquí se detalla de forma clara y sencilla lo que hay que hacer para votar – explica Chloe –. Espero ver tu nombre en la lista, Benji – añade con una sonrisa.

El joven sonríe, todavía un poco sonrojado.

-Allí estará – asegura –. Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti por escucharme – y, porque no puede resistirse, Chloe puntúa sus palabras con otro guiño que cubre las mejillas de Benji de rojo.

El Treble se disculpa entre tartamudeos y escapa a paso rápido en la dirección opuesta a la que se estaba dirigiendo antes de pararse a hablar con Chloe. La pelirroja espera a que se dé cuenta de su error, y tiene que tragarse la risa cuando ve a Benji más rojo que un tomate rectificar y volver a pasar frente a ella musitando "es por aquí".

Sin embargo, se olvida del vergonzoso Benji cuando ve a una gran masa de estudiantes salir del edificio de Ciencias. Rápidamente, se acerca a ellos y llama su atención con un par de sonrisas y bromas, y luego les suelta el discurso con una pasión y convicción que cualquiera diría que lleva repitiendo las mismas palabras desde las ocho de la mañana. Se queda sin panfletos y pegatinas al repartirlos entre tanta gente, de forma que escribe un rápido mensaje a Natalie – amiga del Club de Debate que se presentó voluntaria para ayudarle – para avisar de que vuelve a la redacción del periódico a aprovisionarse.

Con paso alegre y silbando una melodía que ni se molestan en identificar, cruza la gran extensión de césped que separa el edificio de Ciencias, delante del cual estaba ella, del edificio de Humanidades. Aunque no tenga panfletos, se para por el camino un par de veces para hablar con aquellos que le saludan o le preguntan por su camiseta.

Sube las escaleras de Humanidades pasando entre las altas columnas que adornan la entrada, y luego desciende un piso para ir a la redacción. Con una llave que solo miembros del periódico tienen, abre la puerta y entra en la estancia. Hay una pizarra en una pared con una lista escrita sobre ella en la que aparecen repartidos los temas de la nueva publicación y quién está encargado de cada uno; el resto del cuarto está lleno con mesas individuales de trabajo pegadas unas a otras para formar tres hileras, algunas con ordenadores encima y otros sin ellos.

Precisamente encima de una de las mesas libres, hay cuatro cajas marrones de cartón. Cada una tiene garabateado en el lateral con permanente qué tienen dentro, así que Chloe omite las que ponen "camisetas" y se dirige a las de "pegatinas" y "panfletos". Coge un taco gordo de ambos para así evitar que tenga que estar constantemente volviendo a por más, y sale de la redacción, cerrando con llave tras ella.

Está tan distraída pensando qué zona del campus cubrir ahora que no se da cuenta de que hay alguien frente a ella hasta que chocan. Todos los panfletos y las pegatinas salen volando en distintas direcciones, y se escucha un golpe sordo cuando un brick pequeño de zumo cae al suelo.

\- Mierda – musita la otra persona al mismo tiempo que Chloe se disculpa.

La pelirroja reconoce fácilmente esa voz, y a la otra chica debe pasarle lo mismo con la suya, porque Chloe tropieza con ojos azul medianoche observándola con velada diversión bajo una gruesa capa de eyeliner.

\- Tendría que haber sabido que eras tú al ver el zumo – se burla Chloe –. Solo tú, con tus veinte años de edad, todavía eres incapaz de meter una pajita.

\- Y yo tendría que haber sabido que intentarías este truco conmigo – replica Beca con tanta agilidad que parece que ya tenía la respuesta pensada.

Sonriendo, se agachan al mismo tiempo a recoger ese estropicio antes de que suene el timbre del final de clase y el pasillo se llene de impacientes estudiantes.

\- ¿Y qué truco es ese, si se puede saber? – pregunta Chloe, curiosa.

\- Ya sabes, chica choca con chico, los libros de la chica caen al suelo y ambos se agachan a por ellos, entonces sus manos se tocan y es... – Beca suspira de forma soñadora, pero aun así se las apaña para hacerlo sonar sarcástico –. Oh, _mágico_.

Chloe no puede evitar la carcajada que escapa de su garganta y capta por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa satisfecha de Beca. Y como su pasatiempo favorito es convertir a la pequeña DJ en un desastre balbuceante, espera hasta que ve qué es lo siguiente que la morena va a recoger del suelo y se dirige ella también a la misma dirección.

Tal y como Beca ha descrito, sus manos se rozan al coincidir en el mismo espacio y ojos azules, unos bebé, otros medianoche, saltan para cruzar miradas. No hay chispas ni fuegos artificiales, pero Chloe sí que siente una oleada de hormigueo expandirse por su brazo hacia el resto de su cuerpo, erizando su piel a su paso. Tiene que reprimir un escalofrío y se plantea si quizá su idea no ha sido tan magnífica como creía, porque se está volviendo rápidamente en su contra.

La mirada de Beca se desvía para bajar hacia sus manos unidas, y cuando vuelve a alzarse sus pupilas están tres veces más grandes. Chloe puede ver el subir y bajar de su garganta cuando traga saliva y casi tiene ganas de soltar una risita nerviosa para expresar el alivio de saber que no es la única afectada.

Pero el timbre suena y rompe el hechizo.

La burbuja en la que estaban inmersas estalla de golpe y Beca da un brinco del susto, apartando su mano igual que si acabara de quemarse. El rubor empieza a cubrir sus mejillas, pero Chloe se apiada de ella y decide no hacer comentario alguno. Ambas mejores amigas tratan de recoger la mayor cantidad de panfletos y pegatinas que pueden antes de que las puertas de las clases se abran casi a la vez y millones de estudiantes salen en masa. Pisotean los papeles sin una pizca de remordimiento, obligando a ambas amigas a retirarse hacia un lado para evitar ser atropelladas por el tropel de universitarios que parecen desesperados por salir de allí.

Cuando por fin el pasillo vuelve a quedar vacío, Chloe se despega de la pared y mira al suelo. Los panfletos y pegatinas están arrugados, o rotos, o llenos de manchas por la cantidad de zapatos que les han pasado por encima. Siente la mano de Beca en su codo, aunque no sabe si es un intento de llamar su atención o de consolarla.

\- Tienes más, ¿verdad? – inquiere la DJ en voz suave.

La pelirroja asiente y cruza hasta la puerta de la redacción tras hacerle un gesto a la morena para que la siga. Saca la llave del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y la gira en la cerradura hasta que escucha el delator chasquido de que está abierta. Entra en la habitación y se hace un lado para que Beca pase primero. Es la primera vez que entra en la redacción, así que Chloe deja que vague por la estancia y curiosee todo lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo, ella hizo lo mismo el primer día que le enseñaron su espacio de trabajo.

\- ¿Dónde te sientas tú?

Beca se gira para mirarla, una mano deslizándose sobre una de las hileras de mesas libres. Su expresión se transforma de curiosidad, a confusión, a diversión, y la pelirroja observa, maravillada, cómo las emociones vienen y van de su cara y ojos hasta que azul medianoche reluce con un brillo pícaro. Los labios de la DJ se curvan en su típica sonrisa torcida y una delineada ceja se arquea.

Chloe ladea la cabeza y señala su mesa, a la espera de una explicación por ese repentino cambio. Y por qué Beca ni se molesta en mirar en la dirección indicada, sino que sigue con toda su atención fija en la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta esta al final, sin poder evitar la risita que escapa de su garganta.

Beca aprieta sus labios en una fina línea, claramente luchando contra la amplia sonrisa que quiere abrirse paso por su rostro, y sacude la cabeza con cierto deje de incredulidad que desconcierta a Chloe cada vez más.

\- ¿En serio? – exclama la DJ. Da tres pasos para acercarse a la pelirroja y señala con un gesto vago en la dirección general en la que está Chloe –. ¿Era necesaria la camiseta?

Chloe frunce el ceño, confundida durante una fracción de segundo antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja. Suelta una risita y saca pecho, estirando del borde de la prenda con orgullo.

\- ¿A que mola? – sube y baja las cejas, sugerente.

\- No, Chlo, es lo más patético que he visto en mi vida – contesta Beca con una risa seca.

La pelirroja no se deja ofender por el comentario, porque sabe que la morena a veces carece de tacto y dice las cosas tal cual las piensa sin pararse a considerar que quizá puede herir los sentimientos de alguien. Se encoge de hombros sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

\- Yo creo que es genial.

\- Pero… Te das cuenta de que carece de sentido, ¿verdad? – observa la DJ –. No vas a votar hasta _mañana_.

\- Claro que lo sé, tonta – ríe Chloe, sacudiendo la mano en un gesto disuasivo –. Por eso mañana también la voy a llevar puesta.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que hay algo que no me estás contando? – se lamenta Beca con una mueca, temiendo lo que pueda haber conjurado el cerebro de la pelirroja –. ¿Qué plan malvado se te ha ocurrido esta vez, Chlo?

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensancha y tuerce, adquiriendo un matiz peligroso. Sus ojos azul bebé relucen con un brillo predatorio que casi hace que Beca dé un paso atrás para interponer algo más de espacio entre ella y Chloe.

\- Ya lo descubrirás – ronronea esta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Chloe sale de la sala donde tienen las urnas antes que Beca, y se sienta en un banco al lado de la entrada para esperar por su mejor amiga. Apenas acaba de sacar el móvil para comprobar que no tenga algún mensaje que se le haya pasado por alto, cuando escucha el golpe seco de las botas militares de la DJ contra las escaleras de entrada y alza la cabeza para ver a Beca dirigiéndose hacia ella.

La morena lleva las manos escondidas en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera azul clarito de las Bellas que hace que sus ojos resalten aún más, y el sol mañanero cae sobre sus rizos castaños. Por un momento, Chloe es incapaz de respirar, pero pronto se repone. Justo a tiempo para levantarse de un salto y recorrer de tres zancadas la poca distancia que la separa de su mejor amiga.

Beca entorna los ojos, algo sorprendida por lo súbito de los movimientos de Chloe. La sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensancha todavía más.

\- ¡Mira, Becs! – exclama, ilusionada, señalando hacia la pechera de su camiseta.

Ve la mirada de la morena seguir la dirección de su dedo al instante, solo para sonrojarse y desviar la vista.

\- ¿Hay algún motivo específico por el que quieres que te mire a las tetas? – pregunta, sarcástica, para disimular el hecho de que está roja hasta la raíz del pelo.

\- Yo no he señalado mis tetas, si se te ha ido la vista es cosa tuya – se desentiende Chloe con un guiño pícaro.

\- Lo que sea, Beale – musita Beca a modo de respuesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco y empezando a andar.

Chloe suelta una carcajada y se apresura para ponerse a su altura, enganchando sus brazos para frenar a la pequeña DJ.

\- Todavía no has visto lo que quería enseñarte.

De nuevo recibe unos ojos en blanco por parte de la morena, que deja de caminar para girarse hacia ella con expresión de fastidio, aunque Chloe sabe que en verdad no está tan molesta por el tema como quiere hacerle creer. Vuelve a señalar hacia la pechera de su camiseta, y tras un breve instante de duda, ve cómo la mirada de Beca se desvía hacia allí. Solo que, esta vez, de verdad se fija en lo que la pelirroja quiere que se fije: la pegatina que indica que ha votado.

\- Qué pegatina más bonita – comenta, su voz desprendiendo sorna.

Esta vez es Chloe la que pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a agarrar el brazo de Beca para evitar que eche a andar.

\- He votado, Becs – le aclara.

\- Lo sé, Chlo, he entrado contigo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Vale, pero… He. Votado. – repite, separando las palabras igual que si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

La morena resopla.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices directamente lo que quieres y nos dejamos de tonterías? Tengo frío.

\- ¡Porque le quitaría toda la diversión! – exclama Chloe.

Beca refunfuña, aunque al final se arrebuja más en su sudadera en busca de calor y mira a Chloe fijamente, dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a este juego. Sus ojos se desenfocan de esa manera que indica que está más concentrada en lo que ocurre dentro de su cabeza que en el mundo real, y frunce el ceño mientras piensa y le da vueltas a la pista que le ha proporcionado la pelirroja.

Pero deja escapar un gruñido exasperado y niega con la cabeza.

\- No sé, no tengo ni idea de qu…

Lo que fuera a decir, muere en su garganta cuando Chloe cubre sus frías mejillas con sus manos de repente. Atrae a la morena hacia ella de tal forma que Beca se ve obligada a trastabillar hacia delante y encontrar el equilibrio al chocar contra el cuerpo firme de la pelirroja, que ni se tambalea a pesar del impacto.

Entonces, en el movimiento más inesperado y chocante de todos, Chloe acorta la distancia entre ambas y cubre los fríos labios de la DJ con los suyos. Nota la sorpresa de su mejor amiga en el pequeño brinco que da su cuerpo, en la rigidez de su boca contra la de la pelirroja. No deja que la duda se apodere de ella y roza, y tienta, y prueba a Beca hasta que la tensión abandona los músculos de la pequeña DJ.

Y quizá Beca ha tardado en responder, pero cuando lo hace, responde con ganas. Empuja contra Chloe y sus labios se deslizan y presionan, se atrapan la una a la otra solo para dejarse ir y así volver a perseguirse en una especie de danza. Sus alientos se mezclan con cada temblorosa exhalación y cuando Chloe por fin se separa, los labios y las mejillas de Beca ya no están fríos.

Se quedan unos instantes en silencio, instantes que Chloe aprovecha para observar a su mejor amiga y evaluar su reacción. La morena tiene los ojos cerrados, y cuando azul medianoche por fin aparece con un parpadeo, trae consigo una sonrisa perezosa a los enrojecidos labios de Beca.

\- Has votado – musita, comprensión y diversión entremezclándose en su voz.

Chloe sonríe de oreja a oreja.

\- Pensé que nunca lo ibas a pill…

Beca se cobra su venganza y acalla lo que fuera que Chloe iba a decir al presionar de nuevo sus labios en un beso corto y suave. Al terminar, la pelirroja ve cómo la mirada de su mejor amiga se desvía momentáneamente hacia su camiseta y las letras allí impresas en rojo.

"Kiss me, I voted."


	13. XIII

**Tropecé con este prompt en Twitter, y nada más leerlo pude ver la escena desarrollarse frente a mis ojos y me pareció tan graciosa que tenía que escribirla o morir. Espero que a vosotros también os guste.**

 **Creo que es bastante fácil de identificar pero voy a decirlo anyway: las oraciones en cursiva son los pensamientos de Chloe.**

* * *

 **Resumen: Persona A está teniendo pensamientos inapropiados. De repente entra en pánico y piensa "Si me estás leyendo la mente, tose ahora mismo". La Persona B tose.**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **XIII.**

Chloe siempre ha tenido una imaginación hiperactiva.

Nunca se ha avergonzado de ello. Nunca ha tenido motivos para ello. Es una persona que exuda confianza y seguridad por cada poro de su cuerpo, así que por qué debería sentir algo diferente al orgullo cuando las tuercas de su mente empiezan a girar y generan imágenes dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando era pequeña, era una cualidad que le encantaba poseer. Su hiperactiva imaginación llenaba sus días de historias épicas en las que princesas luchaban contra dragones y nunca se rasgaban sus preciosos vestidos de seda azul. Los viajes en coche se los pasaba mirando por la ventana con expresión soñadora, perdida en un mundo que solo ella veía. Llegó un momento en el que sus padres y hermanos aprendieron a detectar cuando estaba ahí de cuerpo presente, pero su mente volando a kilómetros de distancia en una galaxia muy lejana. Aprendieron que llamar su nombre cincuenta veces podía funcionar, pero que nada era más efectivo para hacerle volver a la realidad que un apretón en el hombro, o un empujón en el caso de sus hermanos mayores.

A medida que fue creciendo, las historias épicas cambiaron. Se convirtieron en historias de amor verdadero. Creó reinos donde nadie nunca moría, donde la tristeza no existía, donde no había lugar para el odio. Su imaginación conjuraba apuestos príncipes que superaban todas las pruebas que el destino ponía en su camino para estar con ella.

Con la llegada de la adolescencia, sus hormonas revolucionadas dijeron basta. El único momento en el que esas empalagosas historias de amor estaban permitidas era una vez al mes cuando le venía la regla. El resto del tiempo, Chloe se dedicaba a fantasear con su enamoramiento de turno.

Kyle, de largo flequillo que le tapaba hasta los ojos y que tocaba la guitarra. Chloe soñaba con que le dedicara una canción escrita por él en frente de todo el instituto. Dylan, con alborotados rizos oscuros, ojos marrón chocolate y tez mulata. Por alguna razón, Chloe siempre le imaginaba escasamente vestido y corriendo por la selva para salvarla del ataque de un feroz tigre. Ryan, un moreno de impresionantes ojos verdes oscuros, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano del instituto. Chloe soñaba con llevar su chaqueta para dejarle saber a todo el mundo que estaban juntos, y que él la buscase en las atestadas gradas antes de empezar un partido o cuando hubiera conseguido puntos para el equipo.

Entonces fue ganando experiencia. Exploró su atracción hacia esos chicos, descubrió cosas nuevas, y todos esos conocimientos solo hicieron que su hiperactiva imaginación subiera la intensidad de sus fantasías. Ya no le bastaba algo tan inocente como un corto pico en los labios, no cuando ya había vivido en sus propias carnes lo que era darse el lote con alguien.

Tuvo sus primeros sueños eróticos. Y, al mismo tiempo, empezó a darse cuenta de que, a veces, se quedaba mirando a alguna chica de su instituto que siempre había pensado que era súper guapa y se hacía preguntas.

Cómo sería poner sus manos en sus caderas. Cómo sería sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, curvado en zonas donde estaba acostumbrada a que fuera liso. Cómo sería tener sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Cómo sería besarla.

¿Sería como con los chicos? ¿Sería más dulce? ¿O quizá más apasionado?

Y lo más importante, ¿le gustaría?

No tardó mucho en responder a la mayoría de esas preguntas. Tampoco tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que sí, sí y mil veces sí. Sí le gustaba. Cambiar su etiqueta de "heterosexual" por la de "bisexual" fue como haber estado ciega durante diecisiete años de su vida y, un día, despertar para descubrir que podía ver.

De ahí en adelante, su hiperactiva imaginación tuvo más factores con los que jugar, con los que crear fantasías que hicieran que Chloe despertara en su cama con un jadeo, o que volviera a la realidad en medio de la cafetería y tuviera que tragar saliva, carraspear y escabullirse al baño para refrescarse.

Descubrir el sexo en su primer año de universidad solo hizo las cosas más divertidas, aunque también más complicadas.

Chloe aceptó tiempo atrás el hecho de que le tocara nacer con una imaginación hiperactiva. Se siente orgullosa de ello. Nunca se avergüenza. Pero eso no significa que a veces su propia mente le juegue una mala pasada y le ponga en situaciones comprometidas de las que ni siquiera Chloe Beale, con todo su desparpajo y nada de respeto por el espacio personal de la gente, es capaz de salir sin las mejillas sonrojadas.

Y, recientemente, le está pasando con mucha más frecuencia de lo acostumbrado.

Todo empezó cuando Beca Mitchell entró en su vida y la puso patas arriba.

Chloe no es precisamente una persona que tenga la libido baja. Es decir, no llega a los niveles de Stacie, pero tampoco se queda corta. Tiene bastante apetito sexual y, además, no suele reprimirse cuando alguien hace sonar su radar. Si quiere algo, en este caso _alguien_ , va a por ello y nunca para hasta que lo consigue.

No le ve el sentido a negarse algo que le gusta, así que no lo hace.

Por eso cuando su mirada se cruzó con una morena, adorablemente pequeña, con expresión de fastidio y aburrimiento, hizo caso omiso a la opinión de Aubrey de que era demasiado alternativa para las Bellas y estableció conversación con ella.

Por eso abandonó a Tom cuando estaban en la ducha al escuchar una voz angelical cantar _Titanium_ y ni se paró a pensar en que estaba completamente desnuda y que era muy probable que chica cantando también lo estuviera.

Por eso había invertido tanto tiempo con su martillo y cincel haciendo grietas en las murallas de la pequeña DJ, esperando a que, de las grietas, se abriera un agujero por el que poder colarse al corazón de la morena.

Ya desde el primer momento, en la feria de actividades, había algo en la pequeña DJ que tiraba de Chloe, como si fueran imanes de polos opuestos que se ven irremediablemente atraídos el uno al otro; y ahora, un año y medio más tarde, ha llegado muy lejos. Tiene el orgullo de poder llamarse la mejor amiga de Beca, y que Beca corresponda esa posición en su vida.

Con trabajo y perseverancia había construido una relación con la DJ basada en pequeños, pero imprescindibles, eslabones.

El primero de todos fue la curiosidad. Beca Mitchell le intrigaba, era como un rompecabezas que Chloe se moría por resolver. Quería descubrir qué había bajo esa capa de eyeliner y sarcasmo, por qué no se comportaba como la gente de su edad, por qué se escudaba tras esa actitud de pasotismo y bordería, por qué no quería depender de nadie y por eso empujaba a la gente cuando se acercaban demasiado.

Casi de manera inmediata se sumó un segundo eslabón: la atracción. Habría que ser ciego o tonto para no darse cuenta de que Beca tenía los ojos más cautivadores del mundo, o que su sonrisa torcida era sexy y alborotaba las hormonas de la pelirroja, por no hablar de su cuerpo porque, sí, Chloe había echado algún que otro vistazo en la ducha y _jo-der_.

Luego apareció el siguiente: la amistad. En cuanto Chloe consiguió colarse a través de las murallas de la morena, quedó fascinada con su interior. Lo grande que era su corazón, y lo lleno de amor que estaba. La lealtad de Beca hacia sus amigos, su dedicación y talento. Cómo parecía _respirar_ música. Su humildad, siempre calificando su trabajo peor de lo que en verdad merecía y lo mucho que le costaba aceptar un cumplido. Sus miedos e inseguridades, todos derivados de su infancia y el abandono de su padre.

La DJ tenía una vida interior que logró cautivar a Chloe desde la primera vez que pudo verla, y muchas veces hacía que la pelirroja sintiera pena por el hecho de que Beca la mantuviera oculta, porque estaba segura de que mucha gente que había rechazado a la morena quedaría maravillada si tuvieran oportunidad de conocer esa parte de ella.

Chloe no sabría decir exactamente cuándo esa amistad evolucionó hasta convertirse en algo más. Pasó sin que se diera cuenta. Un día se despertó y descubrió que su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando Beca le sonreía o la tocaba de alguna forma, ya fuera accidental o a propósito. El último eslabón estaba en su sitio.

Claro que, estos nuevos sentimientos solo sirven de alimento para su hiperactiva imaginación. Se ve incapaz de pasar mucho tiempo lejos de la DJ, y cuando está en su presencia, el cuerpo de Chloe se llena de un cóctel molotov de hormonas: endorfinas, dopamina, adrenalina, etc. Es una montaña rusa emocional que hace que su estómago dé volteretas constantemente y se llene de mariposas – pero no dos o tres, sino un jodido _zoo_ de mariposas.

Sus fantasías cada día son más y más fuertes. Chloe se encuentra demasiadas veces perdida dentro de su propia cabeza, viendo algo que no es lo que tiene frente a sus ojos y totalmente ajena a lo que está pasando y se está diciendo a su alrededor.

Beca siempre se mete con ella cuando es testigo de uno de esos momentos, sin saber que es _su_ culpa que Chloe se abstraiga tanto en primer lugar. Y si ha sido algo suave, la pelirroja puede sonreír y bromear con ella perfectamente; pero cuando la DJ ha provocado que imágenes explícitas salten tras sus párpados, la co-capitana de las Bellas se encuentra teniendo que disimular cuánto le ha afectado. Lo cual, muchas veces, no es _nada_ fácil.

Porque Beca Mitchell es una de esas personas que es sexy sin proponérselo, es una de esas personas que no es consciente de lo atractiva que resulta para los demás.

Y, en su ignorancia, vuelve a Chloe loca.

Como ahora, por ejemplo.

Hoy es el día en el que a la DJ se le ha ocurrido aparecer en el ensayo de las Bellas vestida con unas apretadas mallas de deporte y una camiseta de tirantes que no dejan absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Y se supone que Chloe tiene que estar juzgando cómo llevan la coreografía _todas_ las Bellas, pero es incapaz de apartar la mirada de _Beca_. Porque la DJ está bailando, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música mientras tararea la canción para sí misma de forma distraída. Sus ondas castañas, sujetas en una coleta alta, se balancean en el aire con cada giro y con cada gesto, y deja a la vista su esbelto cuello y pronunciado escote perlado de sudor.

 _¿Cómo pretenden que no mire? ¿Cómo pretenden que no babee?_

 _¿Cómo puede Beca no darse cuenta de lo jodidamente sexy que es?_

 _Es… Es... Incomprensible._

\- Hey, Chlo.

Alguien llama su nombre. La pelirroja lo escucha vagamente, como si estuviera sumergida bajo agua y alguien estuviera llamándole desde la superficie.

\- ¡Chloe! – esa misma persona chasquea sus dedos frente a su cara y la devuelve a la realidad con un pequeño sobresalto.

Parpadea un par de veces para enfocar su vista y nota, con cierto alivio, que gracias a la coreografía Beca se había movido un par de pasos más allá de modo que nadie la ha pillado mirando fijamente.

Jamás le habrían dejado olvidarse de esa pequeña metedura de pata si la hubieran pillado.

Sonríe a modo de disculpa a una acalorada DJ parada frente a ella, azul medianoche sumergidos en una mezcla de preocupación y diversión.

\- Perdona, se me ha ocurrido algo nuevo para la coreo y estaba tratando de imaginar si funcionaría o no – miente con la facilidad, tranquilidad y experiencia de alguien que tiene tendencia a quedarse mirando a las musarañas y tiene que sacarse excusas de la manga constantemente.

\- Ah, ya pensé que te habíamos vuelto a perder – bromea Beca con unas cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa torcida que provoca _cosas_ dentro de Chloe.

La morena se agacha para recoger su botella de agua del suelo y Chloe no puede evitar admirar el culo que le hacen esas ajustadas mallas antes de desviar la mirada rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie lo ha visto. Parece que la suerte está de su lado ya que Amy se ha dejado caer entre las gradas con Cynthia Rose y Denise sentadas – como la gente normal hace – a su lado, y en un pequeño grupo a un lateral del auditorio, Stacie, Jessica y Ashley están repasando por su cuenta una parte de la coreografía que se les atasca.

\- Les sugerí a Jashley que le pidieran ayuda a Stacie porque a ella nunca tiene problemas con la parte de baile – explica la DJ una vez se ha vuelto a incorporar y ve a dónde está mirando Chloe –. Además…

Beca desenrosca el tapón de su botella mientras habla y le da un largo trago. La pelirroja solo deja que su mirada caiga durante una fracción de segundo a su cuello expuesto antes de alzarla de nuevo a la cara de su mejor amiga a la espera de la continuación.

\- Además – repite la morena, secándose con el dorso de la mano cuando un poco de agua se le escurre por la comisura de la boca –, te necesito toda para mí.

 _Dios, Beca va a ser mi muerte… Vale._ _Respira, Chloe. Con calma. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera_.

Emplea todas sus fuerzas en mantener la mente fría y presente en ese momento, no quiere dejarse llevar por su imaginación porque sabe cómo va a acabar eso y no puede permitírselo cuando Beca la está mirando tan atentamente.

\- Soy toda tuya, pues – responde con un guiño sugerente y una sonrisa –. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Hay un paso… – empieza a explicar Beca, agachándose para dejar otra vez la botella en el suelo, y esta vez regalándole a Chloe una bonita vista de su escote. Se incorpora, ajena a lo que está provocando en su mejor amiga, y hace una señal con la mano a la pelirroja para que se acerque a los espejos –. ¿Sabes cuándo adelantamos un pie y movemos los brazos como en un semicírculo? – pregunta la DJ, representando el paso de forma vaga frente al espejo.

Su atención, sin embargo, está puesta en Chloe, quien está observando sus movimientos en el reflejo del espejo por encima del hombro de la morena. La pelirroja hace memoria, sus ojos entornados mientras piensa.

\- Aja. Luego viene cuando nos golpeamos las caderas con los puños y alzamos las manos sobre la cabeza, ¿no? – ella también representa el paso para que a Beca le sea más fácil de reconocer.

La morena asiente y su coleta se balancea, acariciando la piel del hombro expuesta por la camiseta de tirantes que lleva su co-capitana.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes con ese paso? – pregunta Chloe para no dejarse distraer y mantenerse centrada en la conversación.

\- La transición entre uno y otro – responde Beca haciendo una mueca –. Me hago un lío de pies y manos.

\- Bueno, nunca fuiste especialmente brillante en el departamento de la coordinación, Becs – bromea Chloe con una risa.

La DJ deja escapar un bufido de fingida indignación y gira sobre sus caderas para darle un manotazo en las costillas que lo único que consigue es aumentar la risa de su co-capitana. Cuando consigue controlarse, manda recolocarse a Beca y da un paso al frente hasta que su pecho toca la espalda de la morena.

\- Vale – empieza a explicar –, en verdad es muy sencillo una vez lo tienes claro – asegura, sus ojos coincidiendo a través del reflejo.

Rodea las menudas muñecas de Beca con sus manos y las coloca a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Comprueba que tiene las piernas relajadas y ligeramente separadas a la misma altura ante de proceder a explicarle exactamente cómo va ese paso y cómo enlaza con el siguiente.

Chloe adora estos momentos, porque tiene vía libre para dejar que sus manos revoloteen por cualquier parte del cuerpo de la DJ, incluidos juguetones cachetes en el culo cuando la morena se está quejando demasiado o por fin consigue hacerlo bien.

Lógicamente, esta vez no es diferente a las anteriores. Aprovecha para rozar todo lo que puede.

Sus manos se deslizan de las muñecas de Beca hasta sus hombros, para volver a repetir el camino, solo que esta vez va guiando los brazos de la DJ. Chloe se pega completamente a la espalda de su mejor amiga para poder mover sus brazos en un semicírculo frente a su cuerpo hasta que alcanzan el lado opuesto. Luego, el izquierdo vuelve a su sitio mientras el derecho se mantiene donde está, y bajan hacia las caderas.

La pelirroja transforma las manos de Beca en dos puños que guía hacia sus caderas, donde golpean y se abren antes de volver a subir con un movimiento ligeramente ondulante.

\- ¿Eso está claro? – se asegura, su boca cerca del oído de la DJ debido a su cercanía.

Ve los oscuros ojos de la morena moverse desde donde está Chloe posicionada detrás de ella hasta cruzarse de nuevo con azul bebé, y entonces asiente.

\- Perfecto – de alguna forma, mantiene su voz firme, aunque internamente está temblando como un flan, su fuerza de voluntad escaseando cada vez más –. Vamos ahora con los pies.

Le ordena que repita los movimientos de los brazos, y se agacha para estar a la altura de las piernas de la morena. Sitúa sus manos sobre la derecha, y le da un pequeño toquecito para que Beca la doble un poco hacia delante.

Puede sentir el firme músculo relajarse y tensarse bajo sus manos con cada movimiento de la DJ, así como el calor que desprende su piel después de haber estado una hora y media bailando. Tiene que controlarse para no crispar los dedos alrededor del muslo de Beca, y respira hondo para seguir indicándole lo que tiene que ir haciendo con cada posición de brazos.

Consigue sobrevivir a la parte de los pies, pero sabe que la siguiente va a ser su muerte.

\- Caderas ahora – murmura.

Está lo suficientemente cerca que Beca la escucha sin dificultad alguna y obedece dócilmente, volviendo a colocarse en la postura inicial.

Cuando la DJ adelanta la pierna derecha para acompañar el giro de brazos, Chloe le frena, y, con manos ligeramente temblorosas que espera que la morena no note, apoya una sobre la base de su espalda y la otra alrededor de su cadera, empujando hacia atrás.

Beca saca culo y la pelirroja tiene que dar medio paso atrás para que no choque con ella. Cierra los ojos por una fracción de segundo y deja escapar un silencioso suspiro. Ya está recuperada para cuando la DJ ha terminado ese paso y está a punto de empezar el siguiente.

La co-capitana rodea a su mejor amiga hasta situarse frente a ella y cuando los puños de Beca golpean sobre los huesos de sus caderas, Chloe tira de ellas para señalizar que tiene que lanzarlas hacia delante. Debe calcular mal la fuerza, o pillar a Beca desprevenida, porque la morena trastabilla hacia delante, chocando contra la pelirroja en un movimiento demasiado cargado de connotaciones sexuales.

Chloe apenas de tambalea a pesar del golpe, aunque sí deja escapar un jadeo que, por suerte para ella, puede pasar por uno de sorpresa. Contra lo que sí que _no_ puede hacer nada, son las imágenes que llenan su mente.

 _Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, desnudos, contrayéndose uno sobre otro al ritmo de nuestros gemidos. Ojos azul medianoche desapareciendo tras un revoloteo de párpados cuando el placer se convierta en demasiado para soportar. Fuertes piernas apresando mi cabeza para mantenerme entre ellas. Largos, finos y ágiles dedos recorriendo mi piel acalorada, expandiendo fuego allá donde rozan y pinchan._

Entra en pánico, porque no puede permitirse pensar en eso cuando está _tan_ cerca de Beca. Tan cerca que puede sentir su cuerpo completamente presionado contra el suyo y, _vale, Chloe_ , _eso_ _ **no**_ _ayuda._

Un pensamiento ridículo cruza su mente: ¿y si Beca escucha lo que está pensando? ¿Y si, de alguna forma, la DJ puede leerle la mente y se horroriza al ver que está usando el material de cuando se coló en su ducha para generar una fantasía erótica? Es decir, igual que Mel Gibson se electrocutó y luego podía escuchar lo que pensaban las mujeres, ¿y si Beca también podía por casualidades de la vida?

 _Beca Mitchell, si estás escuchando esto, haz una señal._

 _Si estás escuchándome ahora mismo, tose._

Chloe observa atentamente a la morena, y está a punto de suspirar de alivio cuando Beca tose.

La pelirroja da un brinco y suelta a su mejor amiga como si le hubiera quemado, llevándose las manos a la boca para tratar de contener una exclamación ahogada. Beca se queda congelada en su sitio, sin saber muy bien qué está pasando ni cómo reaccionar.

\- Oh dios mío, Becs, lo siento mucho – se disculpa Chloe, su voz derrocha arrepentimiento y sus ojos azul bebé parecen estar a punto de llenarse de lágrimas.

\- No… ¿No pasa nada? – responde la DJ, insegura de qué decir –. Ha sido un accidente, Chlo.

\- No, no, no – niega la pellirroja con intensidad –. No ha sido un accidente, no es ni siquiera la primera vez que pasa.

 _Beca me va a odiar de por vida…_

La morena entorna los ojos, confundida.

\- Eh… Bueno, no. Es cierto – concede lentamente, todavía sin saber cómo manejar la situación –. Pero ambas sabemos que eres así, y además, tampoco me molesta – se encoge de hombros para quitarle gravedad al asunto, aunque Chloe siga negando con la cabeza.

\- No es excusa, no debería…

\- Chloe, está bien, de verdad. Estás haciendo de esto algo mucho más grande de lo que en verdad es. Has tirado de mí, he chocado contra ti y… – carraspea –, y _eso_ ha pasado. Tampoco es el fin del mundo – vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

La pelirroja ya está negando, pero se frena de golpe cuando escucha el final de la frase de la DJ. Gira la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amiga con incredulidad.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunta.

\- De lo que ha pasado, ¿de qué estás hablando tú? – rebate Beca con confusión.

\- De… – Casi se le escapa, pero se corta justo a tiempo –. ¿No has oído nada? – presiona.

\- ¿Oír qué? Chloe, ¿estás bien? Estás diciendo cosas muy raras.

\- ¡Pero has tosido!

\- ¿Porque tengo la garganta seca después de tanto bailar? – explica la morena, dubitativa de qué relevancia tiene eso.

Aparentemente, alguna debe tener porque Chloe se relaja visiblemente al escucharlo y empieza a reírse sola. Beca se limita a mirarla fijamente, sin comprender nada y bastante preocupada por la salud mental de su mejor amiga.

Chloe _ríe_ y _ríe_ y _ríe_. Tanto que termina por llamar la atención de las demás Bellas, que se arrastran hacia donde están sus capitanas con expresiones entre cansadas y curiosas para ver qué está ocurriendo.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – inquiere Cynthia Rose con abierta curiosidad.

La DJ se limita a negar la cabeza. Ella ha estado presente, ha sido _protagonista_ del momento y no tiene ni idea de qué ha pasado.

\- Pensé que… Pero luego no…. Y ahora… - intenta explicar Chloe entre jadeos, sin ser consciente de que lo que está pensando no se está transmitiendo en voz alta porque su risa interrumpe continuamente.

\- Creo que la has roto, capi – observa Stacie con diversión, dándole un suave golpe en el bíceps a la morena para que se dé por aludida.

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – se defiende Beca.

\- Ya te dije que fingir que no sabes los pasos para que Chloe te toquetee te iba a meter en un lío un día de estos – interviene Amy la Gorda. Y, como siempre que intenta decir algo confidencial, su tono de voz no es el adecuado y termina hablando tan alto que no hay forma de que incluso la gente que está fuera del auditorio no lo hayan oído.

Las mejillas de Beca se calientan de vergüenza tan rápido que es casi un nuevo récord en ella, y mira a la pelirroja casi con miedo de su reacción, pero Chloe sigue sin ser capaz de parar de reírse así que por el momento está a salvo.

La australiana extiende su pulgar y meñique para fingir que su mano es un teléfono y se lo pega al oído.

\- ¿Operadora? Por favor, ¿me puede poner con el Centro de Sustitución de Capitanas de A Cappella? Gracias – se queda un rato silencio, como si estuviera esperando, antes de continuar con su broma –: Hola, buenos días. Me temo que tenemos un caso de Locura Aguditis por exposición prolongada a demasiada Tensión Sexual No Resuelta. Necesitamos una sustituta de inmediato mientras nuestra capitana se recupera retozando entre las sábanas con nuestra otra capitana. ¿Sabes qué? Que sean dos sustitutas mejor.

\- ¡Amy! – protesta Beca, cada vez más y más roja.

A su alrededor, las Bellas estallan en carcajadas y se unen a la histeria de Chloe.


	14. XIV

**Tengo una pila de cosas que debería estar haciendo, peeeeero aquí estoy escribiendo esto para celebrar el día del amoooorrrrrr.**

 **¡Feliz San Valentín!**

* * *

 **Resumen: Beca tiene un regalo muy especial para Chloe.**

 **Rating K+**

* * *

 **XIV.**

Beca Mitchell ha sido, es y será muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca una sentimental.

A pesar de que muchas personas opinen lo contrario, sí que tiene un corazón debajo de las capas de sarcasmo e ironía tras las que se escuda en su día a día, pero nunca ha pensado en sí misma como alguien sentimental, en el sentido de guardar cosas estúpidas solo porque le recuerdan un determinado momento de su vida.

No, en todo caso, la sentimental es Chloe.

La pelirroja es la típica persona que tiene en su armario una caja de zapatos llena hasta los topes de tickets de museos, de avión, del cine, viejas cartas, fotografías, postales y todo tipo de papel que asocie con un recuerdo importante para ella.

Por ejemplo, todavía guarda un flyer que les dieron de camino a su primera cita y que Beca, en su intento de disimular lo nerviosa que estaba, convirtió en un barquito de papel. También guarda dentro de algún libro la rosa que la DJ le regaló en su primer San Valentín como pareja.

De esto hace ya cinco años.

Y Chloe sigue acumulando cosas.

Así que no, Beca _no_ es sentimental y gracias a Dios, porque con una en casa es suficiente.

El único motivo por el que no se quedan sin espacio en su pequeño apartamento, es porque Beca es todo lo contrario a una persona sentimental y no tiene problema alguno en deshacerse de las cosas. Y cuando se le cruzan los cables una vez cada tres lunas azules, pone la casa patas arriba y termina con no menos de cinco bolsas de basura llenas de ropa, libros, papeles y trastos varios que dona a quien los quiera, y si no, tira a la basura sin hacer caso a los ruegos e intentos de persuasión por parte de Chloe.

Le resulta sencillo tirarlo porque para ella los recuerdos viven _dentro_ de las personas, no en cosas.

No es como Chloe, que cada vez que la convence para que le deje ayudar con la limpieza, termina enterrada en montones de ropa y papeles y los recuerdos que le traen.

De hecho, la razón por la que no deja que le ayude es porque la pelirroja empieza a decir "ay, esto no…", "ay, esto tampoco puedes tirarlo, Becs", seguido de una apasionada explicación de por qué exactamente tiene que guardar lo que en su momento fue una entrada de cine, pero que ahora había perdido toda la tinta y solo era un rectángulo de papel blanco con manchas.

Además de que cuando Chloe se apasiona por algo, Beca está completamente perdida, porque a la pelirroja se le encienden las mejillas, sus ojos azul bebé llamean con determinación, y sus manos revolotean ansiosamente por el aire mientras intenta hacer llegar su punto. Es adorable.

Y como es Chloe, no teme recurrir a grandes cantidades de contacto físico y otros métodos para persuadir a Beca, o distraerla tanto que se le olvide lo que estaban haciendo en primer lugar.

Lo peor es que la pelirroja es _muy_ consciente de todo esto y no duda en aprovecharse de la debilidad de la DJ para salirse con la suya.

Por eso tiene prohibido estar siquiera en el piso cuando a Beca le sale su vena de limpieza.

Pero, volviendo al tema en cuestión: Beca Mitchell no es una persona sentimental.

Aunque siempre hay una excepción.

Y su excepción es una sudadera. Una sudadera gris normal y corriente, con un bolsillo delantero y capucha.

Si se para a pensarlo objetivamente, la prenda no tiene nada de especial. No tiene nada por lo que merezca la pena guardarla. No se la compró en una tienda especial, no se la dio nadie especial, no tiene un diseño especial.

Es más, ya es vieja. Ha pasado tanto por la lavadora que el gris ahora está blanquecino, y la tela está recubierta de las típicas pelotillas que le salen a la ropa con el paso del tiempo. Y el puño de la manga derecha tiene un agujero tan grande que a veces, cuando se la pone, Beca se confunde y termina sacando la mano por donde no es.

Pero es _su_ sudadera.

Es lo único que Beca se niega a tirar a la basura.

Y, casi como si fuera una broma del destino, es lo único que Chloe siempre le pide que tire a la basura de una vez.

La pelirroja será sentimental con mil cosas, pero si hay algo que no soporta es la ropa vieja.

La sudadera de Beca tiene todas las cosas que vuelven loca a Chloe, y no en el buen sentido. Especialmente porque no entiende por qué la morena le tiene tanto aprecio a un trozo de tela al que le queda poco para estar raído. Sus cosas tienen una explicación lógica, tienen recuerdos unidos a ellos. Pero, desde su punto de vista, lo de Beca es puro capricho.

Quizá lo sea, ya que ni la propia Beca puede explicar por qué es incapaz de deshacerse de esa sudadera. Solo sabe que es súper calentita, y que haya sido usada tanto y lavada tanto, ha hecho que la tela esté súper suave, de modo que cuando la lleva puesta es como ir abrazada a un peluche amoroso.

Aun así, Chloe intenta tirársela como mínimo una vez al año.

Beca despega la mirada de la televisión y ríe cuando, tal y como esperaba, la pelirroja aparece por la esquina del salón con la conflictiva sudadera en las manos.

\- Becs…

\- No, Chlo. No la voy a tirar – niega ella antes si quiera de que su novia se explique.

\- ¡De verdad que no lo entiendo! – exclama Chloe, frustrada.

Extiende la prenda frente a ella, observando con ojo crítico las pelotillas y el color desvaído. Desliza una de sus manos por la manga derecha y la alza para que Beca pueda ver el gran agujero pegado al puño.

\- ¡Está rota y vieja! – se queja.

\- Pero sigue valiéndome perfectamente para andar por casa – rebate la morena sin tardar ni un segundo.

No puede luchar contra la sonrisa que se abre paso por su cara ante lo cotidiano de la discusión, porque en cinco años que llevan juntas, la han tenido tantas veces que ya puede anticipar las reacciones de su novia antes incluso de que ella los haga. Ríe quedamente al ver que la pelirroja pone los ojos en blanco y se deja caer a su lado en el sillón.

Rápidamente, Beca le arrebata la sudadera de las manos para evitar alguna tentación por parte de Chloe, y la deja doblada a la mitad en su regazo. Se inclina para darle un beso a la nariz arrugada de la pelirroja.

\- Si yo tengo que tirar mis cosas, tú también tendrías que tirar las tuyas – refunfuña ella.

\- No – ríe Beca –, porque tus cosas ocupan sitio, y mi sudadera no.

Chloe bufa, arrancándole otra risa a la DJ.

Es todo parte de la rutina. Ahora Beca tiene que dejar la sudadera a un lado y ponerse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas para atrapar la cara de la pelirroja y llenarla de besos, hasta que sus labios y ceño fruncidos se conviertan en una sonrisa. Y de ahí a una risa. Y luego responderá a los besos de la morena.

Sus labios se unen y, a pesar de que llevan cinco años besándose, Beca nunca dejará de sentir que su corazón se salta un latido cuando nota a Chloe moverse contra ella, deslizándose sobre su boca con un suspiro de satisfacción. Manos trepan por su espalda, por sus hombros, pegando sus cuerpos todo lo que sea posible.

Es la DJ quien ralentiza el beso antes de que escale a algo que ya no tendrá fuerza de voluntad suficiente para frenar, porque Chloe siempre ha sido, es y será su punto débil en todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

Además, no puede permitirse llegar a ese extremo, porque hay _algo_ en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de chándal que tiene que seguir siendo un secreto, ya que, si Chloe lo descubre antes de tiempo, le arruinará la sorpresa. Y ese _algo_ pesa como piedras en su bolsillo. Parece arder en un intento desesperado de llamar su atención, hasta el punto que teme que haga un agujero en la tela y se caiga al suelo.

Se muerde el interior de la mejilla para contener la sonrisa que está a punto de escapársele y por la que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones en caso de que Chloe la viera.

\- Algún día lo conseguiré – afirma Chloe.

\- Sigue intentándolo – se burla Beca con un guiño juguetón.

Se deja caer sobre su viejo sitio en el sillón y aprovecha que su novia está distraída momentáneamente con la televisión para sacar su sorpresa de su bolsillo del pantalón y meterlo en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

\- Quizá lo haga mientras duermes – amenaza Chloe, fijando su atención de nuevo en la DJ.

\- Entonces, prométeme algo – pide esta.

Chloe parece confundida por ese repentino cambio en la actitud de su novia, pero se encoge de hombros para indicar que está dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea que Beca tiene que decir y le hace una señal con la cabeza para que exponga sus condiciones.

\- Si la vas a tirar, primero mira en el bolsillo no vaya a haber algo.

La pelirroja entorna los ojos, notando que ahora hay algo diferente en la atmósfera. Beca ha pasado de bromear y meterse con ella a la absoluta seriedad, aunque todavía hay una pizca de travesura burbujeando en ese azul medianoche que le sigue cautivando día tras día igual que si fuera la primera vez.

\- No hay nada en el bolsillo – dice con clara desconfianza.

\- ¿Estás segura? – presiona la morena.

Eso es suficiente para despertar al gusanito de la curiosidad que reside de forma permanente en el estómago de Chloe. Es como una niña pequeña con algunas cosas, véase: regalos, sorpresas, misterios, etc.

Es incapaz de resistirse a ellos, lo que la convierte en una pesadilla a la hora de tratar de mantener algo en secreto sin que se entere. Empiezan a sonar sus alarmas, y se convierte en un sabueso que es capaz de olfatear hasta la más mínima señal de nerviosismo.

Como los dedos de Beca, que se contraen de tanto en tanto alrededor de su rodilla, indicando que está luchando contra las ganas de tamborilearlos.

Chloe entorna los ojos con sospecha y esquiva a la DJ para coger la sudadera que está presionada entre el menudo cuerpo de su novia y el brazo del sillón. Es curioso, no está completamente segura, pero juraría que ahora pesa más que cuando la cogió del cajón.

Colgando de la capucha, la sudadera se bambolea en su dedo índice al hacer que suba y baje, su ceja arqueada para valorar el antes y el ahora.

Le lanza una fugaz mirada a Beca, quien está cruzada de piernas en el sillón con una sonrisa que pasaría por inocente para cualquier otra persona, pero no para Chloe. Para Chloe esa sonrisa lo único que consigue es hacer que su sospecha aumente más todavía y que sus alarmas suenen con más fuerza.

Mete la mano en el bolsillo frontal, tanteando, y sus dedos tropiezan con algo suave y cuadrado. Mientras intenta sacarlo sin que sus dedos se enreden con los hilos que cuelgan sueltos por el interior del bolsillo, repasa mentalmente el calendario para asegurarse de que no se haya saltado ninguna fecha importante, como un aniversario o su cumpleaños.

Cuando consigue sacar la cosa suave del bolsillo y ve lo que es, la sudadera se escurre de entre sus dedos repentinamente faltos de fuerza y una exclamación ahogada escapa de entre sus labios, entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

La mano que ahora está libre sale volando a su boca, y siente que sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, aunque todavía no ha abierto la caja de terciopelo azul que descansa sobre la palma de su mano.

\- Becs… - susurra.

Su mirada se cruza con la de la DJ, quien le sonríe con una mezcla de nerviosismo y esperanza. Beca se incorpora del sillón de un salto y le quita la caja de su mano temblorosa antes de dejarse caer sobre una rodilla y confirmar las sospechas de Chloe sobre lo que hay dentro de ese terciopelo azul.

\- La gente siempre dice que… – empieza a decir Beca con voz temblorosa –, que, si eres afortunado, podrás pasar el resto de tu vida con tu mejor amigo. Yo… – traga saliva, y baja la mirada –, yo nunca me he considerado afortunada hasta que te conocí – la DJ clava sus ojos en los de Chloe –, pero ahora que he probado lo que es, no quiero pasar otro día sin ello. Así que…

Abre la caja de terciopelo azul para descubrir un anillo con el aro trenzado y un simple y pequeño diamante engarzado en la parte de arriba. La pelirroja ya no es capaz de mantener las lágrimas bajo control y caen libremente por sus mejillas, sus labios blancos por la presión que está ejerciendo sobre ellos con sus dedos para contener los sollozos.

\- Chloe Beale, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Chloe ya no puede más. Deja escapar una mezcla entre un sollozo ahogado y una exclamación, y asiente con emoción, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna por la forma en que su cuerpo se sacude con el llanto.

\- ¿Sí? – Beca suena tan incrédula, a pesar de la seguridad que sentía respecto al tema, que Chloe suelta una risa estrangulada y vuelve a asentir.

La morena se levanta y, con dedos que tiemblan violentamente, saca el anillo de su soporte en el colchón de terciopelo. Agarra la mano que su novia le tiende y controla la sacudida de sus dedos lo suficiente para meter el anillo en el anular izquierdo de Chloe.

Antes de que pueda hacer o decir nada, la pelirroja entrelaza sus dedos y tira de ella para darle un húmedo y descoordinado beso.

Cuando se separan con una risa nerviosa, Beca intenta secarle las lágrimas como puede, recogiendo húmedos mechones cobrizos detrás de sus orejas para poder verle la cara a la que ahora es su prometida.

 _Dios_. _Su prometida_.

 _La jodida Chloe Beale_.

\- Si ni siquiera crees en el matrimonio – solloza Chloe, ocultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la morena.

\- Pero tú sí – responde Beca con simpleza –. Y aunque eres tan jodidamente considerada como para _nunca_ sacar el tema para no hacerme sentir presionada u obligada, sé que a ti te hace ilusión casarte. Yo… – gira la cabeza hasta que sus labios reposan contra la sien de la pelirroja –. Yo solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Me da igual cómo.

Chloe saca la cabeza de su escondite y atrapa los labios de la morena en un apasionado beso. Pero de repente se separa con un chasquido de sus labios y frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Beca, súbitamente preocupada.

\- Lo has hecho adrede, ¿verdad? – ante el claro desconcierto de la DJ, Chloe se explica mejor –. Ahora no puedo tirar la sudadera porque la usaste para pedirme matrimonio.

La morena no puede evitarlo y esboza una enorme sonrisa traviesa que causa que su nov… su _prometida_ , se separe de ella de un empujón de falsa ofensa.

\- ¡Eres horrible! – se queja con una risa cuando Beca empieza a besar su cuello e intenta escaparse de su agarre con sus manos en los hombros de la morena.

Esta se deja hacer, y ve cómo Chloe se escapa de entre sus brazos y corre hacia la habitación, pero en vez de seguirla, se quita la ropa rápidamente. Vestida solo con la conflictiva sudadera, se recuesta contra el marco de la puerta de su cuarto y espera hasta que la pelirroja se gire para mirarla.

\- ¿Te sigue pareciendo horrible? – pregunta, tirando del borde de la sudadera –. Porque puedo quitármela, si quieres – propone con voz sugerente.

\- Oh, sí. _Eso_ – dice Chloe, señalando la vieja prenda con un dedo –, fuera.

Entre risas, ambas caen en la cama hechas un lío de piernas y pelo.


	15. XV

**A/N: He tenido un día... Diciéndolo mal y pronto, ha sido un día de mierda. Solo quiero que acabe ya para poder irme a dormir. Pero como escribir algo de bechloe siempre me anima, y como tenía este one-shot semi empezado y olvidado en un rincón polvoriento de mi ordenador desde hace bastante tiempo, he decidido terminarlo y haceros un pequeño regalito.**

 **El texto en cursiva del comienzo viene de la canción de DNCE: "Cake by the ocean".**

 **Here you go :)**

* * *

 **Resumen: En una calurosa tarde de verano, Chloe tiene la idea de comer helado.**

 **O, cuando ver a Beca comer helado pone a Chloe en una acalorada situación.**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **XV.**

 _"God damn_

 _See you licking frosting from your own hands_

 _Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am."_

\- ¡Tienes que estar de coña!

Al apagado grito de Beca en el baño le sigue el retumbar de algo cayendo al suelo. Chloe salta de su cama y corre por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo, resbalando con una alfombra, pero sin dejar que el tropezón la frene. Se para frente a la puerta cerrada del baño y la abre bruscamente.

La DJ da un brinco y se gira para encarar a su mejor amiga, notablemente asustada por la intrusión.

\- ¡Chloe! ¡Podría haber estado desnuda! – mitad queja, mitad reprimenda, Beca reposa sus manos en sus caderas y frunce el ceño.

La aludida parpadea seis veces, despacio, e intenta concentrarse. Se esfuerza en mantener la boca cerrada para impedir que su mandíbula se descuelgue: Beca Mitchell vestida únicamente en ropa interior, con una toalla en la cabeza sujetando su cabello húmedo, es toda una visión.

Y una gran distracción. Las palabras de la DJ revolotean por el aire igual que mariposas y le entran a Chloe por un oído y le salen por el otro, sin dejar tiempo para que pueda procesar exactamente qué ha dicho Beca. Arrastra la mirada por el cuerpo semi desnudo parado frente a ella tan lentamente que parece que le pesan los ojos, y por fin se cruza con furibundo azul medianoche.

\- Perdona – se disculpa al cabo de un largo rato. Siente la boca seca, así que carraspea para disimular –. Escuché un golpe y pensé que quizá te habías caído o algo.

Beca relaja su postura, sus manos caen a ambos lados de su cuerpo, extendidas. Una de ellas se agita en el aire para restarle importancia a la situación, al mismo tiempo que la morena niega con la cabeza y se agacha a recoger el bote de champú que ha causado el malentendido.

\- Le di un golpe sin querer – dice a modo de explicación.

\- Ajá, y ¿qué hizo el pobre para merecer tu rabia?

\- Es solo que... ¡Mira! – la DJ señala su cuerpo y Chloe acepta la invitación rápidamente.

Ojos azul bebé escanean a su mejor amiga de forma descarada. Esta vez ni se molesta en tratar de disimular un poco el obvio placer que le está dando la imagen semi desnuda de su mejor amiga.

Ya es parte del juego.

La pálida piel de Beca reluce por la fina capa de humedad que la cubre, y contrasta contra el azul marino de su ropa interior. Su estómago se tensa y, lo que podrían ser abdominales si la morena trabajase un poco más su físico, resaltan contra la piel. Generosos pechos están recogidos por el sujetador, y Chloe puede ver, incluso desde esta distancia, una gota de sudor que recorre el canalillo de la morena.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que estar viendo? – pregunta sin apartar la vista. Tiene luz verde y piensa aprovechar hasta el último segundo.

\- He salido de la ducha hace menos de cinco minutos, Chlo. ¡Y mira cómo estoy ya! ¡Sudando! – exclama la DJ, señalando aquellas zonas donde el sudor hace que su piel brille bajo la luz del baño –. ¿¡Te parece normal?!

\- Bueno... – ríe la pelirroja –. Estamos a 37 grados, ¿qué esperabas?

\- Pero... ¡UGH! – Beca hace un gesto de exasperación y se quita la toalla de la cabeza. Enredados mechones de un castaño oscuro caen por sus hombros y ella agarra el cepillo del lavabo y empieza a pasarlo por su pelo con movimientos bruscos –. Maldito verano – masculla entre dientes –, maldita humedad y maldita Georgia.

Pasan un par de segundos, y Chloe sigue recostada contra el umbral de la puerta mientras escucha los juramentos que Beca musita con cada nudo que tropieza con el peine.

Su relación con Beca siempre había sido muy diferente de sus otras amistades. Por lo general, Chloe es una persona que no entiende lo que es el espacio personal y eso se refleja en su forma de actuar: busca constantemente el contacto físico con la otra persona. Pero con Beca esa necesidad alcanza límites insospechados y hace que la pelirroja sea absolutamente _incapaz_ de no estar tocando a la DJ.

Es como si Beca fuera el oxígeno que necesita para respirar.

Y Chloe, siendo Chloe, nunca se priva de aquello que su cuerpo le dice que necesita. Así que nunca se corta un pelo, y la primera prueba la tenéis en cómo conoció por segunda vez a Beca: se coló en su ducha completamente desnuda y se negó a irse hasta que la morena cantase _Titanium_ con ella.

Teniendo en cuenta que esa fue su segunda toma de contacto la una con la otra… Su amistad estaba condenada a ser extraña desde el principio.

Chloe es _muy_ consciente de que se siente irremediablemente atraída por la pequeña DJ. Lo supo desde el primer instante en el que cruzaron miradas en el patio de Barden, y se reafirmó en su impresión cuando echó algún que otro fugaz vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de Beca en su encuentro en las duchas comunales.

El hecho de que sospeche que esa atracción no es unilateral, que no solo ella lo siente, sino que Beca también; hace que dejase de controlar sus reacciones y comentarios respecto a la morena tiempo atrás. ¿Para qué tener un filtro si puede decir lo que piensa y lo que siente, cuando lo piensa y siente? O, por lo menos, la gran mayoría de las veces.

Claro que eso hace que su relación con Beca baile sobre la fina línea que separa lo estrictamente amistoso de algo que es mucho más que solo amistad, sin terminar de sobrepasarla e instalarse en uno de los lados de forma definitiva. Simplemente está _ahí_. Tambaleándose. A la espera del golpe de gracia que la precipite por uno de los lados.

\- Oye, Chlo – llama Beca.

Azul bebé parpadea, lento, para salir de su ensimismamiento y sube bruscamente para encontrarse con azul medianoche a través de su reflejo en el espejo semi empañado del baño.

\- Hazte así, ¿quieres? – la DJ se pasa la mano por la barbilla y Chloe, como tonta, la imita sin pensar. Frunce el ceño cuando no nota nada fuera de lo normal –. Se te estaba empezando a caer un poco la baba.

Chloe adora este juego de tira y afloja en el que están inmersas. Los guiños picantones, los innuendos… Y, especialmente, adora que _Beca_ le siga el rollo en una competición constante por ver cuál de las dos consigue convertir a la otra en un desastre sonrojado y balbuceante.

Reconoce que esta se la merecía, acepta la pulla con una inclinación de cabeza y una risa alegre, la lengua atrapada entre sus dientes para darle inocencia a su expresión.

\- Tú me has pedido que te mire – alega con un sencillo encogimiento de hombros.

\- Sí, pero no que babees.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo evitarlo – ladea la cabeza y esboza una enorme sonrisa, tan dulce que solo verla puede provocar diabetes.

La DJ simplemente pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza. Chloe, consciente de que ya ha llenado su cupo por el momento, vuelve a su habitación y trata de concentrarse de nuevo en el libro que tan atrapada la tenía antes.

El problema es que, ahora, hay ciertas imágenes grabadas a fuego en el interior de sus párpados que juegan en su imaginación y hacen que se distraiga cada dos por tres – los resoplidos y quejas de Beca desde el baño tampoco ayudan.

\- Te vas a desinflar como sigas suspirando tanto – le grita en tono divertido, y espera a la respuesta que, inevitablemente, va a llegar en forma de grito desde el baño.

\- Lo que voy a hacer es _puto_ _derretirme_ – replica Beca, escupiendo las palabras con rabia.

Chloe se deshace en risas y decide que va a ser incapaz de concentrarse de nuevo en el libro, así que lo abandona, cerrado sobre su mesilla de noche, y recorre de vuelta el camino hacia el baño, esta vez con más calma y sin tropezar con la alfombra – no puede evitar pararse para colocarla bien otra vez con un pie.

Al asomarse por segunda vez por el umbral de la puerta, la cual Beca no se había molestado en volver a cerrar, ya está preparada para la imagen que le espera dentro y esta vez no pierde la capacidad de respirar, hablar y pensar. Sin embargo, sí que no puede, ni _quiere_ , evitar recorrer a la DJ semi desnuda con la mirada de arriba abajo, deleitándose con la cantidad de piel expuesta a la vista.

\- Termina de vestirte y baja a la cocina – dice cuando Beca se da cuenta de su presencia y cruzan miradas a través del espejo –. Tengo algo que te va a curar todos los males.

\- A no ser que sea una máquina que, mágicamente, haga que vuelva el invierno, lo dudo – gruñe la morena, pero Chloe puede ver el brillo curioso en su azul medianoche.

\- Ahora lo verás – y le guiña un ojo.

Deja a Beca con la miel en los labios, y desaparece escaleras abajo en dirección a la cocina.

A estas alturas del verano – mediados de agosto – ya es de conocimiento mundial que Beca odia el calor.

Nacida y criada en Portland hasta los dieciocho años, cuando fue forzada por su padre a venir a Atlanta, no está acostumbrada a la media de treinta y cinco grados que ya es tan normal en los veranos georgianos. Como ella lo pone:

\- Vengo de un sitio en el que, de los 365 días que tiene el año, llueve 364 y medio. Y en el otro medio restante, ¡llegar a los 30 ya es un milagro!

Además, lo peor de todo es la constante humedad que hace que uno se sienta pegajoso constantemente. Las piernas se pegan a las sillas, el pelo al cuello y hasta las gafas de sol hacen que sude la _nariz_.

Chloe, como es de Florida, está más que acostumbrada al calor; pero hasta ella tiene que admitir que este verano en concreto está siendo insoportable. Casi parece que, para una vez que Beca decide quedarse en Atlanta en vez de huir a Portland con su madre, los aca-dioses han decidido devolverle el golpe con este abrasador calor e irritante humedad.

…Mal Karma…

El problema con una Beca Mitchell enfadada con el mundo es que, aunque es adorable, porque se cree que parece intimidante cuando en realidad parece un achuchable panda rojo; dice que no a absolutamente todo. Cualquier plan que Chloe proponga, sea lo sea, incluso algo que de normal Beca se pondría casi a dar brincos de alegría ante la perspectiva de poder hacerlo; cuando está enfadada, nada es suficientemente bueno. Todo es una mierda.

Solo quiere quedarse encerrada en su habitación, en este caso, en la habitación más fría de la casa y con el ventilador encendido prácticamente encima de ella. A veces, Chloe ha pasado por delante del umbral del cuarto de CR y Lilly – el más frío de la casa, de modo que Beca se ha mudado allí temporalmente hasta que vuelvan – y se ha encontrado a la pequeña DJ sentada frente al ventilador encendido a máxima velocidad, cara casi pegada, ojos cerrados, moviendo su cuerpo de lado a lado con el giro de la máquina para no perderse ni una brizna de aire fresco. Puede que Chloe tenga una o dos fotos en la galería de su móvil retratando ese momento. Y, puede, _solo puede_ , que, para hacer la gracia, le haya añadido un sticker de una lengua de perro.

Pero no admitirá nada de esto ni siquiera bajo tortura.

Volviendo al problema principal: Beca Mitchell enfadada dice que no a todo. Es imposible hacer algo con ella, y, teniendo en cuenta que todas las demás Bellas se fueron a sus respectivas casas a pasar el verano y Chloe y la DJ son las únicas que se quedaron en la enorme casa… Es aburrido. Es solitario.

Así que, para mantenerse entretenida, Chloe se ha pasado casi todo el verano buscando métodos para animar a la morena. Distraerla del asfixiante calor.

Han ido más a la playa en estos meses que en todo el tiempo que la pelirroja lleva estudiando en Barden. Han usado más la piscina de la casa del padre de Beca que _su padre_. Y han comido más helado del que realmente es recomendado por cualquier dentista, el médico que operó a Chloe de sus nódulos, la cajera de la tienda que les juzga con la mirada y su maldita ceja arqueada cada vez que las ve con dos nuevas tarrinas de Ben  & Jerry's en sus manos.

Sus pies descalzos apenas hacen ruido mientras baja las escaleras con pasos acelerados, incapaz de recordar si anoche se comieron todo el helado o tuvieron una pizca de autocontrol y dejaron la mitad. Agradece el frescor del granito del suelo de la cocina y la bocanada de aire frío que sale del congelador cuando lo abre y choca contra su piel, como una delicada caricia que hace que se le ponga piel de gallina.

Contiene un estremecimiento totalmente innecesario, y se inclina hacia delante para escanear el interior de los cajones. Musita una maldición entre dientes porque, efectivamente, anoche volvieron a comerse una tarrina de helado cada una. Y le ha prometido a Beca algo que le animaría.

\- Piensa, piensa, piensa – murmura para sí misma de forma apenas audible, pero le sirve para concentrarse y dejar de entrar en pánico por el absurdo motivo de que se han quedado sin helado.

Respira hondo y se permite dejar escapar una risa, que tiembla al expulsar el aire de sus pulmones al mismo tiempo. Qué reacción más tonta acaba de tener. Es solo helado, puede ir corriendo a los chinos que hay en el campus, al lado de la tienda de café, y ver si ellos tienen.

\- ¡Ahora vuelvo! – le grita a Beca, que sigue en el piso de arriba.

No se espera a recibir una confirmación de que le haya escuchado, mete los pies a toda prisa en sus chanclas, coge las llaves del cuenco de la entrada y sale corriendo por la puerta.

El golpe de calor casi la deja K.O. nada más poner un pie en el porche, pero se sacude la sensación de pesadez y aprieta el paso por el camino de gravilla para llegar pronto al campus. Apenas se tardan diez minutos hasta el campus, cinco si se va rápido. Con este calor, sin embargo, cuando Chloe empuja la puerta cerrada de la tienda, está sudando a mares y parece que acabara de correr la maratón de Boston.

Saluda al dueño de la tienda, un chino que todavía no sabe hablar inglés muy bien y que, si le preguntas algo, te mirará fijamente sin parpadear hasta que te incomode tanto que prefieras decirle que no pasa nada y ya lo encontrarás tú por tu cuenta. Y mientras te encaminas por los estrechos y oscuros pasillos, con las estanterías llenas hasta los topes, casi puedes sentir su mirada todavía clavada en ti, y tendrías razón, porque vigila cada rincón de la tienda desde los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad que tiene instaladas.

La sección de refrigerados está al fondo, y Chloe se mete por el primer pasillo, todo recto hasta el final, sintiendo a cada segundo el picor en la nuca que le provoca saber que el dueño está mirándola fijamente desde sus monitores. Escanea con la mirada los congeladores, pasando por alto el de las bebidas y va directa al de los helados.

Están de suerte, porque queda un paquete de Magnum.

Con una sonrisa, la pelirroja desliza la puerta hacia un lado y cierra los dedos en torno al paquete que tiene los nombres de Beca y Chloe escritos por todo el cartón.

* * *

\- Ya estoy de vuelta – anuncia al entrar en casa. Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio por estar fuera del alcance del abrasador calor y se seca el sudor con la base de su camiseta mientras camina hacia la cocina –. He ido a los chinos, y no tenían Ben & Jerry's, pero les quedaba una caj…

Pierde totalmente el hilo de su explicación y las palabras mueren en su boca, siente la lengua hinchada y se traba consigo misma. Escucha un golpe sordo y entonces Beca se gira desde donde estaba de pie, con los codos apoyados sobre la isla de la cocina, alertada de su presencia tras ella.

Y lleva solo una corta camiseta de tirantes y bragas.

Sus largas piernas, que cuando Chloe entró en la cocina estaban una enroscada alrededor de la otra, parecen kilométricas mientras la pelirroja las ve volverse hacia ella. Sus ojos van escalando poco a poco por toda la expansión de piel expuesta hasta tropezar con la expresión divertida de Beca.

La DJ arquea las cejas y esboza una sonrisa divertida, pero por la tirantez de sus labios se nota que tiene que esforzarse para no mostrar los dientes y hacerla más amplia. Ojos azul medianoche bajan al suelo y luego vuelven a subir a los de Chloe, indicando sin palabras que mire ella también en esa dirección.

Cuando la pelirroja obedece, descubre que ese golpe sordo que oyó antes era la caja de Magnum cayendo de sus manos al suelo.

\- Jesús, Becs… – musita, la garganta seca –. ¿Sabes que existe algo llamado ropa?

\- No pensé que te importase, Señora "voy a colarme en las duchas de desconocidos completamente desnuda porque estoy muy segura de todo esto" – contesta la morena con un encogimiento de hombros travieso, barriendo la longitud de su cuerpo con una mano –. Además, hace mucho calor como para llevar ropa.

\- Y _no_ me importa, créeme – Chloe es rápida en asegurar mientras se agacha a recuperar la caja de Magnum y recorre los pocos pasos que le quedan hasta la isla de la cocina –. Pero la próxima vez un aviso no vendría mal, ¿sabes?, para ir mentalizándome.

\- ¿De qué? – ríe Beca.

La pelirroja no responde inmediatamente, se centra en rasgar el cartón, ablandado por el agua derretida del hielo que se ha descongelado ya en el corto camino de la tienda aquí. Una vez consigue abrir un agujero por la línea de puntos, saca uno de los helados envueltos en plástico y se lo entrega a Beca.

Pero no lo suelta cuando la DJ lo coge. Lo retiene en su agarre para conseguir que la mirada de su amiga salte del helado a sus ojos.

Entonces curva sus labios en una sonrisa dulce y seductora.

\- De que no puedo hacer todo lo que se me pasa por la mente – dice, su voz adquiere un matiz casi de promesa.

En lugar de achantarse, Beca cuadra los hombros y alza un poco más la cabeza para mirar a Chloe de forma más directa.

\- ¿Y qué se te pasa por la mente?

Chloe se humedece los labios y la sonrisa que forma justo después advierte peligro. Azul bebé recorre a Beca de arriba abajo, lenta y segura, tomándose su tiempo y apreciando cada detalle del cuerpo de la joven. Acorta un poco más la distancia entre sus rostros hasta que sabe que las palabras que salgan de su boca a continuación acariciarán los labios de la morena.

\- Creo que lo sabes perfectamente – susurra.

Su mirada se desvía cuando ve cómo finos y pálidos labios se entreabren para coger una bocanada de aire y, cuando vuelve de nuevo a cruzarla con la de Beca, se da cuenta de que no le está mirando a los ojos precisamente.

Decidiendo jugar con ella un poco más, se separa de golpe y una oleada de aire fresco sustituye la atmósfera cargada que se había creado entre ambas. Empuja suavemente el helado más al fondo en el flojo agarre de la DJ, llamando su atención de vuelta sobre él.

\- Yo de ti sería rápida, se van a derretir más de lo que ya están – informa, sacando uno para ella de la caja.

Mientras pela su helado para quitarle el plástico protector, se deja caer en el sillón y enciende la tele. Están echando un episodio de _Friends_ , así que ni se molesta en tratar de buscar otra cosa. Se recoloca hasta que encuentra una postura cómoda y se entretiene rápidamente con la trama de la serie.

Las piernas desnudas de Beca entran en su campo de visión cuando pasa frente a ella, la pelirroja necesita de todo su autocontrol para no alzar su mirada un par de centímetros y echarle un buen vistazo al culo de su amiga. La DJ se sienta justo a su lado, y sus piernas se estiran y apoyan sobre la mesita de centro.

En seguida, Chloe sabe lo que su mejor amiga está haciendo. Lo que está _intentando_ hacer.

De alguna forma, se las ha apañado para volver este juego en su contra.

Porque ya no solo son sus piernas en medio de su campo de visión, es _Beca_ tranquilamente recostada en el sillón comiendo su helado. Y no solo es que esté comiendo helado, sino _cómo_ lo está haciendo.

En vez de ir mordiendo el helado entero, se ha comido primero toda la capa dura de chocolate con leche que recubría la vainilla, y ahora se está dedicando a lamer la parte suave del interior.

Chloe se centra en la tele y el episodio de _Friends_ , donde Ross acaba de meter la pata y se escuchan risas enlatadas de fondo. Pero por el rabillo del ojo todavía puede ver a Beca, puede ver cómo la mitad superior del helado desaparece en el interior de su boca lentamente para luego resurgir un poco más fino, con menos vainilla.

Sus labios están manchados de la crema amarilla así que una rosa lengua sale de entre ellos y los limpia, volviendo a desaparecer en el interior de su boca.

Y se repite el proceso otra vez desde el principio.

Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente es la perdición de Chloe, es que el helado de Beca se empiece a derretir más rápido de lo que lo está comiendo. Ríos de vainilla caen por sus lados y se derraman sobre los finos dedos que sujetan el palo de madera, y Beca no tiene otra opción que chupar como puede el helado derretido de la base y cambiar de mano para limpiarse los dedos. También con _la maldita lengua._

Sinceramente, Chloe se sorprende a sí misma. Le sorprende haber aguantado tanto. Han visto la mitad del episodio empezado cuando su mente no es capaz de seguir frenando las imágenes que relampaguean tras sus ojos cada vez que parpadea y la tientan con lo que hay en ellas.

Con _esa_ _lengua_.

En _su_ _cuerpo_.

Es muy fácil dejarse llevar por su imaginación una vez le da rienda suelta. Se imagina que Beca se termina el helado y se gira hacia ella, ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Se imagina que su mano fría encuentra su nuca y tira de ella hasta que consigue atrapar sus labios. Se imagina que _esa lengua_ lame sus labios y los delinea hasta que Chloe le da permiso para pasar más allá.

Se imagina que sabe a chocolate, vainilla, y algo que es puramente _Beca Mitchell_.

Se imagina que explora su boca hasta que tienen que separarse para coger aire, o arriesgarse a morir por falta de oxígeno. Se imagina que, mientras lucha por intentar tranquilizar el acelerado ritmo de sus pulmones, Beca no se queda quieta y recorre con dientes y labios el filo de su mandíbula. Se imagina que le da un mordisquito en esa zona bajo la oreja que consigue que le tiemblen las rodillas y pierda la capacidad de pensar. Se imagina que dibuja sus propias constelaciones con pequeñas manchas rojizas en la piel de su cuello.

Se imagina que, en algún momento, y sin que Chloe sea consciente de ello, Beca ha conseguido empujarla para que pase a estar tumbada en el sillón con la morena suspendida sobre ella gracias a ambos brazos estirados a cada lado de sus hombros. Se imagina el peso del cuerpo de la DJ sobre el suyo, el roce de sus piernas desnudas y la abrasadora piel de su cintura bajo las palmas de sus manos.

Casi puede escuchar el gemido que se le escapa cuando Beca muerde en la zona donde su pulso late, acelerado como las alas de un colibrí. Casi puede escuchar el quedo gruñido que se queda atascado en el pecho de la morena y que puede sentir reverberar en los dedos que se crispan y arañan la musculosa espalda de su mejor amiga cuando sus labios bajen por su escote. Casi puede escuchar el suave golpe de su respectiva ropa cayendo al suelo en todas direcciones.

Se imagina que la presencia de Beca desaparece brevemente. Se imagina que abre los ojos y descubre que está retrocediendo un poco sobre los cojines del sillón, inclinada hacia delante como una leona a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa, y el brillo predatorio en su azul medianoche hace que Chloe se estremezca con un escalofrío de pura anticipación. Se imagina que finos labios se tuercen en una sonrisa antes de ser separados por _esa lengua_. Se imagina que se entreabren y descienden sobre el interior de su muslo sin previo aviso.

Se imagina los besos. Los mordiscos. _Esa lengua_ recorriendo su piel y suavizando las marcas que habían dejado sus dientes previamente. Se imagina que va escalando poco a poco por sus piernas, acercándose cada vez más a donde Chloe más la necesita. Se imagina que escucha la voz de la DJ murmurar su nombre repetidas veces.

Se imagina algo frío y espeso que gotea sobre su muslo… Espera, ¿qué? ¿Acaso a Beca se le está cayendo la baba? ¿Qué demonios…?

Una mano se agita sobre su desenfocada visión y Chloe parpadea muchas veces para humedecerse los ojos. Vuelve a la realidad bruscamente y se gira hacia Beca, quien vuelve a tener esa adorable expresión de diversión contenida tan típica en ella, esa en la que sus cejas están arqueadas y trata de mantener su sonrisa en una fina y torcida línea.

\- ¡Por fin! – exclama Beca cuando sus miradas se cruzan –. Ya iba a llamar a la NASA para que fueran a rescatarte de tu mundo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Chloe, desorientada y sin entender nada.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas veces te he llamado? Y tú ni caso, estabas en la inopia – la DJ sacude la cabeza –. No sé en qué estarías pensando, bueno, sé que debía de ser algo bueno porque has gemido…

 _Oh_.

Los ojos de Beca relampaguean al ver las mejillas de la pelirroja teñirse con un ligero rubor, y ya ni se molesta en tratar de ocultar cuánto se está divirtiendo con esto. Chloe le ha regalado en bandeja de plata la excusa perfecta para poder meterse con ella sin descanso.

\- Y no me vengas con que ha sido por el helado porque llevas como media hora sin comerlo y se te está derritiendo sobre la pierna – apunta, antes siquiera de que su amiga tenga tiempo para recomponer sus pensamientos e inventarse algo.

Su dedo índice señala hacia la pierna de Chloe y la pelirroja baja la mirada hacia allí, donde ve que la vainilla ha caído como gotas sobre su piel y se está resbalando, amenazando con caer sobre la tela del sillón.

 _Ooooh._ Así que Beca no estaba babeando… Bueno, es un alivio saberlo.

Chloe no puede evitar dejar escapar una risita y se limpia el helado derretido de la pierna antes de que manche el cojín, chupándose el dedo para eliminar todo rastro de vainilla de él. Cuando se gira hacia Beca, la pilla mirándole fijamente, y ahora es el turno de Chloe de regodearse con una sonrisilla burlona.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste, Becs?

La morena se sonroja y rehúye sus ojos, carraspeando.

\- No, pero tú sí estabas viendo algo que te estaba gustando. Y _mucho._ – Devuelve el golpe sin vacilar y recupera su poder sobre la pelirroja.

O eso cree.

Chloe esboza una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué era? – presiona un poco más.

\- Oh, me hago una idea. Al fin y al cabo, te has quedado embobada mirando hacia mí.

 _Touché_.

\- Bueno… – Chloe se repone rápido y se encoge de hombros desvergonzadamente –. Ya sabes, cuando no puedes tener algo en la realidad, hay que recurrir a las fantasías – puntúa sus palabras con un guiño.

Para su sorpresa, Beca sigue sin achantarse ni una pizca. Sus ojos relucen, casi como si hubiera estado esperando una respuesta similar y se pasa _esa maldita lengua_ por los dientes superiores antes de soltarla con un chasquido.

Se levanta del sillón y hace una bola con los plásticos de los helados que han dejado sobre la mesita de centro, pero no se marcha sin dejar caer un último – y críptico – comentario:

\- Vaya, Beale… ¿Nunca te dijeron de pequeña que, si pides algo amablemente, quizá te lo den?

La mandíbula de Chloe se desencaja y ve, con la boca abierta, cómo su pequeña amiga pasa frente a ella y desaparece en la cocina sin inmutarse. Tiene un minuto de pausa completa en el que su cerebro trabaja a toda velocidad intentando descifrar el verdadero significado tras esa frase, y al final se levanta de un brinco del sillón y sale corriendo hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – solo recibe una risa a modo de respuesta, así que persigue a Beca por el pasillo –. Becs, ¿a qué te referías con eso? – Más risas y un guiño –. Becs. ¡Beca!

La DJ se para bruscamente en medio del descansillo del segundo piso, justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Chloe que está pegada a las escaleras que suben a la buhardilla. La pelirroja no lo ve venir y choca contra ella, pero antes de que pueda disculparse, Beca ya se ha girado para encararle y su sonrisa deja a Chloe sin aire.

\- ¿Qué acabo de decir hace menos de un minuto sobre pedir las cosas amablemente, Chlo?

La aludida pone los ojos en blanco, aunque se resigna y obedece.

\- ¿Me puedes decir, oh por favor, a qué te referías con eso?

La morena entorna los ojos y finge meditar seriamente la sarcástica petición de su mejor amiga. Coge aire y toda su postura parece que va a responder afirmativamente, pero en el último minuto esboza una sonrisa malvada.

\- No – dice simplemente.

\- Agh, pero serás… – exclama Chloe, habiendo caído completamente en su trampa –. Eres un pequeño demonio, te juro que t…

Su explosión se ve interrumpida cuando Beca pone los ojos en blanco, agarra sus mejillas y la acalla usando su boca. Las palabras de la pelirroja mueren al instante en que sus labios se unen y se convierten en un gemido ahogado.

Si su fantasía había sido buena, la realidad es el paraíso.

Porque la boca de Beca es cálida, y sabe a chocolate, vainilla y algo que es puramente _Beca Mitchell_. Y la forma en que _esa lengua_ se curva y juguetea con la suya consigue convertir el cerebro de Chloe en líquido y hacer que se le aflojen las rodillas.

Cuando Beca rompe el beso un rato más tarde, sonríe, petulante.

\- No te lo puedo decir, _pero_ – remarca la palabra –, te lo puedo enseñar.

Y, de un empujón, obliga a Chloe a recular hacia el interior de su habitación.


	16. XVI

**A/N: Lo sé, lo sé, ya sé lo que estáis pensando. "¿Qué hace actualizando esta historia y no This is an intervention?". Pues por una sencilla razón: estos one-shots tardo en escribirlos dos horas máximo, mientras que para TIAI necesito una tarde entera, cosa que, ahora mismo, no puedo permitirme perder escribiendo. Jesús, ni siquiera debería haber perdido el tiempo escribiendo esto, pero la idea no me dejaba en paz y necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza de una vez por todas para poder centrarme en la universidad.**

 **En fin. Que espero que os guste y lo mismo de siempre.**

 **Ah, y los versos del principio son de una canción de Jake Miller: Rumors.**

* * *

 **Resumen: Chloe tiene una rutina. No es gran cosa, pero es _su rutina_. Sabe que su día va a empezar de una forma determinada, y eso le da energías para afrontar cualquier cosa que la vida decida lanzar en su camino durante el resto de la jornada. Pero hoy… No puede explicar qué es exactamente, pero sabe que está pasando algo raro.**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **XVI.**

 _"_ _Yeah, we the word up on the streets_

 _They talk, talk, talk 'bout you and me_

 _Let's start some rumors, rumors."_

Chloe tiene una rutina.

Todas las mañanas, se levanta un poco más pronto de lo que realmente es necesario para salir a correr. Da tres vueltas por su barrio, que está formado por ocho bloques de cuatro edificios independientes cada uno; y una vez completado su circuito, se para en la pequeña cafetería dos manzanas más allá de su casa para coger un café para llevar. Luego, continúa hasta el kiosko que hace esquina con su calle, donde Oscar le saludará con un alegre "Buenos días, señorita Chloe" y ya le tendrá preparado el periódico de ese día para que pueda leerlo mientras desayuna.

No es gran cosa, pero es _su rutina_. Sabe que su día va a empezar de una forma determinada, y eso le da energías para afrontar cualquier cosa que la vida decida lanzar en su camino durante el resto de la jornada.

Pero hoy… No puede explicar qué es exactamente, pero sabe que está pasando algo raro.

Mientras corre, puede ver a varias personas mirarla, y, vale, Chloe sabe que es atractiva y que el hecho de ir corriendo y con ropa deportiva ya es suficiente causa para conseguir que algunas cabezas se giren; pero hoy siente que esas miradas no son apreciativas, y algunas son de personas que nunca le habrían prestado mayor atención antes, como señoras mayores paseando a sus perros, o esa madre joven empujando un carrito con su bebé que no apartó la mirada de ella hasta que dobló la esquina y la perdió de vista.

A pesar de que le extraña mucho, no le da mayor importancia y sigue con su rutina. Deja que su cerebro vaya en piloto automático y guie sus pasos por el camino que ya se sabe de memoria y podría hacer con los ojos cerrados. La música inunda sus oídos y le ayuda a luchar contra el agotamiento, porque, si normalmente necesita la mezcla de café y deporte para despertarse y ser su usual bola de energía, teniendo en cuenta que anoche no se acostó hasta las tres de la mañana, pues hoy lo necesita aún más.

Una sonrisa tonta curva sus labios involuntariamente cuando piensa en la razón por la que se fue a dormir tan tarde, y que hace el cansancio de esta mañana mucho más soportable y que merezca la pena totalmente. Ni una queja saldrá de su boca, a pesar de que sepa que va a estar todo el día de hoy arrastrándose por las esquinas y luchando contra el sueño.

Quizá pueda echar alguna cabezadita durante la hora de la siesta mientras sus alumnos duermen… Con esa idea en mente, le da un poco más de vigor a sus zancadas y acelera calle arriba, sabiendo que su meta va a ser un café mocha recién hecho.

En menos de diez minutos ya ha llegado a su cafetería de siempre y relaja el paso lentamente hasta quedarse parada frente a la puerta. Empuja el cristal y en una de sus agitadas respiraciones le llega el aroma a café recién hecho. Coge una profunda bocanada de aire, quitándose los cascos y dejando que cuelguen del cuello de su jersey, música enlatada sale de ellos, pero queda amortiguada por el ruido matinal de personas que vienen y van y máquinas funcionando a toda marcha.

Cuando llega al mostrador de granito, Joey la recibe con una sonrisa más grande de lo habitual.

\- Vaya, vaya, no pensé que fuera a verte esta mañana – dice a modo de saludo mientras teclea algo sobre la pantalla táctil, lo más probable es que esté metiendo ya el pedido de Chloe, porque ya se lo conoce de memoria.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ya sabes que nunca fallo – responde la pelirroja confundida, y le tiende el dinero para pagar su café. Esa sensación de que algo extraño está pasando se intensifica ante el comentario del camarero.

\- Ya, pero creí que, no sé – Joey se encoge de hombros y su sonrisa adquiere un matiz travieso –, creí que quizá estarías demasiado cansada como para salir a correr… O que _alguien_ te lo impediría – añade, remarcando la palabra con un guiño.

Chloe frunce el ceño y se queda parada frente al mostrador, la boca abierta como si fuera a decir algo, pero ninguna palabra cae de su boca porque no entiende nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Oiga, si quiere estar de cháchara, échese a un lado. Algunos tenemos prisa – se queja algún impaciente de la cola que se ha formado tras ella.

Se gira para disculparse y capta algunos susurros que se cortan bruscamente cuando se dan cuenta de que les está mirando. Chloe se ve obligada a moverse hacia la zona de recogida, y mientras espera, su ceño se hace más profundo todavía. Le está dando vueltas a esta mañana, el cúmulo de acontecimientos inexplicables que no tienen sentido alguno y hacen que no entienda nada. ¿Estará soñando? Porque este tipo de rarezas suelen estar reservadas a sus sueños…

\- ¡Chloe! – llama el camarero encargado de hacer las bebidas. La pelirroja da un paso adelante para reclamar su mocha, y los ojos del camarero se abren de par en par de forma casi cómica –. Oh – se escapa en una exhalación.

Chloe entorna los ojos y analiza al camarero, sin reconocerle, lo que significa que, o bien es nuevo, o le han cambiado el turno.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – inquiere suavemente.

\- Eeeeh – tartamudea él –. No, perdona – se excusa, tan rápido que a Chloe le cuesta entenderle, y antes de que pueda reaccionar, el chico ya le ha dado la espalda y está centrado en la máquina de expresos.

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando?,_ piensa Chloe.

Vuelve a ponerse los cascos y sale a la calle. A paso calmado, va dando cuidadosos sorbos a su café mientras sube hasta su siguiente parada: el kiosko. Está a un paso de cebra de distancia, esperando a que el semáforo cambie a verde para permitirle cruzar la avenida, cuando su música se para abruptamente. Gira el brazalete que rodea su bíceps derecho y en el que guarda su móvil, a través del plástico puede ver en la pantalla que su mejor amiga le está llamando.

Presiona el botón de responder y se alza el micrófono de los cascos a los labios para que se la escuche mejor.

\- _Chloe Elizabeth Beale_ – espeta su mejor amiga, sin siquiera dejar que la pelirroja le salude apropiadamente.

\- Oh, woah, estás usando mi nombre completo, algo gordo he debido de hacer – ríe ella, despreocupada, porque conoce la tendencia a dramatizar de Aubrey.

\- ¿Te parece bonito que tenga que enterarme de algo _tan_ importante por _las noticias_? – recrimina la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

El hombrecito rojo desaparece, el verde se ilumina y Chloe cruza en medio de una masa de personas trajeadas y con maletines que van camino a sus trabajos.

\- Bree, vas a tener que ser un poco más explícita porque no tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando – le pide Chloe.

\- No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Chlo. No funciona.

\- Te juro que no me estoy haciendo la tonta – promete la pelirroja, esta vez sin rastro alguno de diversión en su voz.

Llega a la otra acera y se dirige a la esquina en la que está el kiosko de Oscar.

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que estás saliendo con Beca Mitchell? _La jodida Beca Mitchell, Chlo_ – sisea Aubrey.

Chloe siente que toda la sangre se le hiela en las venas.

\- ¿Qué? – se le escapa en una exclamación incrédula –. ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo te has enterado? – presiona con urgencia.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, en las noticias. Esta mañana he encendido la tele y tu cara estaba en todos lad…

La pelirroja acaba de llegar al kiosko y se para bruscamente en medio de la acera al verse a sí misma en la portada de todas las revistas sensacionalistas. Ella, Chloe Beale, en la _portada de una revista_.

Con pasos temblorosos, se acerca al stand desde el que ella misma se está sonriendo. Es una foto robada de ella, su cara mira hacia delante mientras camina, pero lo que atrajo a los paparazzi fue la persona que va agarrada de su mano, la persona que le hizo reír: Beca Mitchell. Y, por si no quedaba claro, hay otra foto granulada de ella y Beca _besándose_ contra el coche de la DJ.

Chloe reconoce esas fotos, recuerda cuándo la pudieron sacar, fue apenas hace dos días cuando acompañó a la morena a su coche antes de que se fuera a Nueva York a trabajar con un artista. Viaje del que volvió anoche y por eso la pelirroja se había acostado tan tarde.

Los titulares, en letras grandes y colores llamativos, de forma que es imposible pasarlos por alto sin por lo menos echar un curioso vistazo, parecen golpear sus ojos desde todas direcciones:

 **PELIRROJA MISTERIOSA ROBA EL CORAZÓN DE LA DJ DEL MOMENTO.**

 **BECA MITCHELL, GAY POR UNA PELIRROJA.**

 **DJ BMITCH PILLADA EN EL ACTO.**

 **APASIONADAS MUESTRAS DE CARIÑO ENTRE AMIGAS**

(Esa última se gana un bufido bien alto por parte de Chloe. ¿ _Amigas_? ¿ _De verdad_? Estaban _besándose._ )

\- Oh Dios mío – se le escapa en voz alta.

\- ¡Lo sé! – exclama Aubrey desde el teléfono.

\- No, Bree, no lo entiendes. Estoy en _todas las putas revistas_. Por eso la gente me miraba raro hoy, no eran paranoias mías. ¡Esto es un desastre! – hiperventila en el micrófono, a punto de entrar en ataque de pánico.

\- Tú y _Beca Mitchell_. Chloe, ¿cómo has podido ocultarme un secreto así de grande? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! – le echa en cara la rubia.

\- Bree, ahora mismo no necesito tus reproches – jadea la pelirroja, intentando meter suficiente aire en sus pulmones para que el mundo deje de dar vueltas vertiginosas a su alrededor.

Escucha a su mejor amiga suspirar al otro lado de la línea y luego un breve silencio, imagina que Aubrey lo está usando para dejar su sentimiento de traición a un lado y centrarse en ayudarla.

\- Lo siento, Chlo. Tienes razón – admite, esta vez más calmada –. Mira, lo bueno es que no saben quién eres – le consuela.

\- Ya, ¿y cuánto crees que van a tardar en averiguarlo? Van a estar encima de Beca como moscas cojoneras hasta que sepan hasta la marca de pasta de dientes que uso – ríe Chloe secamente, una mano en la frente y los ojos cerrados mientras trata de pensar.

\- Hhhmm – Aubrey piensa con ella –. ¿Has hablado con Beca, a ver si hay alguna forma de que su mánager controle el tema antes de que se desmadre? Ellos tienen experiencia en este tipo de líos.

\- Me acabo de enterar, ¿cómo voy a haber hablado con Beca? – espeta Chloe, exasperada, antes de esbozar una mueca y pincharse el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice –. Perdona, Bree. Perdón. Eso ha estado fuera de tono. Es solo que… Esto me ha pillado completamente desprevenida.

\- No te preocupes, Chlo. Entiendo que estés descolocada – concede su mejor amiga con tono calmado y dulce.

\- Gracias – es sincera cuando responde, y deja escapar un profundo suspiro –. Sabía que no íbamos a poder mantenerlo en secreto para siempre, pero nunca me había parado a pensar qué implicaba que nos descubrieran.

\- Eso es algo que tenéis que hablar, estoy segura que Beca tendrá todo un equipo de relaciones públicas que controlan qué se dice y qué no se dice sobre ella.

\- Supongo que sí, la verdad es que nunca hemos discutido mucho sobre ese lado de su fama. O de su fama, en general – reflexiona Chloe.

\- ¿Cómo no vais a hablar de eso? ¡Es una de las DJ más famosas _del mundo_! – exclama Aubrey, incrédula.

\- Lo sé, pero en verdad eso es algo que a ella le da igual. Lo que de verdad le gusta es producir música, pero su discográfica le obliga a hacer de DJ. Tendrías que conocerla, Bree, no es para nada como te imaginarías a un famoso.

\- Pues tendré que hacer un hueco en mi agenda para ir a Los Ángeles a conocerla – ríe la rubia.

\- Ah, ¿solo vendrías por ella? ¿Y yo qué? De tu mejor amiga del alma te olvidas, ¿no? – le pica Chloe en broma.

Con la risa de su mejor amiga en sus oídos, Chloe se siente mucho más en calma y en control de sí misma, así que le da la espalda al kiosko, decidiendo que por un día no pasa nada si no se entera de qué está pasando en el mundo. En un tira y afloja con Aubrey, emprende el camino de vuelta a su casa, que está en esa misma manzana.

\- De todos modos, ¿cómo demonios la conociste _tú_? – pregunta Bree al cabo de un rato.

\- Uy – ríe Chloe, recordando exactamente cómo paso –. No lo adivinarías nunca…

* * *

 _Cuatro meses y medio antes_

Chloe alza la vista de su lista de la compra cuando rodea la esquina del pasillo de las bebidas. Está sola, a excepción de una menuda mujer en la esquina de las bebidas energéticas intentando llegar a los Red Bull.

La pelirroja disminuye la velocidad hasta que se queda parada en mitad del pasillo, donde están las cervezas que está buscando. Coge un pack de seis y las deja en la cesta vacía, la cual arrastra tras ella mientras termina de recorrer el pasillo hasta el otro lado porque es más corto que volver por donde ha venido.

Pasa frente a la joven, ahora de puntillas sobre sus desgastadas Converse negras y estirada tanto como le da su corta altura, pero que aun así no es suficiente para alcanzar las latas metálicas. Sus dedos llegan justo a la base, lo cual no le sirve para tirar de ellas para delante porque solo consigue que giren en la polvorienta estantería.

Chloe contiene una risa, porque por muy adorable que sea la imagen, no cree que la chica se tomase bien que una completa desconocida se riera de ella. Se apiada de ella y, a pesar de que ella tampoco es mucho más alta que la chica, decide echarle una mano.

\- Déjame a mí – dice con una amable sonrisa.

La morena se asusta, claramente no había escuchado a Chloe acercarse a ella. Se apoya sobre la planta de sus pies y se gira para mirar a la pelirroja, echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás porque lleva una gorra negra calada sobre su rostro que le corta parte de su campo visual, y unas Ray-Ban que esconden sus ojos – aunque están en el interior de un supermercado y no hay sol, pero Chloe no va a decir nada al respecto.

\- No hace falta, puedo yo – habla finalmente la chica con sequedad.

\- No llegas – observa Chloe, todavía con amabilidad.

\- ¿Y tú sí? Apenas eres unos centímetros más alta que yo – la morena se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja hasta que desaparece bajo su gorra.

La pelirroja curva sus labios en una amplia sonrisa y procede a demostrarle a esa chica que, efectivamente, solo es unos centímetros más alta que ella, pero esos centímetros son suficientes para que pueda cerrar los dedos en torno a la lata de Red Bull. Se la ofrece a la morena y no puede evitar que su rostro muestre un poco de petulancia.

\- Ya puedes borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia de tu cara – bufa la chica, y acepta la bebida energética casi con reticencia.

Chloe no deja que le afecten sus palabras, viniendo de una persona tan pequeña y menuda carecen de veneno alguno, y solo hacen que esa chica le parezca aún más adorable.

\- Creo que las palabras que estás buscando son: "Oh, muchas gracias por ayudarme. No tenías por qué" – replica con tono dulce y divertido.

\- Exacto, no tenías por qué – apunta la morena con una sonrisa sarcástica –, podía yo sola.

La pelirroja ríe y sacude la cabeza.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan desagradable con desconocidos? – inquiere con genuina curiosidad.

\- Sí, siempre – afirma ella, y no parece ni una pizca arrepentida –. Precisamente porque son desconocidos y puedo salirme con la mía. Y ahora, si me disculpas… – se da un golpecito a la visera de su gorro y señala por encima de su hombro con el pulgar mientras empieza a recular en dirección a las cajas.

\- Un placer conocerte – se despide Chloe con tono cantarín.

\- Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo – es la respuesta sarcástica que recibe a cambio, antes de que la chica desaparezca al doblar el pasillo.

(- ¡Qué zorra! – interrumpe Aubrey al otro lado de la línea, a lo que Chloe responde con una carcajada y le manda callar y esperar.)

La pelirroja simplemente ríe y continúa con su compra como si nada hubiera pasado. Es probable que esa actitud en otra persona le hubiera molestado, pero por alguna razón que escapa su entendimiento, en esa chica solo le parece extremadamente divertida y atractiva.

Es el tipo de persona que provoca en Chloe el impulso de presionar para conseguir conocerla mejor.

En este caso, sin embargo, no va a poder ser, porque la morena hace tiempo que se fue del supermercado cuando la pelirroja por fin sale de él con dos bolsas marrones llenas de comida y veinticinco dólares menos en su cuenta bancaria. Vive relativamente cerca de allí, y las bolsas no pesan, así que vuelve a su casa como vino: dando un paseo.

Por eso le sorprende tanto que, cuando acaba de cruzar uno de los diez pasos de cebra que hay en su camino, un todoterreno negro se ponga al ralentí justo a su lado. La ventanilla tintada del conductor se desliza hacia abajo con un zumbido mecánico y la misma chica del supermercado aparece al otro lado.

\- Oye – le llama. Chloe sigue andando, pero gira la cabeza y se acerca un poco al borde de la acera para que la chica no tenga que estar gritando –. Creo que te debo una disculpa, ¿me dejas llevarte hasta tu casa a modo de compensación?

Y la pelirroja puede escuchar perfectamente a la voz de su madre decirle que no se debe subir a los coches de los desconocidos nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia; pero manda todas sus lecciones a la mierda y acepta con una radiante sonrisa. No va a dejar pasar una oportunidad tan buena.

La morena detiene su coche lo suficiente para que Chloe trepe al asiento del copiloto y espera a que haya dejado su compra entre sus pies y se haya puesto el cinturón antes de arrancar otra vez. La ventanilla del conductor vuelve a subirse e impide que tanta luz entre en el interior.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué ha venido ese cambio repentino? – pregunta la pelirroja, curiosa.

La chica suspira y, a pesar de que sus ojos están ocultos por las gafas de sol, Chloe está bastante segura de que los acaba de poner en blanco.

\- Mi mejor amigo me ha recordado que no es bueno para mi imagen que se corra el rumor de que soy una borde – resopla, su tono cansino como si no fuera algo que le hiciera mucha gracia –. Así que aquí estoy – hace un vago gesto con la mano hacia el interior de su todoterreno –, llevándote a casa para asegurarme de que no vayas a la prensa.

A Chloe se le escapa una sincera carcajada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, eres famosa o algo? – suena incrédula, pero es que _se_ _siente_ incrédula. No puede ser que esté en el coche con una famosa, se habría dado cuenta.

La morena frena en un semáforo y se gira para mirarle, y ahora es _ella_ la que parece incrédula. Se baja las gafas y descubre unos preciosos ojos azul medianoche que cautivan a Chloe, y casi tiene que resistir el impulso de quitarle las Ray-Ban de las manos para impedir que vuelva a taparlos tras esos cristales oscuros.

Pero esos mismos ojos le parecen familiares y no sabe por qué, así que frunce el ceño y analiza a la chica con más detalle: lleva sus ondas castañas recogidas en una coleta que le sale por el agujero trasero de la gorra, la cual es negra. Sus orejas están llenas de piercings y en su brazo izquierdo, que es el que permanece en el volante, puede ver un tatuaje de una frase que no alcanza a leer y otro de unos cascos en su muñeca.

Y entonces el puzzle termina de encajar y Chloe suelta una exclamación ahogada cuando reconoce a la morena: es Beca Mitchell, la DJ más famosa del momento y a quien Chloe _adora_.

\- ¿De verdad no me habías reconocido? – ríe la DJ, encontrando la situación muy divertida.

\- No, yo… La coleta, las gafas, la gorra, no es con lo que se te ve normalmente – intenta excusarse la pelirroja.

\- O sea, que podría haberme marchado y no habría pasado nada porque no tenías ni idea de quién era – Beca chasquea la lengua y luego esboza una sonrisa torcida para dejar ver que está bromeando.

\- Pero eventualmente lo habría descubierto de tanto pensar en ello – rebate Chloe, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Habrías seguido pensado en ello?

Sus miradas se cruzan, ya que Beca sigue con las gafas de sol bajadas hasta la nariz, y se miran fijamente durante unos largos segundos. Pero un claxon impide que Chloe pueda responder, y la DJ devuelve su atención a la carretera al ver que el semáforo ya se ha puesto en verde.

\- Es aquí a la izquierda – informa la pelirroja cuando ve el cruce de su calle un poco más adelante.

La morena asiente para indicar que la ha oído y pone el intermitente, esperando con paciencia a que una señora mayor cruce el paso de cebra para poder girar en la calle. En un extraño golpe de suerte, hay un sitio vacío justo frente al edificio de Chloe, así que Beca maniobra para meter el todoterreno en el hueco y apaga el motor.

\- Bueno, pues muchas gracias por traerme, y no te preocupes que no le voy a decir nada a la prensa – promete la pelirroja con un guiño mientras se suelta el cinturón.

Se agacha para coger sus bolsas y escucha el zumbido de la tela de otro cinturón al recogerse. La puerta de Beca se abre y la joven desaparece, solo para reaparecer en el lado de Chloe, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que ella pueda salir con su compra en brazos.

\- Ya puedes dejar de ser amable conmigo – informa en broma.

Beca ríe y sacude la cabeza. Cierra la puerta del coche y se pasa la lengua por los dientes delanteros.

\- Ahora te vas a pensar que soy una gilipollas todo el tiempo, cuando no es así – se lamenta.

\- No, tranquila – ríe Chloe –. Aunque si tanto te preocupa que me quede con una mala impresión de ti, hay una fácil forma de solucionarlo.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Siempre puedes invitarme a un café – propone, su tono ligero, aunque sugerente. Porque no pierde nada por ser un poco atrevida.

La DJ parece positivamente impresionada, pero se repone pronto y esboza una sonrisa. Saca las llaves del bolsillo trasero y cierra el todoterreno con un pitido.

\- ¿Tienes tiempo ahora? – pregunta.

La sonrisa de Chloe se ensancha más aún, si eso fuera posible, y asiente con su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

\- Dejo esto en mi casa, y soy toda tuya.

\- Te acompaño – se ofrece Beca, quitándole una de las bolsas de las manos.

La pelirroja abre el portal y permite que la morena pase primero, ella la sigue pegada a sus talones.

Sobra decir que nunca salieron a por ese café. No ese día, por lo menos.

* * *

 _Presente_

\- …Y así empezó todo – Chloe termina de relatar su historia, ya sentada en un taburete en la cocina de su apartamento, el vaso de café vacío frente a ella.

\- Wow, Chlo, está claro que estas cosas solo te pasan a ti – Aubrey deja escapar una risa airada al otro lado de la línea, y a su voz permea la admiración.

La pelirroja se distrae cuando siente dos brazos enroscarse en su cintura y unos labios en su cuello, y una sonrisa tonta se abre paso en su rostro. Gira el taburete hasta que está cara a cara con una recién levantada Beca, sus ondas castañas alborotadas por sus actividades nocturnas y vestida solo con la camiseta de franela que llevaba anoche puesta.

Chloe tira de la tela hasta que el menudo cuerpo de su novia cae entre sus piernas y deposita un beso sobre su frente.

\- Bueno, Bree, te dejo que tengo que ducharme todavía y no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo – miente, aunque no sea totalmente mentira porque de verdad tiene que ducharse ya si no quiere llegar tarde.

\- Vale, no dejes que Beca te entretenga mucho en la ducha – ríe su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Sé que llegó ayer de Nueva York, lo dijeron en las noticias, e imaginé que irías a buscarla. Además, te ha cambiado por completo la voz de antes a ahora – explica Aubrey, divertida.

\- Eres la peor – se queja Chloe en broma.

\- Sí, pero aun así me adoras.

\- Por supuesto.

Se despiden entre risas, acordando que volverán a llamarse pronto y Chloe deja su móvil sobre la encimera a su espalda antes de recibir a su novia con un beso en condiciones.


	17. XVII

**N/A: Esta es una idea que no me dejaba en paz y tenía que quitármela de la cabeza así como YA. Pongo rating M, pero es por ir a lo seguro. Es una M suave o una T dura.**

 **El texto en cursiva del comienzo viene de la canción de Bruno Mars: "Gorilla".**

* * *

 **Resumen:** **"Chloe tiene ese brillo en su mirada que siempre aparece cuando está a punto de proponer una idea alocada. Normalmente, Beca dice: eso es una auténtica locura, ¡vamos a hacerlo! Esta vez, sus ojos casi se escapan de sus órbitas y se atraganta con su propia saliva.  
**

 **\- ¿Qué? – la voz se le atasca en la garganta y tiene que toser para escupir esa única palabra en un grito estrangulado –. Tía. No. ¿Estás loca?"**

 **O, cuando Chloe hace una proposición indecente y Beca tiene poca resistencia a los ojitos de cachorrito de su mejor amiga.**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 **XVII.**

 _"You'll never be the same baby_

 _once I'm done with you."_

Algún pesado se ha quedado con el dedo pegado al timbre de su casa.

Con un gruñido exasperado, Beca levanta el portátil de sus piernas y lo deja sobre los cojines del sillón antes de dirigirse sin prisa alguna hacia la puerta para hacer rabiar a quien sea que tenga tanta prisa por hablar con ella.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, comprobando en el espejo de la entrada que está presentable porque tal y como se ha levantado de la cama, ha bajado al salón y allí lleva todo el día, con solo breves pausas para ir al baño y comer. Se da cuenta de que solo lleva puesta una camiseta ancha que le llega por debajo del culo, cuyas mangas recortó ella misma con tijeras y por eso algunos hilos cuelgan por ahí sueltos; y se encoge de hombros. Si quien esté al otro lado tiene algo urgente que decir, no cree que se moleste por que no lleve pantalones. Y, sinceramente, tampoco le importa. Hace calor y está en su casa, tiene derecho a vestirse como le venga en gana.

Gira el pomo de la puerta y por fin la abre, poniendo fin al estresante repique del timbre. Apenas ve quién está al otro lado, un borrón pelirrojo pasa a su lado como un huracán musitando cosas ininteligibles. Si no fuera porque esta es una escena familiar que se repite al menos tres veces por semana, Beca gritaría y preguntaría qué coño cree que está haciendo.

Pero, siendo las cosas como son, se limita a poner los ojos en blanco y empujar la puerta con el pie. Sigue con sus ojos al borrón pelirrojo que es su mejor amiga dejándose caer en el sillón y estabilizando su portátil con una mano cuando este se balancea peligrosamente en el cojín.

\- Hola, Chloe. Pasa, por favor, no te quedes ahí en la puerta. Yo estoy bien, ¿tú qué tal? – conversa consigo misma, derrochando sarcasmo.

La pelirroja no se da por aludida.

\- Tengo una emergencia, Becs – dice sin levantar la mirada de su móvil, el cual lleva sujeto en la mano con un agarre de hierro.

\- No jodas, pensé que este era tu estado de calma absoluta – replica la morena. Sus pies descalzos apenas hacen ruido sobre el parqué del salón, deja el portátil en la mesita del centro para poder sentarse al lado de su mejor amiga en el sillón –. ¿Qué apocalipsis tenemos que evitar ahora?

Chloe alza sus increíbles ojos azules de la pantalla iluminada de su iPhone y los clava en Beca, y la DJ se pregunta, igual que cada vez que su mejor amiga tiene una crisis existencial, cómo no se cansa de preocuparse _tanto_ por _todo_. Como siempre, su labio inferior está atrapado entre sus dientes, que lo mordisquean igual que si estuvieran intentando hacer un túnel para pasar al otro lado.

\- Es Tom – informa Chloe con la seriedad de quien va a decir que se le ha muerto un familiar. Beca musita un "para variar" y suspira, dispuesta a escuchar el nuevo drama entre su mejor amiga y su nuevo enamoramiento –. Sus padres van a estar fuera en una cena de trabajo y me ha invitado a ver una peli a su casa.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te tiene en tal estado de pánico? – exhala la DJ, incrédula –. Jesús, Chlo, es solo una peli.

Su mejor amiga coge aire como si fuera a responder al instante, pero se queda con la boca abierta y el pecho estirado, sus ojos fijos en Beca como cada vez que esta ha dicho algo estúpido sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿De verdad? – ahora la incrédula es Chloe, quien pone los ojos en blanco y bufa una risa –. A veces no entiendo cómo eres capaz de ligar más que yo siendo tan densa.

A pesar de que resulte sorprendente, tiene razón. Por algún tipo de circunstancia del destino que Beca todavía no comprende – porque ¿hola? ¿Habéis visto a Chloe Beale? Su mejor amiga es la encarnación de una diosa griega en el cuerpo de una adolescente de diecisiete años –, la morena tiene más éxito en el departamento del amor que Chloe. Quizá porque la pelirroja todavía sigue con la idea de encontrar a su príncipe azul, mientras que Beca, desde que salió del armario, prefiere vivir un poco y experimentar antes que sentar cabeza con alguien.

\- Beca, que te inviten a ver una peli es código universal para enrollarse – explica la pelirroja.

Y, oh, ahora su pánico tiene sentido. Porque los tíos de instituto no son príncipes azules precisamente. Piensan con la cabeza de abajo y van a lo que van: conseguir meterse en las bragas de las chicas más guapas y populares del instituto. Por lo tanto, Chloe ha sido el objetivo de todos y cada uno de ellos, y la pelirroja ha caído en las trampas de todos y cada uno de ellos porque está empeñada en ver siempre lo mejor de las personas por mucho que Beca le advierta de lo que va a pasar.

Así que la DJ ha visto a su mejor amiga llorar por gilipollas más veces de las que le gustaría, siempre dudando de sí misma y culpabilizándose por no ser capaz de ir más allá con ellos.

\- Chlo, ya sabes mi respuesta. Es la misma de siempre – dice Beca, su voz suave y comprensiva –. No tienes que hacer nada para lo que no estés preparada, así que, si no te ves capaz, te inventas alguna excusa y listo.

\- Ya le he dicho que sí – informa con una mueca.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – grita la morena –. ¿Por qué has hecho semejante _estupidez_?

\- Me bloqueé – se excusa Chloe, la cara oculta en sus manos. La descubre para mostrar una mueca de arrepentimiento e indecisión –. No sabía qué hacer y dije que sí.

\- Pues ahora dile que no – responde con tono de obviedad –. Dile que te ha surgido algo, que tu madre te ha castigado o que te habías olvidado de que tenías que hacer un proyecto conmigo que tenemos que entregar pasado mañana – Beca lanza un par de ideas al aire a ver si alguna funciona.

\- Pero Tom me gusta – la voz de Chloe es suave y suena casi frágil, y Beca se desinfla de golpe en un profundo suspiro –. Puede que él sea el adecuado.

\- Chlo, has dicho eso de absolutamente cada uno de los tíos con los que has salido – argumenta, pinchándose el puente de la nariz entre dos dedos.

\- Lo sé, pero con Tom tengo un buen presentimiento.

Beca sacude la cabeza y resopla, apartándose ondas castañas de la cara con las manos.

\- Entonces si estás tan segura no entiendo a qué viene todo esto – agita las manos en el aire en referencia a la escena que está montando Chloe.

La pelirroja se mordisquea el labio otra vez, incapaz de hacer contacto visual, lo cual informa a la DJ de que lo que su mejor amiga va a decir a continuación le da vergüenza.

\- Tengo miedo de parecer una completa tonta que no sabe lo que hace.

Beca ríe, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Tía, eso es lo que ocurre cuando eres virgen: nadie tiene ni puta idea de lo que está haciendo – asegura en un intento de que sirva para aportarle algo de tranquilidad respecto al tema – _Yo_ no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Es normal – se encoge de hombros para quitarle peso al asunto.

\- Pero no quiero que Tom piense eso de mí. Seguro que ha estado con un millón de chicas antes que yo y va a pensar que soy una niña – sin pausas para respirar, las palabras caen de su boca a una velocidad asombrosa, tal y como siempre pasa antes de que Chloe entre en una espiral sin fin de pánico absoluto –. O, ¿y si resulta que se me da fatal? ¿Y si no le gusta cómo beso o algo así? – Azul bebé se fija en azul medianoche, ojos abiertos de par en par y cada vez más llenos de espanto –. Oh dios, ¿y si beso fatal y por eso todos los tíos con los que he salido nunca han querido saber nada más de mí?

\- Claro – bufa la morena, aunque su risa no es para nada alegre –. Seguro que es por eso y no porque son unos auténticos gilipollas.

\- ¡Beca, lo digo en serio! – exclama Chloe, su voz unas octavas más agudas de lo normal.

La DJ respira hondo para ser paciente y cierra los ojos un momento, tratando de reagrupar sus pensamientos y formar un discurso que exprese con tacto lo que lleva todo el rato intentando decirle a Chloe: si tiene tanto miedo, será por algo, y quizá Tom no sea tan adecuado como ella piensa porque es otro idiota más del equipo de fútbol americano del instituto intentando añadir su nombre a su lista de ligues.

\- Chlo… – empieza a decir.

Pero entonces una mano sale disparada a su pierna desnuda y el contacto es tan fuerte y repentino que sus ojos se abren de golpe. Primero se fijan en la mano que reposa en su muslo, el contraste entre la piel morena de su mejor amiga y la suya, pálida como la de un muerto. Luego, su atención salta a Chloe, quien la está observando con demasiada intensidad y ese brillo en su mirada que siempre aparece cuando está a punto de proponer una idea alocada.

\- ¿Y si practico contigo?

Normalmente, Beca dice: eso es una auténtica locura, ¡vamos a hacerlo!

Esta vez, sus ojos casi se escapan de sus órbitas y se atraganta con su propia saliva.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – la voz se le atasca en la garganta y tiene que toser para escupir esa única palabra en un grito estrangulado –. _Tía_. No. ¿Estás loca?

\- ¿Por qué no, Becs? – su nombre suena como un gemido lastimero y Chloe le mira con súplica en sus ojos azul bebé, agarrando con más fuerza el muslo sobre el que tiene la mano –. Piénsalo, podrías decirme qué tal se me da, o darme consejos.

\- Chloe, eres mi mejor _amiga_. No… No… No puedo hacer _eso_ – escupe la palabra casi como si le diera alergia –, contigo.

\- Piensa en mí como si fuera una chica más – la pelirroja se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente.

Ni que fuera tan sencillo.

Beca no es ciega, ni inmune a los encantos de su mejor amiga. Más de una vez se ha quedado embobada mirándola, más de una vez ha sentido el delator cosquilleo entre las piernas al verle hacer algo especialmente sexy. Pero nunca ha ido más allá que eso, la simple admiración de su atractivo y belleza. Porque es su mejor amiga, y Beca no tendrá claras muchas cosas en su vida, pero sí sabe dónde está la línea y sabe respetarla.

Así que balbucea tres intentos de explicación. Tres intentos de justificación de por qué exactamente eso es una locura y no pueden hacerlo. Es como si su cerebro se hubiera ido de vacaciones y hubiera dejado a los demás órganos encargados de lidiar con la situación.

\- No – sacude la cabeza finalmente.

Bien, Beca. Muy coherente. Sigue así.

\- Por favorrr – suplica Chloe.

Saca las armas pesadas y pone sus ojitos de cachorrito, sabedora de que la morena es incapaz de resistirse a ellos. Lo cual es juego sucio por su parte. Beca puede sentir cómo empiezan a funcionar, desvaneciendo su rechazo hacia la idea como si fueran granos de arena llevados por el viento. Su determinación se debilita junto con todo su cuerpo, que de repente parece más gelatina que músculos y huesos.

\- Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera tenemos las mismas partes del cuerpo, ¿verdad? – dice, en un último intento desesperado.

Y sabe que _Chloe_ sabe que está ganando la batalla, porque la pelirroja esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción y se encoge de hombros otra vez.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo, Bec – aclara, una risa oculta en su voz –, solo que me enseñes las bases.

\- Pues mira, son cuatro: tienes la primera, que es cuando…

\- _Becaaaa_ – se queja Chloe, cortando de raíz su respuesta sarcástica.

La DJ aprieta la mandíbula y deja escapar un profundo suspiro de derrota. Se frota la frente mientras sacude ligeramente la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- ¿Por qué siempre dejo que me convenzas para hacer estas mierdas? – musita, más retóricamente que para Chloe.

\- Porque me quieres – responde ella de todos modos, dando saltitos emocionados en su sitio antes de abrazar a la Beca.

La morena mira a sus alrededores y se levanta del sillón.

\- Mejor vamos a mi cuarto, no vaya a ser que mi padre decida llegar antes de lo normal y le demos un espectáculo para el que no está ni remotamente preparado.

Su mejor amiga se incorpora de un brinco y se balancea sobre las plantas de sus pies, a la espera de que Beca recupere el control de su cuerpo y deje de temblar lo suficiente como para actuar como un ser humano normal y corriente. Guía a Chloe escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, a pesar de que la pelirroja ha pasado tanto tiempo en su casa que podría hacer el recorrido con los ojos cerrados.

La puerta se cierra tras ellas con un golpe sordo y de repente el silencio es demasiado para Beca. Siente que la piel le pica, duele y arde, todo al mismo tiempo; y abejas asesinas se están lanzando contra las paredes de su estómago igual que si estuvieran en una competición por ver cuál de ellas hace más daño. No entiende cómo Chloe puede estar tan jodidamente tranquila considerando lo que están a punto de hacer.

Van a cruzar una línea. Van a hacer algo irreversible.

Cree que está hiperventilando. O quizá sean los síntomas de un ataque al corazón.

Oh dios…

Deja su portátil sobre su mesa y rápidamente presiona el aleatorio en su lista de reproducción. Baja el volumen para que esté de música de fondo, pero suficientemente alta como para que la escuchen y no haya ese sepulcral silencio que le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

\- ¿También vas a encender velas y esparcir pétalos de rosa? – pregunta Chloe con un brillo divertido en sus ojos y sonrisa desde donde está recostada en su cama.

\- Eso no es hasta la quinta cita.

Su respuesta va puntuada con un guiño que parece coger por sorpresa a su mejor amiga, porque su confianza flaquea durante un segundo, un segundo que Beca ve y sirve para tranquilizarla. Es bueno saber que ella no es la única a punto de sufrir una taquicardia por lo que van a hacer. Porque por más que intente imaginarse que Chloe es solo una chica más, no lo consigue. Cada vez que parpadea, la ilusión se borra y vuelve a ver sus increíbles ojos azules, su pelo de llamas y su dulce sonrisa.

Coge una bocanada de aire que intenta que no se escuche temblar al pasar sus labios, y se acerca a la cama donde la pelirroja espera recostada contra su almohada y el cabecero.

\- ¿Cómo…? – empieza a preguntar Beca, humedeciéndose los labios nerviosamente. No sabe por qué ha susurrado, no es como si hubiera alguien más en la casa con ellas, no es como si tuvieran que mantener esto en secreto.

\- Tú solo… - pero Chloe responde en el mismo tono, sus ojos revolotean por el cuerpo de la DJ como si solo ahora se diera cuenta de cómo es y lo que lleva puesto, y pierde el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. Tiene que parpadear varias veces y centrarse en la cara de Beca –. Haz lo que harías con cualquiera de tus ligues.

Teniendo directrices, la morena se siente un poco más segura de lo que está haciendo. Se arrodilla en su cama y, de forma algo inestable, trepa la poca distancia que queda hasta que puede colocarse a horcajadas sobre Chloe. Cada mano al lado de sus hombros, cada pierna al lado de su pierna derecha, queda suspendida sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Cuando sus miradas coinciden, Beca dobla uno de sus brazos hasta que reposa sobre su codo izquierdo y empieza a acortar la distancia entre sus caras lentamente.

Escucha el abrupto pico de una respiración, puede ser la suya, puede ser la de Chloe, o pueden ser ambas. Y entonces, absoluto silencio. Igual que si hubiera sumergido la cabeza en agua.

El primer contacto de sus labios es tentativo. Es apenas un roce. Es suave. Es eléctrico.

El segundo contacto tiene más firmeza, es de exploración. Sus bocas son territorio desconocido, porque por mucho que las hayan visto, nunca antes se han tocado. Sus labios se mueven con seguridad a la hora de atrapar el inferior de Chloe entre ellos y no dudan al abrir y cerrarse, al rozar y alejarse.

Cuando intenta separarse es cuando Chloe parece reaccionar. Coge aire entre sus labios entreabiertos y estira el cuello para perseguir a Beca. Si hasta ese momento se había dejado hacer, había dejado que la DJ guiara, ahora está preparada para pelear de vuelta. Sus labios presionan, sus manos cobran vida y Beca las puede sentir tirando de su camisa, trepando por sus costillas hasta su nuca, donde se enredan entre su pelo y la empujan hacia abajo.

Todo su cuerpo reacciona por instinto y deja caer su peso contra Chloe.

El suspiro que su mejor amiga suelta en su boca es algo para lo que jamás podría haberse preparado. Las manos de Chloe son como dos garras de hierro cerradas en torno a su nuca que impiden que pueda alejarse de sus labios, sus cortas uñas se clavan en su piel de forma que es casi dolorosa, pero que nubla la mente de Beca de placer.

Chloe besa como si Beca fuera el oxígeno que necesita para respirar. Como si fuera los últimos litros de su tanque y le quedaran kilómetros hasta llegar a la superficie, y estuviera intentando llenar sus pulmones al máximo con lo poco que le queda para poder sobrevivir la distancia. Su boca demanda y demanda y demanda, y Beca no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea darse a sí misma y todo lo que tiene con cada roce de sus labios, cada mordisco de sus dientes.

Sus lenguas se enredan, se empujan y persiguen en un pilla-pilla que ninguna de las dos tiene intención alguna de que acabe pronto. Las manos de su mejor amiga vuelven a cobrar vida propia y liberan su nuca en favor de deslizar las uñas a lo largo de su tensa espalda por encima de su suave camiseta de tirantes. Puños se cierran sobre la tela y tiran de ella en direcciones opuestas hasta el punto de que Beca está segura de escuchar el estallido de la fibra.

Y hay un límite de casi gemidos que Beca puede soportar. Porque por más que Chloe intente sofocarlos, la DJ puede sentirlos reverberar por su garganta, haciendo los labios de la pelirroja vibrar contra los suyos. Cada uno deshilacha más la cuerda del globo que es su autocontrol.

Uno a uno, hasta que la cuerda se rompe y el globo desaparece en un cielo de fuego.

Beca no sabe muy bien cuándo mandó la orden, pero su mano izquierda se mueve sola por el costado de la pelirroja hasta engancharse en la pierna que, en algún momento y sin que la morena se diera cuenta, Chloe había doblado al lado de su cadera y la guía hasta engancharse en su cintura. Tira del muslo hacia ella en un gesto brusco que hace que la pelvis de su mejor amiga entre en contacto con la rodilla que tiene posicionada entre sus piernas y esta vez Chloe no puede silenciar su gemido.

Se alza y reverbera por el cuerpo de Beca como un terremoto de magnitud 10. Causa el mismo nivel de destrucción, toda ella tiembla a medida que la recorre de cabeza a pies.

Libera los hinchados labios de Chloe y marca la afilada línea de su mandíbula con dientes y lengua. Ahora que su mejor amiga no tiene su boca para ahogar sus reacciones, Beca puede escuchar a la perfección cada suspiro, cada jadeo, cada gemido. Esos pequeños sonidos la empujan por cada centímetro de pie que la cabeza ladeada de Chloe pone a su libre disposición, y la DJ no duda en atacar con todo lo que tiene.

Las manos en su camiseta siguen tirando en direcciones opuestas hasta que dejan libre la tela con un gruñido algo exasperado y se cuelan por debajo, deslizando sus uñas sobre piel, sintiendo los músculos de la espalda de Beca expandirse y tensarse bajo las puntas de sus dedos con cada mínimo movimiento de la morena.

Chloe se arquea bajo su boca, y las manos que se habían pausado en mitad de su espalda, descienden con rapidez y precisión hasta curvarse en su culo y empujar. A la DJ se le escapa un jadeo, sonoro y cargado de sorpresa, y Chloe repite el gesto solo para intentar volver a arrancarle el aliento.

A modo de represalia, Beca responde curvando su mano izquierda alrededor de uno de los pechos de la pelirroja, sobre camiseta y sujetador. Puede ver los ojos de su mejor amiga rodar tras sus párpados cerrados, y sus dedos se crispan tras otro empujón por parte de Chloe que es seguido por una sacudida de sus caderas contra su rodilla.

No sabe de dónde sale, pero a Beca de repente le sobreviene la imperante necesidad de _tocar_ la piel de Chloe. Así que cuela su mano bajo su camiseta y siente músculos duros como el hierro temblar bajo el roce de las puntas de sus dedos, tensándose y saltando cada vez que acaricia sobre ellos. Recorre la línea vertical de lo que sabe que son abdominales, y da cuatro pasos a lo largo de su esternón.

La siguiente vez que su mano entra en contacto con Chloe, es un mero roce de su índice, corazón y anular sobre la curva de sus pechos que no llega a cubrir el sujetador de encaje. La espalda de la pelirroja se arquea y alza del colchón, buscando un contacto más firme; sus caderas chocan contra el límite que supone la rodilla de Beca estratégicamente colocada y Chloe deja escapar un gemido que suena a frustración.

La DJ es súbitamente consciente de su posición. De lo que está haciendo. De que es _su mejor amiga_ quien está jadeando bajo ella, retorciéndose en una súplica por más. De que es _su mejor amiga_ quien tiene las mejillas tan sonrojadas casi como su pelo, los labios hinchados y entreabiertos para dejar entrar temblorosas bocanadas de aire. De que es _su mejor amiga_ quien tiene sus manos _en su culo_.

La neblina del deseo empieza a disiparse poco a poco y parpadea para intentar volver a la realidad. Puede sentir el pánico esperando el momento en que pueda lanzarse con sus garras de hierro y aprisionar sus pulmones entre ellas, impidiéndole respirar.

Pero eso no llega a pasar porque Chloe se da cuenta de la pausa de Beca y abre los ojos con un revoloteo pesado de párpados. Ojos que normalmente son de un cristalino azul bebé, pero que ahora se parecen más en color a los de la DJ, se clavan en los suyos y desprenden desesperación e incomprensión.

\- ¿A qué esperas? – inquiere Chloe.

Su voz, ronca y espesa, revuelve algo en el pecho de la morena muy diferente al pánico. Actuando por instinto, flexiona los dedos sobre la curva de un seno y ve los ojos de su mejor amiga desaparecer cuando los rueda hacia el interior de sus cuencas. Labios rojos se abren más con un jadeo necesitado. La DJ agarra el inferior entre sus dientes y tira de él antes de atraparlo entre sus labios y sorber.

Chloe gime y Beca se encuentra a sí misma volviendo a caer en las redes del deseo sin forma, ni ganas, de pararlo.

Entonces, escuchan la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse con un sonoro golpe un piso más abajo.

\- ¿Beca? ¿Estás en casa? – grita el padre de la DJ.

Del susto, los dientes de Chloe resbalan y muerden con más fuerza de la intencionada el labio inferior de Beca, quien se aparta con un quejido. Saltan lejos la una de la otra igual que si se hubieran quemado y la morena se lleva dos dedos de su mano derecha a la boca, sorprendida cuando ve sangre en sus yemas.

Chupa la herida que le ha hecho Chloe, y cuando se atreve a lanzar una mirada en dirección de la pelirroja, ve que esta está paralizada contra el cabecero de la cama, su pelo revuelto y su pecho agitado.

\- ¡Estoy en mi cuarto! – responde Beca en el mismo tono que su padre para que la escuche a través de la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

\- ¿Puedes bajar a poner la mesa? – pide él todavía desde el piso de abajo.

\- ¡Ahora voy!

Se gira cuando escucha maldiciones siendo masculladas, Chloe ha saltado de su cama y está intentando encontrar su móvil entre las sábanas enredadas. Cuando por fin lo encuentra, maldice más alto al ver la hora y darse cuenta de que llega tarde a su cita con Tom.

\- Tengo que… Tengo que irme – se disculpa, dando saltitos para mantener el equilibrio mientras se pone los zapatos.

\- Eh. Sí, claro – la garganta seca, la DJ empuja a través de la incomodidad y se fuerza a peinarse como puede.

\- Ponte hielo en el labio – aconseja Chloe, señalando vagamente en su dirección –, y siento haberte mordido – tiene la decencia de lucir verdaderamente arrepentida cuando se muerde su labio inferior y mira a Beca por primera vez desde que pararon lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

\- No… No pasa nada – le asegura Beca sin sonar para nada convincente.

Se quedan mirándose un rato, en un tenso silencio, antes de que el móvil de Chloe suene para señalizar una llamada entrante y ambas reaccionen. Beca abre la puerta de su habitación y deja que su mejor amiga salga primero mientras contesta la llamada, ella la sigue de cerca por las escaleras.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. Estaba en casa de Beca y se me ha pasado la hora… No, tranquilo… Sí… Estoy allí en menos de diez minutos… Vale… Ahora nos vemos.

La pelirroja cuelga a Tom, se despide apresuradamente del padre de Beca cuando pasan frente a la cocina y sale casi corriendo hacia su coche aparcado un poco más abajo en la calle, gritando por encima del hombro que hablaría con la DJ en cuanto llegase a su casa.

Beca se queda parada en el porche de su casa hasta rato después de que haya visto el destartalado Seat rojo de su mejor amiga desaparecer al final de la calle. El labio le palpita dolorosamente y sabe que debería seguir el consejo de Chloe cuanto antes y ponerse hielo para evitar que se inflame, pero está teniendo muchos problemas al intentar procesar que _Chloe_ haya sido quien le haya hecho esa herida.

 _En el labio_.

Porque se estaban _besando_.

Y le había _gustado_.

Joder si le había gustado. Beca no cree que nunca antes haya sentido algo así con ninguna otra persona. Y, sí, vale, es cierto que su historial es reducido y limitado a cinco chicas, de las cuales solo con tres ha llegado a algo remotamente parecido a lo que estaba haciendo con Chloe minutos antes. Y, sí, vale, es cierto que con esas tres llegó incluso mucho más allá. Pero su experiencia sigue siendo reducida y no sabe si puede comparar, porque, de nuevo, es _reducida_.

Pero, si pudiese comparar, cosa que por supuesto que está haciendo porque necesita encontrarle sentido a lo que acaba de pasar… _Jo-der_. Sabe lo que encontraría si metiera la mano entre sus piernas ahora mismo. Sabe que el palpitar de su labio no es nada en comparación con el palpitar de algo un poco más abajo. Sabe lo que está sintiendo todavía. Sabe a lo que habrían llegado si su padre no hubiera llegado cuando llegó.

Y eso es suficiente para hacer que su cabeza de vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Tanta, que tiene que agarrarse al marco de la puerta por miedo a caerse al suelo ahí mismo.

\- ¿Beca? – llama su padre desde la cocina –. La mesa, por favor.

La DJ da un brinco y vuelve en sí, dándose cuenta de que está parada en el porche delantero de su casa con vete tú a saber qué aspecto de casi recién follada por su mejor amiga y un labio que cada vez lo siente más hinchado contra su lengua.

Cierra la puerta y se recoge el pelo en un moño descuidado de camino a la cocina, donde lo primero que hace es coger un hielo y envolverlo en un trapo.

\- Me mordí comiendo galletas – miente con facilidad al ver la mirada curiosa de su padre.

Va al comedor y extiende el mantel sobre la mesa con el piloto automático puesto, porque su mente está ocupada rebobinando lo ocurrido y analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Le ha gustado. Está _cachonda_ , por favor, eso es más que un simple "gustar", pero sí, puede simplificarse diciendo que le ha gustado. Y Beca ahora mismo necesita hechos simples. Así que, le ha gustado.

Le ha gustado hacer eso con Chloe. Su mejor amiga. De la que ahora sabe cómo de suaves son sus labios y la piel de su cuello, cómo son sus pechos y el peso de ellos en sus manos, cómo suenan sus gemidos y jadeos. Es mucha información, toda nueva y para nada fácil de procesar. Pero Beca sabe una cosa, y es que le ha gustado.

Y no le importaría repetir.

Con _Chloe_.

Su mejor amiga.

Mejor amiga en la que es incapaz de dejar de pensar durante la cena, llamando incluso la atención de su padre, que comenta que parece que hoy está en un mundo completamente diferente después de decir su nombre cinco veces sin conseguir reacción alguna por parte de la DJ. Porque su mente está llena de ojos azul bebé, pelo cobrizo y dulces sonrisas. De gemidos ahogados y espalda arqueada. De uñas en su espalda y manos en su culo.

Esto nunca antes le había pasado, y eso que sus anteriores experiencias no habían estado _nada_ mal. Pero no habían afectado a su concentración, había sido capaz de volver a su vida como si nada hubiera pasado y ponerse a hacer sus mixes sin quedarse mirando la pantalla fijamente cada cinco segundos. No había sentido el fantasma de sus roces, de su sabor en su boca, de su cuerpo bajo el suyo.

No había tenido que luchar las ganas de colar la mano bajo el elástico de sus bragas – en parte porque, como ha dicho, fueron experiencias plenamente satisfactorias. Y quizá ese es el problema. Quizá Beca solo esté sintiendo el efecto de sus hormonas de adolescente alborotadas. Quizá solo necesite llevarse al orgasmo para superarlo.

(Una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le dice que eso no va a solucionar nada, pero es más conveniente ignorarla antes que intentar encontrarle el sentido a lo que susurra.)

Está debatiendo si se atreve a hacerlo, y a lidiar con las consecuencias de saber en quién estará pensando mientras lo hace, cuando escucha pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras. Empuja su silla hasta que gira hacia la puerta de su habitación justo cuando esta vuela abierta y choca contra la pared para dejar paso a una Chloe falta de aliento.

\- ¿Chlo? – se le escapa, ya que su mejor amiga es exactamente la última persona a la que esperaba volver a ver esta noche –. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Tu padre me ha dejado pasar – explica la pelirroja con voz airada, sin contestar a la pregunta directamente –. Cree que me he olvidado el móvil.

\- Mmm, ¿vale? – Beca no sabe cómo reaccionar, porque recuerda claramente que Chloe llevaba su móvil en la mano cuando salió de su casa –. Eso no explica qué haces aquí, ¿no deberías estar con tu cita con Tom?

Beca no tiene nada contra él, no de momento, se ha portado de forma decente con su mejor amiga. Así que, ¿de dónde ha salido esa forma de escupir el nombre del jugador de fútbol? Como si fuera veneno o algún tipo de comida con un sabor desagradable.

Chloe cierra la puerta de su cuarto tras ella y, en tres largas zancadas, cruza la distancia entre ambas hasta que se deja caer en el regazo de la DJ. Su silla se bambolea de lado a lado por el impulso de otro cuerpo encima y Beca deja escapar un gritito que se atasca en su garganta por lo imprevisto de la situación.

\- ¿Qu…?

No puede terminar de preguntar, porque Chloe sella sus labios con los suyos en un labio que sabe a desesperación e incertidumbre, pero al mismo tiempo a finalidad y alivio.

\- No podía dejar de pensar en ti – confiesa la pelirroja en un susurro cuando se separa lo suficiente para reposar su frente en la de Beca, que está con los ojos cerrados mientras intenta convencerse de que esto no es un sueño –. En lo que hicimos – Chloe recorre la clavícula de Beca con un dedo –, y en lo que no nos dio tiempo a hacer.

Empuja el tirante de la camiseta hacia un lado hasta que deja al descubierto el hombro de la morena y desciende sobre él con la boca entreabierta para depositar un húmedo y caliente beso en él. La respiración de Beca se atasca en su garganta de forma muy audible y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás momentáneamente, incapaz de creerse que esto esté pasando de verdad.

\- Y en cuánto quería poder continuar – termina de decir la pelirroja, sus labios cerrándose en torno a la delicada piel del cuello de la DJ. Beca gime suavemente y sus dedos se crispan en la cintura de Chloe, sin saber exactamente cuándo ni cómo han llegado ahí –. Contigo.

Su mejor amiga se separa justo cuando esta última palabra cae de su boca y clava su mirada, turbia por el deseo, en los ojos de Beca. La morena no puede evitar el escalofrío que recorre su espalda y la forma en que toda la humedad parece desaparecer de su boca para concentrarse en otra zona de su cuerpo más al sur.

\- ¿A qué esperas? – le da un cierto retintín burlón a su voz al imitar la respuesta de la pelirroja cuando Beca tuvo su momento de duda.

Chloe pilla la indirecta y esboza una sonrisa predatoria, sus ojos relucen con un brillo peligroso antes de lanzarse hacia abajo y capturar los labios de Beca.


	18. Monday 24th: Coincidence

**Resumen:** **Basado en este prompt que vi en Tumblr: Acudimos a la misma fiesta por separado, pero llevamos disfraces coordinados y ahora todo el mundo piensa que estamos saliendo, pero no sabía de tu existencia hasta esta noche, ¡hola!**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Monday 24th: Coincidence**

\- ¿ _Cómo?_

Stacie suspira, pero no alza la mirada de la lima que está pasando sobre sus uñas.

\- Es una fiesta de disfraces – repite en tono cansino.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo antes, en vez de cuando solo queda _una hora_ para que nos tengamos que ir? – espeta Beca, alzando las manos para expresar su profunda exasperación con la situación.

\- Te lo dije – asegura Stacie, encogiendo un hombro –. Otra cosa es que me hagas caso cuando te hablo.

La DJ se limita a bufarle de vuelta. Mira su ropa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta de franela, ahora inservible, y se gira para volver a su habitación solo para darse cuenta de que no sirve de nada porque no tiene ningún disfraz.

No es el tipo de persona que se disfraza a no ser que la obliguen, y normalmente tiene que ser bajo amenaza de muerte. Si ya no se siente cómoda en situaciones sociales en su propia piel, imagínate cómo es teniendo que llevar una piel que no es suya.

Reprime un escalofrío y se encoge de hombros, fingiendo una tristeza que no es para nada real.

\- Pues vas a tener que ir sola a la fiesta.

Eso sí atrapa la atención de Stacie, cuyos ojos verdes saltan de la uña que está retocando a Beca con una rapidez sorprendente. Una ceja castaña se arquea de esa forma que utiliza Stacie cuando quiere preguntar silenciosamente si le está tomando el pelo.

\- ¿Cómo? – ahora es ella la que pregunta lentamente, parpadeando y ladeando la cabeza igual que si hubiera escuchado mal.

\- No tengo ningún disfraz, y no voy a ser la tonta de turno que se presenta en una fiesta de disfraces _sin_ disfraz – explica Beca con sencillez mientras se quita las Converse con los pies.

\- No puedes no venir, Beca – el tono de Stacie es rotundo, e incluso deja la lima sobre la mesa así que la morena sabe que está hablando totalmente en serio –. Amy la Gorda me pidió explícitamente que vinieras.

\- Pues tendrás que inventarte alguna excusa – se encoge de hombros, despreocupada –. De todos modos, ¿quién hace una fiesta de disfraces? Ni que tuviéramos diez años – bufa.

Acaba de dejarse caer en el sillón, los pies sobre la mesita de centro, cuando Stacie agarra su brazo con firmeza y empieza a tirar de ella por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de la morena, sin hacer caso de sus quejas y gritos.

\- Algo tendrás en tu armario que podamos convertir en un disfraz – asegura con determinación.

Tira a Beca en su cama como si fuera una almohada y abre de par en par las puertas de su armario, examinando la ropa con cautela. Incluso Googlea ideas sobre disfraces fáciles de hacer para hacerse la tarea más fácil y rápida, pues tienen que salir de allí no tardando mucho si no quieren llegar tarde.

Mientras tanto, Beca la observa desde donde está tumbada en su cama, con toda la calma del mundo porque sabe que es imposible que encuentre algo remotamente parecido a un disfraz, y contenta con la idea de que va a poder escaquearse de esta fiesta.

Pero su felicidad dura poco.

\- ¡Ajá! – exclama Stacie. Se gira hacia Beca con una cazadora de cuero negra estilo motorista que le regaló su padre y esboza una enorme sonrisa de victoria –. Espero que tengas gomina.

* * *

\- ¿¡Pero qué ven mis ojos?! – grita Amy la Gorda desde la otra punta del salón cuando Stacie y Beca se abren paso entre la gente –. Que alguien traiga el extintor que estas chicas son ¡PURO FUEEEGOOOOO!

Literalmente todas las cabezas se giran para mirarlas y Beca cambia el peso de un pie a otro, profundamente incómoda, casi deseando que la cazadora de cuero fuera más grande para poder desaparecer dentro de ella.

La ruidosa australiana cruza el salón hasta la puerta en la que están paradas ambas amigas, gritando durante todo el camino igual que la sirena de un coche de bomberos, y cuando llega a ellas finge coger lo que Beca espera que sea una manguera imaginaria de entre sus piernas y las apunta con ella mientras hace un ruido de "pssss" que, de nuevo, Beca espera que intente imitar al del agua a presión.

Porque en verdad parece que simplemente está fingiendo que les está haciendo pis encima y _ew_.

\- ¿Cómo tan sexys? ¿A quién estáis tratando de impresionar? – pregunta cuando termina de dejarlas sordas con sus gritos de sirena.

\- A quién no – responde Stacie, agarrándose los pechos y dándoles un apretón con un guiño pícaro.

\- Uuuh descarada, me gusta – ronronea Amy, convirtiendo una mano en una garra y fingiendo querer arañar a Stacie –. Pues nada, Britney Spears y eeeehhh… – se queda mirando fijamente el disfraz de Beca, el ceño fruncido –. Vas de Dan Zuko, ¿verdad?

La morena arquea las cejas y se gira para mirar a Stacie, porque ella vio _Grease_ , sufrió durante la duración de toda la película a pesar de saber cómo iba a terminar desde el segundo 1, pero ni idea de cómo se llaman los personajes.

\- Sí, es la versión femenina de Dan Zuko – aclara Stacie con un asentimiento que hace rebotar sus trenzas altas.

\- ¿Sabes? Es gracioso porque… – empieza a decir Amy, riéndose.

Un grupo de tíos ya muy borrachos pasa gritando entre ellas, empujando a Beca y haciendo que pierda el equilibro a pesar de llevar Converse y no haber tocado el alcohol todavía. Alguien tiene la amabilidad de sujetarla antes de que caiga al suelo y la recoloca sobre sus dos pies.

\- Gracias – dice ella cuando se gira para ver quién la ha ayudado, un chico disfrazado de un hombre gordo, trajeado, y que lleva una claqueta colgada del cuello, pero hay poca luz y Beca no llega a leer el nombre escrito en tiza emborronada.

\- No hay de qué. Me mola tu disfraz, por cierto – él le regala una amplia sonrisa, como la de un niño pequeño, y señala a Beca con un gesto de cabeza.

\- Gracias – repite esta, metiendo las manos en los amplios bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero –. El tuyo también está… guay – no suena muy segura, y el chico debe de notarlo porque se ríe.

\- No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?

\- …No – admite.

\- ¿Hitchcok? – responde él, ojos entrecerrados como si dudase de que Beca fuera a reconocerlo aun sabiendo el nombre.

\- Aaah – se encuentra a sí misma asintiendo, y controla el bamboleo de su cabeza antes de que sea demasiado extremo.

\- Oye, ¿has venido con Chloe? – le pregunta el chico.

\- ¿Chloe? – Beca frunce el ceño y niega –. No conozco ninguna Chloe, he venido con…

\- ¡Beca! ¡Ahí estás! – interrumpe Stacie, dejando caer un pesado brazo sobre los hombros de la morena y dándole un ataque al corazón –. Pensé que habías muerto aplastada por esos tíos y me iba a tocar buscarte en la suela de sus zapatos.

\- Ja ja ja, qué graciosa eres, Stace – le ríe la gracia con sorna.

\- _Oooops I did it again._ _I played with your heart, got lost in the game, oh baby baby –_ canta el chico disfrazado de Hitchcock cuando reconoce la camisa blanca prácticamente sin abrochar de Stacie, su minifalda negra y las trenzas altas con gomas de plumas rosas.

Stacie le regala una enorme sonrisa torcida, encantada por que sepa quién es.

\- Bonita voz – observa –. Becs, por qué no nos vas a buscar unas bebidas mientras yo hablo con nuestro amigo… – se calla, a la espera de que el chico proporcione su nombre verdadero.

\- Jesse – se presenta él, de nuevo con esa sonrisa de niño pequeño.

La morena pone los ojos en blanco, conocedora del efecto que Stacie tiene sobre hombres y mujeres, especialmente si va enseñándolo todo como es el caso de esta noche. Musita un "vale" que no cree que ninguno de los dos escuche, demasiado enfrascados en devorarse con la mirada mutuamente, y se dirige hacia la cocina.

Un armario de chico cuyo disfraz consiste en una única cazadora de fútbol americano y una diadema de un hacha ensangrentado en la cabeza agarra su brazo cuando pasa a su lado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Beca se revuelve y se libera, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

\- Woah – exclama él, alzando las manos para señalar que no quiere pelea y va en son de paz –. Solo quería preguntarte si sabes dónde está Chloe – aclara, todavía con las manos alzadas, bamboleándose ligeramente de un lado a otro.

\- No, no sé quién es Chloe – responde Beca, cortante.

\- Si la ves, dile que la estoy buscando – pide él, haciendo caso omiso –. Yo – se señala con los pulgares –. Tom Thomson.

La DJ arquea una ceja al escuchar el nombre completo, y piensa para sí misma que si esa Chloe es lista, huirá de un tío cuyo nombre y apellidos son casi iguales. Pero no dice nada en voz alta, se limita a asentir para que el tal Tom Thomson la deje en paz y continúa hacia la cocina.

En lo que tarda en cogerse una cerveza y llenar un vaso de plástico con vodka y Sprite, la bebida preferida de Stacie en fiestas, otras tres personas más le preguntan por Chloe, si viene con Chloe o si es amiga de Chloe.

No conoce a esa chica y ya está hasta las narices de ella.

Especialmente porque no entiende por qué todo el mundo le pregunta _a_ _ella_. ¿Lleva un papel pegado en la espalda que dice "pregúntame por Chloe" y no se ha dado cuenta? ¿Es esta una de las elaboradas, y a veces peligrosas para su vida, bromas de Stacie y Amy?

\- Oye Stace, ¿conoces tú a una tal Chloe? – pregunta Beca a su amiga cuando llega y la encuentra sola, lo cual es toda una sorpresa porque casi esperaba que hubiera desaparecido con… ¿Jason? ¿James?

\- ¿Chloe? ¿Te refieres a Chloe Beale? – Stacie acepta el vaso de plástico con una sonrisa agradecida y da un largo trago.

\- No sé, Chloe a secas – la morena se encoge de hombros, bebiendo ella también de su cerveza –. Varias personas se han acercado a mí como si debiera conocerla y no sé por qué.

\- A saber – Stacie aprieta los labios hacia un lado en una mueca –. Yo conozco a Chloe Beale, un auténtico amor de persona, pero no sé si está aquí esta noche – sus ojos verdes recorren la masa de cuerpos en busca de la chica en cuestión. Deja escapar una exclamación cuando la encuentra y señala en su dirección –. Es esa, la pelirroja.

La tal Chloe está en un grupito de personas al otro lado del salón, pegados a las ventanas correderas que dan al jardín. Está de frente a Beca, lo que supone que la gente que está de espaldas a Beca y delante de Chloe prácticamente la tapa, pero aquí y allí la DJ puede ver su cara aparecer y desaparecer en los huecos, siempre con una enorme sonrisa en su estúpidamente atractivo rostro, con sus rizos pelirrojos perfectamente peinados y grandes aros dorados que destellan en sus orejas.

Espera que sea _esa_ Chloe con quien todo el mundo la está relacionando.

\- ¿Quieres que te la presente? – pregunta Stacie con una sonrisa cómplice al ver la boca semi abierta de su amiga.

\- Eeehh no sé… – empieza a remolonear Beca.

Pero Stacie no espera a recibir una respuesta afirmativa, simplemente se levanta del sillón en el que están sentadas y tira de la morena como tiró de ella horas antes. Solo que, esta vez, en vez de ir a su habitación, la está llevando de cabeza al peligro.

Una cerveza + un evento social + la ineptitud social innata de Beca + una chica tan guapa = desastre absoluto y muerte por vergüenza extrema.

A medio camino, Stacie la obliga a beberse lo que queda de vodka con Sprite en su vaso de plástico.

\- Un poco de coraje líquido – le dice con un guiño antes de seguir empujándola hacia su muerte inminente.

Las dos chicas y un chico con los que Chloe estaba hablando se marchan justo cuando Stacie y Beca llegan allí, dejando que, por primera vez, puedan ver lo que lleva puesto la pelirroja.

Beca casi desearía nunca haberlo visto.

Siente su mandíbula descolgarse y su mirada recorre el delgado y curvo cuerpo de Chloe embutido en unos apretados pantalones de cuero negros y un top de nylon negro que se pega a ella como – literalmente – una segunda piel. Las mangas las lleva estiradas en los brazos, dejando a la vista dos marcadas clavículas, y un cinturón negro abraza su estrecha cintura. Va subida sobre unas cuñas rojas a juego con sus uñas y sus labios, que hipnotizan a Beca con su movimiento al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga y estirarse en una sincera sonrisa.

Un cigarrillo falso cuelga de entre sus largos dedos y Beca agradece que lo lleve en la mano y no en la boca porque entonces ya sí caería al suelo en forma de charco.

\- ¿No serás tú el Dan Zuko del que todo el mundo habla? – pregunta, clavando unos ojos azul bebé que no pueden ser de este mundo en la DJ y haciendo que le tiemble el cuerpo entero.

Ve cómo la recorre de arriba abajo con la mirada, analizando sus Converse negras, pitillos negros, camiseta blanca metida por dentro del pantalón, cazadora de cuero y el pelo engominado hacia atrás. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, Beca puede ver un inconfundible brillo apreciativo en su mirada que le da algo de confianza.

\- Y tú debes de ser la Chloe por la que todo el mundo me pregunta – responde con una pequeña sonrisa torcida –. Ahora entiendo por qué.

Está disfrazada de Sandy. Por eso la gente pensaba que venían juntas, porque se han disfrazado de pareja.

\- Menuda casualidad – comenta Stacie, y su rostro delata su satisfacción con la situación.

\- Yo no creo en las casualidades – Beca siente su boca secarse tras la respuesta de la pelirroja, quien sigue mirándola fija e intensamente –. ¿Tienes nombre, Dan Zuko?

\- Erm, Beca – se presenta, y observa la mano que le tiende Chloe durante un largo segundo antes de darse cuenta de que lo normal es aceptarla.

Sus dedos se cierran en torno a piel cálida y suave, y tiene que reprimir un escalofrío cuando terminan el apretón y Chloe acaricia su mano todo lo que puede en su retirada.

\- Stace, Aubrey también está aquí – dice la pelirroja todavía sin romper el contacto visual con Beca ni un solo segundo.

\- ¿Ah sí? – la morena se anima notablemente al escuchar eso, sus trenzas bamboleándose y amenazando con darle a Beca en la cara.

\- Va disfrazada de Roxie – informa Chloe –, de la peli _Chicago_. Vestido negro de flecos y medias de rejilla.

\- Sexy – opina Stacie en un ronroneo antes de despedirse de los "tortolitos" y marcharse en busca de esa tal Aubrey.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber, Beca? – pregunta Chloe, y la forma que tiene de pronunciar su nombre es algo que la DJ no había escuchado nunca antes en su vida. Como si fuera algo sagrado, pero derrochando sensualidad al mismo tiempo.

Asiente y ambas se abren paso hasta la cocina. Una vez allí, la pelirroja alza el cigarrillo y lo pone entre sus labios rojos para poder tener las manos libres para servirles dos bebidas, pero se detiene cuando escucha la respiración de Beca atascarse de forma bastante audible dada su cercanía.

Azul bebé salta hacia ella, intensos, y Beca no sabe si quiere que el suelo se abra bajo sus pies y la trague ahora mismo, o si puede esperar unos minutillos para que disfrute de tener la absoluta atención de Chloe quemándole la piel.

\- ¿Fumas? – inquiere la pelirroja, pasándole a Beca un vaso de plástico lleno hasta el borde de no sabe qué bebida porque no ha estado prestando atención. Puede haberle echado droga y ni se habría dado cuenta.

\- A veces – admite con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

\- ¿Tabaco?

\- De todo un poco.

\- ¿Compartes uno conmigo? – Chloe saca un porro del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones de cuero, sus ojos relucen con un brillo peligroso cuando se lleva el vaso a los labios para darle un sorbo.

Beca acepta y esquivan a gente hasta salir al porche delantero de la casa que, afortunadamente, está vacío. Se sientan en los escalones de entrada, que son de piedra y están calientes por haber recibido el sol durante toda la tarde.

Chloe saca un mechero de lo que Beca está empezando a pensar que son bolsillos mágicos como el bolso de Mery Poppins, y lo acciona con el pulgar. La llama alumbra su rostro, haciendo que las sombras desaparezcan y su piel morena brille, descubriendo suaves pecas que cubren sus mejillas y nariz y en las que Beca no había reparado hasta ahora.

Pero sus labios pintados de rojo son lo que más atraen a la morena. La hipnotizan. No puede hacer otra cosa que ver cómo se curvan alrededor del porro, sujetándolo para que pueda encenderlo. Luego, sus mejillas se hunden cuando inhala y se entreabren de nuevo, dejando que humo gris escape de entre ellos y se enrosque en el aire.

Beca sigue mirando sus labios cuando Chloe le pasa el porro, y es la sonrisa que se forma en ellos lo que la devuelve a la realidad y hace que aparte la mirada, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas, Beca?

\- Produzco música en una discográfica.

\- ¿Algo que conozca?

\- Todavía no – ríe Beca. Acepta el porro que le pasa Chloe, ve el borde manchado ligeramente de rojo por el pintalabios y siente una descarga de adrenalina al llevárselo a la boca, dándole una calada y manteniendo el humo dentro un rato antes de dejarlo escapar –. Me tienen con artistas poco conocidos, cuyas canciones raramente salen, hasta que sepan que pueden confiar en mí.

\- ¿Es de ahí de lo que conoces a Stacie? – pregunta Chloe con curiosidad.

\- No, a Stacie y Amy la Gorda las conocí en la universidad.

\- Oh – el rostro de la pelirroja se ilumina, aceptando el porro que Beca le devuelve –. ¿Tú también fuiste a Barden? ¿Qué año entraste?

\- Mmmm – hace el cálculo mental –. 2012, si no me equivoco.

\- Justo el año que yo acabé – asiente Chloe.

\- Entonces tienes… ¿25 años? – pregunta Beca.

\- 26 – corrige ella con una sonrisa torcida –. ¿Por qué? ¿Importa?

\- Para nada – la DJ se encoge de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Pasan un rato en completo silencio, intercambiándose el porro entre ellas después de haber dado una calada cada una. Se escucha la música y el ruido de la gente amortiguado por las paredes de la casa, pero los grillos cantan de todos modos, cómodos en el suave calor de la noche.

\- No eres muy habladora, ¿verdad? – observa Chloe, divertida.

\- Y tú haces muchas preguntas, ¿no? – le devuelve Beca, sonriendo.

El porro entre sus dedos, Chloe inhala el humo y lo mantiene un rato dentro antes de dejarlo escapar por la pequeña fisura entre sus labios, que no pierden el rojo en ningún momento. El azul bebé de su mirada está iluminado por un brillo pícaro que advierte que va a decir algo que probablemente deje a Beca sin aire en los pulmones.

\- Solo cuando quien responde me interesa.

Lo sospechaba. La forma de actuar de Chloe desde el primer momento es la de alguien que está interesado. Pero, aun así, escucharlo de ella misma es suficiente para, efectivamente, sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones igual que si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Además, el hecho de que alguien como _Chloe_ demuestre interés en _Beca_ , es como que un rey muestre interés en un vagabundo, algo que su cerebro está teniendo bastantes dificultades en procesar.

\- Pareces sorprendida – comenta Chloe, todavía encontrando la situación divertida a juzgar por su tono de voz –. ¿No he sido suficientemente clara?

\- No – responde Beca –. O sea, sí. Es decir, no me sorprende y sí has sido clara – lucha por explicarse, y siente sus mejillas calentarse por la vergüenza –. Lo siento, lo estoy haciendo raro. Es… Ugh, ignórame – pide, cubriéndose la cara con las manos antes de intentar enredarlas en su pelo, solo para darse cuenta de que lo tiene engominado hacia atrás y no puede si no quiere arruinar el peinado en el que Stacie tanto se esforzó.

Desde su escondite, Beca escucha roce de ropa y entonces siente una corriente de aire frente a ella. Le llega una nube de perfume de vainilla que la intoxica y hace que su cabeza dé vueltas. Convencida de que Chloe le ha hecho caso y se ha marchado, decidiendo que Beca no merece la pena – y tratando de ignorar el pinchazo de la decepción –, baja las manos y se sobresalta al ver que Chloe está inclinada sobre ella para dejar el vaso que estaba sobre el escalón entre sus cuerpos, al otro lado de Beca.

La pelirroja entonces procede a evaporar la distancia entre sus cuerpos al sentarse justo a su lado, de forma que sus piernas, caderas y hombros se tocan.

\- Eres adorable – ríe, posando una mano en el brazo de Beca.

Sus dedos acarician la suave piel de su antebrazo, y parece fijarse en algo, porque empuja hasta que el antebrazo está iluminado por la pobre luz que les llega de una farola. Esos mismos dedos recorren los bordes del tatuaje de un saltamontes que adorna el interior del brazo de Beca.

\- Yo también tengo un tatuaje de un bicho – murmura Chloe, su tono de voz tan quedo que la DJ es incapaz de descifrar si es algo bueno o malo.

La pelirroja gira su mano derecha de forma que ya no esté acariciando a Beca y descubre un pequeño tatuaje de una mariquita en el interior de su muñeca.

\- Otra casualidad – Beca sonríe y se encuentra a sí misma acariciando el pequeño dibujo de la marquita con las puntas de sus dedos, sin haber mandado una orden explícita.

Siente el ardor de la mirada de Chloe fija en su rostro y, avergonzada, Beca retira su mano con una mueca y la alarga en una petición silenciosa para que Chloe le pase el porro. Pero, en vez de hacer caso a su gesto, el cual ha visto claramente, la pelirroja se lleva el tubo de hierbas a los labios y da una profunda calada.

Cuando lo aparta, usa su mano libre para rodear la barbilla de Beca con sus largos y finos dedos, haciendo que se gire hasta mirarla, y se inclina sobre ella hasta que sus labios prácticamente se tocan. Solo entonces sopla el humo que ha estado manteniendo en su boca, de forma que vaya directo dentro de la boca de la morena.

Beca casi se atraganta por la forma en que su respiración se atasca justo antes de que su boca se llene de humo, y cuando intenta coger aire, es humo lo que entra en sus pulmones. Se las apaña para sofocar la tos que habría roto ese perfecto momento y disfruta del hormigueo que recorre su cuerpo cuando se da cuenta de que la atención de Chloe está fijada en sus labios.

Es Chloe también quien acorta la poca distancia que las separa y cubre sus labios con los suyos rojos. Beca responde con ganas a un beso que lleva esperando desde que vio a Chloe desde el otro lado del salón y deseó que fuera la Chloe correcta. La mano en su barbilla se desliza por su mandíbula hasta enroscarse en su cuello y tirar de ella hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que una atrevida lengua se cuela en su boca.

Sabe a vodka, mariguana y algo dulce que, Beca sospecha, es inherente a Chloe.

Al separarse para coger dos agitadas bocanadas de aire, es Beca la que abre los ojos primero y, al descubrir que el pintalabios rojo de Chloe sigue intacto a pesar del beso, siente el repentino e incontrolable impulso de comprobar qué otro tipo de actividades es capaz de resistir sin correrse – doble sentido o no.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio? – inquiere.

\- Pensé que nunca me ibas a preguntar – sonríe Chloe, asintiendo con la cabeza en caso de que no hubiera quedado suficientemente claro.

Con los dedos entrelazados, Chloe tira de Beca calle abajo en la dirección en la que su coche está aparcado, entre risitas y miradas hambrientas.

* * *

 **N/A: Pues me he animado a participar en la Bechloe Week (cualquier excusa es buena para escribir sobre estos dos tortolitos ;D).**

 **Intentaré subir los one-shots en sus días correspondientes, pero va a haber un par de días que voy a estar en mi pueblo sin Internet y quizá no pueda. En caso de que no lo consiga ni a través del móvil, lo subiría al instante en que encontrara un poco de WiFi.**

 **¡Espero que os gusten!**


	19. Tuesday 25th: Summer Camp

**N/A:** **He tenido suerte y he encontrado WiFi. Crucemos los dedos para que mi suerte dure hasta mañana y pueda subir el siguiente capítulo en su día :)**

* * *

 **Resumen:** **Odia Barden Summer Camp, y solo de pensar que tiene que estar aquí el mes entero le dan ganas de saltar desde el tejado de una caseta. Además, comparte litera con una excitada pelirroja que convierte en su misión asegurarse de que Beca odie un poco menos el campamento.**

 **Y puede que lo consiga.**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Tuesday 25th: Summer Camp**

Odia Barden Summer Camp.

¿Que lo ha decidido tras solo 5 minutos dentro del actual recinto? Sí. Pero no necesita estar mucho más tiempo para darse cuenta de que este sitio es horrible y solo de pensar que tiene que estar aquí el mes _entero_ le dan ganas de saltar desde el tejado de una caseta.

Pero claro, su querida brujastra haría lo que hiciera falta con tal de deshacerse del estorbo de la niña durante el verano y así poder estar a solas con su padre. Y si deshacerse de ella supone llevarla al mismísimo infierno, adelante y sin dudar dos veces.

En realidad, a Beca no le extraña que haya acabado aquí, en medio de literalmente la puñetera nada. Si esto es el infierno, Sheila lo conoce porque ella es el diablo. Seguro que le han hecho precio especial por ser un miembro VIP.

Pero la que va a tener que sufrir el mes en, y lo reitera, medio de literalmente la _puñetera nada_ es ella. Beca. Que no ha hecho nada para merecerse esto. Y, aun así, aquí está. Y aquí va a estar por 29 días más.

Sin WiFi. Ni ordenador. Con un móvil inservible porque no hay puta cobertura. Forzada a salir a _la naturaleza_ y hacer _ejercicio_ y ser _sociable_ con niños emocionados por estar aquí. Porque solo hay _niños_ aquí. Porque, ¿qué persona de 16 años en su sano juicio va a un _campamento de verano_?

Beca te responde quién. _Nadie_. Excepto ella.

Puta Sheila.

Puta vida.

Puto todo.

Suelta un bufido y lanza su mochila y el saco de dormir contra la pared. Por suerte, sus compañeras de cabaña ya se han emparejado y Beca es libre de escoger la litera más alejada, todavía desocupada, y la cama de arriba. Lo cual es importante porque estar abajo le da un poco de pánico. ¿Y si se te cae encima? No se fía de ellas ni una pizca.

Trepa por la escuálida escalera metálica y se deja caer sobre el colchón, descubriendo que es tan fino que es casi como dormir en el suelo.

Genial. Fantástico. Ni siquiera va a ser capaz de dormir bien. ¿Puede empeorar más la situación?

Casi como si el universo la hubiera escuchado, sus compañeras de cabaña, a las cuales ha ignorado de manera descarada, dejan escapar gritos de emoción y sus voces se convierten en una cacofonía ininteligible mientras saludan a alguien.

Entonces, Beca ve la coronilla de una cabeza pelirroja acercarse a su litera, seguida de las coronillas de las demás chicas, y siente el rebotar de la estructura metálica cuando una mochila y un saco de dormir aterrizan en la cama de abajo.

Suspira de nuevo y hunde la cara en las manos, maldiciendo su suerte y al maldito universo por no dejarle tener ni una puñetera cosa buena.

No se da por aludida cuando las voces excitadas se convierten en susurros, ha convertido a sus compañeras en un sonido de fondo que la arrulla hasta casi quedarse dormida.

Pero entonces alguien tiene el valor de _pincharle_. Vale, es con un dedo y suavemente, pero ¿¡cómo se atreven?! ¿Girar la cabeza cuando han intentado presentarse no ha sido suficientemente claro? ¿No se han dado cuenta de que no quiere hablar con nadie?

\- ¿Qué? – espeta en un gruñido, retirándose las manos de la cara para poder fijar a su agresora con una mirada que haría temblar hasta al más duro de los matones.

Sin embargo, lo único que ve son dos increíbles ojos azul bebé que _no pueden ser de este mundo_ asomando por encima del borde de su cama, mirándole fijamente sin parpadear. Le pilla desprevenida y no puede evitar dar un brinco, asustada.

Y la chica _se ríe_. ¡En su cara!

\- ¡Hola! – exclama la chica.

¿Ni siquiera pide perdón por darle el susto de su vida? ¿Pero quién se cree que es?

Como Beca no responde, simplemente sigue lanzando miradas venosas en su dirección a las que la chica parece inmune, porque ni se inmuta; parece decidir tomar cartas en el asunto y Beca ve sus ojos desaparecer, su coronilla moverse; pero el momento en el que siente pánico verdadero es cuando la litera tiembla y ve que la chica está trepando por la escalera hacia su cama.

\- ¡Tía! – exclama y se incorpora por la fuerza del grito, agarrando la barrera metálica lateral como si eso fuera a impedir que la estructura se desmorone –. No creo que estás literas aguanten tanto peso – advierte, ojos abiertos en par en par.

La chica solo ríe y se sienta en el borde de su cama, con las piernas colgando.

\- Créeme, aguantan muchas otras cosas – le asegura con un guiño pícaro.

Beca pone cara de asco y ni se molesta en averiguar qué son esas "otras cosas" y por qué lo sabe exactamente.

\- Soy Chloe, por cierto – se presenta la pelirroja con una sonrisa que casi ciega a la morena por su brillantez –. ¿Y tú?

\- Beca – responde secamente.

Poco a poco, aligera la fuerza con la que está agarrando la barrera lateral hasta soltarla, pero no aleja mucho la mano por si acaso.

\- ¿De dónde eres, Beca? – sigue preguntando Chloe sin dejarse apabullar por la bordería de la morena.

\- Portland – hace una mueca y ladea la cabeza al corregirse –. Bueno, ahora vivo en Atlanta.

\- ¡Yo también vivo en Atlanta! – exclama la pelirroja, emocionada por la coincidencia.

Beca arquea las cejas, sin saber muy bien qué espera de ella. ¿Quiere que le dé la enhorabuena por vivir en la misma ciudad considerando que este campamento está solo a unas dos horas en coche y por lo tanto la mayoría de los niños probablemente sean de Atlanta también?

\- Oye, ¿quieres venir a la fogata de bienvenida con nosotras? – ofrece Chloe, todo sonrisas todavía, señalando con la cabeza al grupo compuesto por sus amigas que están arrejuntadas alrededor de una litera, fingiendo no estar escuchando pero escuchando totalmente.

\- No voy a ir – rechaza Beca.

\- Oh – sorprendida, la pelirroja pierde su sonrisa por primera vez y frunce el ceño –. ¿Y eso? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que avise a alguien?

¿Por qué parece tan preocupada si no la conoce de absolutamente _nada_?

\- ¿Puedes llamar a mi padre y decirle que me saque de aquí? – pregunta Beca, derrochando sarcasmo –. Porque si no es para eso, no, no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero ir a la estúpida fogata y no quiero estar _aquí_ – con un bufido, vuelve a dejarse caer de espaldas y se hace una bola mirando hacia la pared, dando la conversación por terminada.

Y esta vez, gracias a los dioses, Chloe capta el mensaje y se baja de la litera sin decir nada más, cerrando la puerta de la cabaña tras ella silenciosamente.

A pesar de todo, Beca todavía es capaz de escuchar el "menuda zorra" musitado por una de sus amigas y cierra los ojos con fuerza, rezando para que, cuando los abra a la mañana siguiente, esté en su habitación, en su casa, en Portland, con su madre.

* * *

Ya han pasado cinco días y ni Chloe, ni ninguna de sus amigas, han intentado volver a entablar conversación con ella.

La dejan a su aire, cosa que Beca agradece inmensamente porque, tenía razón, no ha sido capaz de dormir bien y no ha habido forma alguna de escaquearse de las actividades. De forma que está quemada en cinco zonas diferentes del cuerpo y eso sumado a la falta de sueño, no hace que esté precisamente de buen humor.

Lo bueno es que se ha convertido en toda una experta en evitar a la gente. Como no duerme, va súper pronto a desayunar, cuando el comedor está prácticamente vacío. Luego, se tumba en su cama y finge estar dormida cuando sus compañeras de cabaña se despiertan y preparan para el día. Ella se viste mientras están fuera, soporta las actividades del día como puede, come sola bajo un árbol al lado del comedor, y sigue asustando a la gente con miradas fulminantes durante el resto de actividades. Por la noche, espera hasta el último minuto para ir a cenar, cuando todo el mundo ya está en las fogatas, y se ducha cuando ya se han ido a dormir.

Al día siguiente, se despierta y repite lo que ya se ha convertido en su rutina.

El resto de momentos en los que tienen tiempo libre, los pasa con sus cascos sobre las orejas y la nariz hundida en uno de los tres libros que se trajo, sentada en algún sitio apartada de todo el mundo y protegida del puñetero sol. ¿El problema? Que a este ritmo se va a quedar sin material para leer para lo que le queda de mes.

Pero no quiere pensar en ese problema de momento.

Ahora está ocupada en respirar lentamente para que las chicas crean que está dormida y poder escabullirse a la ducha, sin quedarse dormida de verdad porque solo Dios sabe lo profundamente agotada que está.

Son las doce cuando se arrastra de la cama escalera abajo, lo más silenciosa que puede. Descubre que Chloe no está en su cama, pero no le sorprende, porque no es la primera noche que la pelirroja está ausente y hace que concuerde con lo que le dijo el primer día de haber probado la resistencia de las literas.

Los monitores no supervisan las cabañas de noche. Confían en que el hecho de que chicas y chicos duerman en extremos opuestos del campamento sea suficiente para disuadirles de colarse en las habitaciones en medio de la noche. Claramente no saben cómo funcionan las mentes de los adolescentes...

Después de una ducha exprés – lo malo de ducharse después de todo el mundo es que raramente queda agua caliente, pero a Beca no le importa. Es más, lo agradece. Porque parece irradiar calor a través de su piel quemada y el agua fría le alivia – y en apenas diez minutos, ya está otra vez vestida y haciendo el camino de vuelta a su cabaña.

Pero algo hace que no entre. Algo la empuja a rodear la cabaña hasta la parte de atrás, la que da al bosque y al lado del campamento en el que duermen los chicos.

Se apoya contra la pared de madera, el neceser con sus cosas del baño en una mano y la toalla colgada del hombro, escuchando el _cri-cri_ de los grillos. Cierra los ojos y, el mismo impulso que la ha llevado allí, la lleva a sacar el móvil del bolsillo trasero.

Descubre, con notable sorpresa que se manifiesta en una exclamación ahogada, que tiene cobertura. No es mucho, apenas la puntita del triángulo, pero suficiente para hacer una llamada.

Y eso es todo lo que necesita.

La línea pita y pita y pita, pero Beca espera, paciente, porque sabe que es medianoche y probablemente ya esté dormido.

\- ¿Beca? – pregunta su padre con voz adormilada, ronca y profundamente confundido –. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, no ha pasado nada – contesta, su voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

\- ¿Entonces qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces llamándome tan tarde?

\- Quiero irme de aquí – exhala Beca.

\- Cielo...

Y solo con esa palabra, ya sabe cuál va a ser la respuesta de su padre. Porque solo le llama cielo cuando va a decir algo malo. Así le llamó cuando le anunció que se iba a divorciar de su madre, así empezó la frase de "me mudo con mi amante a Atlanta", así empezaban las postales de disculpa que sustituyeron a las llamadas y anunciaban su inminente y total desaparición de su vida.

\- Papá, esto es horrible – se lanza Beca, desesperada, antes de que su padre pueda decirle que no –. No me gusta nada y me quiero ir. Quiero volver _a casa_.

\- Cielo... – repite él al otro lado de la línea con un suspiro –. No puedes irte. Sé que no te gusta, pero estoy seguro de que no es tan malo. ¿Acaso le has dado una oportunidad al sitio y a la gente?

\- Son todo niños. Soy la única mayor de catorce años aquí – responde en un quejido.

\- Bueno, seguro que algún amigo puedes hacer.

\- ¿Con _niños_?

\- Beca, por favor – le pide su padre con voz cansina –. Inténtalo, ¿vale?

\- Ya lo he hecho y no puedo más, papá. Odio este sitio.

\- No puedo sacarte de allí, hemos pagado por el mes entero.

\- Ah, claro – ríe Beca con sorna –. Cómo no. El dinero es más importante que la sanidad mental de tu hija.

\- No tergiverses mis palabras – le avisa.

\- No hay nada que tergiversar. Tranquilo. Tu mensaje me ha llegado alto y claro – dice, su voz endurecida y los ojos firmes al frente –. Me quedaré aquí, sin dormir, rodeada de niños y bichos. No te preocupes que no te molestaré, no perderás tu precioso dinero. Espero que valga mi bienestar – espeta.

No deja que conteste, termina la llamada de golpe. Tiene ganas de gritar. De pegarle un puñetazo a la pared. De tirar el móvil al suelo y aplastarlo hasta que solo sean cables y cristales rotos.

Como no puede hacer nada de eso, en su lugar se queda apoyada contra la pared de madera de la cabaña y deja que silenciosas y frustradas lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas.

Pero entonces escucha el crujido de una rama bajo un zapato y alza la cabeza de golpe, encontrándose a Chloe congelada a medio paso con expresión de disculpa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta con un poco más de brusquedad de la necesaria.

\- Perdón, no pretendía cotillear – susurra ella de vuelta, torciendo la boca en una mueca –, estaba volviendo de... – deja que su voz se apague y la mano que estaba señalando sobre su hombro cae contra su cadera, como si estuviera insegura de si Beca es de fiar –. Perdón – repite.

La morena sacude la cabeza y se aprieta el puente de la nariz, los ojos cerrados con fuerza para parar las lágrimas. Finalmente, suspira y busca los ojos apenados de Chloe.

\- No importa – dice agitando una mano –. Siento haberlo pagado contigo, no tienes la culpa de que mi padre sea gilipollas.

Tentativamente, la pelirroja retoma sus pasos y se acerca a donde está Beca apoyada contra la pared. En silencio, ambas observan los altos árboles del bosque frente a ellas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Beca se siente cómoda con otra persona tan próxima a ella.

\- No eres la única mayor de catorce años, por cierto – habla Chloe de repente –. Yo tengo dieciocho.

Los ojos de Beca casi se salen de sus cuencas ante la información y arranca una silenciosa risa a la pelirroja. Vale, sospechaba que Chloe estaba más próxima a su edad que a la del resto de campistas, pero no _tanto_.

\- ¿Y qué leches haces aquí?

\- La primera vez que vine, tenía ocho años y en aquel entonces, los padres también se quedaban. Mi padre me trajo – cuenta ella, su voz tan suave que hasta en el silencio de la noche, Beca tiene que torcerse hacia un lado para escuchar –. Volvimos cada verano, y, cuando lo cambiaron, seguí viniendo yo para mantener la tradición. En el verano de mis quince, mi padre murió en un accidente de coche – azul bebé brilla bajo la luz de la luna, iluminado por las lágrimas, y Beca no sabe qué hacer. Sus dotes sociales no son nada buenas, son incluso peores cuando hay emociones tristes de por medio. Pero Chloe continúa de todos modos –: Ese verano volví. Y más tarde, seguí volviendo, pero como monitora. Este año, sin embargo, para cuando apliqué las plazas de monitores ya estaban completas así que me apunté como campista.

Se vuelve a hacer el silencio entre ambas chicas, pero Beca se estruja el cerebro en busca de algo que decir.

\- Lo siento – murmura al final.

\- Está bien – le tranquiliza Chloe con una sonrisa amable –. Solo te lo cuento porque... Bueno, Barden no es tan horrible como parece. Tiene su encanto – asegura, encogiendo un hombro –. Solo tienes que estar dispuesta a verlo.

Beca bufa una risa y alza los ojos al cielo, pero sin apreciarlo realmente.

\- Ya, ¿y tienes alguna idea sobre cuándo será aproximadamente? – pregunta con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Yo te puedo ayudar – ofrece Chloe, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez –. Si estás dispuesta, claro.

Beca analiza el perfil de la pelirroja, sus ojos amables, su cálida sonrisa. Y quizá es porque todavía se siente mal por haber sido tan borde con ella cuando intentó presentarse el primer día. O quizá es por el hecho de que podría haberla ignorado esta noche, y sin embargo, ahí está, intentado ayudarla a pesar de que Beca no ha hecho nada para merecerlo.

Sea lo que sea, la morena responde:

\- Eso estaría bien.

O quizá sea por la sonrisa que recibe a cambio, que hace que su corazón dé un alegre aleteo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Beca sigue con su rutina, casi segura de que lo ocurrido durante la noche fue una alucinación provocada por falta de sueño y la temperatura anormalmente elevada de su cuerpo.

La única prueba que tiene de que la noche fue real, son las llamadas perdidas de su padre que le llegan en ráfagas cuando su móvil encuentra suficiente cobertura. Y que, cuando vuelve a su cabaña después de desayunar y trepa a su cama silenciosamente, descubre un bote de crema de aloe vera que está al cien por cien segura de que no estaba ahí cuando se despertó. Y, si no se equivoca, ese mismo bote lo ha visto sobresaliendo de la siempre abierta mochila de Chloe.

Asoma la cabeza por encima del protector lateral de la litera, lo suficiente como para poder ver la cama de abajo. La pelirroja parece estar profundamente dormida, su pecho sube y baja tranquilamente bajo la camiseta de su pijama, sus piernas, descubiertas por unos mini-shorts, están enredadas con el saco de dormir.

Extrañada, Beca vuelve a colocarse bien en su cama y abre el bote de aloe vera. Se echa un poco en la mano y lo olfatea, no sabe muy bien por qué, no sería capaz de detectar si tiene algo venenoso, pero siente la necesidad de comprobarlo igualmente. Decidiendo confiar en Chloe, extiende el pegote gelatinoso sobre sus hombros quemados e inmediatamente deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, porque está deliciosamente fría y alivia su piel.

Cae de espaldas sobre el fino colchón y, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, se queda dormida sin darse cuenta.

Cuando despierta horas más tarde, se siente desorientada y por un segundo no sabe dónde está. Poco a poco, reconoce el interior de la cabaña. Mira la hora en el móvil y descubre con sorpresa que es casi medio día. Escucha el silencio que la rodea, señal de que todos los campistas e instructores se han ido de caminata al bosque, y frunce el ceño sin comprender cómo es que nadie la ha despertado.

Baja de su litera, sintiéndose torpe y pesada. Cuando sale al exterior de su cabaña, el campamento está vacío a excepción de un par de monitores que esta vez se han librado de la caminata y han podido quedarse atrás, vigilando que todo esté en orden. Uno de ellos la ve parada en medio del césped, todavía en pijama y en Converse, y se acerca a ella con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Te encuentras mejor, por lo que veo – le saluda, ofreciéndole una botella de agua fría.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Beca, confundida. Tiene el ceño fruncido, pero acepta el agua y da un trago.

\- Chloe nos pidió que te dejáramos descansar porque no te encontrabas bien – le explica el monitor.

\- ¿Chloe os lo pidió?

\- Sí – asiente él –. Tienes suerte de que sea tu amiga. Llega a ser cualquier otra persona, y ahora mismo estarías arrastrándote montaña arriba – ríe antes de alejarse para volver con su compañero.

Beca, sin saber cómo sentirse, regresa a su cama y se queda mirando el techo hasta que el sueño vuelve a vencerla.

* * *

El aloe vera solo fue el comienzo de una nueva rutina entre Beca y Chloe.

No hablan, la pelirroja sigue respetando la distancia que Beca impuso el primer día, pero eso no impide que deje en su cama, o en su mochila, pequeños detalles.

Al día siguiente de que Chloe usara su posición como ex monitora de Barden para conseguir que se escaquease de las actividades, Beca vuelve de la cena para encontrar un cupcake sobre su saco de dormir. Inmediatamente sabe quién lo ha dejado ahí y sonríe. Esperar hasta última hora para ir a comer supone que muchas veces los postres más ricos vuelan en los turnos anteriores y para cuando ella llega, ya no queda ninguno. Pero Chloe se ha acordado de ella y le ha reservado uno.

Beca se asegura de regalarle una sonrisa agradecida la siguiente vez que cruzan miradas en el campamento, a lo que Chloe responde con otra sonrisa incluso más brillante.

El siguiente regalo que encuentra en su mochila es un libro nuevo. Lo ha visto antes, ha visto a la pelirroja con la nariz hundida entre las páginas, lo ha visto tirado en su cama. Y ahora está en su mochila, justo cuando Beca ya se ha terminado el último libro que había traído con ella y está empezando a desesperar porque no sabe qué va a hacer con su tiempo libre ahora que no tiene un libro con el que evadirse.

Esta vez, Beca se lo agradece con un croissant caliente recién hecho que saca a escondidas del comedor a primera hora de la mañana, sabedora de que a Chloe le encantan porque le ha escuchado comentarlo más de una vez y quejarse cuando se acaban sin que ella pueda probarlos.

Tras media semana intercambiando regalitos, miradas y sonrisas, Chloe decide romper la distancia.

Beca la ve salir del edificio que hace de comedor con su bandeja llena de comida en las manos, claramente buscando algo con la mirada, y la morena supone que está buscando al chico al que a veces todavía se escabulle a ver por las noches. No puede negar que le molesta un poco, así que baja la mirada a su propia bandeja, al plato humeante de macarrones con queso que está deseando comer después de toda la mañana remando en el lago.

Está llenando su tenedor de macarrones cuando una sombra cae sobre ella. Alza la mirada y descubre a Chloe de pie frente a ella, bandeja de plástico en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios. Procede a sentarse en el trozo de hierba sobre el que estaba de pie y se pone cómoda.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta Beca, y agradece que suene curioso y sorprendido en lugar de acusatorio.

\- Comer – responde Chloe tranquilamente. Para demostrarlo, coge el tenedor que reposa sobre la bandeja y pincha los macarrones, llevándoselos a la boca y masticando.

La morena lo acepta, ya que tampoco es que pueda echarla. Está en su derecho de sentarse a su lado si le da la gana, y parece que así es; de modo que Beca continúa comiendo sus macarrones antes de que se enfríen, con Chloe haciéndole compañía.

Apenas hablan, simplemente están juntas. Disfrutan de la presencia de la otra en silencio, sin necesidad de estar llenándolo constantemente de palabras vacías. Cuando lo hacen, siempre suele ser Chloe quien inicia la conversación, y es siempre para asegurarse de que Beca esté bien o preguntarle cosas sobre ella.

Y, para Beca, ese es uno de los mejores regalos que Chloe le puede hacer.

* * *

Para mediados de agosto, su rutina ha cambiado.

Sigue despertándose antes que nadie a pesar de que ya ha logrado acostumbrarse a que el colchón sea tan fino y es capaz de descansar. Va pronto a desayunar, todavía cuando el comedor está prácticamente vacío, y roba un croissant que deja en la cama de Chloe envuelto en servilletas. Luego, se tumba en su cama y dormita mientras las chicas en su cabaña se despiertan y preparan para el día. Se viste, soporta las actividades del día como puede, deseando que llegue la hora de comer para que Chloe se le una unos minutos más tarde bajo su árbol y charlen sobre sus días, le haga preguntas y se interese por ella como poca gente ha hecho en su vida. Por la tarde, sufre el resto de actividades hasta el rato de tiempo libre que pasa leyendo y escuchando música mientras los demás cenan. Espera hasta el último turno para ir a cenar y vuelve a su cabaña para encontrar el postre del día sobre su saco de dormir.

Una noche, sobre la una, cuando está volviendo a la cabaña después de haberse duchado, encuentra a Chloe esperando por ella en las escaleras delanteras. Le extraña, porque las noches que se escapa suele llegar más tarde, y las noches que no sale, siempre está dormida a estas horas.

Aligera el ritmo de sus pasos hasta quedarse parada frente a la pelirroja, quien no aparta la mirada de ella ni un segundo, y ladea la cabeza en una pregunta silenciosa.

\- Ya pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte a las duchas – dice Chloe a modo de saludo, una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – carraspea Beca, ignorando lo que ha dicho su amiga.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo – la pelirroja salta hasta ponerse de pie, emocionada.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- No hay mejor momento que este – responde ella con un simple encogimiento de hombros –. Venga, está aquí cerca – mueve el brazo en un semicírculo para señalar hacia el bosque que se extiende a sus espaldas.

\- Estás loca si crees que voy a ir _al bosque_ en medio de la noche – bufa Beca, pasando junto a Chloe para entrar en la cabaña a dejar sus cosas de la ducha.

\- Te prometo que merece la pena.

\- ¿Merece la pena morir atacada por un lobo? – esboza una sonrisa sarcástica –. Gracias, pero paso.

\- No hay lobos en esta zona – Chloe pone los ojos en blanco.

Su mano se cierra entorno a la muñeca de Beca, impidiendo que empiece a subir por la escalera metálica de la litera, y la cabeza de la morena se gira tan bruscamente hacia ella que teme hacerse daño en el cuello.

Han compartido miradas, se han regalado cosas, se sientan al lado todos los días para comer juntas, pero Beca no cree que nunca antes se hayan tocado. Y la sensación es simplemente electrificante. Hace que su corazón se salte un latido y sus pulmones se olviden de golpe de cómo respirar.

Chloe parece darse cuenta del cambio porque su mano se afloja un poco, la duda nubla sus ojos azul bebé, antes de recuperarse y volver a tener su usual alegre y exuberante sonrisa. Tira de la muñeca de Beca hasta que su mano, ahora falta de fuerza, como el resto de su cuerpo, se suelta de la barra de las escaleras y Chloe puede entrelazar sus dedos.

\- Ven conmigo – susurra.

Y Beca no puede hacer nada más que asentir y aceptar, dejándose guiar a ciegas hacia lo que podría ser su muerte inminente, pero ahora mismo no me importa nada porque _Chloe_ le está dando _la mano_ , sonriéndole _de esa forma_ , y mirándole con chispas de _pura felicidad_ en sus ojos.

Atraviesan el bosque a oscuras, y a pesar de que apenas ven dónde están pisando, Chloe no aminora el ritmo ni un segundo. Guía a Beca con seguridad, como si se conociera el camino de memoria, y la morena no duda de que así sea.

\- ¿Nunca te has preguntado a dónde me escapaba por las noches? – pregunta Chloe por encima del hombro, sin girarse para no arriesgarse a tropezar en la oscuridad.

Beca duda, indecisa por si es una pregunta trampa.

\- Siempre asumí que ibas a ver a algún campista – murmulla, algo avergonzada por haber pensado eso de la pelirroja.

\- ¡ _Ew_! – exclama Chloe. Se para en medio del bosque y le da un manotazo a la joven –. ¡No, por dios! ¡Si son todos niños! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? – ríe en medio de su escándalo y Beca se relaja, porque por un instante ha pensado que se había enfadado de verdad con ella –. No – niega Chloe todavía entre risitas, y reanuda el camino –. Siempre vengo aquí.

Justo en ese momento, el camino desemboca en el lago, pero desde el lado opuesto al que Beca está acostumbrado a verlo.

Chloe no para hasta que llegan a un pequeño arbolito justo en la orilla, y una vez ahí, suelta su mano para sentarse e indicar a Beca que se siente a su lado. La morena aparta ramitas y piedras con su pie y se sienta en el hueco que acaba de limpiar, más cerca de Chloe de lo planeado, sus rodillas chocan y la pelirroja alza la suya para montarla sobre la de Beca.

\- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? - pregunta de repente Chloe en voz baja para no romper la calma de la noche.

\- Mmm… ¿12? – responde Beca, no muy segura.

\- Sip. ¿Y sabes qué ocurre todas las noches en estos días de agosto? – ante el encogimiento de hombros de la morena, Chloe sonríe y continúa –: Una lluvia de estrellas fugaces – la pelirroja se cubre la cabeza con la capucha de su chaqueta y se tumba sobre el suelo, de nuevo indicándole a Beca que se una a ella palmeando el suelo a su lado.

La morena también se pone la capucha y se tumba con algo de incomodidad, temiendo que algún bicho trepe por dentro de su ropa – tiene Twitter y eso de las hormigas todavía plaga sus peores pesadillas. Su hombro presiona contra el de Chloe y ambas se quedan en silencio mientras observan el cielo intensamente, atentas al más mínimo destello.

\- ¡Mira! – exclama Chloe, su mano encontrando la de Beca a tientas y dándole un apretón cuando una estrella cruza el cielo a toda velocidad –. ¿La has visto? ¿No es increíble?

\- Sí – responde Beca en apenas un susurro.

Ojos abiertos de par en par, la morena casi no quiere volver a parpadear. El cielo le fascina. Sabe que una estrella fugaz no es más que piedras en llamas, pero no puede dejar de encontrarlas fascinantemente hermosas.

Y no puede creerse que nunca antes haya hecho esto, que nunca antes se le haya ocurrido tumbarse y, en vez de mirar al suelo, alzar la vista hacia el cielo; que nunca antes haya pensado en parar a apreciar la belleza de lo que se extiende sobre ella.

Ahora que lo ha hecho, su gratitud hacia Chloe aumenta hasta niveles que hacen que le duela el pecho por cada latido de su corazón.

Gira la cabeza para decir precisamente eso, para expresar lo mejor que pueda lo agradecida que está, lo mucho que significa que Chloe decidiera luchar por ella y se empeñara en hacer mejorar su impresión del campamento cuando no tenía por qué, cuando la opción más sencilla para ella y para todos era dejarla en paz, ignorar su constante mal humor y fingir que no existía.

Pero, cuando mira hacia Chloe, descubre que la pelirroja ya la está mirando y el dolor en su pecho se intensifica tanto que teme estar a punto de sufrir un infarto.

\- Te estás perdiendo las estrellas – susurra, a pesar de que una sonrisa amenaza con extenderse por sus labios.

Chloe se muerde el labio inferior, también luchando por no sonreír, y gira la cabeza para volver a mirar al cielo. Su mano, sin embargo, se desliza hasta que sus dedos se entrelazan con los de Beca, que ya estaba esperando ese gesto y les da un apretón. Su pulgar comienza a dibujar círculos sobre la piel de Chloe, quien suspira, contenta.

Y puede que Beca ya no odie Barden Summer Camp.

Puede que, a pesar de no tener WiFi, ni cobertura; y a pesar de que la fuercen a salir _a la naturaleza_ , a hacer _ejercicio_ y ser _sociable_ ; y a pesar de estar rodeada de _niños_ en medio _de la nada_ ; puede que Barden ya no le parezca el mismísimo infierno. Puede que ya no sea tan horrible.

Puede que lo que merezca la pena no sea Barden en sí, sino quién está en él.

Puede que ese cambio tenga todo que ver con Chloe.


	20. Wednesday 26 th: Blurred Lines

**N/A: Lo prometido es deuda, así que hoy os regalo dos capítulos. Espero que os gusten y no dudéis a la hora de dejarme saber qué os parece esto, aquello, o lo que sea. Todo comentario es bien recibido :)**

 **Este capítulo no lo he revisado, así que si hay algún error, lo siento mucho, pero ya estoy algo cansada de mirar letras en la pantalla.**

* * *

 **Resumen: Llevan desde que se conocieron bailando alrededor del fino límite que separa la amistad de algo más. Se tambalean sobre la cuerda, pero sin terminar de saltar a uno de los lados. Y si no fuera porque ya han llegado a un punto en el que es frustrante, porque Chloe está a punto de estallar ya por tanta tensión acumulada, se quedaría en él eternamente.**

 **Pero ahora mismo está jugando para ganar.**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 **Wednesday 26 th: Blurred Lines**

Contraria a la creencia popular, Chloe es bien consciente de que existen límites.

Aunque ella no los tenga, o no tenga necesidad de ellos – por lo menos, eso _cree_ –, sabe que muchas personas necesitan de límites para estar cómodos y sentirse seguros. Se rodean de ellos como almohadas alrededor de una cama en caso de que se caigan. Y no solo las personas. Chloe también es consciente de que _todo_ en este mundo tiene límites: cada interacción social, cada situación, e incluso los objetos y animales.

Así que Chloe _sabe_ que hay límites. Otra cosa es que los respete.

Especialmente porque, para ella, no hay nada más divertido en el mundo que fingir que no sabe de su existencia y pasar sobre ellos como si nada. Los pisotea y empuja. Y si puede romperlos, mucho mejor. Pero siempre con cuidado, siempre alerta a la más mínima señal de incomodidad o peligro para parar lo que está haciendo.

No busca que alguien lo pase mal, sino todo lo contrario. En su opinión, tener límites muchas veces frena a la gente de vivir, les condiciona a la hora de hacer cosas. De modo que Chloe siempre empuja cuando considera que es seguro hacerlo, y si se equivoca, es rápida a la hora de admitir su error y pedir perdón.

Y a pesar de ser una auténtica experta a la hora de jugar con los límites, Chloe solía tenerlo como un simple pasatiempo. Algo que hacía de cuando en cuando al presentarse la oportunidad perfecta y le parecía interesante, excitante. No tenía por costumbre hacerlo a diario.

Hasta que conoció a Beca Mitchell.

Entonces, ese hobbie se convirtió en una auténtica adicción. Algo que Chloe no puede controlar. No puede evitar. Y tampoco es que quiera, si es totalmente honesta. Desde el momento en el que vio a la pequeña DJ con aspecto de perdida en medio de la feria de actividades de Barden sintió una irresistible atracción por ella que iba más allá de lo puramente físico.

Solo una corta conversación le bastó para saber que Beca era diferente a todos los demás. Pudo ver que la morena tenía más límites que cualquier otra persona y la tentación de sobrepasarlos casi cegó a Chloe. Aunque, debe decir que cuando se coló en su ducha de verdad que no tenía ni idea de que era Beca quien estaba cantando, podría haber sido cualquier otra persona, pero tuvo que ser _Beca_.

Curioso, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a ello si hasta el destino parecía conspirar para juntarlas?

Beca se lo pone fácil. Lleva sus límites como una armadura, no se molesta en esconderlos de los demás. No se avergüenza de ellos ni piensa que le condicionen la vida, para ella es un método de protegerse de todo aquello que le puede hacer daño. Y tenerlos así, a la vista, hace que la resistencia de Chloe se desvanezca. Son como grandes carteles de neón con brazos que le pinchan y empujan, suplicando que les preste atención.

Especialmente porque parece que el hecho de que su amistad comenzara con ellas desnudas en una ducha, causó que algunos de los límites de Beca no funcionen en Chloe. Lo intentan, pero la pelirroja sigue empujando y empujando hasta que se rinden y simplemente aceptan que, aunque no les guste, las cosas van a ser así a partir de ahora. Por ejemplo, esa burbuja de espacio personal que Beca tanto menciona cuando alguien está demasiado cerca de ella. Chloe chocó con ella tantas veces, forzó su presencia, se abrió paso hasta dentro de ella; y eventualmente, la burbuja se expandió hasta incluirla, cansada de tener que estar repeliéndola constantemente.

(- ¿Siempre eres así? – pregunta Beca con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de lo brusco de su pregunta, suena curiosa, de esa forma que señala que se ha resignado a aceptar algo, sea cual sea la respuesta que reciba.

\- ¿Así cómo? – inquiere Chloe, confundida.

\- ¿Siempre estás tan… tan encima de la gente? – aclara la morena, agitando una mano en el aire en un gesto vago.

\- Oh – observa su posición tumbada en la cama de Beca con la espalda contra el cabecero y sus piernas cómodamente colocadas en el regazo de la DJ –. Sí – contesta finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado.

\- ¿Sabes que existe una cosa llamado espacio personal que algunas personas, yo incluida, tenemos y que queremos que lo respeten?

\- ¿Y dónde está la gracia en eso? – rebate en un claro reto, esbozando una sonrisa torcida y arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿En que es más cómodo para todos quizá? – devuelve Beca imitando su expresión.

\- Ya, claro – bufa Chloe, sin poder evitar reírse –. Bec, ambas sabemos que, si realmente no estuvieras cómoda, habrías empujado mis piernas al segundo de que las hubiera puesto – clava suavemente el dedo pulgar de su pie izquierdo en el muslo de la morena para remarcar sus palabras.

\- Pero no estaría mal preguntar antes – murmulla Beca, consciente de que ha sido derrotada.

\- Mejor pedir perdón que permiso – sentencia Chloe con un guiño, a lo que la morena pone los ojos en blanco y se recuesta contra las almohadas, sus manos sobre las piernas de Chloe que todavía no ha hecho esfuerzo alguno por mover de su regazo.)

Así, Chloe va, poco a poco, rompiendo todos y cada uno de los límites de Beca. A veces lo hace sin querer. A veces simplemente tropieza con algo que le hace tambalearse y se da cuenta de que lo que le ha puesto la zancadilla es un nuevo límite del que no sabía nada al respecto. Entonces, tantea el terreno para averiguar el grado de sensibilidad de ese límite, y más pronto o más tarde, lo traspasa.

Y, a veces, es la propia Beca la que pisa sus límites y ayuda que Chloe pase por encima de ellos sin tropezar. Esos son los favoritos de la pelirroja – por razones obvias.

(- ¡Pero, Bec…! ¡Son _tus_ cascos!

\- ¿Y?

\- Que no dejas que _nadie_ excepto tú los toque – dice Chloe, ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

\- Eso es una exageración.

\- ¿En serio? El otro día casi le arrancas la mano a Amy la Gorda solo por hacer _el amago_ de ir a cogerlos.

\- Porque es _Amy la Gorda_ y rompe todo lo que toca. Tú, en cambio, eres de fiar – justifica la morena, agitando los cascos para que Chloe los coja.

\- ¿Estás segura? Puedo simplemente conectar los míos a tu ordenador y…

\- ¿Quieres coger los malditos cascos, Beale? – insiste Beca, casi en un gruñido, volviendo a agitar los mencionados cascos en el aire entre ambas.

Cuando la pelirroja sigue mirándolos como si tuvieran dientes, la DJ bufa, pone los ojos en blanco, y se inclina hacia delante para colocar los cascos sobre las orejas de Chloe.

\- Vale, ahora, a ver qué te parece esto – dice antes de darle al play en su portátil.)

Claro que, tanto jugar tiene sus consecuencias. Y es que no solo son los límites de _Beca_ los que se vuelven borrosos hasta desaparecer, sino que también los de su relación. Porque llevan desde que se conocieron bailando alrededor del fino límite que separa la amistad de algo más. Se tambalean sobre la cuerda, pero sin terminar de saltar a uno de los lados.

Chloe no sabría decir cuándo cayeron en ese limbo, pero puede hacerse una idea. Puede que fuera la primera noche que compartieron cama y forzó a Beca a ser su cucharita pequeña, y ella se quejó, pero sin su vehemencia usual, solo porque habría sido mucho más raro si _no_ lo hubiera hecho.

(- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Beale? – pregunta la DJ, tensa como una tabla de madera.

\- ¿Dormir? – responde Chloe fingiendo inocencia a pesar de saber perfectamente cuál es el problema.

\- ¿Dormir te convierte en un koala?

\- Más bien en una boa constrictor – pica ella de vuelta, apretando su agarre en la cintura de Beca para acurrucarse más contra ella –. Ahora cierra la boca y duerme, es tarde.)

Y este juego de tira y afloja, este limbo en el que ambas se encuentran voluntariamente y del que ninguna de las dos parece tener mucha prisa por salir, es fácilmente una de las cosas favoritas de Chloe.

Es fácil. Es cómodo. Es seguro. Es excitante.

Tiene permiso para ser su auténtica ella, sin contenerse. Puede tocar, puede restregarse, puede ligar todo lo que quiera, de la forma más descarada que quiera, porque Beca se la va a devolver o reaccionará de la forma esperada y estará tan sonrojada que no será capaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea balbucear.

Si empujar límites es divertido, este es otro nivel completamente diferente y superior de diversión. Y si no fuera porque ya han llegado a un punto en el que es frustrante, porque Chloe está a punto de estallar ya por tanta tensión acumulada, se quedaría en él eternamente.

Pero ahora mismo está jugando para _ganar_.

\- Gracias a Dios, Kimmy Jin no está – suspira Beca de alivio nada más abrir la puerta de su habitación y descubrir que está vacía –. Estoy tan agotada que sería capaz de asesinarla si soltase alguno de sus comentarios.

\- No entiendo por qué no pides cambio de compañera – ríe Chloe con una sacudida de cabeza.

\- Porque somos adultas y convivimos civilizadamente.

La puerta se cierra tras Chloe y sume la habitación en silencio ahora que no escuchan tanto los gritos del grupo de universitarios que ha montado una fiesta en alguno de los cuartos colindantes.

Beca tira su mochila de cualquier forma en el suelo junto a su cama y se deja caer de morros sobre el colchón con un profundo y sentido suspiro. Gruñe cuando su cara golpea el edredón y la gira de modo que descansa sobre su mejilla, mirando a Chloe, que está rebuscando en su mochila para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando por fin encuentra el pijama al fondo del todo, lo deja sobre la cama de la morena y procede a quitarse el uniforme de las Bellas, que a estas alturas ya es como una segunda piel para ella. Todavía subida en los tacones, dobla el chaleco y la falda antes de guardarlos en su mochila, y procede a desabotonarse la camisa con toda la calma del mundo, sabedora de que Beca todavía no ha apartado la vista.

Cuando la suave tela blanca se desliza a lo largo de sus hombros, dejando a la vista su sujetador y bragas de encaje negro, es cuando escucha el _frufrú_ de que Beca se ha movido. Termina de ponerse el pijama con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios y, con perfecta puntualidad, la DJ desentierra la cabeza del nórdico.

\- Me duele todo el cuerpo – se queja –. Nunca más vuelvo a dejar que Aubrey nos haga hacer un ensayo de dos horas _antes_ de actuar.

\- ¿Prefieres que vomite a propulsión sobre el público y jurado? – pregunta Chloe, las cejas arqueadas.

\- Sí – asiente Beca sin dudar ni un segundo –. Por lo menos no sentiré que me voy a morir de agujetas.

\- Te morirías de vergüenza.

\- Sigo prefiriéndolo. Tengo los pies tan hinchados que creo que voy a tener que sacarme los tacones con cincel y marcillo.

Chloe no puede evitar reír ante el comentario de su amiga y se deja caer a los pies de la cama con una sacudida de cabeza divertida. Observa a Beca, tumbada boca abajo en diagonal, con la cabeza girada en su dirección y rostro de estar verdaderamente exhausta; y luego analiza sus pies aún calzados dentro de los negros tacones.

Hasta Chloe tiene que admitir que a _ella_ le duelen los pies una barbaridad, y eso que está acostumbrada a los tacones del uniforme. Beca, por el contrario, todavía está intentando pillarle el tranquillo a eso de bailar sobre unos centímetros extra y normalmente va descalza hasta que tienen que salir a actuar para prevenir que los pies le duelan tanto que no sea capaz ni de andar – ya le pasó en unos ensayos y desde entonces no vuelve a caer en la trampa.

\- ¿Quieres un masaje? – ofrece, compadeciéndose de su amiga y del dolor que debe de estar sintiendo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunta Beca, tan sorprendida que se alza sobre un codo y se retuerce para poder mirar a Chloe mejor.

\- Completamente en serio – promete –. Sé por lo que estás pasando, Alice nos hacía llevar los tacones a todos sitios durante el día entero – tuerce la boca en una mueca ante el recuerdo de la tortura que fueron eso primeros meses en las Bellas –. ¿Por qué crees que Aubrey y yo aguantamos tan bien los tacones ahora?

La morena enseña los dientes en un gesto de dolor solidario.

\- Bueno, si insistes… – bromea, aceptando la proposición.

Chloe sonríe ampliamente y se levanta para coger el bote de crema corporal que tiene Beca al lado de todas sus cosas de aseo. Vuelve al colchón, y se sienta con la espalda pegada a la pared, palmeando sus piernas.

\- Quizá estés más cómoda si te quitas la falda – sugiere al ver a Beca luchando con el apretado tubo de tela azul para reposicionarse en la cama.

\- Tú solo quieres verme desnuda – musita la morena, aunque hace caso y alza las caderas, deslizando la cremallera hacia abajo con una mano antes de tirar de la falda y quitársela.

\- Qué bien me conoces – acepta la pulla con una sonrisa torcida y orgullosa.

Beca se quita los tacones con los pies, y estos caen al suelo con sendos golpes secos. Se tumba de espaldas y coloca sus piernas sobre las de Chloe, quien se echa una cantidad abundante de crema en las manos y las pone a trabajar. Extiende la crema sobre la pálida piel de Beca, enrojecida por la presión de los tacones y la sangre que vuelve a circular libremente, y masajea el arco de su pie derecho, clavando los pulgares.

Desliza sus dedos en círculos a lo largo de su empeine y tobillos, y aprieta en la base de cada uno de sus dedos, resentidos por la posición en la que han estado forzados a estar. Le llega un suspiro de alivio de Beca y se muerde el labio inferior para no sonreír, concentrándose en repetir el masaje en el pie izquierdo.

Los movimientos son rutinarios, Aubrey y ella solían masajearse los pies mutuamente cuando por fin se quitaban los tacones y Alice no podía verlas. Chloe sospecha que fue el único motivo por el que no tuvieron que amputárselos después de tan brutal tratamiento.

Su mente divaga, y con ella, sus ojos. Su mirada se desliza de los pies a las largas piernas de Beca – porque, para su poca estatura, la verdad es que sus piernas son bastante largas. Es algo que siempre cruza su mente cuando ve a la DJ en faldas o pantalones cortos, porque siempre le han gustado sus piernas y le llaman la atención.

Sabe que Beca se queja de sus rodillas, del hecho de que están hacia dentro, pero Chloe nunca ha encontrado que ese detalle le robe belleza. Sus músculos son fuertes de horas bailando e ir prácticamente a todos los sitios andando a paso rápido, sus piernas son esbeltas, su piel tersa y adorablemente pálida. Las recorre con su mirada, contando cada lunar, moratón y cicatriz que se encuentra por el camino.

Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, sus manos siguen el camino marcado por su mirada y empiezan a subir por el tenso gemelo de la pierna izquierda de Beca, a quien se le atasca la respiración y gira la cabeza un poco para poder mirar a Chloe, pero no dice nada.

\- Los gemelos se cargan mucho cuando llevas tacones – explica la pelirroja en voz baja.

Beca emite un "hhhmm" y los dedos de Chloe continúan dibujando círculos sobre el músculo, parando un momento para echarse más crema y retomar el masaje en la pierna contraria.

El problema es que ahora que han empezado a explorar, ansían seguir. Y Chloe nunca ha sido buena diciéndole que no a su cuerpo.

Las yemas de sus dedos pasan de presionar, a simplemente acariciar. Largos y suaves trazos sobre piel que se eriza bajo su roce y músculos que se tensan cuando esos mismos trazos comienzan a trepar por el interior de una rodilla hasta el muslo. Chloe se gira ligeramente, doblando una pierna para estar más cómoda cuando sus manos rodean el muslo de Beca y sus pulgares dibujan arcos en direcciones opuestas, aplicando menos presión a medida que avanzan.

La morena dobla su pierna izquierda para evitar que se interponga en el camino de Chloe, y la mirada de la pelirroja salta hacia el rostro de Beca. Azul medianoche le devuelve la mirada, el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes y las mejillas suavemente coloradas. Desde su posición, Chloe puede ver el momento en el que Beca traga saliva.

Sus manos continúan escalando, ya ni siquiera intenta fingir que está dándole un masaje. Acaricia la piel erizada expuesta ante ella, y con cada arco de su pulgar que se acerca a la entrepierna de Beca, la respiración de la DJ se vuelve más entrecortada.

Y Chloe, sintiendo otra vez el irrefrenable impulso de romper límites, decide romper con ese limbo y dar el salto de fe por las dos.

Usa su pierna doblada para alzarse sobre sus rodillas y empuja la pierna izquierda de Beca para hacer un hueco entre ambas del tamaño perfecto para su cuerpo. Mientras se recoloca, su mano derecha sube por el exterior del muslo de la morena hasta su cadera, donde puede sentir el calor que irradia la piel de Beca a través de la tela de sus bragas.

Su mano izquierda sujeta su cuerpo mientras la derecha sigue trepando, esta vez por el interior de la camisa blanca que Beca todavía lleva puesta por alguna razón que Chloe ahora no es capaz de pensar. Sus dedos acarician los valles y montañas de sus costillas y no se detienen antes de rodear su pecho a través del sujetador.

Los finos labios de Beca se entreabren para dejar escapar un gemido y sus ojos ruedan bajo sus párpados, todo bajo la atenta y hambrienta mirada de Chloe. Vuelve a apretar, la reacción de Beca ahora su nueva cosa favorita.

Siente un tirón en su camiseta de pijama, y cuando baja la mirada, ve el puño de la DJ alrededor de la tela, tirando de ella en la zona de su estómago. Al alzarla de nuevo, azul medianoche, oscurecido como nunca lo había visto, se cruza con ella y por hundirse en ellos, no ve el puño que se cierra esta vez en la pechera de su camiseta y tira de ella bruscamente hacia abajo.

Se desequilibra y cae sobre el codo derecho en la cama, su cuerpo choca contra el de Beca y no puede pensar en preguntar si está bien porque las caderas de la morena se alzan y rozan contra ella. Otro tirón en su camiseta llama su atención y mira a Beca, quien no pierde ni un segundo a la hora de alzar su cabeza de la cama y atrapar sus labios en un beso que ambas se estaban muriendo por dar.

Se devoran mutuamente, tan cargadas de tensión que la posibilidad de ir despacio y con dulzura no pasa por sus mentes. Chloe da un lametón al labio inferior de Beca, que se abre bajo ella para exhalar un jadeo y le da la oportunidad perfecta para deslizarse en el interior de su boca. Danza con la lengua de la morena, y con cada empujón siente el puño cerrado sobre la pechera de su camiseta apretar con más fuerza hasta que la tela estalla.

La espalda de Beca se arquea bajo ella, en busca de algo que Chloe ha estado muy distraída como para seguir proporcionándole. Incómoda por la forma en que la tela de la camiseta y el sujetador limitan sus movimientos, saca la mano e intenta deshacer los botones, pero no ve lo que está haciendo y no tiene intención de dejar de besar a Beca ahora que por fin han empezado, y sus dedos tiemblan tanto que es incapaz de sacar los botones de la tela. Con un gruñido frustrado que surge de algún sito dormido al fondo de su garganta, rompe el beso para sentarse sobre sus rodillas un momento.

Ahora que sus dos manos están libres, agarra el bajo de la camisa y tira de ambos extremos con fuerza. Los botones salen disparados en direcciones diferentes, rebotando por la pared y el suelo, y los ojos de Beca se abren como platos.

\- ¡Chloe! ¡Aubrey me va a matar! – exclama, horrorizada.

\- No si no se entera – musita Chloe mientras llena el cuello de Beca de besos.

\- Esa era mi _única_ camisa – sisea la morena, ahogando un gemido cuando Chloe muerde en la zona de su pulso –, claro que se va a enterar.

La pelirroja rodea la nuca de Beca y atrapa sus labios en un beso que les roba la respiración. Sus manos se deslizan hasta sus hombros y agarran el cuello de la camiseta rota, deslizándola todo lo que puede hacia abajo. La DJ capta sus intenciones y se incorpora lo suficiente como para poder lanzarla al suelo.

\- Si quieres podemos seguir hablando de Aubrey – dice Chloe entre besos que caen sobre la ardiente piel del pecho de Beca –, o puedo seguir con lo que estoy haciendo – desengancha el broche frontal del sujetador y no pierde el tiempo, cierra su boca en torno a un erecto pezón. Beca gime y arquea la espalda para conseguir más contacto –. ¿Qué prefieres?

La DJ empuja su cabeza de vuelta a su pecho y Chloe ríe contra su pezón. Muerde y lame la piel expuesta, adorando la forma en que Beca se retuerce bajo ella, la fuerza con la que sus dedos se enredan en su pelo y tiran de él, el brusco y desesperado vaivén de sus caderas en busca de fricción.

Utiliza la mano que no está pinchando el pecho contrario para recorrer los tensos músculos del abdomen de Beca, que saltan y se encogen bajo su roce, tan suave que bordea en cosquillas. Sus dedos se cuelan bajo el borde de las bragas de la morena, que jadea y aprieta su agarre en su pelo por pura anticipación.

El plan era tentarla un poco y luego quitarle la prenda para hacerlo bien, pero en cuanto Chloe roza por primera vez el sexo de la morena y descubre lo empapado que está, pierde cualquier tipo de autocontrol. Se le escapa un gemido y se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior. Comienza a dibujar círculos sobre el palpitante clítoris de Beca, quien lanza sus caderas hacia arriba, llena de desesperación.

Introduce dos dedos en su interior, pasando a masajear el conjunto de nervios con su pulgar, y no se anda con rodeos. Entra y sale de Beca con fuerza, dándole el alivio que tanto necesita lo más rápido que le permiten los cansados músculos de sus brazos. La mano en su pelo empuja su cara de vuelta a los pechos de Beca y Chloe obedece con gusto, mordisqueando y lamiendo todo aquello que se encuentra a su alcance.

Pronto, siente las paredes de Beca cerrarse a su alrededor y aplica más presión en su clítoris, sonriendo ante la retahíla de juramentos jadeados que escapan de la boca de la DJ. Todo su menudo cuerpo se tensa y luego estremece, y Chloe ralentiza su ritmo hasta parar del todo y extraer sus dedos cuando sabe que no le va a hacer daño.

Lame los fluidos que manchan su piel y escucha el gemido que eso arranca a Beca. Sonrojada, con el moño deshecho por tanto moverse, los labios hinchados y el pelo salpicado de manchas rojas, algunas de las cuales mañana serán más bien moradas; Chloe nunca ha visto a Beca más guapa.

Le da un suave beso en los labios y sonríe cuando Beca agarra su mejilla para prolongarlo.

Romper límites nunca ha sabido mejor.


	21. Thursday 27 th: Flowers

**N/A: Segundo y último por hoy.**

* * *

 **Resumen: Está tan concentrada en comprar un ramo de flores que, hasta que la dependienta de la floristería no le pregunta "¿qué flores quieres te ponga, cielo?" no se da cuenta de que no tiene ni puñetera idea.**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

 **Thursday 27 th: Flowers**

Beca está cómodamente tirada en su cama, con el ordenador sobre las piernas cruzadas, dándole los últimos retoques a un mix, cuando escucha a alguien llamar a la puerta de su habitación.

Dado que Kimmy Jin ha huido con sus amigos del club de coreanos y está sola, suspira con fastidio y deja el portátil sobre el colchón antes de rodar hasta el borde y levantarse. Se siente ligeramente mareada por lo súbito del movimiento después de estar horas sentada, o quizá por la falta de alimentos en su estómago vacío. Es incapaz de recordar si hoy ha comido o no, y si no se acuerda lo más probable es que _no_ haya comido.

Bueno, tampoco pasa nada, se dice a sí misma con un encogimiento de hombros. Ya está acostumbrada a olvidarse de comer y beber cuando se enfrasca con su música. Cenará algo fuerte y arreglado.

Abre por fin la puerta de su cuarto, poniendo fin a los impacientes golpeteos de nudillos sobre la madera, y se encuentra a Jesse al otro lado. En cuanto la ve, el joven la recorre de arriba abajo con la mirada, frunce el ceño y empuja la puerta para entrar.

\- ¿Qué haces así todavía? ¿Acaso estás vestida? ¡Beca! ¿No se te habrá olvidado, verdad? – le espeta sin apenas parar para coger aire ni dejar que la morena responda.

El manillar golpea la pared en un golpe seco, pero Jesse ni se inmuta, parándose en medio de la habitación con las manos en las caderas y expresión de enfado.

\- Woah, ¿qué demonios, tío? – exclama Beca mientras comprueba que no le haya pasado nada ni a la pared, ni al manillar –. A ti sí que se te ha olvidado tomarte tus calmantes.

\- Beca, no es momento de bromear – advierte el Treble –. ¿Por qué no estás lista para tu cita con Chloe?

\- ¿Por eso estás tan alterado? ¡Hemos quedado a las ocho!

\- ¡Y son las siete y media y tú con esas pintas! – hace un gesto con la mano que abarca la poca extensión de la DJ.

Beca se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero que cuelga de la pared y ve su mata de pelo enredada por no haberse peinado después de despertarse, su pijama que consiste en una camiseta extra grande de propaganda de alguna empresa que probablemente ya no exista y unos pantalones cortos. Se encoge de hombros, todavía sin ver el problema.

\- Tardo diez minutos en vestirme y cinco en llegar a su apartamento. Creo que voy bien de tiempo – replica, sarcástica, y se deja caer de nuevo en su cama.

\- ¿No piensas llevarle nada?

\- ¿Qué quieres que le lleve, Jesse? – pregunta, las cejas arqueadas –. Ya vamos a ir a cenar.

\- No sé – ahora más calmado, el Treble empieza a proponer ideas excitadamente –. Podrías cogerle un ramo de flores. O una caja de bombones y uno de esos globos con palo que venden en los supermercados. O, si quieres algo más original, yo una vez le llevé a una chica un paquete de palomitas dulces y le encantó. O…

\- Mira, te voy a frenar ahí mismo – interrumpe Beca con una mano alzada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha gustado alguna? – ilusionado, Jesse le regala una de sus enormes sonrisas que a Beca siempre hacen que se lo imagine como un niño pequeño –. Son las palomitas, ¿verdad?

\- No, no pienso hacer nada de eso – responde, cortante.

Jesse parece desinflarse, sus hombros se hunden y su sonrisa se convierte en un puchero. Se sienta en la cama, a una prudencial distancia de Beca porque ya sabe cómo reacciona la morena cuando su burbuja de espacio vital se ve amenazada por un intruso – a no ser que ese intruso sea cierta pelirroja de increíbles ojos azules.

\- Pero Becaaaaww – insiste, su voz un lastimero quejido –, es solo un pequeño detalle que demuestra que te importa esa persona.

La DJ pone los ojos en blanco y se pasa una mano por su enredado pelo.

\- Jesse, vamos a una _cita_. Creo que eso es suficiente demostración de que me importa Chloe.

\- Pero más aún, que nunca está de sobra en una primera cita.

Beca deja de intentar fingir que está haciendo algo en su ordenador y cierra la tapa con más brusquedad de la intencionada. Se le escapa una mueca y comprueba que no le haya pasado nada antes de levantarse a dejarlo en la mesa.

Parada de nuevo frente al espejo, esta vez con un peine en la mano, comienza la dolorosa tarea de deshacer todos los nudos que se han formado en su pelo durante la noche con las púas metálicas del cepillo.

\- Yo no soy de esas – se le escapa un quejido y se le empañan los ojos cuando las púas se quedan enganchadas en un nudo particularmente grande en su nuca –. Nunca he sido de esas, y no voy a empezar ahora - argumenta entre dientes, su dolor palpable en la forma en que su voz se ha vuelto más aguda de lo normal.

\- Me apuesto cincuenta dólares a que _Chloe_ sí es de esas – le reta Jesse, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada furibunda que le lanza Beca –. Prácticamente lleva escrito "chica que adora los clichés" en la frente.

La morena farfulla algo ininteligible mientras pasa el peine con fuerza por sus ondas castañas. No dice nada de vuelta, pero eso no significa que la semilla de la duda no se haya plantado en su cabeza. Porque _conoce_ a Chloe. Y Jesse tiene razón, aunque jamás ni en un millón de años lo admitirá estando él delante.

Chloe Beale _adora_ los clichés.

Adora los paseos por la playa durante la puesta de sol. Adora ir a ver las estrellas en medio de la nada. Adora bailar bajo la lluvia. Adora que le den un dulce beso de despedida en la puerta de su casa. Adora compartir la comida y que le hagan probar cosas del tenedor. Adora los paseos en un carruaje de caballos. Adora que la cojan en brazos para cruzar la puerta. Adora una pelea en la que le confiesen que la quieren.

Nombra un cliché de película, y Chloe te dirá que le encanta y que ojalá algún día se lo hagan a ella.

De modo que, claro que a Beca le entra la duda. Porque está segura de que a Chloe le encantaría si se presentase en la puerta de su apartamento con alguna de las mierdas esas que Jesse acaba de decir.

Mira la hora en el móvil que tiene cargando a los pies de la cama y hace cálculos: si se arregla y sale ya, tiene tiempo de pasar por la floristería que hay a las afueras del campus para cogerle un ramo de flores a Chloe. Pero tiene que mover el culo _ya_.

Y Jesse no tiene por qué enterarse de ello.

\- Bueno, ha sido un placer verte – se acerca a Jesse y tira de su brazo para hacerle levantarse de su cama –, pero ahora, _fuera_.

\- ¿Me estás echando? ¿No era que tenías tiempo de sobra? – ríe, dejándose manejar por alguien el doble de pequeña que él.

\- Ahora ya no – apoya las manos en la espalda del Treble y le empuja hacia la puerta, la cual abre y vuelve a empujar a su amigo hasta que está al otro lado del umbral –. Adiós – se despide segundos antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Eso no impide que Jesse siga hablando con ella, por desgracia.

\- Vas a hacerme caso, ¿verdad? – le grita desde el otro lado de la madera, y la satisfacción en su voz es tal que Beca casi tiene ganas de abrir la puerta solo para borrársela de la cara de un puñetazo. Jesse golpea con los nudillos –. Palomitas, Bec. Te lo digo yo, es un acierto seguro.

\- Vete ya – grita la morena de vuelta.

Puede escucharle riéndose a carcajada limpia en el pasillo, pero debe de hacerle caso porque su risa disminuye de volumen hasta desaparecer completamente. Beca deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y se quita los pantalones de pijama, dejándolos caer al suelo hechos un guiñapo.

Salta dentro de unos pitillos negros súper apretados que Stacie dice que le hacen un culo impresionante, y rebusca entre las perchas que cuelgan del armario por una camisa negra de tirantes anchos. Mete los brazos por los agujeros de la camisa, abrochando los pequeños botones metálicos en tiempo récord, y se mete la tela sobrante por dentro de los pantalones.

Se calza unos botines negros de tacón con tachuelas y corre de vuelta al espejo para maquillarse. Tras echarse unas gotas de perfume, meterse el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y comprobar que lleva la cartera en el bolsillo de la cazadora de cuero, sale de su cuarto casi corriendo.

* * *

Está tan concentrada en comprar un ramo de flores que, hasta que la dependienta de la floristería no le pregunta "¿qué flores quieres te ponga, cielo?" no se da cuenta de que no tiene ni puñetera idea.

¿Qué flores le gustan a Chloe? No cree que nunca lo haya mencionado.

La dependienta debe ver su cara de absoluto pánico porque se ríe y le regala una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

\- ¿Para quién es el ramo? ¿Tu madre?

\- No – niega Beca, sacudiendo la cabeza y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se rasca detrás de la oreja, avergonzada –. Yo eh… Um… Tengo una cita hoy.

\- Oh – se le escapa a la señora, sorprendida –. ¿Y llevas tú las flores? Las chicas de hoy en día hacéis todo al revés. En mi época, el chico era el que regalaba las flores a la chica – parlotea, cogiendo un largo rectángulo de papel rojo y extendiéndolo en el mostrador.

Beca prefiere no comentar nada sobre cómo no hay ningún chico y simplemente se limita a asentir para darle la razón. La dependienta sale de detrás del mostrador y le ordena a Beca que la siga por los pasillos llenos a rebosar de plantas que la morena tiene que esquivar más de una vez.

\- Para una cita, lo ideal son flores que representen el amor – le explica –, por lo que te puedo hacer un ramo de rosas rojas, de orquídeas, de camelias… – ofrece la señora, señalando cada flor que menciona para que Beca sepa cuál es cuál.

\- Eehh…

\- O, si todavía no estás segura de si es amor, puedes llevar un ramo de margaritas que representan el optimismo y la felicidad.

La cabeza de la morena está dando vueltas por el fuerte olor de la tienda, la cantidad de información, los nervios por la cita y la noción de que se le acaba el tiempo. No tiene ni idea de qué coger y ahora se arrepiente de haber echado a Jesse y no haberle arrastrado hasta allí con ella.

\- Bueno, cielo. ¿Qué vas a querer entonces? – presiona la mujer.

Tendría que haber ido a por las palomitas, maldita sea.

* * *

Al final, Beca llega tarde.

Son solo cinco minutos, pero cinco minutos en la primera cita pueden significar que ya no haya una segunda y la sola idea de que Chloe no quiera repetir le causa ansiedad.

La puerta del apartamento se abre casi inmediatamente después de que presione el timbre, y el largo discurso de disculpa que tiene preparado en la punta de la lengua y listo para disparar se queda ahí atascado porque…

\- Wow – se le escapa.

Apenas registra que lo ha dicho en voz alta en vez de pensarlo de no ser porque Chloe se ríe y se mira los pies, como si súbitamente le hubiera sobrevenido la vergüenza.

\- Ya pensé que no venías – confiesa la pelirroja, el labio inferior entre los dientes.

\- Perdón – prácticamente vomita Beca, y entonces se da cuenta de que quizá debería explicarse mejor y las palabras empiezan a caer de su boca a la velocidad de la luz –. Estaba lista con tiempo de sobra, pero entonces el maldito de Jesse me convenció de que quizá debería comprarte un ramo de flores, y cuando llegué allí me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué flores te gustaban y la dependienta no dejaba de hacerme preguntas y sugerencias y me entró el pánico y…

\- _Beca_ – llama Chloe, su voz firme, pero sus manos son dulces y cálidas donde agarran los codos de la morena para frenar su vómito de palabras y conseguir que respire otra vez –. Tranquila, no pasa nada – le calma –. ¿Esto es para mí?

Su voz es tan suave y sus ojos azul bebé brillan con una intensidad que dejan a Beca sin aire y responde con un susurro:

\- Sí.

Le tiende el ramo de flores, compuesto por una flor de cada una de las que le dijo la señora por culpa de su indecisión, y tallos de otro tipo de plantas que Beca estaba demasiado nerviosa como para atender qué eran cuando la dependienta se lo explicó.

Chloe coge el ramo entre sus manos con la delicadeza y reverencia normalmente reservada para objetos frágiles. Su rostro se mantiene neutro durante un largo y doloroso minuto, pero luego una enorme sonrisa se expande por sus labios rosas y azul bebé salta para cruzarse con el medianoche de Beca.

\- Es precioso – murmura –. Gracias.

\- ¿Segura? De verdad que no me enfado si me dices que es horrible. No te culparía si no te gusta porq…

La sonrisa de Chloe se amplía y esta vez, cuando frena el vómito de palabras de Beca, lo hace de forma diferente. Lo hace con un beso.

Sus labios cubren los de la morena, efectivamente cortocircuitando su cerebro e impidiendo que sea capaz de pensar en hablar. Apenas es capaz de pensar en devolver el beso. Por suerte, el instinto sale en su ayuda y mueve sus labios contra los de Chloe, presionando y saboreando el pintalabios de la pelirroja.

Cuando se separan un corto rato más tarde, Beca tarda un rato en volver a abrir los ojos, y cuando por fin lo hace, es para descubrir que Chloe la está mirando fijamente con una sonrisa algo pícara.

\- ¿No se supone que el beso es _después_ de la cita? – pregunta la morena para intentar aliviar un poco su tensión con una broma.

\- Bueno, me has traído flores, así que… – Chloe le regala un guiño antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos y tirar de ella por el pasillo.

Beca la sigue con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Benditas flores.


	22. Friday 28 th: Harry Potter

**N/A: Ese guest que me propuso matrimonio en una review... Sal a la luz. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente ;)**

* * *

 **Resumen:** **"Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que sigas sin verlas. Mi mejor amiga no puede no haber visto Harry Potter."**

 **O, cuando Chloe descubre que Beca nunca ha visto las películas de Harry Potter y se escandaliza.**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 **Friday 28 th: Harry Potter  
**

\- ¿Y sabes dónde había guardado los macarrones de la comida? – pregunta Chloe entre risas, pulsando el botón del ascensor para el cuarto piso –. ¡En el bolsillo del babi del colegio!

La risa de su madre le llega desde el otro lado de la línea, algo entrecortada porque dentro del ascensor la cobertura a veces falla.

\- Tú no te acuerdas, pero hacías lo mismo – le comenta Cindy Beale, diversión clara en su voz.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Aja. Metías comida en el bolsillo de tu babi para luego dársela a tus mascotas imaginarias.

\- Oh dios – ríe la pelirroja, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras empuja la puerta del ascensor con el hombro para tener la mano libre para rebuscar en su bolso por las llaves.

\- Lo peor es que a veces me olvidaba de revisar el bolsillo antes de meterlo en la lavadora y puedes imaginarte la que se liaba – rememora su madre con un suspiro divertido, y Chloe no necesita verla para saber que está sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Es tarde para pedir perdón…?

\- Pues sí, Justin Bieber – se burla su madre, haciéndole reír.

Mete la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su apartamento y se abre solo con un giro. Su sonrisa cambia y se ensancha, si la puerta no tiene el cerrojo echado significa que Beca ya ha llegado a casa, y a Chloe hay pocas cosas que le gusten más en la vida que llegar y encontrarse a la pequeña DJ haciendo la cena, trabajando en el salón, o simplemente sin hacer nada. Solo el hecho de llegar y que Beca le grite "hola" desde donde esté, es suficiente para causar que su corazón aletee alegremente.

Entra en la calidez del piso y deja las llaves en el cuenco de la entrada, donde ya están las de la morena, todavía con el llavero azul y blanco con la B de las Bellas de Barden.

\- Cielo, te dejo que acaba de llegar tu padre y no tengo la cena preparada – justo en ese momento se escucha la grave voz de Nick Beale gritar un "hola, pequeña" en el altavoz.

Chloe deja escapar una exclamación de dolor y se aparta el teléfono del oído, aunque a pesar de la distancia puede escuchar las resonantes carcajadas de su padre y a su madre echándole la bronca con – probablemente – una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Gracias por dejarme sorda, papá – se queja la pelirroja, aunque su voz tiembla por una risa contenida y rompe su fachada –. Hablamos pronto – se despide.

\- Sí, y no olvides preguntarle eso a Beca – le recuerda su madre –. Adiós, cariño. Te quiero.

\- Ahora mismo lo hago y ya te digo. Adiós, mami. Yo también te quiero.

La pelirroja lanza un beso al móvil y cuelga la llamada. Sus tacones resuenan por el pasillo al cruzarlo hasta su habitación, donde se deshace de ellos con un suspiro de alivio. Puede escuchar la tele encendida en algún tipo de película o serie bélica a juzgar por los gritos y los sonidos metálicos de las espadas chocando, y eso explica por qué Beca todavía no ha dado señales de haber escuchado su llegada a casa.

Rápidamente, se cambia la ropa de trabajo por una camiseta vieja y pantalones cortos de pijama. Enfunda sus pies en un par de calcetines calentitos con dibujos de renos, a pesar de que no es Navidad y Beca hará algún comentario sobre ello, y se asoma silenciosamente al salón.

La vista con la que se encuentra es suficiente para hacerle soltar una ahogada carcajada: Beca está sentada con la espalda completamente rígida, casi al borde del sillón e inclinada hacia delante para no perderse ni un solo detalle de lo que está ocurriendo en la pantalla de la televisión. Sus ojos azul medianoche abiertos de par en par, sin siquiera parpadear, y una mano cubre su boca en expresión de asombro.

Debe de verla por el rabillo del ojo, porque gira la cabeza hacia la puerta del salón y parpadea varias veces, claramente sorprendida por la presencia de Chloe.

\- No te he escuchado llegar – dice.

\- No me extraña, estás prácticamente pegada a la pantalla – se burla la pelirroja, tomando asiento en el hueco vacío al lado de la morena, con sus piernas dobladas hacia un lado bajo su cuerpo.

\- Sabes que aún quedan nueve meses para Navidad, ¿verdad? – le pica Beca de vuelta, clavando un dedo en uno de los pies de Chloe para que sepa que se refiera a sus calcetines con renos.

Chloe, influenciada por pasar ocho horas laborales rodeada de niños pequeños, le saca la lengua y Beca responde con un gesto muy suyo: le pone los ojos en blanco, pero con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. La pequeña morena relaja su postura, vuelve a apoyar la espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón y dobla una pierna por debajo de la que tiene estirada.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo? – pregunta Chloe en voz baja para que su voz no ahogue el diálogo entre los personajes, y se acurruca contra Beca, usando su hombro de cojín.

Las dos ya están más que acostumbradas a esa postura tras meses de convivencia en su nuevo apartamento, y tres años viviendo juntas en la casa de las Bellas. Es _su_ postura. Y al principio Beca siempre se quejaba, mascullando algo sobre el espacio personal y poco respeto; pero eventualmente no le quedó otra que resignarse a que Chloe siempre la usara como cojín porque encontraba su hombro mucho más cómodo.

(La pelirroja se siente orgullosa de saber que no tardó tanto en conseguir romper la resistencia de Beca. Un par de meses máximo. Lo cual, refiriéndose a la DJ, es todo un récord.)

\- Juego de Tronos – contesta Beca justo cuando un personaje aparece en pantalla que incluso Chloe, que jamás ha visto un episodio de esta serie por mucho que su mejor amiga le insistió, reconoce –. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu día? – pregunta la morena.

\- Interesante – responde Chloe, algo críptica para no robar la atención de Beca por mucho tiempo –. Oye, me ha llamado mi madre para saber si queremos ir a la casa del lago con ellos el fin de semana que viene. Se prevé buen tiempo y van a hacer una barbacoa.

Beca frunce el ceño, pensativa, mientras probablemente repasa mentalmente su agenda para asegurarse de que no tenga ningún viaje o reunión importante. Al cabo de un rato de silencio y, tras comprobarlo en el móvil por si acaso, emite un sonido de asentimiento.

\- Por mí guay. ¿Irán tus hermanos también? – pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Para saber si vas a poder dejarme tirada otra vez para ir a jugar con ellos a la Play? – le pica Chloe. Finge molestia cada vez que esa situación se repite, pero en el fondo le encanta que Beca se lleve tan bien con su familia y se sienta lo suficientemente cómoda como para escabullirse a escondidas para jugar con sus hermanos.

La morena simplemente se encoge de hombros, una sonrisa pícara en los labios, y su atención vuelve a la televisión para no perderse nada importante. Cambia de postura, recolocándose de una forma más cómoda con su espalda en la esquina entre respaldo y brazo del sillón y las piernas en diagonal. La pelirroja se recoloca con ella, adaptándose al cambio con facilidad y pasa a usar su pecho como almohada en lugar de su hombro.

Suspira, contenta en ese momento de calma absoluta después de estar escuchando gritos, llantos, y teniendo que correr detrás de terremotos de cinco años durante todo el día. Además, el cuerpo de Beca desprende un calorcito que es como el abrazo de una madre, y sus dedos están jugando a enredar y desenredar un mechón de su pelo, y poco a poco se va sumiendo en un estado de somnolencia.

Sus párpados empiezan a pesarle y cada vez que los cierra, tarda un poco más en abrirlos. El hecho de no entender qué está ocurriendo, porque nunca ha visto Juego de Tronos y no conoce las tramas ni a los personajes, ayuda bastante a que esté a punto de quedarse dormida.

Hasta que, entre sus pestañas entrecerradas, ve un rostro que le resulta familiar y rebusca en su borrosa memoria para encontrar el recuerdo de esa cara.

\- ¡Ey! – exclama en un bostezo cuando se acuerda –. ¿Esa no es la que hace de Tonks en Harry Potter? – pregunta, casi al 99% segura de que tiene razón, pero necesitando la confirmación por parte de Beca de todos modos.

\- Ni idea – responde la morena con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado –. No he visto las pelis de Harry Potter.

Todo su sueño desaparece de golpe, y su exclamación de horror es tan alta que hasta ella misma se sorprende. Se incorpora bruscamente, empujando la mano que está jugando con su pelo con el hombro con tanta fuerza y de forma tan inesperada que Beca no reacciona y golpea el respaldo del sillón con un grave _thud_.

La morena hace una mueca, prediciendo lo que se le viene encima, pero Chloe está demasiado ocupada juzgando a Beca como para molestarse por ello. La boca abierta de par en par, al igual que sus ojos, parpadea varias veces y sacude la cabeza como si eso fuera a ayudarle a borrar lo que ha escuchado de su memoria.

\- ¿Perdona? – grita –. Dime que te he entendido mal.

\- Has entendido bien, no he visto las películas de Harry Potter – repite Beca, remarcando todas las palabras con una lentitud casi maliciosa, y con cada una de ellas Chloe da un brinco, porque le está doliendo físicamente. Son como pequeños dardos venenosos.

\- Pero, ¿ _cómo_? ¡No tienes infancia si no has visto Harry Potter!

\- Sí, si has leído los libros. Cosa que he hecho – rebate Beca con unos ojos en blanco –. Porque son _libros,_ y _siempre_ van a ser mejores que cualquier película.

\- ¡Esa regla no se aplica a Harry Potter! – exclama Chloe.

Sinceramente alterada, se levanta del sillón con las manos en el pelo, revolviéndolo. Sabe que está reaccionando de forma que muchos calificarían de exagerada, está reaccionando como una amante despechada que acaba de descubrir el secreto más oscuro de su pareja y no le ha gustado _nada_. Pero es que ahora mismo, se _siente_ así.

Estas películas han sido una parte tan _crucial_ de la infancia de Chloe que le parece una auténtica atrocidad que alguien que se hace llamar "fan" de Harry Potter nunca las haya visto, aunque sea cierto que Beca ha leído los libros millones de veces – la propia Chloe ha visto los manoseados tomos en su estantería, con sus frases favoritas subrayadas en una mezcla de lápiz, bolígrafos, rotuladores y subrayadores de diferentes colores.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que sigas sin verlas. Mi mejor amiga no puede _no_ haber visto Harry Potter – dice, tajante, y suena tan incrédula como se siente. No puede _creerse_ que lo que acaba de decir sea _real_.

Sin dejar que Beca tenga oportunidad de reaccionar e impedírselo, le arrebata los mandos de la tele y el DVD, y apaga Juego de Tronos.

\- ¡Ey! – se queja la DJ –. ¡Por lo menos déjame terminar, que solo quedaban diez minutos!

\- No, vamos contrarreloj, Bec – niega, abriendo el DVD y cogiendo el pack de las ocho películas que ocupa un lugar privilegiado en la estantería del salón, junto a los siete libros y dos botellas vacías de cerveza de mantequilla que habían comprado para probarlas y conservado porque a Chloe le parecían bonitas. Y porque eran botellas de _cerveza de mantequilla_. ¿Qué guay es eso?

\- Te das cuenta de que es imposible que veamos las ocho películas esta noche, ¿verdad? – pregunta Beca desde su posición en el sillón, resignada a ver Harry Potter porque sabe que con esta Chloe no se puede luchar.

\- Lo sé, pero es viernes así que por lo menos a las dos primeras nos da tiempo.

Mete el CD en el lector y carga la película, sonriendo automáticamente cuando escucha la cancioncilla del menú principal. Vuelve a su sitio al lado de Beca, solo que esta vez coge un cojín de verdad y lo abraza en su regazo, sin darse cuenta de la mirada herida que le lanza la DJ porque justo se gira a apagar la luz del salón.

En silencio, escuchan la melodía inicial de la película y empieza la primera escena, en la que se ve a Dumbledore atrapando las luces de las farolas de una calle con su desiluminador.

\- Empezamos mal – farfulla Beca, los brazos cruzados y toda la actitud de un niño enfurruñado porque le han mandado hacer algo que no quiere –. Ya se han saltado cosas.

\- Bec, es una _película_. Siempre van a tener que saltarse cosas si no quieren que les dure diez horas.

\- ¡Y por eso no me gustan!

Chloe la manda callar y continúan viendo la peli.

\- No explican lo de la moto – masculla la morena cuando Hagrid aparece en una enorme motocicleta voladora como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y nadie lo cuestiona.

\- ¡Sshh!

\- ¿Y el amigo de Dudley?

\- ¡Beca!

\- ¡Hagrid nunca confundiría a Harry, por favor! – exclama Beca, indignada, cuando el semi-gigante cree que el repelente de Dudley es Harry Potter –. ¡Le reconoció al instante porque se parece mucho a su padre!

Esta vez, Chloe le clava un codo en las costillas y le lanza una mirada fulminante que consigue que Beca por fin cierre la boca con un choque de dientes. Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver el movimiento de la afilada mandíbula de la morena, tensándose y destensándose cada vez que pasa algo que ella considera frustrante porque es diferente a como aparece en los libros, reprimiendo las ganas de protestar en voz alta.

No dice palabra alguna, aunque cada cosa que le disgusta le arranca un suspiro, o un bufido, y con cada ruido que sale de Beca, se crispan cada vez más los nervios de Chloe.

Hasta la escena del troll durante la cena de Halloween, que parece ser la gota de colma el vaso porque Beca descruza los brazos y agita las manos mientras señala hacia la televisión.

\- ¿Pero por qué cambian eso? – exclama, indignada, y se gira hacia Chloe con fuego en sus ojos azul medianoche –. ¡Tiene mucho más sentido como ocurre en los libros! _Harry_ _ve_ a _Snape_ ir hacia el tercer piso, ¡nunca lo habría supuesto _solo_ por una herida en la pierna, si es tan _denso_ que ni se da cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo delante de sus narices el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo! ¿Quién se supone que es, el puto _Sherlock Holmes_?

Sería bastante gracioso ver a Beca así de cabreada, y normalmente Chloe ya se estaría riendo de ella descaradamente, si no fuera por el hecho de que tiene una única regla en su vida, y es que cuando Harry Potter está puesto, tiene que haber silencio absoluto. Le gusta verlas con tranquilidad, con los comentarios estrictamente necesarios y en voz baja, no gritando como está Beca ahora, o con los ruiditos de desdén constantes.

\- Bec, te juro por Dumbledore que si no te callas ahora mismo… – amenaza en un gruñido, dejando que su voz se apague sin terminar la frase.

\- ¿Qué? – dispara la DJ de vuelta en un claro desafío –. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lanzarme un hechizo? – alza una mano en el aire entre ellas, apuntando a Chloe con ella, y la agita con un giro de muñeca, en sus labios una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica –. ¡Silencio!

\- Eres de lo más insoportable, ¿lo sabías? – bufa la pelirroja.

\- Gracias – responde Beca, seca.

Se hace un momento de silencio cuando vuelven a centrarse en la película que ha seguido con su historia mientras ellas peleaban. Los ruiditos de desdén continúan y Chloe puede notar cómo algo dentro de ella se va tensando hasta límites insospechados, tanto que resulta casi doloroso porque hace que hasta el más pequeño músculo de su cuerpo esté en tensión. A la espera. ¿De qué exactamente? No lo sabe, porque pocas veces siente esta sensación.

Y las pocas veces que la ha tenido, el momento en que esa pequeña cuerda en su interior estalla a la mitad y se rompe por no poder seguir soportando la tensión, Chloe estalla con ella. Lo cual suele suponer que se le infla la vena del cuello y sus ojos adquieren un brillo mortal que da miedo, y descubre sus dientes en una mueca agresiva.

Consiguen ver hasta las vacaciones de Navidad sin que ocurra nada, en una falsa paz que está tan cargada de tensión que Chloe casi la puede escuchar estallar con pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Entonces, cuando acaban de descubrir quién es Nicolas Flamel, Beca vuelve a ser incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada:

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Pero por qué cambian las cosas? – espeta –. Lo siento mucho por Hermione, pero ¡ _no_ es ella quien descubre quién es Flamel!

\- Beca, por lo que más quieras, ¡cállate! – exclama Chloe de vuelta, exasperada.

\- Oblígame – reta ella.

Luce petulante hasta que ve que Chloe le toma la palabra literalmente y se abalanza sobre ella. Un grito ahogado muere en su garganta y sus manos hacen un intento de alzarse para repeler a la pelirroja, pero esta las agarra a tiempo y las empuja hacia abajo con el peso de su cuerpo, descendiendo sobre Beca sin piedad alguna.

Solo que, no la acalla como Beca probablemente está esperando.

Porque utiliza sus labios. Y porque la forma en que la morena se tensa bajo ella durante un instante es señal suficiente de que no lo veía venir.

Chloe _ataca_ su boca con sus labios y la fuerza tras su movimiento causa que la espalda y nuca de Beca golpeen contra el respaldo del sillón. Las manos de la pelirroja se alzan de unas muñecas ahora flácidas y las utiliza para encuadrar el rostro de su mejor amiga entre sus largos dedos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para tener un mejor ángulo y poder capturar un fino labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Beca deja escapar un gemido ahogado y por fin reacciona, devolviendo el beso con la misma cantidad de intensidad. Sus manos son como dos aros de hierro que se cierran en torno a la cintura de Chloe y tiran de ella hasta que está a horcajadas sobre las piernas de la DJ, cerniéndose sobre ella de rodillas.

Dedos se cuelan bajo la camiseta de su pijama y están tan fríos en contraste con su piel acalorada que su primer instinto es rehuirlos, pero Beca no se deja frenar y Chloe puede sentir las puntas de sus dedos clavarse en su baja espalda, casi agarrándose a ella como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta de mar y la morena se hubiera caído al agua.

Harry Potter sigue de fondo, pero por primera vez en su vida, a Chloe no le importa. Le da absolutamente igual estársela perdiendo, porque ha encontrado una distracción que merece mucho más la pena.

Las manos de Beca se enganchan tras sus rodillas y tiran de ellas hasta que Chloe cae sobre sus piernas, sentada, y su boca sigue el movimiento de forma que su beso no se rompe en ningún momento, aunque el impacto y lo inesperado de ello sí que causa que choquen dientes.

Ríen quedamente, descansando la frente en la de la otra mientras expulsan bocanadas de aire que tiemblan por el agitar de sus pechos, tanto por la risa, como por lo que han estado haciendo. Chloe sigue con sus manos en la mandíbula de Beca, Beca sigue con las suyas en el lateral de los muslos de Chloe, moviéndolas arriba y abajo por la piel expuesta para cubrirla de piel de gallina.

\- Te odio mucho ahora mismo – jadea la pelirroja, su boca entreabierta a centímetros de distancia de la de Beca.

\- Yo también a ti – musita la DJ antes de evaporar el espacio entre ambas y volver a atrapar sus labios impacientes en un beso abrasador.

Las manos en sus muslos se deslizan hasta su culo, donde se curvan y aprietan, haciendo que Chloe gima.

\- Vamos a… – su voz se quiebra cuando la lengua de Beca se cuela en su boca y le roba las palabras.

Es incapaz de recordar qué quería decir, sus piernas tiemblan por las cosas puramente _indecentes_ que está haciendo la lengua de Beca en su boca, porque _jo-der_ , cuatro años de a cappella la han hecho hábil y Chloe es incapaz de pensar, de respirar, apenas puede devolver el beso con la forma en que todo su cuerpo se sacude y _ansía_ , desesperado, lo que está por llegar.

Despega sus labios de los de Beca a duras penas, y dibuja la afilada línea de su mandíbula tras hacer que ladee la cabeza con la mano que, en algún momento y sin que ella fuera consciente, encontró el camino a su pelo. Impaciente, desliza sus manos a lo largo del tentador cuerpo de su mejor amiga y le quita la camiseta. Cremosos pechos sujetos por un sujetador son descubiertos y no puede evitar relamerse.

Desciende sin un instante más de duda sobre el pecho izquierdo de Beca, su otra mano tanteando en busca del broche del sujetador. La morena gime audiblemente y una de las manos en su culo aparece en su pelo para darle un tirón, y ahora es el turno de Chloe de gemir contra un erecto pezón antes de morderlo. Se despega con un último lametón y atrapa los labios de su mejor amiga en otro abrasivo beso, bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Muerde, chupa y _sorbe_ cada centímetro de piel que pone a sí misma a su disposición con la mano en el pelo de Beca que la fuerza a ladear la cabeza.

Chloe sigue bajando, deja una hilera de besos por una marcada clavícula, por entre generosos pechos que suben y bajan con cada jadeante respiración. Cuando sus labios no pueden descender más, son las puntas de sus dedos las que hacen el recorrido por el abdomen de Beca, sintiendo los saltos de sus músculos bajo su roce.

Sin poder esperar más, cuela una mano en los pantalones de pijama de Beca, tragándose su exclamación de sorpresa y placer cuando aparta sus bragas a un lado y masajea su clítoris con el pulgar. Recorre con sus dedos el sexo de su mejor amiga, sonríe cuando esta alza sus caderas en busca de _más._

Introduce dos dedos de golpe, y la cabeza de Beca cae contra el respaldo del sillón como si no tuviera fuerza para sujetarla recta. En cuestión de segundos, el pecho de la DJ se llena de sudor y respira de forma totalmente irregular. A veces parece imposible que le esté llegando suficiente oxígeno, pero las dudas de Chloe se disipan en cuanto su mejor amiga le clava las uñas en los hombros y gime por _más_ , levantando las caderas para facilitarle la tarea.

Chloe vuelve sus movimientos más bruscos y profundos. Siente las paredes de Beca cerrarse sobre sus dedos, y sabe que está cerca. Captura su labio inferior entre los dientes y tira de él, luego vuelve a juntar sus bocas en un beso descoordinado, porque la morena está perdida en un mar de placer que amenaza con tragársela.

Curva sus dedos y observa cómo Beca se desmorona bajo ella, sus músculos se contraen y se estiran sucesivamente con un jadeo ahogado y queda totalmente tumbada contra el sillón, intentando controlar su respiración para que vuelva a un ritmo más normal.

Chloe se muerde el labio, y se lleva los dedos a la boca para limpiarlos. La mano de Beca que ha caído sobre su rodilla se crispa al verla y sus párpados revolotean, luchando contra las ganas de cerrarse.

En la tele, tras ellas, se escucha un grito y ambas dan un brinco. Se les había olvidado al completo que la película de Harry Potter todavía seguía en el reproductor. Se miran, y estallan en carcajadas a la vez.

\- Menudo show les acabamos de dar – ríe Beca, ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrojadas y labios hinchados.

Chloe está segura de que pocas veces la ha visto más guapa.

\- Entonces, ¿te ha gustado Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal o no? – bromea la pelirroja.

Beca se incorpora un poco, lo suficiente para que sus dedos se cierren en torno al bajo de la camiseta del pijama de Chloe y tiren de ella hacia arriba. La pelirroja obedece y alza los brazos, sintiendo la tela deslizarse por su torso desnudo hasta salir por su cabeza, y se aparta mechones cobrizos de los ojos para descubrir la mirada hambrienta de Beca recorriendo la piel expuesta y agradeciendo el hecho de que no lleve sujetador.

\- Oh, sí – susurra, su voz ronca, y se relame con una sonrisa torcida –. Me encanta.


	23. Saturday 29th: Sleepover

**N/A: Tengo la sensación de que últimamente no hago nada más que escribir smut, y puede que sea porque últimamente no hago nada más que escribir smut. Que oye, no me quejo.**

 **Se** **suponía que este one-shot iba a ser desde el POV de Chloe, pero llegó un momento en el que yo ya no lo escribía, sino que él me escribía a mí... Así que es mayormente desde el POV de Chloe, pero en algunos sitios se mezcla con el de Beca.**

 **Siento** **si el formato está algo raro, pero lo estoy subiendo desde el móvil y es todo** **diferente.**

 **Dicho** **eso, ¡a leer!**

 **xxx**

 **Resumen: Dicen que la primera vez es mejor hacerla con alguien con quien tienes confianza, así que ¡ta-dá! ¡Es una fiesta de pijamas, tonta!**

 **O, cuando Chloe descubre que Beca nunca fue a una fiesta de pijamas de pequeña y decide darle la experiencia completa.**

 **Rating: M**

 **xxx**

 **Saturday 29th: Sleepover**

\- ¿¡ _Nunca_?!

El grito de Chloe arranca una mueca a Beca. La morena se frota las arrugas de su frente, que aparecen por su ceño fruncido y suelta un suspiro largo y sentido, una forma suave de expresar su cansancio por el hecho de tener que repetirse.

\- Sí, Chloe. Nunca.

\- Pero… – se pausa, totalmente incrédula –. ¿¡Cómo?!

\- No lo sé. Sencillamente, nunca surgió – responde Beca con un simple encogimiento de hombros, devolviendo su atención al mix que tiene abierto en el portátil que descansa sobre su mesa.

\- Pero… ¿¡Cómo?! – repite Chloe, incapaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa debido al shock que se ha apoderado de su cuerpo tras escuchar esa pequeña pieza de información sobre su mejor amiga.

Chloe observa cómo azul medianoche salta desde ondas verdes y naranjas hasta ella, que está tumbada en la cama de la morena en su habitación en la buhardilla. Para poder lanzarle esa mirada, Beca tiene que girar en su silla y darle la espalda a su mesa, y por primera vez desde que subió a hacerle compañía mientras hacía sus deberes, Chloe puede ver algo más que su nuca o perfil.

La DJ se recuesta contra el respaldo de la silla con otro profundo suspiro y vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

\- Ya sabes que nunca tuve muchas amigas chicas hasta las Bellas. No tuve muchos amigos en general – tras su admisión, se rasca tras la oreja con nerviosismo, su otra mano se crispa sobre el reposabrazos de su silla y tamborilea los dedos, inquieta.

Chloe chasquea la lengua, compasiva. Nunca será capaz de comprender por qué la gente rechazó a Beca únicamente por ser diferente, claro que eso es algo que todas las Bellas han tenido que soportar en algún momento de su vida. El rechazo, los insultos, ser llamadas raritas, si no otras palabras más fuertes y que dejan mella en la persona.

\- ¿Ni siquiera con alguna prima? – inquiere tras una breve pausa en la que permite que Beca se reponga de ese momento de vulnerabilidad, y el nerviosismo que le causa por miedo a la reacción que recibirá.

\- Nuh-uh – niega la DJ con una sacudida de cabeza –. De todos modos, ¿por qué importa tanto?

\- ¿Por qué? – exclama Chloe, otra vez alterada, y agita las manos en el aire –. Porque son una parte _vital_ de la infancia de cualquier chica. ¿Cuándo si no vas a hablar de los chicos que te gustan con tus amigas, o contaros secretos y fantasías, o discutir sobre sexo y otras cosas que no se pueden hablar con los padres?

La morena parpadea, algo tomada por sorpresa cuando escucha los temas mencionados por Chloe, pero lo borra de su memoria en favor de responder.

\- Llámame loca – dice, encogiendo solo un hombro con una sonrisa torcida –, pero creo que he crecido perfectamente sin haber ido nunca a una.

La pelirroja vuelve a chasquear la lengua con una sacudida de cabeza reprobatoria y se levanta de la cama con paso decidido.

\- Eso va a cambiar – asegura en un murmullo para sí misma mientras se encamina a la escalera.

\- ¿Chloe? – escucha la voz de Beca llamar tras ella en una advertencia –. ¿A dónde vas? ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada!

Pero Chloe no hace caso. Para variar.

 **xxx**

Es un sábado por la noche cuando Beca llega a casa de una comida con su padre y Sheila, y se encuentra a todas las Bellas excepto una desfilando por la puerta de casa, arregladas como si fueran a salir de fiesta.

\- ¿Os vais? – pregunta, extrañada, porque todavía no ha visto el día en que Chloe se niegue a ir a una fiesta, especialmente si van a ir todas las Bellas.

\- Nos han echado de casa – refunfuña CR, claramente no de acuerdo con el plan.

\- No digas eso – le regaña Jessica –. Nos han invitado amablemente a irnos – corrige, como si esa elección de palabras cambiara la situación en la que se encuentran.

\- ¿Cómo? – confundida, y con el ceño fruncido, Beca se queda plantada a mitad de las escaleras frontales del porche y observa cómo las Bellas pasan a su lado al marcharse.

\- Pregúntale a tu sabroso caramelito de pimentón – le dice Amy la Gorda al pasar junto a ella, una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

\- ¿Qué? – todavía más confundida, la DJ se queda sola en el porche cuando las Bellas se alejan por el camino del que ella acaba de regresar.

\- ¡Usad protección! – le grita Stacie, con un guiño pícaro, antes de girarse para mirar hacia dónde está andando.

Sin entender nada, Beca va masticando la poca información que le han proporcionado sus amigas mientras deja sus zapatos en la entrada, cuelga su abrigo del perchero y va a la cocina a por un vaso de agua fría.

\- ¿Chloe? – llama al subir las escaleras –. ¿Tienes idea de por qué las chicas estaban hoy más raras que de costumbre? Algo sobre caramelos de pimen…

Se corta bruscamente cuando frena en el umbral de la habitación de su mejor amiga y la encuentra en pijama, sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y claramente esperado a Beca, porque deja escapar una exclamación excitada y se levanta de un brinco con una palmada.

\- ¡Becs! ¡Por fin llegaste!

\- ¿Por qué parece que un unicornio ha vomitado en tu habitación? – pregunta lentamente, paralizada donde está y sin reaccionar a la emoción de la pelirroja, que bota frente a ella y se gira para analizar su cuarto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¿A que mola?

\- No– espeta la DJ, horrorizada –. Creo que me está quemando las retinas, dime por favor que esto no es permanente – parpadea exageradamente y se escuda los ojos con una mano como si le estuviera dando el sol directamente en ellos.

Y es que no sabe qué espíritu del color ha poseído a su mejor amiga, pero ha cubierto cada superficie disponible de su habitación con paños de colorines diferentes, en tonos muy chillones. Hay varios boles con comida de picoteo esparcidos por el suelo: doritos, pelotazos, palomitas, Chips-Ahoy mini y Oreos; y en una esquina hay montado lo que parece una tienda de campaña hecha únicamente a base de mantas y almohadas.

\- Esas son… ¿Las _Cheetah Girls_? – exclama, incrédula, cuando por fin reconoce la música que suena suavemente de fondo. Se gana otro grito emocionado por parte de Chloe, que brinca y asiente con energía –. Chlo, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

\- Dicen que la primera vez es mejor hacerla con alguien con quien tienes confianza – le guiña un ojo, traviesa, con una sonrisa torcida, y la mandíbula de Beca se descuelga un poco –. Así que, ¡ _ta-dá_! – extiende las manos y las agita en el aire, pero al ver que Beca sigue sin reaccionar, extiende su explicación sin perder ni una pizca de emoción –. ¡Es una fiesta de pijamas, tonta!

\- Oh, no – niega con la cabeza y empieza su retirada de allí lo más rápido que puede –. Ni de coña.

\- Oh, sí – asegura la pelirroja, sus manos se cierran en torno a los bordes desabrochados de la camisa de cuadros de la DJ y tira de ella hasta que la fuerza a entrar en su habitación.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras ella hace que Beca dé un brinco y trague saliva, comparándolo con el sonido de un martillo que acabe de dictar su sentencia de muerte. Chloe le tiende su pijama y le instruye que se cambie mientras parlotea incesantemente sobre todas las actividades que tiene pensadas para esa noche y lo bien que se lo van a pasar.

\- De verdad que no hace falta todo esto – intenta disuadirla Beca por millonésima vez.

Pero, una vez más, Chloe no hace caso.

\- Por lo menos, ¿puedo poner música que no sea de la época de Matusalén? – se queja la DJ con unos ojos en blanco cuando reconoce el comienzo de _Survivor_.

\- ¡No! ¡La gracia está en que sea una experiencia auténtica, Becs!

Le tiende un vaso de limonada y le ordena que se ponga cómoda porque va a pintarle las uñas de los pies. La morena accede con algo de reticencia, y se quita los calcetines para descubrir sus pies. Chloe toma asiento frente a ella sobre la alfombra de su habitación y tararea suavemente la letra de la canción mientras separa los dedos de Beca con pequeños rulos de papel de baño para que no se manchen unos a otros.

\- ¿Qué color? – pregunta, ofreciéndole una variada gama de colores vibrantes y llamativos.

\- Eh… – la morena analiza los esmaltes con una mueca –. ¿No tienes algo más, no sé, tirando a… negro?

Chloe ríe y repasa los botes de cristal hasta encontrar un azul marino muy muy oscuro que puede pasar por negro con la luz adecuada. Se lo muestra a Beca, quien se encoge de hombros porque no es su color ideal, pero por lo menos está más cerca que todos los rosas, naranjas, amarillos y violetas.

La pelirroja abre las piernas de Beca y se acomoda entre ellas, dándole la espalda a su mejor amiga, y rodeado sus caderas con las piernas de la DJ para tener sus pies frente a ella, sin ver los ojos como platos de Beca, ni la forma en que su boca se seca y tiene que tragar saliva, su mandíbula firmemente cerrada.

\- Así que… Ahora que tú y Jesse ya no estáis juntos, ¿hay alguien que te llame la atención? – pregunta mientras rueda el bote de esmalte entre las palmas de sus manos para que se mezcle bien y no esté aguado.

Beca suelta una risita, tomándoselo a broma, pero cuando Chloe se gira para mirarle por encima del hombro con las cejas arqueadas en señal de que está esperando una respuesta, la morena se olvida de toda su diversión.

\- Oh, ¿vas en serio?

\- Claro que voy en serio, esta es una noche de chicas y vamos a hablar de cosas de chicas.

\- Um… Pues, eh, no. No hay nadie que me llame la atención – contesta Beca, algo insegura.

Por lo menos extrae un poco de confort del hecho de que Chloe no puede verle la cara, cosa que está segura de que la pelirroja ha hecho adrede, conocedora de cuánto incomoda a Beca hablar de temas serios cuando alguien puede escrudiñar su rostro.

\- ¿Te meterías en otra relación seria? – suena distraída cuando pregunta, y Beca nota una sensación húmeda en su uña meñique que le da el porqué.

\- No me he parado a pensar en eso, sinceramente – admite, sorprendida. Frunce el ceño mientras lo considera –. Creo que no. Creo que de momento prefiero estar por mi cuenta, ¿sabes? En plan – se pasa la lengua por los dientes, pensando lo que quiere decir y cómo expresarlo correctamente –, si conozco a alguien que merece la pena, obviamente no le voy a decir "oye, que ahora no me interesa nada serio, espérate un poco" – ambas comparten una risa, y Beca continúa –: Pero tampoco es algo que _yo_ esté buscando. Si surge guay, pero si no, pues también.

La pelirroja emite un "hhhmm" pensativo para indicar que ha escuchado, aunque no dice nada al principio, concentrada en no salirse y pintar la piel de Beca. Suprime un escalofrío cuando los dedos de Chloe rozan su muslo para recolocar su pierna, agradeciendo una vez más que su mejor amiga no pueda verle la cara ahora mismo por la forma en que se muerde el labio inferior y coge aire silenciosamente con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

\- Quieres experimentar, ¿no? – ofrece Chloe a modo de resumen, cambiando de pie.

\- Sí – asiente Beca antes de pensar en lo que ha dicho su amiga y retroceder –. No. O sea. Depende de qué entiendas por experimentar.

\- No _ese_ experimentar – ríe Chloe, dándole un suave manotazo en la rodilla –. Aunque no te juzgaría si fuera _ese_ experimentar – le regala un guiño picarón por encima del hombro –, estamos en la universidad, al fin y al cabo. Es algo normal.

Teniendo el anzuelo frente a ella, Beca no puede resistirse a picar.

\- ¿Alguna vez has querido? – inquiere, curiosa.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Experimentar? – la morena asiente, pero se da cuenta de que Chloe no puede verla así que musita una pequeña afirmación –. Sí – admite sin dudar ni un segundo –. En realidad, lo he hecho.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Uh-uh – asiente la pelirroja –. Siempre tuve curiosidad. Por algún motivo que entonces no comprendía, cada vez que hacíamos fiestas de pijamas en casa de una amiga del instituto, siempre terminábamos jugando a la botella entre nosotras. A mí nunca me disgustó. Luego, cuando ya crecimos un poco más y esa misma amiga salió del armario, comenzó a hablar maravillas de las mujeres, y decidí que quería probarlo por mí misma. Así que cuando se me presentó la oportunidad al poco de entrar en Barden, no la desaproveché – termina con un relajado encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Y? – insiste Beca, sin poder contenerse.

\- Y es cierto. Es totalmente diferente a un chico, en el buen sentido.

\- ¿Te gustó?

- _Mucho_ – admite Chloe, su voz tan grave que se pausa para aclararse la garganta y le da un sorbo al vaso de limonada. Sus dedos suben por las piernas de Beca cuando termina la segunda capa de esmalte –. Tanto, que repetí hasta el punto en que ya no se le podía llamar experimentar – da unos golpecitos en sus muslos para indicar que puede moverse y anuncia un alegre–: ¡Ya estás!

Beca, atascada como está en ese último comentario y en sus ganas de preguntar cómo lo llama entonces, tarda un poco en reaccionar y cuando por fin se mueve, quita sus piernas de alrededor de Chloe con un poco más de brusquedad y rigidez de lo intencionado. Admira el trabajo de la pelirroja, sus uñas están perfectamente pintadas en azul marino oscuro y no hay ni una sola porción de piel manchada en los alrededores.

Está segura de que fuerza un "gracias" a través de su boca seca, pero no es realmente consciente de ello hasta que Chloe se encoge de hombros y le asegura que no es nada. Entonces, la pelirroja está en pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, subiendo el volumen y proclamando que esta canción tienen que bailarla _sí o sí_ , y Beca la sigue con movimientos robóticos.

No se da cuenta de qué canción es hasta que las caderas de Chloe se están agitando en círculos frente a ella.

- _Too high, can't come down_ – canta la pelirroja con voz sedosa –. _Losin' my head, spinnin' round and round_ – gira sobre sus pies, enredando sus manos en sus mechones cobrizos y alborotándolos –, _do you feel me now?_

Las manos de la pelirroja agarran las muñecas de Beca y la hacen girar hasta que está de espaldas a ella, pegándola a su cuerpo.

- _The taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_ – se agacha contra la espalda de Beca, restregándose, hasta volver a levantarse y juntar sus caderas –. _With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you_ – las manos en sus caderas obligan a la morena a darse la vuelta y Chloe susurra contra sus labios el siguiente verso –: _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Luego, se separa de ella tan bruscamente que aire frío reemplaza el asfixiante calor presionado contra Beca y puede respirar otra vez. Lo cual hace con una enorme bocanada, como si hubiera estado sumergida bajo agua demasiado tiempo y acabara de lograr salir a la superficie.

Lo bueno de su relación, es que es _fácil_.

No es algo que requiera mucho esfuerzo por parte de ambas, solo en determinados momentos, como cuando Chloe tropieza con las murallas de la morena y las golpea para atravesarlas, o cuando Beca decide sincerarse y hablar de lo que está sintiendo. Exceptuando esos breves momentos, su relación prácticamente va sola.

De ahí que sean capaces de superar cada pequeño tropiezo cargado de tensión y continuar la noche como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubieran estado bailando indecentemente la una contra la otra segundos antes. Vuelven a la normalidad con tanta facilidad que ninguna de las dos se da cuenta. Simplemente ocurre. Como quien enciende un interruptor.

Continúan cantando y bailando el resto de la canción, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, hasta que estallan las notas principales de una que Beca reconoce a la perfección y, con ojos abiertos de par en par, se queda quieta en medio de la habitación. Su mejor amiga se gira hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa que ya ni intenta ocultar, porque es tan grande que le llega de oreja a oreja.

\- Un parajito me contó que te sabes el baile de principio a fin – confiesa, mordiéndose el labio inferior con picardía.

\- No – Beca ya está sacudiendo la cabeza a pesar de que Chloe no había terminado de hablar.

\- Oh, venga – suplica –. Porfaaaaa, Becs. ¿Por mí?

\- Recuérdame que mate a Amy cuando vuelva – masculla la DJ.

\- Veeeeengaaaaa – saca la artillería pesada y pone sus ojitos de cachorrito, porque todo el mundo sabe que Beca es incapaz de resistirse a ellos.

\- No, Chloe. Ni de coña.

Su boca dice que no, pero en cuanto empieza el estribillo, todo su cuerpo le traiciona y empieza a seguir los pasos de baile que memorizó tras una tarde parada frente a un tutorial de YouTube. En su defensa, debe decir que era adolescente y no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su vida que aprenderse un baile country de Hannah Montana.

\- _Pop it, lock it, polka dot it. Countrify then hip hop it, put your hands hawk in the sky_ – canta, porque se lo aprendió con las palabras y solo es capaz de bailar si va musitando al mismo tiempo los pasos –. _Side to side, jump to the left. Stick it, glide. Zig zag cross the floor, suffle on diagonal._

Escucha el grito emocionado de Chloe y pronto la pelirroja se le une mientras ambas ejecutan los pasos entre risas al tropezar, chocar por lo estrecho del espacio del que disponen o simplemente cuando no recuerdan un paso y se lo copian a la otra, o se lo inventan torpemente.

Terminan con un _"that's how we roll"_ jadeante y estallan en carcajadas al mirarse, sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y el calor que han acumulado en la habitación. Pero apenas tienen tiempo a recuperar el aliento antes de que empiece la siguiente canción con una famosa risa y primeros versos.

- _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_ – canta Chloe, sonriendo.

- _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_ – le responde Beca.

-I _wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_ – continua Chloe.

Ambas cantan con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones la letra de _Wannabe_ mientras saltan y bailan a lo loco por el cuarto, haciendo el tonto y riéndose de forma incontrolable. Agradecen que cuando termina la canción de las Spice Girls, comienzan las baladas de amor de NSYNC y se dejan caer en la alfombra con pechos jadeantes y frentes perladas de sudor.

Hambrientas y cansadas, cogen todos los boles de comida y las botellas de limonada que ha hecho Chloe y se rodean con ellas en la alfombra.

\- ¿Qué más tienes planeado para esta noche? – pregunta Beca, con notable diversión en la curva de su sonrisa y en su mirada.

\- Oh, no tienes ni idea – responde la pelirroja, sus ojos destellando con un brillo de advertencia.

Se levanta de un brinco y saca de detrás de un conjunto de paños coloridos dos torres de juegos apilados unos sobre otros en precario equilibro. Las empuja por el suelo hasta dejarlas al lado del borde de la alfombra, no se arriesga a intentar acercarlas más a ellas por miedo a que se enganchen y caiga todo al suelo.

Comienzan con una partida de Monopoli, en la que Chloe gana por goleada a Beca, vuelven a bailar con _Crazy in love_ y _Everybody_ , Chloe machaca un poco más a Beca en una partida de Jenga en la que es capaz de retirar hasta veinte piezas sin derrumbar la torre, mientras que la morena la derrumba ya tras la tercera; y vuelve a ganar cuando Beca propone jugar al Parchís.

Ahora, Chloe agita el cubilete e inspecciona el tablero de La Oca. Su ficha, un pequeño peón amarillo, está a tan solo cuatro casillas de la casilla ganadora; el peón azul de Beca, por el contrario, ha caído tres veces seguidas en la casilla de la calavera y le ha tocado volver a empezar desde el principio, por lo que va bastante atrasado.

Le regala una sonrisa a su mejor amiga antes de volcar el cubilete sobre el tablero y dejar que el dado gire y gire hasta posicionarse sobre un cuatro justo. Chloe deja escapar un grito de victoria, alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza, y rápidamente mueve su peón amarillo hasta la casilla final.

\- ¡Gané! – anuncia innecesariamente.

\- Tienes que estar haciendo trampas – refunfuña Beca, los brazos cruzados y sus labios arrugados en un puchero.

\- O tú eres terriblemente mala – se burla, sacando la lengua.

\- ¡No puedo ser _tan_ mala! – exclama la morena, agitando los brazos a su alrededor para señalar todos los tableros y juegos descartados a un lado.

\- A lo mejor eres mi amuleto de la suerte – Chloe se encoge de hombros y le regala un guiño que sigue siendo burlón.

Barre las piezas de encima del tablero con una mano y las guarda dentro de una pequeña bolsita de plástico para no perderlas. Deja el tablero sobre el del parchís y la caja del Jenga y el Monopoli, todo en una precaria torre que no debería caer a no ser que alguna de ellas le dé un empujón.

\- ¿A qué quieres jugar ahora? – pregunta, pero sus ojos relucen con un brillo travieso y alza un dedo para impedir que Beca responda –. O debería decir, ¿en qué quieres perder ahora?

\- Vete a la mierda, Beale – bufa la DJ con una mirada fulminante que hace que Chloe estalle en carcajadas –. Chulearse no es nada atractivo.

\- Tampoco ser una mala perdedora – se tumba sobre la alfombra para alcanzar la otra torre de juegos y la arrastra hasta que puede incorporarse de nuevo, leyendo los nombres de las cajas –: Mira, tenemos el Twister.

\- Ugh, estoy demasiado llena para el Twister – niega Beca, palmeando su estómago, repleto con una mezcla de los contenidos de los boles de comida, ahora vacíos.

\- ¿Operación? – ofrece Chloe, enseñando la caja –. ¿Una partida de UNO? – agita las cartas en el aire –. ¿Trivial? ¿Cuatro en raya? ¿Hundir el barco? ¿Pictionary?

Invierte el orden en que forma la torre a medida que va sacando juegos de una para ponerla en la otra, recibiendo sacudidas de cabeza por parte de Beca para todos. Al final, cuando ya no tiene nada más que ofrecer, pone los ojos en blanco y decide dejar de dar vueltas y preguntarle a Beca directamente qué quiere hacer, a lo que la morena responde con un encogimiento de hombros y un "no sé".

A Chloe se le ilumina una bombilla en la cabeza y estira su espalda al mismo tiempo que su mano sale disparada y se cierra en torno a la muñeca de Beca. La DJ arquea una ceja, pero se deja guiar hacia el fuerte de mantas montado una esquina del cuarto. Tumbadas sobre las blandas mantas y almohadas, ambas se acomodan de forma que se estén mirando desde sus posiciones recostadas.

\- Juguemos a "Yo nunca…" – propone Chloe con una sonrisa emocionada.

Beca acepta con un encogimiento de hombros, más que nada porque sabe que, aunque es una propuesta, Chloe probablemente ya lo tuviera planeado y no aceptará un no por respuesta. Rellenan sus vasos de limonada y Beca le hace un gesto a su mejor amiga con la mano para indicarle que comience ella.

\- Mmm vale – acepta, pensando –. Yo nunca me he teñido el pelo de un color raro.

El vaso de Beca permanece quieto, y eso le gana una mirada sorprendida por parte de Chloe.

\- ¿Qué? – ríe la DJ –. ¿Pensabas que iba a beber?

\- Estaba _segura_ de que beberías – exclama la pelirroja, indignada –. Te pega que te hubieras teñido el pelo de azul o morado.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Beca entre risas.

\- No sé, por los tatuajes y piercings y tanto _negro_ – Chloe agita una mano para señalar la apariencia general de su amiga, a pesar de que en ese momento no vaya vestida así.

\- Mmm… Yo nunca… – Beca medita lo que quiere decir –. He hecho un trío – ante la ceja arqueada de su mejor amiga, defiende su elección –. ¿Qué? Es lo primero que me ha venido a la mente.

Chloe se encoge de hombros para mostrar que no la está acusando de nada, pero su sonrisa torcida indica precisamente lo contrario.

\- Todavía tengo que tacharlo de mi lista – se lamenta, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción. Azul bebé reluce con un brillo travieso –. Yo nunca me he tocado mientras había otra persona durmiendo en la misma habitación/cama –. Beca hace una mueca, pero alza su vaso y da un largo trago mientras Chloe ahoga una exclamación de pura felicidad –. ¡Pensé que no beberías! – admite.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Has visto dónde duermo? – pregunta Beca retóricamente –. Cuando compartes habitación, no te queda otra.

\- Siempre puedes esperar a que Amy no esté – ofrece Chloe.

\- Ya, claro – bufa la DJ –. Ahora porque tiene ese rollo raro con Bumper que se niega a admitir, pero antes _siempre_ estaba en la habitación. Créeme, lo he intentado – la pelirroja ríe ante la clara frustración que muestra su mejor amiga –. Yo nunca he tenido un gatillazo.

Las mejillas de Chloe se tiñen ligeramente de rojo y da un pequeño sorbo. En una habitación llena de otras personas, casi podría haber pasado desapercibido, pero solo están ellas dos y toda la atención de Beca está fija en ella, así que lo ve sin problemas y ahora es la morena quién grita, incrédula.

\- Ugh, cállate – se queja Chloe, avergonzada, cuando Beca se burla –. Fue una única vez, ¿vale?

\- Oh, vas a tener que darme más detalles si quieres que te deje en paz – le avisa Beca, encantada con este descubrimiento.

\- Fue… – suspira, ahora es ella la que evita contacto visual y su voz es tan baja que la morena tiene que inclinarse hacia delante para escuchar sin problemas –. La primera vez que me acosté con una chica – confiesa –. Antes de ella, solo había estado con dos chicos, y ya sabes que muchos, especialmente si son universitarios, solo piensan en sí mismos – hace una mueca, torciendo la boca en esa forma que es tan suya, pero Beca asiente para que sepa que ha estado en esa misma situación y lo entiende –. Nunca había experimentado unos preliminares que no fueran un par de apretones de tetas y cuatro besos en el cuello. Hasta esa chica – no puede evitar estremecerse ante el placentero recuerdo –. Se tomó su dulce tiempo, y para cuando por fin me tocó… – su voz se apaga y encoge un hombro –. Me corrí tras solo cinco minutos o así.

\- ¿Es la misma chica de antes? – inquiere Beca también en voz baja, señalando con la cabeza hacia un lado –. ¿Con la que repetiste varias veces?

\- Como para no hacerlo – se repone de su bochorno y esboza una sonrisa torcida –. Vale, mi turno – anuncia, parándose un segundo a pensar –. Yo nunca he dicho el nombre de otra persona durante un orgasmo.

Beca niega con la cabeza, casi con orgullo de sí misma.

\- Por suerte, puedo decir que esta no la he tachado todavía de mi lista. Mmmm… Yo nunca le he robado el novio/a a un/a amigo/a.

La mandíbula de Chloe se descuelga con una exclamación ofendida, y sus ojos relampaguean con el mismo brillo dolido.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Pero quién te crees que soy! – protesta, para diversión de Beca, que se ríe abiertamente de ella y luego se disculpa –. Esta me la vas a pagar – advierte Chloe –. Yo nunca me he caído por ir mirando el móvil.

\- ¡Una vez! ¡Fue solo una vez! – protesta Beca tras beber.

Observa a su mejor amiga riéndose ante el recuerdo de aquella única vez que la morena se tropezó con un adoquín levantado de la acera por ir mirando Twitter y cayó de morros al suelo, con la mala suerte de que Chloe iba a su lado y lo vio todo.

\- Vale, si es así como quieres jugar… – dice la morena –. Yo nunca he participado en un concurso de talentos – y le lanza una mirada pícara a su mejor amiga –. Por cierto, todavía sigo esperando a ver los vídeos.

\- ¡No vale! – se queja Chloe mientras alza el vaso para beber –. ¡Eso ya lo sabías, te lo chivó mi madre

\- No te quejes, Beale. Es solo limonada.

\- Vale, eh – amenaza Chloe con los ojos entornados –. Yo nunca he fingido un orgasmo.

La risa de Beca desaparece, reemplazada por una boca abierta de par en par en una expresión de horror puro.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – pregunta, su rostro colorado como un tomate por la vergüenza.

\- Me lo confesaste una noche borracha como una cuba – triunfante, Chloe observa cómo su mejor amiga deja escapar sonidos incoherentes de remordimiento y bochorno, enterrando la cara en una almohada. Queriendo que sufra solo un poco más, porque es divertido, ayuda a que Beca cave su hoyo más profundo –. Dijiste que no fue una única vez, que muchas veces Jesse no conseguía satisfacerte y terminabas fingiendo solo para que dejase de intentarlo y no se sintiera mal.

\- Oh dios – gime Beca en un lamento, su cara y cuello tan rojos que parecen a punto de explotar –. Mátame – suplica contra su almohada.

\- ¿Por eso rompisteis? – inquiere Chloe, su risa ya olvidada y dejando que la conversación se torne seria de nuevo –. Nunca llegaste a decirme por qué le dejaste.

Beca se tensa contra las mantas y la almohada en la que sigue escondida, y durante un largo rato, ni se mueve, ni responde. Se alarga tanto que Chloe ya piensa que nunca va a conseguir una respuesta, cuando la morena gira la cara hasta que su mejilla esté apoyada contra la funda de la almohada y revela su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, dubitativa, y sus ojos que revolotean por todos los lados menos Chloe.

\- No tienes por qué responder – le tranquiliza la pelirroja al reconocer los signos de nerviosismo en su mejor amiga. Se encoge de hombros para quitarle peso a su pregunta –. Es solo que… Bueno, me preguntaba por qué. Estuvisteis juntos año y medio y terminó de forma muy abrupta.

Beca permanece en silencio, sus ojos igual de inquietos, su labio igual de atrapado. Se rasca la nariz con un nudillo en roces cortos y abruptos, y abre la boca ligeramente para coger aire.

\- Errrm – se le escapa y cierra la boca con un chasquido de dientes antes de volver a abrirla, esta vez para emitir palabras de verdad –. En parte. Sí. Mentiría si dijera que eso no tuvo algo de peso en mi decisión – frunce el ceño, enseñando los dientes en una mueca.

\- ¿Y la otra parte? – presiona Chloe, y luego se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y trata de rectificar –. Si quieres contármelo, claro.

\- La otra parte… – Beca alza una mano a sus labios y pincha en inferior entre sus dedos –. Empecé a um, a tener dudas. Sobre… – extiende una mano en el aire, y luego la agita al cambiar la dirección de lo que quiere decir –. Bueno… Eran cosas que, um… que ya me había preguntado antes – guiña los ojos en expresión inquisitiva –, pero nuestros problemas hicieron que… que dudase todavía más.

Chloe asiente lentamente, procesando la nueva información que ayuda a confirmar sus sospechas sobre la repentina ruptura que, aunque a veces le haga sentir mal consigo misma, no puede decir que le pillara por sorpresa. Siempre le había parecido que Jesse estaba mucho más volcado en la relación que Beca, no sabía bien por qué, pero sabía que había algo que estaba frenando a Beca.

Dudas. Dudas que ya había tenido, pero que resurgieron debido a sus problemas con Jesse.

La pelirroja cree tener una idea bastante acertada sobre qué dudas son esas, pero considera que ya ha presionado mucho por el momento. Así que esboza una sonrisa traviesa y retoma el juego:

\- A mí nunca me han arrestado.

Beca parpadea un segundo, algo pillada por sorpresa por el brusco cambio de conversación. Durante un breve instante, Chloe puede ver alivio en su rostro antes de que sea sustituido por fingida ofensa.

\- Sabes que eso fue totalmente culpa de Amy – se defiende, aunque obedece y da un trago a su vaso de limonada –. A mí nunca me han pillado masturbándome – esboza una sonrisa torcida llena de malicia.

Chloe ríe en su vaso, casi atragantándose con la limonada por estar ya a medio camino de beber, y da un segundo sorbo para calmar su tos y el ardor de garganta.

\- Oye, eso no fue mi culpa – aclara apuntando a su mejor amiga con un dedo –. Stacie tiene que aprender a llamar a la puerta en vez de irrumpir en los sitios sin más.

\- ¡Pero si llamó a tu puerta! – ríe la DJ –. Pero tenías _Titanium_ tan alto que no la escuchaste.

\- Es una _gran_ canción – admite sin una pizca de remordimiento. Entorna los ojos con picardía y no intenta ocultar su sonrisa –. Yo nunca he cotilleado el móvil de alguien sin su permiso.

Ahora es el turno de Beca de soltar un bufido indignado y apresurarse a explicar lo ocurrido.

\- ¡No estaba cotilleando, lo juro! ¡Estaba mirando la foto que me enseñaste y sin querer le di a pasar a la siguiente! – se frota una mano por la cara, sus mejillas encendidas ante el recuerdo –. Nunca fue mi intención ver… _esas fotos_ – traga saliva cuando salta tras sus párpados la imagen de una Chloe _muy_ falta de ropa enredada entre las sábanas, ojos fijos en la cámara y el labio atrapado entre los dientes.

\- Ya, ya, eso dices ahora – le pica la pelirroja. Sabe que fue un accidente, pero la reacción de Beca al ver sus fotos privadas fue de adorable incomodidad y clara apreciación, y Chloe sigue encontrando inmensamente divertido tomarle el pelo con ello.

\- Yo nunca he pillado… – dice Beca, pausándose en medio de la frase para darle más énfasis a sus siguientes palabras –, a _mis padres_ en _acción_ – puntúa sus palabras con una sonrisa malvada.

La pelirroja se queda paralizada un instante, sus ojos glaseados por un recuerdo, y cuando sale de su trance es con un parpadeo frenético y una sacudida de cabeza, su rostro transformado en una mueca de repulsión absoluta. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda de arriba abajo.

\- ¡Eres lo peor! – se lanza sobre Beca, quien grita y trata de protegerse de la lluvia de manotazos sin tener mucho éxito –. Sabes que me traumatizó de _por vida_. No pude mirara _mis padres_ a la cara durante _un mes_.

La morena ríe con tanta fuerza que permite que Chloe la golpee lo que quiera, sus manos dejan de defenderla para cruzarse en sus costillas y sujetarlas con cada carcajada. Al ver que ese tratamiento es inefectivo en su mejor amiga, los labios de la pelirroja se curvan con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de separarse y pronunciar unas palabras que sabe que van a tener el efecto de una bomba nuclear:

\- Yo nunca he dudado de mi sexualidad.

Efectivamente, la sonrisa petulante de Beca se enfría y vuelca. Su mano se crispa alrededor del vaso con tanta fuerza que la pelirroja teme por un instante que lo haga estallar, pero el cristal resiste a la presión sin un solo _crack_. No se puede decir lo mismo por Beca.

Su máscara hecha añicos por el suelo, no le queda otra que beber y devolver el golpe.

\- Yo nunca he fantaseado con alguien que está en esta habitación.

Chloe, mirada fija en su mejor amiga, alza el vaso lentamente y da un largo trago. Como si la cantidad de limonada que bebe fuera un indicativo de la cantidad de veces que ha hecho aquello que está admitiendo al beber.

En este caso, muchas.

Se sostienen la mirada durante un largo y tenso momento en el que casi ni respiran, hasta que Beca lo rompe al girar la cabeza y buscar su móvil entre las mantas revueltas para mirar la hora.

\- ¿Tienes más juegos preparados o es hora de irse a dormir ya? – pregunta tras carraspear en un obvio intento de cambiar de tema, sin importar lo brusco y cantoso que sea.

Chloe decide apiadarse de ella y le permite cambiar el tema, consciente de que forzar a una Beca incómoda no suele llevarte a un buen resultado.

\- No, solo los que ya sabes – señala con un gesto vago hacia el otro lado de las mantas y sábanas que las esconden del resto del mundo.

\- Oh – Beca parece sorprendida y Chloe le urge a explicar ese sentimiento con unas cejas arqueadas y ladeando la cabeza –. Creí que me harías jugar a la botella o algo igual de ridículo.

\- Solo estamos nosotras, ¿dónde está la gracia en eso? – sus palabras dicen una cosa, pero su cabeza ya está pensando en precisamente lo opuesto, fijada en los suaves labios de su mejor amiga y las ganas de besarlos que ya se está cansando de reprimir.

\- No sé – la morena se encoge de hombros con fingida despreocupación, porque Chloe puede sentir la tensión irradiar de ella, y hace contacto visual solo durante un segundo antes de volver a bajar la vista hacia el suelo –. ¿No era que querías darme la experiencia completa?

Chloe atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes, debatiendo consigo misma. Por un lado, se siente muy tentada a hacer algún comentario subido de tono; pero, por el otro lado, no quiere ser la causa de que la tensión interna de Beca aumente todavía más, ni volver a provocar un momento de incomodidad como el que acaban de disipar.

No sabe qué hacer. Hasta que Beca alza la mirada y la cruza con la suya.

Entonces, aunque solo la sostiene por unos segundos, es tiempo suficiente para que Chloe pueda encontrar su respuesta escrita en las nubes casi grises que oscurecen azul medianoche.

\- La cosa es, Beca – comienza a decir, su voz suave y seductora, mientras se inclina para acortar la distancia entre ellas –, que la experiencia completa incluye _cosas_ – alza la vista de golpe para mirar a su mejor amiga y descubre que ya tiene su más completa atención –, y va _mucho_ más lejos de lo que puede que estés preparada.

La morena traga saliva notablemente y por su cuello asciende poco a poco un ligero rubor. Abre la boca varias veces para contestar, pero nada más que aire silencioso sale de ella hasta el tercer intento.

\- Ponme a prueba – musita finalmente con voz ronca.

Azul bebé reluce con un brillo de pura satisfacción al escuchar esas palabras, y siguen atentamente la lengua rosa que sale entre labios secos para humedecerlos. Chloe se incorpora hasta estar a gatas, suspendida sobre la figura tumbada de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Estás segura? – tiene que preguntar, porque por mucho que se muera de ganas de por fin hacer esto, tantas que se está esforzando para no temblar, sabe que es un gran paso el que están a punto de dar.

Bueno, para _ella_ es un gran paso. Para _Beca_ , es como saltar la distancia entre un extremo y otro del Golden Gate.

Así que, obviamente, _tiene_ que preguntar.

Pero Beca ni siquiera se molesta en contestar. No con palabras, por lo menos.

Lo que hace en su lugar, es cerrar el puño en torno a la pechera de la camiseta de pijama de Chloe y tirar de ella hacia abajo, hacia labios que están esperándola ya entreabiertos y que atrapan los de la pelirroja entre ellos en un beso cargado de hambre y ligera desesperación.

Chloe se deja caer sobre los codos, su cuerpo descansando sobre el de Beca, que se arquea y alza en busca de un mayor contacto. Atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes, lo muerde, tira de él hacia ella; y el gemido que surge de una parte escondida del pecho de Beca es algo que, Chloe decide en ese mismo momento, es su nuevo sonido favorito.

El puño que tiraba de ella se suelta y libera la tela de su camiseta en favor de enredarse en sus mechones cobrizos, empujando su cabeza en busca de una mayor profundidad al mismo tiempo que Beca abre su boca bajo ella y le da acceso a la insistente lengua de la pelirroja. Se saborean y entremezclan, llevando a cabo una sensual danza en el cálido interior de sus bocas, intercambiando exhalaciones entrecortadas.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, Chloe ya tiene el bajo de la camiseta de su mejor amiga agarrado entre sus dedos y está tirando de él en una señal silenciosa que Beca tarda tanto en comprender, que la impaciencia se apodera de la pelirroja y se separa de los adictivos labios de la morena para poder hablar en un susurro ronco:

\- Quítatela – ordena, tirando otra vez de la tela para que sepa a qué se refiere.

Beca lucha contra sus párpados y traga saliva, incorporándose lo suficiente para que las hábiles manos de Chloe alcen la camiseta por su espalda y cabeza y la tiren por encima de su hombro sin preocuparse por dónde cae.

Descubierta de cintura para arriba, las mejillas de la morena se sonrojan por la vergüenza y sus brazos se tensan a ambos lados de su cuerpo, teniendo que resistir las ganas de cruzarlos sobre su pecho desnudo. Chloe soporta su peso sobre un codo para tener la otra mano libre para acariciar con las puntas de sus dedos la pálida piel expuesta ante ella.

Dibuja una suave línea que baja a lo largo de su esternón hasta el elástico de los pantalones de su pijama y siente a Beca estremecerse bajo su roce. Luego, vuelve a repetir el recorrido en sentido inverso, pero en vez de usar sus dedos, deposita cálidos besos en cada centímetro de piel. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Chloe siente el momento en el que las manos de Beca vuelven a cobrar vida y segundos después las nota enredadas en su pelo, empujando su boca hacia donde más la necesita; o arañando su espalda por debajo de su camiseta.

Se deshace de la prenda para estar en igual de condiciones y cuando vuelve a agacharse, sus labios se cierran alrededor de un erecto pezón izquierdo, su lengua lo rodea y tienta hasta que Beca aquea la espalda en busca de más contacto y un sonoro gemido abandona su garganta. Solo entonces se cambia al otro, pero nunca dejando de estimular al primero.

Deja un reguero de besos por sus clavículas, y sus dientes muerden la sensible piel del cuello de Beca sin piedad alguna, sorbiendo sobre el punto donde late su desbocado corazón, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja hasta hacerla suspirar. La morena lanza la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso a Chloe y tira de sus caderas con ansias, luchando por sentir más de ella.

La pelirroja tiene un codo sobre el colchón para no aplastar a la morena y una mano en su cadera. Su pierna se desliza entre las de Beca, su muslo rozando su sexo en un vaivén sin descanso, y la DJ gime, su pelvis se lanza hacia arriba, suplicante de contacto.

Decidiendo apiadarse de ella, Chloe deposita un reguero de besos en su agitado abdomen y, cuando llega al borde del elástico de sus pantalones de pijama, se pausa. Alza la mirada, esperando pacientemente a que Beca fuerce sus párpados a abrirse para comprobar qué ocurre.

\- Última oportunidad para fingir que esto nunca ha pasado – le ofrece Chloe suavemente.

La morena se alza sobre los codos para no tener el cuello en tensión y mira a su mejor amiga fijamente.

\- Cuando estábamos jugando al "Yo nunca…", ¿cuál ha sido la última cosa que te he dicho? – pregunta.

Un poco desconcertada por la dirección en la que ha ido la conversación, la pelirroja frunce el ceño y hace memoria.

\- Yo nunca he fantaseado con alguien que está en esta habitación.

Beca asiente y alarga un brazo hacia atrás para coger su olvidado vaso de limonada. Le da un largo trago, igual al que le había dado Chloe cuando respondió al juego, sin romper ni un solo segundo el contacto visual con la pelirroja.

Cuando vuelve a dejarlo lejos de su alcance para no volcarlo accidentalmente, Chloe acorta la poca distancia que las separa para devorarse mutuamente, dientes mordiendo y tirando, lenguas entremezclándose, labios moviéndose encima de otros como si quisieran volverse unos solos. Entrelaza sus dedos en el pelo de la DJ, tirando para pegarla imposiblemente más a ella, y Beca se deja hacer con un suspiro satisfecho.

Esta vez no se detiene en el elástico de los pantalones, porque ya está tirando de ellos hacia abajo y deja a Beca sin una sola prenda de ropa puesta. Engancha las piernas de la morena en sus hombros, notando sus talones clavarse en su espalda y sus músculos tensarse alrededor de su cuello cuando Beca utiliza la posición para empujarla hacia donde la necesita.

Chloe reparte besos aleatorios por la piel mientras sube por el interior de sus muslos. Al llegar al punto en que la pierna se une con la pelvis, da un mordisco al músculo que causa que Beca jadee ruidosamente y lance las caderas hacia arriba violentamente.

Por fin, la pelirroja hunde su rostro entre las piernas abiertas de su mejor amiga. La primera pasada de su lengua sobre el empapado sexo de Beca hace que esta explote en una hilera de palabrotas sin aliento. Alza las caderas en busca de más y a Chloe no le queda otra que empujarlas contra el suelo para impedir que se muevan.

A modo de recompensa, su lengua se mueve sin piedad. Un minuto está empujando sobre su clítoris, y al siguiente está _dentro_ de la DJ. Su ritmo es incesante, sin darle ni un solo respiro, cosa que tiene la impresión de que Beca aprecia bastante dados los sonidos constantes que caen de su boca entreabierta y que a Chloe le suenan como cánticos celestiales.

Nunca habría adivinado que Beca es _tan_ vocal en la cama, pero está siendo una deliciosa sorpresa que estaba equivocada.

Se siente como un drogadicto que acaba de probar su primera dosis de heroína después de un largo período de abstinencia. El cuerpo de Beca se retuerce sobre las mantas, sin saber a qué sujetarse, mientras Chloe sorbe, tienta y mordisquea todo lo que está a su alcance. Cada grito ahogado, cada "oh dios", cada palabrota mascullada de forma ininteligible, la empuja a ejercer más presión, a ir más rápido.

Su lengua roza y se hunde dentro de Beca, y la morena se estremece, todos sus músculos tensos como piedras. Sus piernas se cierran en torno al cuerpo de Chloe y la apresan contra ella, como si temiera que fuera a parar lo que está haciendo.

La espalda de la morena se alza del suelo en una curva casi perfecta y su cuerpo se estremece bajo y alrededor de Chloe, perdiendo toda su fuerza. Un jadeo estrangulado cae de una boca abierta y la pelirroja da un último lametón al sexo tembloroso que tiene frente a ella antes de trepar sobre pálida piel, ahora enrojecida y sudorosa, depositando tiernos besos aquí y allí.

Se alza sobre Beca con una suave sonrisa, esperando a que su mejor amiga gane la lucha con sus párpados y abra los ojos.

\- Yo nunca he sentido algo por mi mejor amiga – susurra, algo insegura.

Azul medianoche se abre de golpe y se clava en ella, sorprendido un momento, contento al siguiente. Una perezosa sonrisa curva labios hinchados de tantos besos y Beca enreda sus manos en mechones cobrizos.

\- Yo tampoco – murmura las palabras antes de tirar de Chloe y atrapar sus labios en un dulce beso.

 **xxx**

 **N/A: Canciones por orden de aparición** :

 **The Cheetah Girls - Strut** **Destiny's Child - Survivor** **Britney Spears - Toxic** **Hannah Montana - Hoedown Throwdown** **Spice Girls - Wannabe** **NSYNC - This I Promise You** **Beyoncé - Crazy In Love** **The Backstreet Boys - Everybody**

 **PD: No me olvido de ti, guest tímido ;)**


	24. Sunday 30th: Pride

**A/N: Siento haber estado tan desaparecida. Al principio era por el caos absoluto de volver a la universidad y buscar trabajo, pero luego tuve un grave bloqueo mental que me impedía escribir. No me apetecía, y sabía que si me forzaba me iba a salir un auténtico churro. Y vosotros os merecéis algo mejor.**

 **Esto es simplemente algo cortito que se me había olvidado por completo que todavía os debía. Es más que nada para volver a poner mi cerebro en funcionamiento, engrasar la maquinaria para que vuelva a funcionar como antes después de este largo parón. Con suerte me ayuda a superar el bloqueo, ¡crucemos dedos!**

* * *

 **Resumen: Amy la Gorda arrastra a Beca al desfile del Orgullo Gay de Atlanta y allí se encuentra con una conocida pelirroja.**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

En cuanto Beca abre la puerta de su habitación, efectivamente cortando de raíz el golpeteo de nudillos al ritmo de _Born This Way_ , se encuentra con Amy la Gorda al otro lado. La australiana baja las manos que estaba usando para golpear su puerta y su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca de confusión.

\- ¿Por qué no estás vestida? – inquiere.

\- ¿Por qué debería estar vestida? – replica Beca.

\- ¡Porque nos vamos al Orgullo! – alza las manos encima de su cabeza, dibujando círculos en el aire.

\- ¿Lo decías en serio? – incrédula, la morena se queda congelada en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando Amy le propuso ir al desfile del Orgullo Gay de ese año, Beca le dijo "claro que sí" completamente de broma, pensando que su amiga también lo estaba diciendo en broma.

\- Por supuesto que lo decía en serio, ¿por qué iba a bromear con eso? – responde la australiana, pareciendo casi ofendida por el hecho de que Beca dudase de ella.

La DJ abre la boca para contestar, pero Amy no le deja. Hace un gesto con la mano para indicar que da igual, y la empuja hacia un lado con un acertado golpe de barriga, entrando en su habitación como si fuera su casa.

\- Sí, por favor, pasa. No te cortes – dice Beca con claro sarcasmo.

Amy se quita la pequeña mochila de cuero negro que lleva colgada en la espalda y la deja sobre la cama deshecha de la DJ para poder empezar a sacar lo que ha guardado dentro. Una bolsa blanca de plástico con algo dentro que Beca no alcanza a ver qué es, y una machacada libreta abierta a la mitad por una hoja llena de garabatos.

\- Necesito que te pongas esto – ordena la rubia, sacando algo blanco de dentro de la bolsa de plástico y lanzándoselo a Beca.

La morena no reacciona a tiempo y la tela doblada le golpea en la cara antes de quedarse enganchada en su hombro. Con un bufido, se la quita de encima y la estira para descubrir que es una camiseta con letras negras impresas en el pecho.

Antes de que pueda leer la palabra escrita, otra prenda choca contra su cara y cae sobre sus brazos estirados.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Gracias – espeta entre dientes apretados, irritada.

Pero Amy no le hace caso y una camisa de franela a cuadros blancos y rojos choca suavemente contra su cara una vez más antes de unirse a los shorts negros sobre sus brazos.

\- Vístete – vuelve a ordenar Amy, dejándose caer en la cama deshecha al lado de su mochila.

Beca decide que es mejor obedecer en lugar de negarse y forzar a Amy a ser ella quien la vista - Dios sabe que no sería la primera vez que pasa. Se pone los shorts negros, recolocando los bolsillos para que no se salgan por las roturas que adornan la tela, y recoge la camiseta blanca que le ha dado Amy.

La palabra impresa en gruesas letras negras en el pecho es como un puñetazo en los ojos. Sus cejas se arquean tanto que casi desaparecen de su frente y su mandíbula cae abierta de la sorpresa.

\- Mola, ¿verdad? – observa Amy con una sonrisa triunfal, malinterpretando la expresión horrorizada de la morena por una de maravilla.

\- N... ¡No! – se atraganta Beca. Le da la vuelta a la camiseta para enseñársela a Amy –. ¿¡Vaginatariana?! ¿¡Estás de coña?!

\- ¡Sí! – exclama la australiana llena de entusiasmo –. Y por si todavía quedaba alguna duda, me he hecho esta para mí – baja la cremallera de la chaqueta deportiva que lleva puesta y descubre una camiseta blanca como la de Beca, solo que en la pechera lleva escrito "Vengo con mi amiga la lesbiana" y una flecha apuntando hacia un lado –. Por cierto, para que esto funcione necesito que te quedes a mi izquierda _en todo momento_ , ¿vale?

\- No pienso llevar esto, Amy – sentencia Beca, tirando la camiseta sobre la cama con una mueca de profundo desagrado.

\- Bueno, vale – acepta la australiana –. Era demasiado cantoso de todos modos. Tus amigas tortilleras no iban a necesitar tantas señales para saber que eres una de ellas.

Beca abre y cierra la boca varias veces en distintos intentos de regañar a su amiga, pero al final termina decidiéndose por algo diferente.

\- ¿Qué pretendes insinuar con eso? – pregunta, ligeramente ofendida, con las manos reposando en las caderas.

Amy se encoge de hombros, despreocupada, y hace un vago gesto con su mano que abarca a Beca en general.

\- He estado investigando y cumples casi todos los requisitos.

\- ¡ _Amy_! Esto no es como si quisiera unirme a un grupo, no hay "requisitos" - reprocha Beca, exasperada, dibujando las comillas en el aire.

\- Compruébalo por ti misma – la australiana coge su cuaderno abierto y se lo tiende.

Beca lee la página, intentando descifrar los garabatos escritos con bolígrafo azul, algunos de ellos subrayados.

· Ademanes masculinos

· Mucho eyeliner

· Mal humor

· Camisas de franela

· Uñas cortas (a veces)

· Pelo corto

· Odia a los hombres

\- ¡Esto son estereotipos! – exclama, indignada, sin terminar de leer la lista.

\- Sean lo que sean, lo usarán para identificarte como una de ellas.

\- Amy… – empieza a advertir Beca.

Pero la australiana se levanta de golpe y se acerca a ella con tanta efusividad que la DJ se calla de golpe y recula un par de pasos, asustada. Nunca se puede estar muy segura de qué va a hacer Amy, y Beca prefiere estar segura antes que arriesgarse a que le pille por sorpresa.

Un grueso dedo se posa con fuerza sobre los labios de la morena, impidiendo que cualquier sonido pueda escapar de ella y desfigurando su boca por la presión que ejerce sobre sus labios.

\- Sabes que hago todo esto por ti, ¿verdad? – la otra mano de Amy rodea la mandíbula de Beca para obligar a su cabeza a moverse de arriba abajo en un asentimiento –. - Sé que tienes miedo de ligar con mujeres hetero y morir de vergüenza, así que vas a ir al orgullo vestida lo más gay que puedas – se inclina sobre Beca y su dedo ejerce más presión hasta el punto de resultar casi doloroso –. Vas a conocer a una mujer – se inclina y aprieta más –. Y os mudaréis juntas y viviréis felices y tendréis sexo alucinante hasta que la chispa se apague o una de vosotras empiece a echar de menos los penes.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco y se revuelve contra el agarre de Amy hasta que consigue liberarse. Entre bufidos y quejas, se masajea los labios doloridos y se peina los alborotados mechones castaños con los dedos.

\- ¡Venga! – exclama Amy, dando una palmada y entrando en acción. Coge la camisa de franela y se la ata a Beca a la cintura con fuerza, la gira con dos manos en sus hombros y la empuja con una palmada en el culo hacia la puerta –. ¡Vamos a quitarte las telarañas del toto!

Un grupo de universitarios que pasaba en ese momento por el pasillo se giran para lanzarles miradas divertidas. Beca entierra la cara en las manos, roja como un tomate, y deja que Amy la guie otra vez con sus dos manos sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Hay mucha gente. _Demasiada_ gente.

Apretujada entre cinco personas distintas, Beca intenta resistir los embustes excitados que una drag queen que está detrás de ella y le da con el culo con cada movimiento de su baile. A pesar del ruido de miles de personas diferentes gritando al mismo tiempo, y de la música que truena desde los altavoces de la carroza que avanza centímetro a centímetro lentamente por la carretera plagada de gente, Beca puede escuchar sin problemas las escandalosas carcajadas y bramidos de Amy.

En cuanto llegaron al centro de Atlanta se dieron cuenta de que sus exigencias de que la morena se mantuviera a su izquierda en todo momento para que el diseño de su camiseta tuviera sentido, iba a ser un poco difícil debido a la cantidad de gente que ya estaba allí disfrutando de la fiesta.

Pronto, Amy, siendo Amy, se hizo amiga de un grupo de cuatro altos y musculosos gigolós vestidos únicamente en tangas de colores fosforitos y boas de plumas; y desde entonces está disfrutando siendo el centro de su corro y restregándose contra ellos.

Beca, sin embargo, preferiría estar en su habitación.

No quiere el culo de la drag queen en su espalda constantemente. No quiere el paquete de los gigolós casi en su cara cada vez que Amy le pide que se una al círculo. No quiere los gritos de desconocidos en el oído. No quiere el asfixiante calor ni el olor a humanidad.

Quiere silencio. Quiere música que de verdad merezca la pena y no esta bazofia que está tan alta, y los altavoces tan mal calibrados, que las bases electrónicas ahogan todo lo demás. Quiere su burbuja personal permanecer intacta.

Antes lo piensa, antes invaden su espacio.

La drag queen que tiene Beca detrás parece haberse cansado de no estar en primera fila y empieza a abrirse paso a codazo limpio entre la masa de cuerpos, sin importar a quien se lleve por delante con su culo en pompa y acertados empujones. Una pelirroja que está unos pasos más adelante tiene la mala suerte que estar en su camino y la drag queen la empuja sin miramiento alguno.

La pelirroja tropieza con el pie de una de sus amigas y sus manos se agitan en el aire mientras, inútilmente, intenta encontrar algo o alguien que agarrar para frenar su caída al suelo. Beca no reacciona a tiempo para hacerse a un lado y esquivarla, bloquea su descenso hasta el suelo con su propio cuerpo y ambas trastabillan hacia atrás contra los duros abdominales de uno de los amigos gigolós de Amy.

El chico les ayuda a recuperar el equilibrio sobre sus dos pies y las dos chicas le regalan sendas sonrisas de alivio por impedir que hayan muerto aplastadas. Entonces la pelirroja se gira hacia Beca, su boca abierta en preparación para – probablemente – también darle las gracias por evitar su caída, pero su sonrisa avergonzada se convierte en una expresión de sorpresa y sus ojos se iluminan con un destello de reconocimiento.

\- ¡Eres tú! – exclama la chica con clara excitación.

Es en ese momento que Beca parpadea, entorna los ojos y se fija bien en la cara de la chica que tiene frente a ella. Las ondas cobrizas, esos increíbles ojos azules de una tonalidad que nunca antes había visto en su vida sin ayuda de filtros de Instagram o lentillas. Lleva un corazón pintado en la mejilla derecha, coloreado en rosa, morado y azul, una combinación de colores que Beca conoce muy bien; un simple arcoíris decora su otra mejilla.

El recuerdo asalta su cerebro como un relámpago. El calor del vapor acumulado en las duchas comunales. Estar cantando distraídamente _Titanium_. El sonido de la cortina corriéndose tras ella y alguien gritando un acusatorio "¡ _sí_ que cantas!". Sus voces creando la armonía más bonita que jamás haya escuchado.

Es la misma pelirroja que hizo que tuviera miedo de ducharse en un sitio público los primeros meses de universidad.

\- Oh, la chica de la ducha – cae de la boca de Beca e, inevitablemente, hace una suave mueca cuando se escucha a sí misma.

\- Veo que me recuerdas – observa la pelirroja con clara diversión. Extiende una mano en el escaso espacio que hay entre sus cuerpos –. Aunque mi nombre es Chloe.

\- Beca – se presenta la morena, estrechando la mano ofrecida como puede.

\- Un placer volver a verte – la sonrisa de Chloe se tuerce un poco y sus ojos desprenden un brillo peligroso, pero Beca está demasiado ocupada intentando resistir los empujones de la gente como para estar prevenida –. Aunque no sé si que vayas vestida es un avance o retroceso.

La DJ se atraganta con aire y sus ojos desorbitados hacen que la pelirroja estalle en carcajadas.

\- Lo siento, tenía que decirlo – se disculpa Chloe, algo airada por el hecho de que no ha dejado de reírse todavía –. No te lleves una impresión equivocada de mí, por favor – descansa una mano suavemente sobre el brazo de Beca, y la morena siente una oleada de calor y hormigueo expandirse desde ese punto hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

Mira la mano que reposa sobre su piel igual que si fuera un extraterrestre que acabara de aterrizar, y carraspea cuando se da cuenta de que lleva mucho rato en silencio y comienza a ser raro.

\- Me lo estás poniendo un poco difícil – bromea de vuelta.

Arquea sus cejas y curva sus labios en una sonrisa torcida, la misma expresión que puso la primera vez que tropezó con la pelirroja en la feria de actividades de Barden y su amiga rubia le llamó perra por despreciar la acapella.

Y Chloe le devuelve una radiante sonrisa, la misma que adornaba su precioso rostro cuando le tendió un flyer casero y le pidió que les ayudase a convertir sus sueños en realidad. Beca estuvo a punto de aceptar solo porque esa sonrisa le cegó.

\- Te juro que no me suelo ir colando en duchas de desconocidos – promete la pelirroja.

\- Solo en la de desconocidos que cantan _Titanium_ , ¿no? – acusa Beca, aunque todo en ella deja claro que solo le está tomando el pelo.

\- En mi defensa, _es_ mi canción favorita – Esta vez ninguna aclaración sigue a esas palabras, pero tanto Beca como Chloe pueden escucharla retumbar en sus memorias y trae una sonrisa pícara a los labios de la pelirroja. Luego, sacude la cabeza y tuerce la boca –. De todos modos, espero que no te asustase y por eso decidieras no venir a las audiciones.

Las audiciones de las Bellas. Beca ya se había olvidado de eso por completo, a pesar de que fuera el principal motivo de que Chloe invadiera su ducha meses atrás. Y de que Amy la Gorda le contase todos los días interminables anécdotas sobre los ensayos y actuaciones.

\- No, no – se apresura a asegurar con una sacudida de cabeza –. Ya te dije que no cantaba.

\- Una pena – lamenta Chloe, chascando la lengua y volviendo a recorrer a Beca con la mirada de arriba a abajo de una forma que es de todo menos sutil.

Abochornada, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, la DJ agacha la cabeza y arrastra sus viejas Converse negras contra el caliente asfalto.

Alguien empuja a Chloe y vuelven a chocar juntas. La carroza ha avanzado bastante en este rato que no han estado prestando atención y la masa de gente se mueve para seguirla carretera abajo. La pelirroja se separa, pero mantiene una mano sobre el hombro de Beca para evitar futuros golpes.

\- Perdona – se disculpa, torciendo la boca en una mueca.

Beca sacude la cabeza para indicar que no pasa nada. La amiga rubia de Chloe y otra chica muy alta, morena, vestida con prendas de ropa que parecen cinco tallas más pequeñas por lo poco que le cubren, emergen de entre la masa de gente con expresión preocupada que se relaja cuando ven a Chloe sana y salva.

La rubia se despega el móvil de la oreja y corre hacia Chloe, rodeando su cuello con un brazo para atraerla hacia ella.

\- Gracias a Dios, casi me matas del susto – suena enfadada y aliviada al mismo tiempo –. ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así como así!

Chloe ríe y se separa de la rubia, asegurándole que está bien; mientras la otra amiga alta le regala una sonrisa predatoria a Beca. Los nervios de la DJ aumentan más, extremadamente incómoda con tanta atención sobre ella ahora que la rubia también se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

Como si hubiera detectado que es la única que falta para completar la fiesta, Amy la Gorda emerge de entre el círculo de gigolós.

\- ¡Beca! – grita –. ¡Mueve tu culo de bollera, la carroza se aleja!

Beca cierra los ojos y todo su rostro se retuerce en una mueca de vergüenza. Ojalá el asfalto se derritiera y la tragara en un pozo sin fondo.

Chloe se cubre la boca para ahogar una risita, la rubia arquea una ceja y vuelve a mirarla como si solo ahora la estuviera viendo de verdad, y la sonrisa de la morena alta se vuelve aún más predatoria si eso es posible.

Amy llega al lado de la DJ – convenientemente el derecho, justo para que su camiseta funcione a la perfección – y se da cuenta de que tiene compañía.

\- Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, ¿qué hacéis aquí? – exclama, sorprendida. Entonces mira a Beca, parada frente a ellas, y vuelve a mirar a las sus compañeras de equipo –. ¿Os conocéis? – señala el espacio entre las tres chicas y la DJ con un dedo.

Las tres responden a la vez.

\- Por desgracia, no – dice la alta que responde al nombre de Stacie.

\- No – niega la rubia, Aubrey, con cierto desprecio.

\- Algo así – ríe Chloe con un brillo travieso en la mirada cuando la cruza con la avergonzada de Beca –. Bonita camiseta, por cierto – observa, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Amy.

Esta mira su camiseta personalizada y le da un fuerte empujón a Beca que la lanza contra la espalda de una chica que está a su lado. Mientras la DJ se disculpa, la australiana prosigue con sus alabanzas hacia sí misma y si creatividad e ingenio.

\- Te dije que a la gente le gustaría.

\- Ya, bueno… Una persona no califica como gente, Amy – responde Beca, poniendo los ojos en blanco con claro sarcasmo.

\- Ya, bueno – le imita ella –. Perdona si tu opinión me importa una mierda, pero hay un grupo de gigolós cachondos esperándome – señala con un pulgar por encima de su hombro.

\- Uuuh – exclama Stacie, su interés más que captado –. ¿Dónde?

Ambas chicas se pierden entre la gente sin siquiera despedirse, discutiendo acaloradamente quién se va a quedar con quién. Aubrey pone los ojos en blanco y suspira, gritando a Stacie que por lo menos las espere.

\- Vamos, Chlo.

\- Vete yendo con ellas, yo ahora te alcanzo – le dice la pelirroja.

Aubrey le lanza una mirada, casi como si le estuviera preguntando silenciosamente si está segura, pero la sonrisa de Chloe se mantiene firme y le hace un gesto con las manos para que se vaya. Al final la rubia se resigna y aprieta el paso, esquivando con agilidad a las personas que se interponen en su camino.

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que olvides todo lo que acaba de pasar? – pregunta Beca con expresión dolorida.

\- Creo que no – ríe Chloe. Vuelve a agarrar el brazo de Beca, pero esta vez se desliza hasta darle un apretón a su mano –. Si te consuela, me ha parecido muy divertido y adorable.

\- Oh, sí – sacude la cabeza –. Eso lo arregla todo.

Ambas comparten una risa. Entonces, Chloe se muerde el labio inferior mientras mira a Beca tan intensamente que la DJ se siente cohibida, pero incapaz de apartar la vista. Un rayo de sol golpea a la pelirroja directamente en la cara, haciendo que sus ojos sean más azules que nunca, y es algo tan bonito e hipnótico que tiene la tiene completamente cautivada.

\- Se me ocurre algo que puede compensarte – habla Chloe al cabo de un rato.

Beca contiene la respiración. No sabe muy bien a qué se refiere exactamente, cree que estar así en ese preciso momento, ahogándose en el mar tropical de su mirada, es suficiente compensación.

Chloe utiliza su agarre en la mano que todavía no ha soltado para darle la vuelta al brazo derecho de la DJ y descubrir el interior de su antebrazo. Lo sube un poco y saca del bolsillo de sus shorts una pintura azul que concuerda con el corazón que tiene pintado en su mejilla.

Deposita la punta de la pintura sobre la piel de Beca, entre su muñeca y el tatuaje del saltamontes, y empieza a deslizarla para escribir algo. Cuando se aleja, sus ojos coinciden otra vez con los de la morena y esta olvida su curiosidad.

\- Llámame – pide Chloe, aclarando qué es lo que ha escrito en su brazo –. Te invitaré a un café para compensarte por colarme en tu ducha, y luego podemos negociar sobre cómo arreglar todo lo demás – puntúa sus palabras con un suave guiño, tan suave que si Beca no estuviera mirando sus ojos tan fijamente, probablemente se lo habría perdido.

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa que ella no ha ordenado, y por fin echa un breve vistazo al número cuidadosamente escrito en pintura azul en su brazo.

\- Lo haré – promete.

La sonrisa de Chloe es grande y brillante, e inmediatamente compensa por estar bajo el sol abrasador, apretujada en una masa de gente sudorosa y maloliente, escandalosa y escasamente vestida.


	25. Monday 31st: Social Media

**A/N: Je, resulta que no había terminado esto de la Bechloe Week. Sí, lo sé, soy un auténtico desastre. Pero no tengo remedio, deal with it.**

 **Bueno, este ha sido un ejercicio bastante bueno para reordenar mi cabeza para que vuelva a como debe estar :)**

 **Canciones mencionadas: Pink Medley – Kurt Schneider ft. Macy Kate**

 **Girls like girls – Hayley Kyoko**

 **Only you – Zara Larsson ft. Nena**

 **I just – Sal Houdini ft. Rihanna**

 **I'm too drunk for this sh*t – Rihanna ft. Stard Ova (si lo buscáis así en YouTube debería aparecer, sino en el Facebook de Stard Ova lo tiene puesto como vídeo principal. Es solo un minuto y medio, pero mola muchísimo).**

* * *

 **Monday 31: Social Media**

Ya en el pasillo, Beca puede escuchar las risas enlatadas de la televisión y sabe que Jesse debe de estar en casa.

Se recoloca la tira de la funda del portátil en el hombro, se le va escurriendo con cada paso por culpa de esa nueva cazadora que Stacie le convenció para que se comprase. Haciendo que las llaves tintineen en su mano, llega por fin a la puerta de su apartamento y entra con solo un giro de la llave en la cerradura.

\- ¡Hola! - saluda, alzando la voz para que Jesse la escuche desde el salón por encima de la tele.

\- ¡Hola! - devuelve el saludo, aunque suena distraído.

De camino al salón, Beca deja que la funda del portátil por fin resbale por su brazo y evita que golpee el suelo al sujetarla con la mano en el último momento. Se quita la cazadora y deja ambas cosas sobre la butaca vacía.

Cuando mira a su mejor amigo, descubre el motivo de su distracción.

\- ¿Hablando con la churri? – le pica, señalando con la cabeza al móvil que tiene toda su atención absorbida.

Sabe que odia que la llame así porque ambos son tan estúpidos como para negarse a ponerse la etiqueta de novios a pesar de llevar cuatro meses en una relación monógama el uno con el otro. Y, efectivamente, Jesse alza la mirada de la pantalla del móvil para bufarle.

\- En realidad estoy buscando en Google formas de asesinar a la pesada de mi compañera de piso sin dejar rastro – replica.

\- Pregúntale a Amy, seguro que terminas antes - propone Beca, su sonrisa torcida.

Jesse ríe y le da la razón, pero pronto vuelve a despistarse con algo que acaba de aparecer en la pantalla iluminada de su móvil. Beca sacude la cabeza y se deja caer a su lado en el sillón con un suspiro agotado.

Por suerte para ella, es miércoles. Lo que significa que mañana tiene turno de tarde en la tienda de música de Luke y, por lo tanto, no hay necesidad alguna de madrugar. Está deseando meterse en la cama y dormir todo lo que no durmió la noche del martes por haber estado hasta las tantas haciendo de DJ en el club en el que trabaja Amy.

Se consuela al pensar que esto es solo temporal. Solo hasta que alguna discográfica se digne a escuchar las demos que manda cada semana y la contraten como productora junior.

Cambia de postura en el sillón y el pie que tiene colgando por el borde golpea algo en el suelo, haciendo que suene con un delator tintineo. Se inclina hacia delante y descubre un pack de cervezas. Su estado de humor mejora inmediatamente, se agacha para atrapar el cuello de una entre dos dedos y le quita la chapa con un giro brusco de muñeca. El siseo del gas logra que se le seque la boca de pura anticipación.

El primer trago es el paraíso. La cerveza todavía está bien fría a pesar de estar fuera de la nevera, y baja por su esófago como hielo hasta aposentarse satisfactoriamente en su estómago. Asiente para sí misma y por fin presta atención a la televisión encendida.

No es mucho de ver televisión. Si llega a casa y Jesse la tiene puesta, se sienta con él a verla mientras hablan de sus días o sus planes para la semana. Pero si llega y Jesse no está porque va a pasar la noche en casa de su "no novia", no sale de ella entrar en el salón y sentarse a ver la tele. Prefiere sentarse tras su portátil en su habitación y perderse en el retumbar de las bases electrónicas.

Sin embargo, todavía tiene la suficiente cultura general como para reconocer qué programa es: The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Con su cerveza en la mano, se recuesta y bufa una risa con el divertido y muy acertado monólogo que Ellen está haciendo con respecto a los Lady Doritos.

\- ¿Qué mujer no quiere patatas fritas crujientes? ¿Quién se está quejando de eso? Si tus patatas fritas no crujen, no son patatas fritas, es una patata mojada – crítica la presentadora, arrancando una oleada de risas a la audiencia presente en el plató.

\- ¿No habías quedado hoy con Stacie y Amy para tomar algo? – pregunta de repente Jesse.

Beca se gira a mirar a su mejor amigo y descubre que, de momento, parece haberse olvidado de su móvil.

\- ¿Tu novia se ha ido a dormir ya? – se burla con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Esa es _mi_ cerveza – le amenaza Jesse, señalando con un dedo al botellín que Beca se lleva a la boca.

La morena asiente en señal de paz y da un trago a la fría bebida antes de que a Jesse se le pueda cruzar algún cable y se la quite.

\- Stacie está enferma y a Amy le han llamado para cubrir a un compañero en el club – se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente durante su explicación.

\- Así que ambas te han dejado colgada – Jesse aprovecha para burlarse de ella y devolvérsela.

\- Como a ti – Beca hace un gesto hacia el móvil apagado y silencioso de su compañero de piso.

Jesse bufa una risa y deja pasar el tema porque ambos son muy conscientes de que si empiezan una guerra de a ver quién deja peor a quién, es probable que no sean capaces de parar nunca. En el fondo, son los dos un par de perdedores.

Ellen termina con su monólogo entre risas y aplausos de la audiencia, y da paso a la nueva sección del programa en la que va a contar con una invitada especial para la noche.

\- Es su primera vez aquí y, no solo viene a que le haga una entrevista, sino que también nos va a cantar – anuncia la presentadora. Se gira hacia la pantalla enorme que sirve a la vez de puerta de entrada para los invitados y hace un gesto de la mano a tiempo que dice su nombre –. ¡Dad un fuerte aplauso para Chloe Beale!

El público presente en el plató obedece y se escucha algún que otro grito emocionado. La pantalla se divide a la mitad y empieza a salir un poco de humo por la abertura, la cámara encuadra hacia el espacio descubierto y se ve a una chica joven, de mediana estatura, con brillantes ondas pelirrojas, en un apretado vestido rosa pálido que marca todas sus curvas y deja sus hombros y escote al descubierto por su cuello en pico.

Chloe Beale saluda con ambas manos a la cámara y la audiencia, su sonrisa tan grande y brillante que ella sola sería capaz de iluminar el estudio entero sin necesidad de que tuvieran los focos encendidos. Se nota su emoción por estar allí en su forma de andar, cómo casi parece estar brincando con cada paso que la acerca a los dos sillones blancos en los que Ellen la espera.

\- ¿Y esta quién es? – pregunta Beca con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es una cantante – la explicación de Jesse no le dice nada nuevo, y sus ojos en blanco le dejan saber exactamente cuál es su opinión de la información proporcionada –. Lo único que sé de ella es que ha sacado un par de canciones bastante exitosas y que ha causado mucho revuelo al declararse públicamente bisexual – se excusa él con un encogimiento de hombros.

Las cejas de Beca se arquean solas y vuelve a clavar la mirada en la televisión, su curiosidad picada. Es raro que una persona que está comenzando en la industria discográfica tenga el valor de salir del armario, normalmente suelen esperar a ganar algo de fama antes de soltar la bomba para no arriesgarse a perder dinero.

No sabe quién es Chloe Beale, pero ya se ha ganado parte de su respeto.

\- Si quieres saber más, Mr. Google estará encantado de resolverte las dudas – le dice Jesse, con una sonrisilla traviesa que indica que sabe perfectamente que el interés de Beca ha sido captado por cierta pelirroja.

\- Cállate – musita la morena, centrada en la televisión.

En el plató, Chloe Beale se abraza con Ellen y ambas toman asiento.

\- He de decirte – habla Chloe antes de que Ellen pueda comenzar la entrevista –, que cuando mi agente me dijo que me habías invitado a tu programa, pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Nooo – ríe Ellen.

\- En serio – insiste la pelirroja con una risita –. Creo que hasta que se han abierto esas puertas – señala por encima de su hombro hacia la pantalla enorme –, no terminaba de creerme que esto estuviera pasando de verdad.

\- Pues te aseguro que es muy real – le dice Ellen, sonriendo amablemente. Cuadra con sus manos las tarjetas de cartón que usa como guías en todas las entrevistas y les roba un vistazo antes de hacer la primera pregunta –. ¿Cómo es eso de que tu último single lleve un mes entero siendo número 1 en el mundo?

\- Es… – Chloe suspira y hace un gesto con la cabeza –, increíble. Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a pasar.

\- Claro, porque tú empezaste… – Ellen se interrumpe a sí misma –. Bueno, mejor cuenta tú cómo pasó todo.

\- Toda mi vida he cantado y me de dedicado a la música de cualquier forma posible – comienza a explicar la pelirroja, alternando entre mirar a Ellen y al público –. Cuando cumplí los 15 o así, mis amigas me convencieron para que me hiciera un canal de YouTube y subiera algunas covers de canciones. Adelanta unos diez años – hace un gesto con las manos como si estuviera rebobinando algo hacia delante –, y soy una adulta intentando ganarme la vida sin renunciar a mi sueño de ser cantante. Lo cual, os lo aseguro, es _muy_ jodido.

El público y Ellen ríen, y la sonrisa de Chloe se amplía. Se le nota que está cómoda siendo el centro de atención, es una persona social por naturaleza.

\- Entonces, un día, los de GLAMOUR se ponen en contacto conmigo así de la nada.

\- La revista GLAMOUR, ¿verdad? – le pregunta Ellen.

\- Esos mismos – asiente Chloe –. Su departamento de Relaciones Públicas me llama para avisarme de que me van a mandar un vídeo que debo ver y grabar mi reacción mientras lo veo.

\- ¿Sospechabas lo que podía ser?

\- ¡Qué va! – ríe la pelirroja, negando con la cabeza –. ¡No tenía ni idea! No sabía qué hacía una revista de moda contactando conmigo.

\- Podrían haber querido firmarte como modelo – observa Ellen. La presentadora arquea las cejas y lanza una mirada al cuerpo de Chloe que deja bastante claro lo que está pensando, y tanto la cantante como el público ríen.

\- ¿Y renunciar a la pizza? ¡ _Jamás_! – la pelirroja finge horrorizarse.

\- Mira, otra como tú – comenta Jesse clavando un codo en las costillas de Beca, quien se limita a ponerle los ojos en blanco.

\- …en su canal de YouTube hacen vídeos en los que traen a artistas famosos, les ponen a ver covers que se han hecho de sus canciones y les piden que den su opinión – continúa relatando Chloe –. Hace años ya, hice un medley con trocitos de mis canciones favoritas de P!nk, y ese fue uno de los vídeos que le enseñaron a P!nk los de GLAMOUR. O sea yo ya me había olvidado por completo de la existencia de ese vídeo, pero a P!nk le _flipó_.

En el rostro de la pelirroja se nota que, a pesar de que ya haya pasado años desde ese suceso, todavía no termina de creérselo. Y es normal, que una artista del nivel de P!nk admire algo que hiciste como un mero pasatiempo es una auténtica locura, es el material del que están hechos los sueños.

\- Así que P!nk se puso en contacto contigo directamente, ¿no? – inquiere Ellen.

\- Sí, unas semanas más tarde su representante se puso en contacto conmigo para preguntarme si estaría dispuesta a firmar con su discográfica, y, dos canciones más tarde, ¡aquí estoy! – exclama Chloe con emoción apenas contenida, ganándose una ronda de ovaciones por parte del público.

\- ¿Te imaginas que te pasase eso a ti? – interrumpe Jesse, y Beca tiene que parpadear varias veces para volver a la Tierra y centrarse en su mejor amigo.

Se gira para mirarle mientras procesa la pregunta con algo de retraso, porque su mente estaba completamente perdida en ojos de un azul bebé imposible y sonrisas fáciles. Cuando por fin reacciona a la pregunta del joven, su respuesta es bufar.

\- Yo no tengo tanta suerte – desestima fácilmente.

\- Eso nunca se sabe – rebate Jesse.

Ambos vuelven a centrarse en la televisión, donde Chloe está contestando a una pregunta de Ellen que ninguno de los dos ha escuchado, pero es fácilmente deducible por las palabras de la pelirroja.

\- …la discográfica me aconsejaron que lo ocultase por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que fuera un poco más conocida, pero me negué en rotundo – Chloe tuerce la boca en una mueca –. No iba a negar una parte de mí misma por dejar que el miedo a perder dinero o a guardar las apariencias gobernase sobre mi vida.

\- Eso es muy valiente – observa Ellen, y Beca se encuentra a sí misma asintiendo de forma inconsciente.

\- No debería serlo – rebate la pelirroja. Frunce el ceño y procede a explicarse mejor antes de que se la pueda malinterpretar –. Quiero decir, no deberíamos ser valientes por ser quienes somos. No deberían aconsejarnos que nos escondamos. No deberían anteponer los beneficios a nuestra felicidad.

Unos gritos y aplausos obligan a que Chloe se pause y guarde silencio por un momento.

\- Cuando yo empecé a sospechar que era bisexual, recuerdo que mi primer recurso fue girarme hacia la tele, los libros y la música en busca de gente que se sintiese igual que yo – continúa contando la cantante una vez los vítores se apagan –. Ver que, aunque eran pocos, algunos había, me tranquilizó y ayudó a acallar cualquier duda que pudiera tener. Para mí sería un honor poder aportar esa misma sensación a una persona que se encuentre en ese momento de duda.

Un aplauso ensordecedor por parte del público, acompañado por silbidos y gritos, obliga a que la conversación se quede en pausa durante unos largos minutos. Chloe regala una sonrisa emocionada al público y hace un gesto de agradecimiento por su apoyo.

Apoyo al que hasta Ellen se une. Se levanta del sillón y se une al aplauso, señalando a Chloe con ambas manos para alargar la ovación de la audiencia. Cuando se ven obligados a parar para poder continuar con el programa, Ellen se sienta de nuevo frente a una Chloe un tanto ruborizada.

\- Así que… – empieza a decir Ellen, recogiendo sus cartas de cartón y cuadrándolas con las manos y la ayuda de su pierna. Luego, apoya un codo sobre el reposabrazos del sillón blanco y mira a la cantante con una sonrisa en el rostro –. Sabes que estoy en la obligación de preguntar – le advierte.

La pelirroja deja escapar una risita, probablemente sospechando ya por dónde van a ir los tiros de la próxima pregunta.

\- Has dicho varias veces que todas tus canciones están basadas en experiencias personales.

\- Ajá – asiente la cantante.

\- _Girls like girls_ , tu primer single, deja sus intenciones bastantes claras – dice Ellen –. Pero _Only you_ , tu segundo single, es un poco más confuso. ¿Alguien en especial que sea la inspiración tras la letra? – la presentadora oculta detrás de sus cartas su sonrisa torcida, aunque sigue siendo bastante visible.

\- No, no – ríe Chloe con una sacudida de cabeza –. No actualmente por lo menos, no tengo tiempo para el amor – se lamenta, aunque su sonrisa se mantiene y se nota que no es un tema por el que pierda el sueño.

\- ¡Pero eres joven y guapa! – exclama Ellen señalándola con las manos para darle énfasis a su afirmación.

\- Gracias – la cantante vuelve a reírse y agacha la cabeza en una burlona reverencia –. Es solo que… Creo que tengo demasiadas cosas ocurriendo en mi vida ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para pensar siquiera en mantener una relación seria, o incluso un mensaje.

\- Pues es una auténtica pena – suspira Ellen –. Bueno, ¿vamos con esa actuación que nos debes o no?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – acepta Chloe, su rostro iluminado por la emoción. Se levanta del sillón de un brinco y acepta el micrófono que un técnico de sonido le tiende.

Sin necesidad de que le indiquen a dónde debe ir, la cantante ya se dirige sola hacia la zona vacía justo frente a las pantallas de las que ha salido, de donde desaparece el logo del programa y se convierte en un vídeo en bucle de una rosa roja desde que es un simple capullo hasta que se le caen los pétalos marchitos.

Las luces se tiñen y Chloe queda iluminada en dorados y rojos que acentúan su cabello, haciendo que parezcan lenguas de fuego que le caen por hombros y espalda.

 _I don't wanna shower, even if I stink_

 _'Cause I don't wanna wash you off, wash you off my skin_

 _It's been about an hour and I'm still trembling, oh_

 _Feeling you deep, feeling you deep within_

Su voz pilla a Beca por sorpresa. No sabe qué esperaba escuchar, probablemente algo dulce que le hiciera pensar en caramelo y Disney. Sin embargo, en esta canción la voz de Chloe es grave, rasposa.

 _Sensual_.

La cantante no lleva a cabo ninguna coreografía especialmente complicada, ni siquiera hay pasos de baile en su rutina. Solo deja que sus caderas se muevan con la música, que sus manos recorran su cuerpo como si fueran las de alguien ajeno, al ritmo que sus labios se abren y cierran en torno a palabras que caen de ellos con la textura de la seda.

 _No one's ever touched me like I touch myself_

 _No, nobody else. Only you_

Es probable que, durante los casi cuatro minutos de la canción, Beca se olvide de respirar.

Solo es capaz de sentarse en el sillón, rígida, toda su atención fija en la pantalla de la televisión. Ni siquiera se atreve a parpadear para no perderse ni un centímetro del viaje auto exploratorio de las manos de Chloe por su cuerpo. Ni de su expresión de estar completamente abandonada a la música.

No reacciona hasta que la cantante ya se ha despedido y Ellen ha dado por terminado el programa de esa noche. De hecho, cuando parpadea de vuelta a la vida con una profunda respiración, la televisión ya está apagada.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte en estado catatónico toda la noche? – pregunta Jesse, la burla clara en su voz –. Es por saber si dejar la luz encendida o no.

\- Eres insufrible – musita Beca, luchando por hacer desaparecer el rubor que trepa por su cuello hasta sus mejillas.

Por fin recupera el control sobre su propio cuerpo y se levanta, justo cuando su mejor amigo ríe y apaga la luz del salón. Usando sus móviles para guiarse por el apartamento sin llevarse nada por delante, ambos se encaminan juntos hasta el pasillo en el que se encuentran sus habitaciones, en lados y alturas distintas.

El primero en llegar a su cuarto es Jesse, quien abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza otra vez al pasillo para un último comentario antes de irse a dormir:

\- Que tengas dulces y húmedos sueños con Chloe.

Beca le lanza una mirada fulminante que no tiene el efecto deseado porque Jesse es demasiado rápido y le cierra la puerta en la cara. La morena todavía puede escuchar las risas de su compañero de piso cuando entra en su habitación y también cierra la puerta.

Por mucho que le odie, Jesse tiene parte de razón.

Nunca le había pasado esto con un famoso. Ha tenido numerosos flechazos, quién no, pero todos venían desde una admiración profesional hacia esa persona, como le pasaba con David Guetta, por ejemplo. Admira al tipo desde que tiene memoria, como DJ y productor es una auténtica pasada y tiene un talento increíble. Su sueño es hacer una colaboración con él, cree que si consigue alcanzar eso, ya podrá morir tranquila.

Pero nunca le había pasado que su admiración no solo fuera profesional, sino personal. Y física, porque _jo-der_ con Chloe Beale.

Se deja caer en la cama con un suspiro y saca su móvil del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. La pantalla se ilumina y desbloquea cuando posa el pulgar sobre el botón central. Ve que tiene varias notificaciones acumuladas de apps distintas, pero de momento las ignora en favor de abrir YouTube.

La aplicación necesita actualizarse, según lee el aviso que salta de repente en su pantalla, así que permite que se descargue la nueva versión y, mientras se instala, Beca se quita la ropa de la calle y se pone su cómodo pijama. De vuelta en la cama, aunque esta vez bajo las cálidas mantas, recoge su móvil de donde lo había dejado tirado y escribe rápidamente un nombre en el buscador.

 ** _Chloe beale_**

Los resultados son muchos y variados: desde las viejas covers que Chloe mencionó durante su entrevista, pasando por el vídeo de P!nk en GLAMOUR y entrevistas en las que la artista menciona a la pelirroja, hasta más entrevistas de Chloe y los dos vídeos de sus dos singles.

Beca pierde ocho minutos de su sueño en ver ambos videoclips. Y, una vez terminan, en vez de poner el móvil a cargar e irse a dormir, pincha en el vídeo que el equipo de Ellen acaba de subir sobre el rato que la cantante ha pasado en el programa. Y, cuando termina de volver a ver ese, ve uno en el que Chloe responde a 20 preguntas sobre sí misma mientras juega en el suelo con cachorros de perros.

Pronto se encuentra inmersa en una espiral infinita y, para cuando quiere darse cuenta, es la una de la madrugada y está viendo fotos en el Instagram de Chloe de hace 3 años.

Sacude la cabeza, sin creerse que haya caído en la trampa con tanta facilidad, y deja que su móvil repose sobre su pecho. La pantalla encendida ilumina pobremente su habitación y permite que pueda dibujar con la mirada la grieta que recorre el techo de una esquina a otra. En ese momento de aparente calma, su mente sigue trabajando a toda velocidad.

No sabe cómo ni cuándo ni por qué, pero Chloe Beale se le ha metido en la cabeza y tiene pinta de que va a quedarse por una larga temporada.

Y lo peor es que está provocando que esa parte del cerebro de Beca que siempre se activa cuando se mete en la cama y hace que quedarse dormida sea una auténtica Odisea, ahora mismo esté lanzando ideas como una máquina de disparar pelotas de tenis descontrolada.

Tiene un ritmo en la cabeza y en sus dedos, que lo marcan inconscientemente sobre sus costillas bajo las mantas, y hay palabras que flotan por su subconsciente y descansan en la punta de su lengua.

Sabe que, cuando ocurre esto, dormir es lo último que va a ser capaz de hacer. De modo que, con un profundo y agotado suspiro, sale del calor que ha logrado acumular bajo las mantas y coge su portátil de la funda. Lo deja sobre su mesa de trabajo, conectando lo que necesita ser conectado.

La mesa de mezclas y el sintetizador se iluminan, bañando su habitación en azules, verdes y rosas.

Enchufa sus cascos y deja que el familiar peso de las almohadillas descanse sobre su cabeza y oídos, enmudeciendo el suave zumbido de los aparatos tecnológicos que están volviendo a la vida después de unas horas sin haber estado en activo.

Se centra primero en el sintetizador. Cambia el modo a piano y pulsa las teclas tres veces para arrancarle tres simples notas que, en su ordenador, selecciona y obliga a que se repitan una y otra vez para servir como base instrumental de su canción. Escucha el ritmo logrado y añade otra capa en bucle compuesta por dos golpes de batería.

Con esa base reproduciéndose en sus cascos, abre Safari y entra en YouTube. Ignora la pequeña campanita en la parte superior derecha de la página que le avisa de que tiene notificaciones nuevas, y teclea en el buscador:

 ** _Chloe beale ellen degeneres_**

Los resultados son inmediatos y, por tercera vez en la misma noche, vuelve a ver el vídeo de la entrevista de la cantante. Sin embargo, esta vez no deja que se reproduzca entero. Esta vez, adelanta el cursor por la barra roja del tiempo hasta que llega al punto aproximado que cree que es el que le interesa y deja que el vídeo siga su curso natural tras cliquear.

\- Has dicho varias veces que todas tus canciones están basadas en experiencias tuyas – pregunta Ellen en ese momento.

Beca asiente para sí misma, pues ha acertado. El diálogo entre ambas mujeres avanza rápido y pronto llega a la frase que le interesa, la que no deja de darle vueltas por la cabeza.

\- Gracias – Chloe acepta el piropo de Ellen con una risa algo burlona –. Es solo que… Creo que tengo demasiadas cosas ocurriendo en mi vida ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para pensar siquiera en mantener una relación seria, o incluso un mensaje.

La morena pausa el vídeo con un golpe de su dedo sobre el ratón. Se queda un minuto pensando, masticando el ritmo de la frase y las palabras con las que la va a acompañar. Cuando se le ocurre un primer verso bastante satisfactorio, rueda su silla hasta abrir uno de los cajones de su mesa que siempre mantiene llenos de blocks de notas y material para escribir.

Rebusca por un boli y abre uno de los blocks en una página en blanco cualquiera. La punta del bolígrafo descansa unos segundos sobre el papel mientras Beca recuerda exactamente cuál era el orden correcto del primer verso y, para cuando se pone a escribir, se ha formado una pequeña bola de tinta azul.

 _(I just) want you to love me (and) give to me what is yours_

 _(I just) need your acknowledgment (and) want you to be my girl_

Levanta la mano para poder leer lo que ha escrito hasta el momento. Llena de la energía nerviosa que suele apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando está en este estado de creación, golpea sus labios con el bolígrafo mientras piensa. Reproduce una y otra vez esa frase de Chloe con cada nueva estrofa que inventa y sella con tinta sobre el papel:

\- Es solo que… Creo que tengo demasiadas cosas ocurriendo en mi vida ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para pensar siquiera en mantener una relación seria, o incluso un mensaje.

 _(I just) have a couple things about our love (and) I'm a bad burst anytime_

 _(I just) sitting here writing on my thoughts (and) I should be first in your life_

Una hora más tarde, la hoja tiene muchos más tachones y palabras que al principio, y el dorso de su mano izquierda está lleno de tinta por pasar la mano por encima al escribir, pero Beca está completamente satisfecha con el resultado. Tiene los márgenes llenos de anotaciones sobre cómo quiere que el ritmo cambie aquí y allá, aunque en general va a consistir en esas cuatro notas y dos golpes de batería que siguen reproduciéndose en bucle en sus cascos.

Copia el link del vídeo y lo pega en una página web que te permite descargar vídeos de YouTube en diversos formatos. Cambia el botón del .mp4 al .mp3, ya que solo le interesa el audio, y se asegura de que la máxima calidad posible esté seleccionada.

El archivo tarda menos de un minuto en convertirse y descargarse, y Beca lo abre inmediatamente en su programa de edición. Lo añade a la lista de elementos que conforman su canción, por encima de las dos líneas de música que ya tiene. Con la precisión de alguien que está acostumbrada a seleccionar solo aquellas partes que le interesan de una canción tras años de hacer mashups, elimina todo lo sobrante hasta que se queda con la frase en cuestión.

\- Es solo que… Creo que tengo demasiadas cosas ocurriendo en mi vida ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para pensar siquiera en mantener una relación seria, o incluso un mensaje.

La duplica y pega en otra línea separada. Selecciona el principio, aislando el "es solo que" y quitando lo demás. Repite el proceso hasta que también tiene un fragmento asilado compuesto por un simple "y".

Entonces, se levanta de la silla y coge el micrófono que tiene siempre doblado en una esquina para que ocupe el menor espacio posible. Lo despliega y mide niveles de sonido con un par de pruebas antes de darle play a la música y, con el block de notas en una mano, comenzar a cantar.

(No le preocupa despertar a Jesse porque sabe que su mejor amigo podría dormir a través de un bombardeo y con una banda de percusión ensayando justo al lado de su oído.)

El reloj marca 04:34 AM cuando YouTube anuncia que ha finalizado la subida. Beca comprueba, como es habitual, que el vídeo se escuche correctamente y todos los datos estén bien puestos. La ha llamado simplemente _I just_ , y acredita el uso que ha hecho de la voz de Chloe Beale con un ft. que indica que es una colaboración.

Es en parte un engaño, porque sabe que su canción aparecerá cuando cualquier persona busque el nombre de la cantante y probablemente se decepcionen cuando vean que esa "colaboración" consiste en una única frase sacada de una entrevista. Pero es ley de vida. Todo el mundo usa la misma técnica, es la única forma de que tu obra no desaparezca entre los millones de vídeos que se añaden a YouTube cada hora.

Se frota los ojos irritados por el cansancio con el talón de las manos y cliquea sobre las notificaciones que antes ha ignorado. Son lo que esperaba: algunos comentarios alabando sus mashups, nuevos likes y nuevos suscriptores. Nada urgente, nada que le vaya a cambiar la vida.

Con un suspiro, apaga todo el equipo y su portátil, y se deja caer en la cama. Gruñe satisfactoriamente una vez vuelve a estar acurrucada bajo las mantas en una postura cómoda y deja que el sueño se apodere de ella.

* * *

\- Mierdamierdamierdamierda.

Esas son sus primeras palabras nada más despertarse y descubrir que, eso que se estaba clavando en la mejilla, es su móvil. Y si es su móvil, eso significa que anoche al final no lo puso a cargar, porque si estuviera conectado al cable no llegaría al centro de su cama. Y considerando que anoche, cuando terminó de stalkear a Chloe Beale, su batería estaba en el 2%, no cree que siga con vida.

Pulsa el botón central y, efectivamente, la pantalla permanece en negro.

Móvil sin batería equivale a que no le haya sonado la alarma, lo que a su vez equivale a que probablemente llegue tarde a trabajar.

Se levanta a toda velocidad, casi llevándose las mantas con ella. Tropieza cuando sus pies tocan el suelo y echan a correr casi al mismo tiempo, torpe por estar medio dormida todavía. Derrapa por el pasillo sobre sus calcetines y se frena cuando llega a la cocina, donde el reloj del microondas le informa de que, como no mueva el culo y salga de casa en menos de diez minutos, entonces _sí_ que llegará tarde.

Vuelve en sprint a su habitación, donde abre el armario de un violento tirón. Coge los primeros vaqueros que ve y la primera camisa de franela que encuentra colgada, y se viste corriendo. Solo se para a abrocharse dos botones de la camisa, suficientes para que no salga volando cada vez que corre de un lado para otro haciendo cosas.

En menos de diez minutos ha recogido su pelo en una coleta para ocultar los nidos de pájaro que se le han formado al dormir, se ha quitado el maquillaje corrido de ayer y se lo ha vuelto a reaplicar para que no parezca ir disfrazada de uno de los componentes de KISS. Lleva el móvil sin batería en su bolsillo trasero, el cargador en una mano, y un Pop Tart y un plátano en la otra.

Tiene la sensación de que se olvida de algo, pero no es capaz de descifrar el qué. Recoge sus llaves del bol de la entrada y abre la puerta de casa. Nota frío en los pies y, al mirar hacia abajo, descubre qué era lo que le faltaba: no se ha puesto zapatos. Musitando todo tipo de maldiciones, deja las cosas que ocupan sus manos en el armario de la entrada y, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta del apartamento, sale corriendo otra vez a su habitación.

Se calza las Converse a saltitos a lo largo del pasillo y, con las manos ocupadas otra vez, engancha un pie en la puerta para que se cierre tras ella. El portazo suena cuando Beca ya está bajando las escaleras saltando de bloque en bloque para ir más rápido.

* * *

\- Así serían 10'99$ – anuncia tras mirar el precio pegado en una etiqueta en la parte trasera del vinilo –. ¿Quiere una bolsa?

\- No hace falta – niega el señor, que le tiende un billete de diez y un dólar con dedos torcidos por la artrosis.

Beca acepta el dinero y cierra la caja con un _plin_. El hombre se cuadra el vinilo bajo un brazo, y con el otro coge el bastón que había dejado colgado por el puño del mostrador. Se despide con un cascado "hasta luego" y la puerta de la tienda de música se cierra detrás del segundo cliente en dos horas.

La morena suspira y se deja caer sobre la silla que hay detrás del mostrador. Su estómago ruge, recordándole que no ha comido nada desde la noche anterior, porque un plátano y un Pop Tart apenas cuentan como comida. Mira el reloj en el ordenador de la tienda y vuelve a dejar escapar un largo suspiro, ya que apenas son solo las dos y media y no cierran hasta las cinco.

Decide entretenerse reponiendo las estanterías y recolocando los discos que la gente, inevitablemente, siempre desordena. Coge una de las cajas de plástico en las que van dejando las cosas que necesitan ser recolocadas y se pierde entre las altas estanterías de madera de la tienda, silbando para sí misma una de las canciones que estaba en el vinilo que le ha vendido al señor.

La tarde se arrastra con lentitud.

Un grupito de chicas jóvenes entra en la tienda pero, como era de esperar, lo único que hacen es mirar, comentar entre ellas, y marcharse sin comprar nada. Aun así, Beca se asegura de estar rondando siempre cerca para controlar que ningún CD desaparezca en el interior de sus mochilas, y hace una nota mental para volver a insistirle a Luke que deberían instalar unas cámaras de seguridad.

Odia sentirse como el dueño de un bazar chino, persiguiendo a los posibles clientes y, probablemente, espantándoles por estar respirando en sus nucas para vigilar que no roben nada. Sin embargo, Luke sigue empeñado en que poner cámaras de seguridad sería un error, y que arruinaría el aspecto antiguo de la tienda.

Escondida otra vez entre las estanterías, acaba de recolocar un disco en su letra correspondiente cuando suena la campanilla de la puerta. Alguien entra en la tienda como un huracán, Beca puede escuchar los pasos apresurados sobre los crujientes tablones de madera del suelo y frunce el ceño, preguntándose si es alguien con ganas de causar problemas.

\- ¡Beca! ¡Beca! – llama Jesse.

Su voz truena y retumba por el interior de la silenciosa tienda. Beca está segura de que hasta el polvo de las estanterías se altera por la intrusión.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – se asoma al pasillo principal, sin saber si tanto alboroto debe causarle preocupación o es una exageración por parte de su mejor amigo. Ve a Jesse parado, recostado contra sus rodillas para intentar recuperar el aire, y se acerca con dos pasos dubitativos –. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… – jadea él, asintiendo –. Es solo… – su respiración silba cuando mete aire en los pulmones y esboza una mueca, secándose la frente con el dorso de la mano –. He venido….corriendo…. en cuanto… lo he… visto…

\- ¿Ver… el qué? – inquiere Beca, confundida a más no poder.

Sus palabras causan que Jesse deje de preocuparse por su respiración y se incorpora, aunque permanece un poco inclinado hacia delante con una mano que presiona un punto concreto en su costado izquierdo. Observa a Beca con una mirada crítica que raya en la incredulidad.

\- ¿No te has enterado?

\- Claramente no – sus palabras desbordan sarcasmo. Arquea las cejas y extiende sus manos en un gesto de "¿por qué crees que te estoy preguntando si no, so tonto?"

\- Beca, tienes que empezar a prestar más atención a tu móvil.

Jesse bufa y saca su iPhone del bolsillo interior de su cazadora. Enciende la pantalla y, al revés, Beca puede verle buscar en el menú hasta pinchar sobre la app de Twitter. Entra en el buscador y solo necesita teclear las tres primeras letras de un nombre para que la primera sugerencia aparezca.

Le tiende el móvil a Beca y hace un gesto con su mano para que lo coja cuando Beca se lo queda mirando un instante, sin entender nada.

\- ¿Qué estoy mirando? – pregunta al ver la aplicación abierta en el perfil de alguien, aunque Jesse ha bajado de forma que el header y la foto de perfil quedan ocultos y la morena solo puede ver la lista de tweets.

\- El Twitter oficial de Chloe Beale – informa Jesse.

Intrigada, Beca presta más atención y se le atasca la respiración en la garganta.

La cantante ha citado el tweet de un fan con un montón de emojis sorprendidos y con ojos en forma de corazón. Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero cuando la mirada de Beca se desvía al tweet de la fan y pincha sobre él para ver el link de YouTube incluido, ahí es cuando su respiración se atasca. Porque es _su_ canción.

 **lexy_22: chloehuh tienes que escuchar esto!**

A ese tweet citado, le siguen una serie de tweets en los que Chloe Beale alaba _su_ canción.

 **chloehuh: oh dios mío este es EL MEJOR descubrimiento de mi vida, llevo toda la mañana escuchándola en bucle *_***

 **chloehuh: estoy realmente OBSESIONADA. No quiero escuchar nada más en mi vida. SOS.**

 **chloehuh: alguno de vosotros tiene idea alguna de quién ha escrito esa canción? Sabéis si es la misma chica que canta? Más importante todavía, sabéis cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con él/ella? #DescubriendoaBMitch**

Su última actividad ha consistido en responder a unos cuantos fans que le han redirigido a las redes sociales de Beca. Cuando por fin comprende lo que eso significa, alza la mirada del móvil de Jesse hasta cruzarla con los ojos ansiosos de su mejor amigo, y un jadeo escapa de su boca.

\- Hostia puta.

Casi le tira el iPhone a las manos a Jesse al salir corriendo de vuelta al mostrador. Salta sobre la barra del mostrador y gira sobre ella hasta que sus pies caen en el interior, y de ahí, al suelo. Se abalanza sobre la regleta donde tiene enchufado el cargador de su móvil y tira del cable hasta que el iPhone está entre sus manos.

Espera con mal disimulada impaciencia a que el smartphone arranque después de estar tantas horas apagado y mete el PIN con tantas prisas que se equivoca y tiene que repetir el proceso. En cuanto se conecta a la red WiFi de la tienda de música, las notificaciones empiezan a llegarle en tropel. Su iPhone vibra como loco en su mano y se ve obligada a silenciarlo completamente.

Hay seis notificaciones, sin embargo, que sobresalen por encima de todas las demás.

 **Twitter: chloehuh ha empezado a seguirte**

 **Twitter: chloehuh te ha mandado un mensaje directo**

 **YouTube: chloehuh ha comentado en tu vídeo**

 **YouTube: chloehuh se ha suscrito a tu canal**

 **Tumblr: chloehuh ha empezado a seguirte**

 **Tumblr: chloehuh te ha mandado un mensaje directo**

\- Oh dios mío – musita, incrédula, y parpadea a la pantalla del teléfono sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué?! – presiona Jesse desde el otro lado del mostrador, tan inclinado que prácticamente está tumbado sobre él.

\- Ha empezado a seguirme en todos sitios…

Su mejor amigo se cansa de su lentitud a la hora de informarle de lo que está ocurriendo y le arrebata el iPhone de las manos. Una enorme sonrisa se expande por su rostro a medida que aísla las notificaciones importantes de las cientos de otras que todavía siguen llegando al móvil de Beca con una frecuencia casi alarmante.

\- Hostia puta – exclama Jesse, llevándose una mano a la boca con sorpresa.

\- Lo sé – asiente la morena, algo pálida por la impresión. Tiene que apoyarse contra la pared porque toda la tienda comienza a darle vueltas, y no sabe si es por la falta de comida en su estómago o por tantas cosas sucediendo en tan poco tiempo.

\- Bec, te ha _escrito_.

\- Lo sé – repite Beca.

\- Chloe Beale quiere hablar _contigo_ – dice Jesse, incrédulo.

\- Lo sé.

\- _Tienes_ que contestarle.

\- Lo s… ¿Qué? – Beca se interrumpe justo a tiempo y exclama la pregunta, mirando a Jesse como si se hubiera vuelto absolutamente majara –. ¿Estás de coña?

\- ¡No puedes simplemente ignorarla! – se indigna él.

\- Tío, es _Chloe_ Beale. Yo soy _yo_ – rebate –. Y ella es… ¡ _Ella_! ¡No puedo hablar con ella así como así!

\- Beca, esta es tu oportunidad – insiste su mejor amigo, agitando su iPhone en la mano con tanto ánimo que la morena teme que se le escape volando –. #DescubriendoaBMitch es trending topic mundial, ¿entiendes? Esto es lo que has estado esperando todo este tiempo – ignora el bufido de Beca y clava su mirada en huidizo azul medianoche. Le tiende su móvil de vuelta sin romper contacto visual –. Contesta.

\- No… – intenta volver a disuadirle, pero Jesse no la deja pronunciar palabra.

\- Con-tes-ta – ordena de nuevo, su voz firme y sus ojos más firmes todavía. Adelanta el móvil unos centímetros más hasta que invade la burbuja de espacio personal de Beca.

La morena suspira y mira el iPhone ofrecido con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, perdida en sus pensamientos. Lentamente, alza una mano que tiembla un poco en el aire por culpa de su indecisión, y la mantiene suspendida por unos interminables segundos hasta que por fin se decide a cerrar los dedos uno a uno en torno al contorno del móvil.

Jesse no lo suelta hasta que está seguro de que el agarre de Beca es firme. Recula con la cautela de alguien que acaba de tropezar con un animal salvaje en medio de una selva y no sabe cómo reaccionar. Deja de estar tumbado sobre el mostrador hasta que simplemente descansa sobre la madera con sus antebrazos.

Le lanza una mirada significativa a Beca, y esta suspira de nuevo.

\- Vale – acepta –. Vale – repite en voz casi inaudible, más para calmarse a sí misma y armarse de valor, que para asegurarle a su mejor amigo de que lo va a hacer.

Sujeta el móvil entre las dos manos de forma que sus pulgares se ciernan sobre la pantalla encendida y usa uno para abrir la notificación de los mensajes en Twitter.

 **chloehuh: Hola! Mi agente probablemente me mate cuando se entere de esto, pero tenía que hablar contigo ^_^**

 **chloehuh: Una fan me ha pasado la canción que hiciste anoche con mi entrevista y me parece absolutamente increíble**

 **chloehuh: Llevo todo el día escuchándola en bucle**

\- Vale – suspira Beca, preparándose mentalmente para lo que está a punto de hacer.

 _bmitch47: Hola! Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo ;)_

 _bmitch47: Siento haber tardado tanto en responder, tenía el móvil sin batería_

 _bmitch47: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado :P_

Jesse le quita el móvil de las manos una vez Beca deja de escribir y alza la mirada de la pantalla. La morena apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar con un grito de queja, musitando algo sobre la privacidad, mientras su mejor amigo la ignora y lee su respuesta a la cantante.

Beca espera el veredicto con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, intentando no mostrar su obvia preocupación.

\- Oye, está muy bien – le felicita.

\- No suenes tan sorprendido, ¿quieres? – gruñe la morena, desbordando sarcasmo.

Jesse simplemente se ríe y le devuelve el iPhone bloqueado. Beca se lo guarda en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros tras asegurarse de volver a ponerlo en sonido para que vibre en cuanto Chloe responda.

Chloe Beale. Responder. Sus mensajes.

Tiene la sensación de que la cabeza le va a estallar de un momento a otro. Y la sonrisa de comemierda de Jesse, tan grande que Beca se pregunta cómo no le duele la cara de estirarla tanto, no ayuda. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

\- ¿Qué? – espeta al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo lleva mirándole cinco minutos seguidos sin parpadear ni una sola vez.

\- Así que le has escrito una canción de amor a Chloe Beale – se burla en tono cantarín, apoyando un codo sobre el mostrador y descansando su mandíbula en él.

\- Ugh, cállate – le gruñe Beca de vuelta, golpeando en brazo en el que está apoyado para que se le caiga la cabeza.

* * *

 **chloehuh: Me alivia saber eso ;)**

 **chloehuh: No te preocupes, la verdad es que no esperaba que estuvieras despierta. Considerando que subiste el vídeo a casi las cinco de la mañana…**

 **chloehuh: Gustarme es quedarse corto. Cuando digo que estoy obsesionada, lo digo en serio. De verdad.**

 _bmitch47: Ugh no me lo recuerdes…_

 _bmitch47: Sinceramente, si no fuera porque tenía que trabajar, seguiría durmiendo_

 _bmitch47: Gracias ^_^_

 **chloehuh: Normal! En qué trabajas?**

 **chloehuh: Me estoy dando cuenta de que estamos en desequilibrio aquí**

 _bmitch47: De día ayudo a un amigo en su tienda de música, y algunas noches hago de DJ en un club_

 _bmitch47: A qué te refieres?_

 **chloehuh: Ooooh en qué club? Lo conozco?**

 **chloehuh: Pues que tú probablemente sabes todo de mí, y yo sé prácticamente nada de ti**

 **chloehuh: Podrías ser un señor de 56 años ;)**

 _bmitch47: No creo… Te suena de algo el Six Feet Under?_

 _bmitch47: Jajajaja te aseguro que no soy un señor de 56 años_

 _bmitch47: Soy Beca Mitchell, tengo 25 años. Nacida y criada en Portland, fui un año a la universidad de Barden en Atlanta por obligación y luego me vine a Los Ángeles a buscarme la vida en el mundo de la música. No he tenido suerte todavía :/_

 _bmitch47: Vivo con mi mejor amigo y, hasta ayer, no tenía ni idea de quien eras. En eso estamos equilibradas :)_

 **chloehuh: Mmmm no, pero curioso nombre para un club. Me gusta! Quizá me pase algún día**

 **chloehuh: Jajajaja me alivia saber eso**

 **chloehuh: Encantada! Aunque quizá necesite pruebas de que todo lo que has dicho es cierto…**

 _bmitch47: Puedes venir los martes o viernes, que es cuando estaré yo por allí. Me aseguraré de que te salgan las bebidas gratis ;)_

 _bmitch47: Tengo Instagram, sabes?_

 **chloehuh: Esa es… una oferta MUY tentadora**

 **chloehuh: A esta pelirroja le va la marcha ;)**

 **chloehuh: Lo sé, pero lo tienes privado :/ te crees que no he mirado ya?**

 _bmitch47: Jajajaja siempre y cuando no vuelvas a hablar de ti en tercera persona, por favor_

 _bmitch47: Oh vaya, eres buena… Petición aceptada!_

 **chloehuh: Tendré que ver qué puedo hacer al respecto :P**

 **chloehuh: Oh.**

* * *

 _bmitch47: Hola? Sigues viva?_

 **chloehuh: Jajaja sí, perdona**

 _bmitch47: Tu último mensaje fue bastante…. Preocupante_

 **chloehuh: No, es que… No eres para nada como esperaba**

 **chloehuh: Pero en plan bien**

 **chloehuh: Eres mucho más guapa en la realidad que en mi imaginación ;)**

 _bmitch47: Oh._

 _bmitch47: Gracias. Supongo (?)_

 _bmitch47: Creo que es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso, normalmente suele ser al revés_

 **chloehuh: El placer es todo mío ;)**

 **chloehuh: Los hombres son estúpidos (a veces), no les hagas caso**

 _bmitch47: Mmmm fueron mujeres en realidad…_

 _bmitch47: *saluda desde fuera del armario*_

 **chloehuh: Oh! Perdona! No debería haber asumido…**

 _bmitch47: No pasa nada :)_

 **chloehuh: Eso explica la cantidad insana de camisas de franela que tienes ;P**

 _bmitch47: OYE._

 _bmitch47: Perdona pero es lo más cómodo jamás inventado por el ser humano_

 **chloehuh: Jajajajajaja te estoy tomando el pelo**

 **chloehuh: Aunque he de decir que es mucho más cómodo no llevar nada ;)**

 _bmitch47: …_

 _bmitch47: Si alguna vez te arrestan por exhibicionismo, a mí no me llames para sacarte de la cárcel_

 _bmitch47: De hecho, creo que esa es una llamada que a tu agente le ENCANTARÁ recibir ;P_

 **chloehuh: Jajajajajajajaja oh sí**

 **chloehuh: Vomitará de emoción**

* * *

 **chloehuh: Podemos hablar de I'm too drunk for this sh*it?**

 **chloehuh: Y LO MUCHO que me gusta**

 _bmitch47: Jajajaja gracias_

 _bmitch47: Aunque solo estaba jugando ese día_

 _bmitch47: Fue divertido de hacer_

 **chloehuh: De verdad que no entiendo cómo todavía no te han contratado en alguna discográfica**

 **chloehuh: Si me cogieron a mí y no tengo ni la mitad de talento que tú! Haces música Y cantas, qué mas quieren?**

 _bmitch47: Oh calla. Tú cantas, escribes, compones, eres guapa y se te dan bien las situaciones sociales_

 _bmitch47: Les tocó la lotería cuando accediste a firmar con ellos_

 **chloehuh: Crees que soy guapa? *_***

 _bmitch47: Jajajaja en serio solo te has quedado con eso de todo lo que he dicho?_

 **chloehuh: Tengo memoria selectiva :P**

 _bmitch47: Ya veo ya…_

 **chloehuh: No has contestado a mí pregunta ;)**

 _bmitch47: En serio necesitas que te conteste?_

 _bmitch47: Tía, te dediqué una canción entera_

 _bmitch47: Nunca antes había hecho eso_

 _bmitch47: Y llevo dos semanas hablando contigo sin parar_

 _bmitch47: Creo que la respuesta está más que clara, no?_

 **chloehuh: ^_^**

* * *

Vale. Está intentando no entrar en pánico.

La palabra clave es: intentando. Porque está fracasando estrepitosamente. Lleva diez minutos con el móvil en la mano, la pantalla apagada parece estar sacándole la lengua en un gesto burlón, y se está mordiendo el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que la boca le sabe a sangre y es probable que termine con dos agujeros permanentes que le sirvan de piercing.

Es probable que nunca haya sido tan sincera con alguien. Especialmente si solo conoce a ese alguien desde hace dos semanas.

Pero cuando Chloe le recordó que no había contestado a su pregunta, tuvo una pequeña epifanía y terminó diciendo: a la mierda. Porque a lo mejor se equivocaba, pero estaba bastante segura de que Chloe ha estado ligando con ella todo este tiempo. Y a lo mejor lo ha interpretado todo mal, pero a lo mejor lo ha interpretado bien.

A veces hay que arriesgarse y afrontar las consecuencias.

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que la mande a la mierda? ¿Que le diga que no está interesada de esa forma? ¿Que le mande un mensaje con una sonrisita que Beca no sabe ni cómo empezar a interpretar?

Esa posibilidad no se le había pasado por la cabeza, y ahora no sabe muy bien qué hacer.

 _Tío_

 _SOS_

 ** _Qué ocurre Becaw?_**

 _Creo que he metido la pata con Chloe_

 _Mira_

 _*imagen*_

 _Ahora qué? Le digo algo? Lo dejo pasar y espero a que ella diga algo?_

 ** _Jajajajaj eres adorable cuando estás toda preocupada y enamorada_**

 _Puedes decirle a tu única neurona que se centre?_

 _Por favor_

 ** _Claro que sí, Becaw_**

 ** _A ver_**

 ** _Mi consejo es que lo dejes como está_**

 _Pero… No hará las cosas raras?_

 ** _Oh no_**

 ** _Ya verás cómo todo sale bien al final ;)_**

 _…_

 _Vale_

 _Estás muy raro_

 _Más de lo normal, que ya es decir_

 _Todo bien?_

 ** _Más que bien_**

 ** _Estoy requeté feliz :D :D :D_**

 _?_

 _La churri por fin deja que la llames churri?_

 ** _Nope_**

 ** _:) :) :) :)_**

 _?_

 ** _Paciencia, pequeño saltamontes_**

 ** _:) :) :) :)_**

* * *

Canturrea para sí misma mientras recoloca los discos que se han ido acumulando en la cesta de plástico a lo largo del día. Está perdida en su pequeño mundo, distraída por primera vez en el día, con el cerebro completamente desconectado. Lo único en lo que está pensando es el orden alfabético y en qué estantería estaba la obra completa de Queen.

La campanilla de la puerta de la tienda repiquetea para anunciar que alguien acaba de entrar.

\- ¡Hola! – saluda con la voz alzada para que se la escuche bien –. ¡Segundo pasillo a la izquierda!

Escucha pasos tentativos acercarse hasta su posición entre las estanterías y se agacha un momento, de espaldas al recién llegado, para colocar el vinilo de Queen en su sitio correcto: entre _The Works_ y _The Miracle_.

\- Ahora mismo estoy con usted – se disculpa, todavía agachada al darse cuenta de que alguien ha dejado el CD de _Jazz_ mal colocado.

\- Oh, no te preocupes – le tranquiliza una dulce voz en la que Beca puede escuchar una sonrisa –. Mis vistas no están _nada_ mal.

Tarda un segundo más de lo que debería, pero es como si su cerebro fuera incapaz de asociar la familiaridad de esa voz, con la persona a la que pertenece, y el hecho de que estuviera hablado con _ella_. En _persona_.

Se incorpora con tanta rapidez que su sangre desaparece de golpe de su cabeza y se marea. Extiende una mano para curvar los dedos alrededor de una balda de la estantería y equilibrarse, no solo por el mareo, sino por el absoluto shock que supone ver a la mismísima Chloe Beale tranquilamente recostada contra la estantería.

La cantante tiene una sonrisa pícara en los labios y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Toda su postura indica que está relajada y disfrutando de la mandíbula descolgada de Beca.

\- ¿Qu…? ¿…Chloe? – jadea al cabo de un interminable rato de estar con la boca abierta de par en par.

\- Beca – se burla de ella, su sonrisa haciéndose imposiblemente más grande.

La morena simplemente parpadea. No puede creerse que Chloe Beale esté de pie a menos de un metro de distancia de ella. Si alargase el brazo ahora mismo podría tocarla. Y, madre mía, la televisión no le hacía justicia _alguna_.

No sabe cómo lo hace, pero Chloe es incluso más atractiva en persona. Es como si su piel desprendiera un brillo especial que hace que no seas capaz de mirarla fijamente durante más de un segundo porque no eres suficientemente digna como para ser testigo de esa belleza. Sus ojos son aún más imposiblemente azules de lo que parecían en las fotos, y su sonrisa es tan dulce que Beca cree que es probable que ahora sea diabética.

Es irreal, y Beca no tiene forma de luchar contra ello.

\- ¿Qu-Qué haces aquí? – tartamudea, tropezando con su propia lengua por el ansia de rellenar ese silencio que se alarga, y alarga, y alarga, entre ellas –. ¿Cómo sabías…? – no termina la pregunta, porque ni ella misma se explica qué está pasando ahora mismo.

\- Jesse y yo nos seguimos en Instagram – explica Chloe, y su voz es tan dulce y suave como cuando canta –. Él me dio la dirección de la tienda – se encoge de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

\- Ese traidor – musita Beca para sí misma. Ahora por fin comprende sus crípticos mensajes –. Pero sigues sin decirme qué haces aquí – le recuerda.

La amable sonrisa de Chloe se tuerce un poco, y los dedos de Beca afirman su agarre alrededor del borde de la balda porque acaba de sentir sus rodillas temblar. Traga saliva cuando Chloe da un paso adelante que acorta la distancia entre ambas, descruzando los brazos para dejarlos caer tranquilamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- Vengo a invitarte a cenar – informa como quien habla del tiempo.

La respiración de Beca se atasca en su garganta, lo que hace reír silenciosamente a Chloe. Azul bebé chisporrotea con felicidad y carcajadas contenidas, y la morena se olvida de hasta su propio nombre.

\- ¿Aceptas? – pregunta la cantante cuando el tiempo se alarga y Beca todavía no ha contestado.

Como en un trance, Beca parpadea y ladea la cabeza. Entonces, parece volver en sí. Sacude la cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y carraspea varias veces.

\- Em, sí, claro – asiente –. Pero ¿no era que no tienes tiempo para eso?

\- ¿Lo que decías en tu canción es cierto? – pregunta Chloe de vuelta, acortando la distancia con otro paso.

\- Eh… Sí.

\- Entonces estoy dispuesta a hacer tiempo. ¿Estás dispuesta tú a hacer frente a lo que supondría? – da otro paso, de forma que están casi tocándose y Beca tiene que alzar la mirada para poder seguir manteniendo el contacto visual.

\- Creo que… – se pausa un segundo, pensando a toda velocidad. Busca todos los motivos por los que su relación con Chloe puede ser complicada, por los que puede salir mal, por los que puede terminar haciéndole daño. Son muchos, y mucho más fuertes y altos que los motivos por los que sí puede salir bien. Sin embargo, al final, un solo vistazo a la dulce sonrisa de Chloe, sus ojos esperanzados clavados en ella, y la decisión está más que clara –. Sí – murmura.

\- ¿Sí? – inquiere Chloe suavemente, en apenas un susurro.

La cantante se inclina hacia delante hasta que sus narices se rozan y el aire se atasca en la garganta de Beca.

\- Sí – jadea.

\- Bien – musita en el mismo tono de voz, antes de que la distancia entre ambas desaparezca definitivamente.

Beca cierra los ojos y se abandona a las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica una vez sus labios se tocan. Chloe besa con la misma dulzura y suavidad que la caracteriza, y no sabe cómo ni cuándo, pero en algún momento su mano se suelta de la balda de la estantería para cerrarse en un puño alrededor de la sudadera de la cantante.

Chloe enmarca su rostro entre sus manos, acunando sus mejillas con delicadeza, y angula su cabeza hacia arriba. Atrapa el labio inferior de Beca entre los suyos y lo muerde suavemente, y si Beca creía que antes le habían temblado las rodillas, ahora está completamente segura.

Cuando la cantante se separa, Beca permanece con los ojos cerrados mientras lucha por normalizar su respiración.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 8 en tu casa – informa Chloe otra vez con la más absoluta tranquilidad –. Pasaré a buscarte.

Se despide de la morena con un breve beso, y gira sobre los talones de sus deportivas. Beca la observa desaparecer al doblar la esquina, deja de escuchar sus pasos sobre las tablas de madera del suelo, el repiqueteo de la campanilla de la puerta.

Se deja caer contra la estantería y alza una mano para tocarse los labios, que todavía hormiguean por el increíble beso de Chloe.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – piensa en voz alta, maravillada.


	26. Bechloe Week 2018 (Pt 1)

**BECHLOE WEEK 2018**

 **Monday July 23: Accidental Kiss**

Cuando Chloe se despierta, lo primero de lo que se da cuenta es de que apenas hay luz. La casa de las Bellas está sumida en un silencio que solo se consigue durante la noche, interrumpido por el ocasional ronquido suelto o palabra murmurada.

Le pican los ojos como si se hubiera pasado tres horas buceando en el océano con ellos abiertos bajo el agua, y está segura de que rascárselos no ayuda a la situación. Parpadea varias veces, tratando de humedecerlos y deshacerse de los restos de legañas.

Un enorme bostezo interrumpe su proceso. A pesar de que se muere de sueño, sabe que es inútil volver a intentar quedarse dormida. Ya le costó bastante anoche, y las pocas horas de sueño consiguió fueron inquietas y poco profundas. Además, puede notar su estómago apretarse por los nervios con cada minuto que pasa.

Resopla y se pone los ojos en blanco a sí misma. Se quita la sábana enredada de una patada y cruza su habitación, ignorando la maleta hecha y cerrada que descansa sobre el suelo en una esquina, esperando el momento en que la embarque a un avión dirección a Copenhague.

Baja silenciosamente las escaleras y rodea la esquina para atravesar el salón hacia la cocina. Se sorprende al encontrarse a Beca ya despierta, tanto que su paso vacila. Bosteza de nuevo, sin molestarse en enmascararlo, y estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza para estirar el cuerpo y los músculos agarrotados.

Arrastra los pies descalzos el resto del camino, acercándose a Beca, que está sentada en un taburete de espaldas a la entrada de la cocina. La morena no se gira a recibirla ni nada, pero Chloe sabe que es consciente de su presencia por la forma en que alza un poco la cabeza y relaja los hombros.

Supone que Beca la ve acercarse a ella gracias a su reflejo distorsionado en el cristal del horno que tiene delante, al otro lado de la cocina. Supone que Beca decide girarse a decirle hola o simplemente para comprobar que no planea atacarla por la espalda.

Chloe solo puede suponer.

Porque la verdad es que lo siguiente que pasa… Bueno, son una serie de sucesos que están algo borrosos en su mente.

Sus manos caen sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que Beca está sentada. Al mismo tiempo que se inclina sobre su espalda para depositar un beso en su mejilla, Beca gira la cabeza.

Y el beso de Chloe, más que en su mejilla, cae en los labios de una desprevenida Beca.

El contacto es como una descarga eléctrica y apenas dura unas milésimas de segundo. En cuanto ambas se dan cuenta del error, se separan de golpe como si se hubieran abrasado los labios.

Sonrojada, Beca carraspea y agacha la cabeza.

Sin entender del todo qué acaba de pasar, Chloe da un paso atrás. Parpadea y se lleva una mano a los labios. Todavía puede notar el fantasma de la sonrisa de Beca presionada contra ellos y mentiría si dijera que no hace que su cabeza dé vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Beca abre y cierra la boca varias veces sin que salga sonido alguno. Al final, encuentra las palabras y empieza a decir algo, pero su voz se atasca y rompe a la mitad, haciendo que sea incomprensible.

Solo alza la mirada un instante, y en cuanto se encuentra con la de Chloe, la retira al techo. Traga saliva y carraspea de nuevo.

\- Hay café hecho – musita.

Despega el dedo índice del mango de su taza para señalar hacia la esquina de la cocina en la que está conectada la máquina y deja que sus ojos revoloteen por la estancia, evitando a Chloe como si fuera un imán de carga opuesta.

La pelirroja ni siquiera tiene la suficiente presencia de mente como para sentirse dolida. Simplemente asiente, distraída.

 **Tuesday July 24: Jealousy**

Por norma general, Chloe es una persona feliz. Considera que ya hay suficiente tristeza en el mundo como para centrarse siempre en todo lo malo, con eso solo consigues deprimirte en un pozo sin fondo.

Su madre siempre le dijo que la negatividad atrae a la negatividad, y lo mismo ocurre con la positividad. Desde entonces, Chloe prefiere ver siempre el vaso medio lleno antes que medio vacío. Es capaz de mantener la actitud positiva hasta en las circunstancias más exigentes, rara vez la pierde.

El Campeonato Mundial de A Cappella, sin embargo, es una de esas veces.

También influye bastante el hecho de que Beca y ella estén raras desde _El Beso_ , como lo llama Aubrey. No tuvieron tiempo de hablar de ello justo después, porque Beca estaba muy ocupada muriendo de vergüenza y Flo se unió a ellas en la cocina antes de que Chloe se recuperara del todo.

Y no es que se eviten, pero tampoco son _ellas_. Es más bien que, cada vez que están juntas, el aire parece cargarse de una electricidad extraña que le pone a Chloe los pelos de punta.

El caso es que, al final no había nada de lo que preocuparse porque en cuanto terminan de actuar en ese enorme escenario, Chloe _sabe_ que han ganado. _Tienen_ que ganar, nadie más ha conseguido crear ese efecto en la audiencia.

Cuando anuncian su nombre por los altavoces y les piden que vuelvan al escenario a recoger su trofeo, Chloe es la única que no parece sorprendida. Solo sonríe ampliamente y se une a los gritos, corriendo escaleras arriba impulsada por la adrenalina y la felicidad efervescente.

Cuando Beca se gira inmediatamente hacia ella y la abraza, _Chloe_ es la única que parece sorprendida. Luego, las demás Bellas se apilan sobre ellas hasta que están rodeadas de las risas de su familia.

Camina por la amplia expansión de césped con Beca a su lado y piensa que, después de experimentar este tipo de felicidad, nunca va a ser capaz de volver a bajar de la nube. Cada paso se siente como si estuviera flotando, como si la gravedad ya no le hiciera efecto.

Piensa que, en este momento, nada podría arruinar su buen humor.

\- ¡BECAAAAWWW! – se escucha de repente a lo lejos.

Las Bellas se frenan en una zona pobremente iluminada, a medio camino entre el escenario y el aparcamiento en el que han dejado el bus. Se gira, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de discernir de dónde viene ese grito.

\- ¡BECAAAAWWWW! – otra vez, solo que más cerca. El grito se aproxima y Chloe se tensa, porque solo hay una persona en el mundo que usa ese apodo.

Dos haces de luz blanquecina se acercan hasta ellas y cuando la distancia es la apropiada como para poder distinguirles en la luz del ocaso, Chloe aprieta la mandíbula.

Porque ahí, enroscado en una bandera de Estados Unidos y con una linterna en la mano, está Jesse. Viene corriendo, directo hacia ellas, y en cuanto Beca le reconoce deja escapar un grito exhilarante y sale corriendo también a lanzarse en sus brazos.

Chloe entrecierra los ojos y siente una punzada de algo clavarse en su pecho, algo oscuro que no termina de hacerle sentir del todo bien.

De forma lejana, como distorsionada a pesar de que no están más lejos de diez pasos, Chloe escucha la conversación entre Beca y Jesse en contra de su voluntad. El Treble llama a Beca "su chica" cuando dice que ha venido a mostrar su apoyo, y Chloe siente que la gravedad vuelve a funcionar.

Piensa que quizá algo se ha estropeado en el universo, porque siente más peso sobre su pecho de lo normal.

Su estómago se revuelve y la boca le sabe a ácido. Se remueve en el sitio y desvía la mirada, prefiriendo centrarse en otra cosa, deseando poder simplemente apagar sus oídos.

Entonces, Stacie aparece a su lado. Rodea su cuello con un brazo, apretándola contra su costado y casi hundiendo su cara en su escote.

Chloe escucha su risa en su oído y no sabe si es totalmente accidental o Stacie se ha dado cuenta de su reacción a la repentina presencia de Jesse – y Benji, se da cuenta con algo de retraso – en Copenhague, pero lo agradece de todas formas.

\- Tú y yo nos vamos a pillar un pedo monumental esta noche – le promete con un guiño travieso.

Chloe devuelve la sonrisa y acepta. Emborracharse nunca había sonado tan bien.

 **Wednesday July 25: Drunk Texting**

En algún momento de la noche, a través de la neblina del alcohol, Chloe se da cuenta de que falta Beca.

Se queda parada en medio de la pista de baile y comienza a girar sobre sí misma, intentando buscar la pequeña figura de su mejor amiga entre la masa de cuerpos. Stacie, que empieza a restregarse contra una chica de rasgos exóticos en cuanto Chloe deja de bailar con ella, le lanza una mirada interrogante.

Es un: ¿estás bien?

Es un: ¿tienes ganas de vomitar?, porque si es así iré contigo para sujetarte el pelo.

\- ¿Dónde está Beca? – grita Chloe, subida sobre las puntas de los dedos de los pies para poder alcanzar el oído de Stacie y hacerse oír sobre la base electrónica de la música.

La morena se limita a encogerse de hombros y sacudir la cabeza en una negativa. Chloe se vuelve y repite el proceso con el resto de las Bellas que encuentra a su alrededor, y las que ve un poco más dispersas a lo largo y ancho de la pista de baile.

Ninguna recuerda haber visto a Beca entrar en el club con ellas.

Con el ceño fruncido, Chloe se muerde el labio inferior y avisa a Bree de que va a salir a tomar algo de aire.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – le pregunta su mejor amiga con una mirada preocupada.

\- No, no – Chloe desestima la oferta con una mano –. Estoy bien.

Le regala a Aubrey una sonrisa para que vea que lo dice en serio y no es un intento de deshacerse de ella. Usando los codos, se abre paso como puede entre las personas apelotonadas en la pista de baile y deja escapar una exhalación de alivio al llegar a una zona mucho más amplia y vacía.

Se recoge sus mechones cobrizos con ambas manos y los alza de su cuello sudoroso, como si se fuera a hacer una coleta. Lo vuelve a dejar caer al darse cuenta de que no lleva ninguna goma de pelo en las muñecas.

El aire fresco de la noche golpea su rostro y le ayuda a recobrar algo de claridad. Saca su móvil para descubrir que van a dar las 3 de la mañana en cuestión de quince minutos, y busca el contacto de Beca.

 **Chloe**

 _Estás biwn?_

 _Dinde sndas?_

 **Beca**

 _Estamos en el mismo club, Chlo_

 **Chloe**

 _:(_

 _No te hwe visto_

 **Beca**

 _Eso es porque no estaba hablando_

 _Bailando*_

 **Chloe**

 _Ppr qué no?_

 _Tofas las bellas wstaban bailandp_

 _Se tebechaba de menos_

 **Beca**

 _Se me echaba de menos?_

 _O esa es solo otra forma de decir que TÚ me echabas de menos_

 **Chloe**

 _;)_

 **Beca**

 _De todos modos, creo que la pregunta aquí es_

 _Dónde estás tú?_

 **Chloe**

 _Fuwra_

 _Fuers*_

 _FUERA*_

 **Beca**

 _:')_

 _Qué haces fuera tú sola?_

 **Chloe**

 _Hablar contigo_

 **Beca**

 _*ojos en blanco*_

 _Quédate donde estás, vale?_

Chloe espera cinco minutos.

Y diez.

Y quince.

Cuando mira el reloj y ve que van a pasar veinte minutos desde el mensaje, empieza a pensar si ha interpretado bien las palabras de Beca. Quizá en realidad ponía que fuese a buscarla a donde estuviera, pero su mirada desenfocada le había llevado a confundirse.

Se separa de la pared de ladrillo en la que se ha apoyado para frenar el vaivén de su cabeza y guarda el móvil con un suspiro. Está a punto de empezar el camino de vuelta cuando la puerta gris del club se abre de golpe.

Beca sale la primera y mira a su alrededor, en busca de una señal de Chloe. Su rostro se suaviza y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa cuando la encuentra.

\- ¡Ahí estás! – exclama –. Perdona la tardanza, ha costado más de lo que esperaba reunir a toda la manada – se disculpa con una mueca.

Chloe sigue con algo de lentitud el pulgar que señala por encima del hombro de Beca y la sensación burbujeante de su pecho muere cuando ve a Jesse liderando el grupo de Bellas en varios estados de intoxicación.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? – pregunta, sorprendida.

\- Van a cerrar – Beca se encoge de hombros.

\- Estos europeos no tienen _ni idea_ de lo que es la marcha – opina Amy la Gorda casi en un grito, sacudiendo la cabeza como si ese descubrimiento supusiera una gran decepción para ella que no está segura de que jamás sea capaz de superar.

Stacie toma la delantera y se lleva a Beca con ella, de forma muy similar a como se llevó a Chloe con ella unas horas antes.

Chloe disimula su decepción como puede y sigue a sus amigas por las calles adoquinadas.

 **Thursday July 26: Why?**

Al final, Chloe se cansa de esperar al momento adecuado.

Decide tomar cartas en el asunto porque sabe que, si sigue permitiéndolo, Beca jamás va a sacar el tema por sí sola. Y se van a mudar juntas a un estudio pequeño y va a ser demasiado incómodo si sigue habiendo esa palpable tensión en el aire.

(Además, Amy le suplica – a su manera, que lo hace sentir más como una amenaza que otra cosa –, que solucionen lo que sea que haya pasado porque Beca está más gruñona y abstraída de lo habitual.

\- Yo no me meto dentro de cuatro paredes con vosotras mientras las cosas sigan así – advierte con una ceja arqueada en advertencia.)

De modo que, el día antes del vuelo que las llevará a Nueva York y a sus nuevas vidas, Chloe sube con determinación a la buhardilla de la casa de las Bellas y se planta frente a Beca.

Hace girar la silla en la que está sentada con dos manos en el respaldo y la morena se sobresalta, parpadeando varias veces en una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Casi parece que se ha encogido un poco, como si esperase una bofetada en cualquier momento.

Sus labios se despegan y Chloe ve su ceño fruncirse, de modo que acalla las protestas de Beca antes de que puedan tomar forma con una pregunta directa que no se anda con rodeos.

\- Has estado evitándome – sentencia, arqueando las cejas –. ¿Por qué? ¿Fue por ese beso? – Ahora que ha cogido carrerilla, no quiere parar, así que deja que las palabras sigan brotando de su boca –. Porque sabes que fue un accidente, no lo hice adrede, y no me parece just…

\- No ha sido por eso, ¿vale? – le interrumpe Beca, desesperada por pararle los pies antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Sus manos se agitan en el aire en señal de inocencia –. Solo necesitaba…

Su voz se apaga y agacha la cabeza, fijándola en su regazo. Se levanta el esmalte negro que recubre sus uñas. Chloe intenta ser paciente, pero el tiempo sigue pasando y Beca no habla.

Pone los brazos en jarra y ladea la cabeza, una señal de que está esperando a que termine.

\- Espacio – murmura al final la morena, agachando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué? – insiste Chloe, algo ofuscada.

\- Para aclararme la mente y eso – Beca se encoge de hombros, como si eso ya fuera suficientemente obvio por sí solo que no necesita acompañarlo de nada más.

Chloe suelta un bufido exasperado. Sus manos golpean sus muslos y se extienden a sus lados en un gesto que sí que es suficientemente obvio como para acompañarlo de algo más, dice a gritos: deja de andarte por las ramas y cuéntame ya lo que te pasa.

Beca aprieta la mandíbula un instante, Chloe puede ver los músculos moverse bajo su pálida piel. Azul medianoche revolotea hasta fijarse en el techo y luego volver a bajar, dibujando un semicírculo completo, pero nunca llegando al centro.

A Chloe.

\- No he podido dejar de pensar en ese beso – admite Beca en una voz tan baja que, si no fuera porque Chloe ha hasta contenido la respiración en espera, probablemente no lo hubiera escuchado.

La confesión le pilla tan desprevenida que siente sus rodillas temblar y casi doblarse. Se recupera de ese tambaleo momentáneo, de la sensación de que Beca acaba de coger la alfombra sobre la que estaba de pie y se la ha quitado de un tirón seco de debajo de los pies.

Su corazón late, lento y pesado, en su pecho. Martillea contra sus costillas de una forma parecida al golpeteo de unos nudillos sobre una puerta. Como si quisiera asegurarse de que Chloe no se olvida de su presencia.

Cierra los ojos.

\- Yo tampoco – admite en una exhalación.

Sus miradas se encuentran y la electricidad estática que carga el aire entre ellas aumenta de potencia. Chloe la escucha restallar a su alrededor y su piel se eriza en respuesta.

\- Quería… – Beca se humedece los labios en un gesto cargado de nerviosismo e inseguridad. Suspira y continúa –. Quería hablarte de ello, pero tenía miedo de que fueras a quitarle importancia diciendo que fue un accidente – baja la mirada, vulnerable –. O que era parte de tu experimentación…

\- Becs… – murmura Chloe casi con reverencia.

La Beca que tiene frente a ella, es su Beca favorita. Es como una delicada flor, la más hermosa que jamás has visto y que te llena con una repentina urgencia de acordonar la zona y vigilar las 24 horas del día para asegurarte que nadie le haga daño.

Ahora mismo, sabe que tiene que tratar a Beca con esa misma delicadeza. Puede ver lo expuesta y sensible que está en este momento. Puede ver su fragilidad reflejada en el mar tormentoso que son sus ojos.

\- Eso fue un comentario estúpido – resopla, frotándose la frente con una mano.

Cuando dijo eso en el retiro de Aubrey, nunca pensó que Beca lo fuera interpretar como algo serio. Si bien es cierto que había una determinada cantidad de verdad en sus palabras, nunca fue más que una broma. Un comentario hecho para presionar sus botones y lograr una reacción.

\- Tú nunca… Eres _mucho_ más que un simple experimento – recalca con urgencia, desesperada por que comprenda eso.

Beca cierra los ojos con fuerza un instante, pero cuando vuelve a abrirlos están llenos de determinación. Se levanta con tanto ímpetu que empuja la silla en la que estaba sentada y la lanza rodando contra la mesa.

Pero Chloe no puede centrarse en eso porque de repente hay una mano en su cuello que tira de ella y unos labios impacientes sobre los suyos.

Sus párpados caen en un revoloteo y cree que deja escapar un suspiro, pero quizá sea Beca. Alza las manos para acunar las mejillas de Beca con delicadeza y entrega su cuerpo y alma en ese beso.

Está segura de que, después de _este_ tipo de felicidad, sí que nunca va a ser capaz de volver a bajar de la nube.

* * *

 **A/N: Eso es todo por hoy, amigxs.**

 **PD: Técnicamente esto no se puede hacer. Técnicamente la Bechloe Week existe para que escribas cada día una historia con la temática asignada. Pero a mí eso de seguir las reglas al pie de la letra nunca se me ha dado especialmente bien muahahaha. Así que he cogido los días que me interesaban y los he adaptado a mi manera.**

 **Y, cómo no, lo subo semanas más tarde. Tengo una reputación que mantener xd**

 **xoxo**


	27. Saturday 28th: Good Luck Charm

**A/N: Hay un cambio de POV de Chloe a Beca justo a la mitad, está indicado con una x y líneas separatorias.**

* * *

 **Saturday July 28: Good Luck Charm**

La primera vez es un completo accidente. Pura casualidad.

Chloe comparte un par de miradas juguetonas con un chico mientras su equipo de a cappella calienta los músculos justo delante de donde las Bellas están reunidas. Su capitana, Alice, está dando una especie de discurso inspiracional, pero Chloe no presta atención alguna.

Sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior cuando el chico flexiona los bíceps. Él la pilla mirando y sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa cómplice. Sus cejas se arquean, su cabeza se ladea en una invitación.

Chloe hace un rápido cálculo mental: les quedan todavía dos grupos por delante y Alice está demasiado inmersa en sí misma como para darse cuenta de que Chloe ha desaparecido un par de minutos.

Se muerde el labio de nuevo y asiente con un guiño pícaro. El chico sonríe, retrocediendo un par de pasos hasta desaparecer por un pasillo lateral que desemboca en el backstage. Antes de rodear la esquina, le lanza una última mirada llena de promesas.

La pelirroja devuelve su atención a las demás Bellas. Comprueba que nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de su intercambio silencioso con la competencia, todas parecen estar bebiendo las palabras de su capitana.

De forma disimulada, se va alejando hacia la pared. Se desliza sobre ella hacia la esquina lentamente, y cree que lo ha conseguido cuando siente una mano enroscarse en su muñeca. Gira la cabeza a la velocidad del rayo, temiendo ya la reprimenda de Alice.

Pero es Aubrey quien sujeta su muñeca en un agarre de hierro. Sus ojos verdes le lanzan una mirada dura y precavida.

\- ¿Qué haces? – sisea.

\- No tardo nada – promete Chloe, tirando hacia la esquina.

\- Es el _enemigo_ , Chloe.

La pelirroja pone los ojos en blanco, porque por mucho que quiera a Aubrey y adore la a cappella, considera que su amiga se toma las cosas con quizá _demasiada_ intensidad.

Vuelve a tirar de su muñeca para recuperarla y esta vez Aubrey la deja marchar, pero con una expresión que dice: yo lo he intentado, si te metes en un lío allá tú. Chloe le regala una última sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de desaparecer al otro lado de la esquina, en busca del chico.

* * *

La primera vez es pura casualidad, pero a la segunda, la tercera vez, ya sabe perfectamente qué está haciendo.

No vuelve a ver al chico al que nunca le preguntó su nombre, ya que su grupo quedó descalificado en esa primera competición. Chloe no sufre mucho su derrota, primero porque eso significa que las Bellas siguen avanzando y, mientras ganen, Alice está feliz y las deja un poco en paz. Y, segundo, porque no es que tenga mucho problema a la hora de encontrar a otra persona con la que sustituir al chico.

Descubre que, enrollarse con alguien justo antes de una actuación es la forma ideal de combatir los nervios.

Mientras tiene los labios de otra persona aplastados contra los suyos, su lengua rozándose contra la suya, y manos recorriendo su cuerpo, resulta que le queda poca potencia mental para pensar en que tiene que subirse a un escenario en cuestión de minutos.

Nunca llegan más allá de la segunda base. Chloe nunca _permite_ que vayan más allá.

Y no sabe en qué momento ocurre, no sabe en qué momento hay un pequeño interruptor en su cabeza que se enciende y provoca el cambio; pero en algún momento ese (mal) hábito – como dice Aubrey – se convierte en una superstición.

Cuando separa sus labios de la persona que haya escogido esa vez, y vuelve a ser consciente de que tiene que marcharse ya porque el tiempo corre, les regala un guiño lento y salaz y se marcha con unas últimas palabras:

\- Para la buena suerte.

Es extraño, porque Chloe nunca ha sido supersticiosa. Nunca ha creído en esas tonterías de la sal derramada o el espejo roto, ni en los siete años de mala suerte. De hecho, _sigue_ sin creer en esas tonterías.

Pero sí que cree en la buena y en la mala suerte. Si bien es cierto que pocas cosas en la vida van a suceder sin que haya detrás perseverancia, trabajo y esfuerzo; la buena y la mala suerte existen. A veces, puedes estar muy preparada para algo y no lograrlo por circunstancias que escapan de tu control.

Y no sabe cuándo ni por qué, pero en algún momento algo dentro de ella cambia.

No es supersticiosa con nada, pero sí lo es para sus líos pre-actuación. Comienza a creerse que de verdad necesita ese pequeño ritual antes de una actuación si quieren tener buena suerte.

Quizá sea porque su cerebro se inventa esa excusa y se la hace creer para poder decirla con absoluta convicción frente a Aubrey cada vez que esta intenta detenerla. O quizá sea porque, las veces que no le da tiempo a completar el ritual, las Bellas son eliminadas de la competición.

(Quizá sea puro efecto placebo: su ritual en sí no le da ni buena ni mala suerte, pero Chloe lo tiene tan asimilado que cree que sí, de modo que su actitud a la hora de enfrentarse a una actuación cambia completamente según haya tenido un lío pre-actuación o no.)

Es por eso que, la primera vez que las Bellas consiguen llegar a las semifinales, Chloe sabe que completar el ritual es más importante que nunca.

A medida que ve la aguja larga del reloj avanzar y se da cuenta de que va a ser imposible, que no le va a dar tiempo porque aún están a medio vestir, su desesperación aumenta. Es tal lío de nervios que no se da cuenta de que se ha puesto la camisa del revés hasta que Aubrey se lo señala.

No puede cambiarse en pleno backstage – poder puede, pero Alice no le deja –, así que corre de vuelta a la habitación designada para las Bellas y se pone la camisa bien. Sale corriendo de nuevo, metiéndola por dentro de la falda mientras se apresura por el pasillo en tacones y murmurando una retahíla de "mierdamierdamierda" entre dientes.

Un chico vestido en un polo verde sale de repente de una de las habitaciones contiguas y Chloe choca con él. Deja escapar un grito de sorpresa y sus manos se agitan en el aire al desequilibrarse en los tacones.

La tablilla de plástico que el chico lleva en las manos cae al suelo tras el golpe y le deja libre para salvar a Chloe de un morrazo contra el suelo. Cuando la pelirroja se repone al susto, se pasa una mano por su pelo recogido en un tirante moño y suelta un resoplido de alivio.

\- Lo siento muchísimo – se disculpa del chico, sonrojado por la vergüenza –. Iba distraído y no te vi…

Chloe alza su mirada y se fija en él por primera vez. Es jovencito, tendrá unos años menos que ella, pero su figura larguirucha y algo rechoncha que alza una cabeza por encima de Chloe. Su piel es pálida, recubierta de pecas, y su pelo rizado.

Es adorable, y Chloe se encuentra inmediatamente sonriendo para tranquilizar su tartamudeo nervioso.

\- No pasa nada, yo tampoco iba prestando atención.

Se agacha, doblando las piernas hacia un lado para poder moverse en esa increíblemente incómoda falda tubo, y recoge la tablilla del chico del suelo. Se la tiende con una sonrisa amable que causa que él se ruborice hasta la punta de las orejas.

Chloe escucha su nombre ser llamado en gritos histéricos desde el backstage. Sus labios se tuercen en una mueca y suspira. Los nervios vuelven a ella con la fuerza de una bola de demolición y se le vuelca el estómago.

\- Tengo que irme – anuncia con voz algo temblorosa.

El chico asiente y parece dubitativo, pero al final no dice ni hace nada más. Chloe se despide de él, pensando en si quizá habría sido un buen candidato para su beso de buena suerte. No cree que fuera a funcionar, porque no sería el ritual completo, pero algo tiene que ser mejor que nada, ¿…no?

Vuelve junto a sus Bellas y recupera su sitio al lado de Aubrey, quien apenas la mira porque está ocupada tragando saliva constantemente, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta y no quisiera romper a llorar.

\- Te huele el aliento a huevos podridos – le espeta Alice mientras tira del nudo del pañuelo que lleva atado en el cuello para recolocarlo.

Anuncian al grupo y el rostro de su capitana se transforma de encarnación del diablo a niña angelito que no ha roto ni un plato en su vida. Sale al escenario con una sonrisa radiante, seguida de las demás Bellas como una mamá pato y sus bebés.

Chloe se pega una sonrisa en el rostro y ocupa su puesto, pero solo puede pensar en que esto va a salir mal.

* * *

x

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde está Chloe? – bufa Aubrey, casi vibrando por la rabia y los nervios.

Beca ve el delator bamboleo de su garganta y siente un escalofrío trepar por su columna vertebral. Se remueve en el sitio, incómoda ante la muy real posibilidad de que su capitana empiece a echar hasta su primera papilla por la boca.

\- Como se haya ido… – sus siguientes palabras se convierten en un gruñido casi incomprensible –, la voy a matar – sentencia agitando los puños en el aire.

Se vuelve hacia las Bellas, las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. Sus ojos echan fuego prácticamente.

Beca ve a Amy dar un paso hacia un lado de forma disimulada, buscando la protección de una columna, y piensa que ella debería hacer lo mismo. Mientras, Aubrey sigue escupiendo palabras envenenadas hacia su co-capitana y supuesta mejor amiga.

Las cejas de Beca se arquean. Por una parte, quiere quedarse donde está y ver el momento en que Aubrey explota, porque es insanamente entretenido. Pero, por el otro lado, quiere evitar _a toda costa_ que Aubrey explote.

Resopla y cierra los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco hacia sí misma.

\- Voy a buscarla – se ofrece casi a regañadientes.

Aubrey gira la cabeza tan rápido hacia ella que Beca se pregunta cómo no se ha hecho daño en el cuello. No se encoge ante la intensidad de su mirada, que cae sobre ella con todo su peso y ardor. Aubrey entrecierra los ojos, como si estuviera intentando discernir si Beca está tramando algo, pero no debe de encontrar nada porque al final da un brusco asentimiento de permiso.

\- Date prisa – espeta.

Beca se lleva dos dedos a la frente y ejecuta un burlón saludo militar, haciendo que Aubrey apriete la mandíbula hasta que se puede escuchar el rechinar de sus muelas.

Tratando de no reírse, la morena gira sobre sus tacones y emprende el camino al camerino lo más rápido que le permiten los zapatos y esa estúpida falda. El uniforme de las Bellas será elegante y todas las mierdas que quieran, pero es lo opuesto a práctico.

Lo que le espera al otro lado de la puerta blanca del camerino no es para nada lo que esperaba. Chloe está dando vueltas en círculos que, solo de mirar, Beca ya se marea y tiene que apartar la mirada.

\- Erm – dice para anunciar su presencia. La mirada de Chloe cae sobre ella y esta vez sí que no puede evitar un pequeño brinco –. Aubrey se pregunta dónde estás.

Ese azul bebé por el que Beca siente secreta fascinación tiene un brillo algo alocado. No ayuda que el moño de Chloe esté deshecho de pasarse las manos nerviosamente por el pelo, y su rostro está descompuesto por algo que Beca juraría es… ¿miedo?

\- Dile que ahora voy – contesta Chloe, pero su voz suena mal.

Suena monótona, como si no estuviera hablando ella.

Beca se muerde el interior de la mejilla y suspira silenciosamente. Da un paso hacia el interior y cierra la puerta tras ella, tentativa, sin saber si está metiéndose en la cueva del lobo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta con algo de preocupación.

Chloe asiente, pero parece uno de estos muñecos que mueven la cabeza sin parar. No hay sentimiento tras ello, es algo que está haciendo casi sin ser consciente de ello.

\- ¿Tienes pánico escénico o algo así? – sigue presionando Beca. Se acerca un poco más a Chloe –. ¿Debería preocuparme por que tú también puedas vomitar en cualquier momento?

Eso arranca el bufido de una risa de Chloe, quien sacude la cabeza en una negativa. Su rostro se relaja algo, una pequeña parte de su angustia se desvanece de su cuerpo y Beca siente que puede respirar un poquito mejor.

Es raro, pero no se para mucho a pensar en ello.

\- Estoy bien, es solo… – Chloe se detiene a sí misma bruscamente, como si hubiera estado a punto de revelar un enorme secreto. Se muerde el labio y agacha la mirada. Si Beca no la conociera, habría pensado que Chloe luce algo cohibida.

Beca ladea la cabeza en señal de interés.

Cuando Chloe vuelve a alzar la mirada para clavarla en ella, Beca ve que el brillo de locura ha dado paso a interrogantes. Chloe la mira como si la estuviera evaluando, como un médico haciendo un primer diagnóstico de su paciente.

La morena se remueve en el sitio, incómoda ante tanto escrutinio. Y, entonces, igual que quien enciende una luz, Chloe parece llegar a una conclusión.

En un parpadeo, su pregunta consigue una respuesta y sus ojos se llenan de determinación. El cambio es tal, y tan repentino, que Beca se desorienta. Por instinto, da un paso atrás cuando ve a Chloe avanzar hacia ella, impulsada por una energía nueva.

\- Para la buena suerte – murmura la pelirroja sin perder la concentración.

La espalda de Beca choca contra la puerta cerrada del camerino al mismo tiempo que Chloe alcanza su sitio. Todo su cuerpo empuja a Beca todavía más contra la madera y dos manos salen hacia sus mejillas, acunándolas con una delicadeza sorprendente.

Los párpados de Beca revolotean en contra de su voluntad ante el suave roce y se cierran de forma definitiva cuando Chloe sella sus labios y la protesta que estaba a punto de caer de ellos con los suyos.

El primer roce es electrificante. Beca suelta un jadeo sorprendido del que se siente avergonzada de inmediato, pero que envalentona a Chloe. Sus labios presionan con más fuerza contra los de la morena, y se deslizan con un propósito concreto.

Intercambian respiraciones temblorosas cada vez que sus labios se entreabren para volver a atraparse. Beca siente su cuerpo convertirse en gelatina contra la puerta cuando Chloe introduce su experta lengua en su boca. Agradece las manos que continúan en sus mejillas porque cree que, si no, habría caído en un charco al suelo.

Una de esas manos trepa por su mejilla en un roce delicado que estremece hasta el último nervio del cuerpo de la morena. Se enreda en mechones castaños con fuerza, con un tirón calculado para que excite, pero no duela.

Beca gruñe y responde con ganas. Da la bienvenida al cuerpo que se aprieta contra el suyo insistentemente, como si Chloe estuviera tratando de hacerles traspasar la madera a base de empujones de cadera. Sus manos se convierten en puños en la parte trasera de la camisa blanca, que después de eso, va a quedar llena de arrugas.

Chloe no parece muy preocupada por eso, más bien al contrario. Aumenta la intensidad del beso dos niveles más y Beca cree que se va a morir ahí mismo porque ya le está costando no ahogarse en Chloe.

(Nunca se le pasa por la cabeza que quizá eso es precisamente lo que Chloe está buscando.)

Da un suave mordisco al labio inferior que tiene entre los suyos y Chloe _gime_. La cabeza de Beca da un giro vertiginoso, sus manos se aprietan en la tela de la camiseta y tiran de la pelirroja contra ella.

Quiere volver a escuchar ese sonido. Quiere crear una jodida sinfonía con ello.

Chloe empuja sus caderas contra Beca, dejando escapar un gruñido frustrado cuando la falda de tubo limita sus movimientos y le impide hacer lo que quiere. La idea de bajar la cremallera para deshacerse de ella cruza por la mente de Beca y sus dedos hormiguean en respuesta.

Los desliza por la espalda de Chloe y, a ciegas, encuentra la cremallera metálica. Sus dedos se cierran en el tirador.

\- ¡Ey! – grita Amy al otro lado de la puerta, aporreando con su puño entero sobre la madera –. ¡Aubrey está a punto de explotar en miles de partículas de vómito, así que más os vale mover el culo!

Beca y Chloe se llevan un susto de muerte y saltan lejos la una de la otra, a pesar de que nadie las está viendo.

\- ¡Ya vamos! – responde Chloe, su voz algo ronca.

Se recompone con una facilidad increíble. Se planta frente al espejo para rehacerse el moño con una habilidad que delata que no es la primera vez que ha tenido que hacerlo, y se mete la camisa de nuevo por dentro de la falda, tapando las nuevas arrugas con el chaleco azul.

Durante todo este proceso, Beca solo es capaz de jadear contra la puerta. Trata de regular su respiración y el latido de su corazón de vuelta a un ritmo que sea normal. Cuando Chloe vuelve a su lado, alza la mirada en un parpadeo distraído.

La pelirroja contiene una risa y estira una mano, frotando con su pulgar en la comisura de los labios de Beca. Retira los restos de pintalabios y chasca la lengua, satisfecha con el resultado.

\- Venga, tenemos una actuación que bordar – dice.

Beca la sigue, aturdida.

Se reúnen con las demás, Chloe con una tranquilidad que fascina a Beca, porque hacía apenas dos minutos antes tenía su lengua en su boca. El recuerdo de lo que ha pasado, y su forma de actuar ahora son tan distintos que Beca se siente mareada.

\- ¡Beca! – chista Cynthia Rose en un gruñido enfadado –. ¡Te has despeinado toda!

Se acerca a ella con pasos energéticos y sus manos se ponen a trabajar en el moño deshecho la morena. Beca ve que Aubrey le lanza una mirada algo curiosa que se desliza a Chloe y de vuelta a ella.

\- ¿No te dije que no te lo tocaras? – le regaña la afroamericana.

\- Perdón – musita Beca.

Sus ojos se ven atraídos como imanes hacia Chloe, que parece estar esperando por ella. Se muerde el labio inferior para contener la risa, su boca contraída en una sonrisa cómplice.

Le regala un guiño pícaro. Beca bufa y le pone los ojos en blanco de vuelta.

* * *

El resto del año, Chloe sigue desapareciendo antes de actuar.

El resto del año, Beca sigue encontrando excusas para ir a buscarla o quedarse a solas con ella en la habitación.

(Todo para cuando Beca empieza a salir con Jesse.)

(Beca se convence a sí misma de que no le importa. De que no lo echa de menos.)

* * *

De pie tras una gruesa cortina que la separa del escenario, Beca estruja el mango del micrófono entre sus manos.

Lo sube a su pecho, a punto de usarlo para darse golpecitos en la barbilla, pero se detiene en el último momento por miedo a estropearlo. Sabe lo delicados que son, sufre cuando la gente hace un mic-drop porque sabe que no hay forma alguna de que sobreviva a la caída.

Mueve las rodillas, embutidas en esas botas altas que le llegan hasta el muslo. La Beca de hace unos años jamás habría llevado algo tan brillante, pero ella, la Beca del presente, se siente como una estrella dentro de esa cazadora de cuero dorada.

Solo desearía que le ayudase con los nervios.

No está acostumbrada a estar sola en el backstage. Siempre estaba rodeada de otros grupos de a cappella practicando rutinas, ensayando las voces, o simplemente charlando agitadamente. Siempre sentía el zumbar de las Bellas tras ella y a su alrededor, y podía encontrar distracción fácilmente con solo establecer contacto visual.

Aquí atrás solo hay técnicos apresurándose de un lado a otro, demasiado agobiados con sus trabajos como para pararse a mantener una conversación ligera y sin ningún propósito.

Beca desearía poder tener a sus Bellas con ella. Entiende que ese es _su_ momento, en singular. Pero los escenarios y los públicos multitudinarios siempre parecían menos amenazadores si estaba rodeada de su familia.

Esta va a ser la primera vez, desde aquel día que se sentó en el suelo del auditorio de Barden y compuso una melodía con un simple vaso de plástico, que cante sin el respaldo de las Bellas. Sigue contando con su apoyo, pero desde la distancia.

Le genera incertidumbre estar sola. ¿Y si solo es buena cuando está con las Bellas, porque actúan de distracción? ¿Y si no sabe cantar sola después de años de a cappella sincronizada?

Sus manos tiemblan, y las aprieta contra su pecho para disimular. Se asoma para ver por el hueco que deja la cortina entre la tela y la pared la amplia expansión del escenario, y las filas y filas de gente sentada frente a él.

¿De verdad es necesario un escenario tan grande cuando solo va a estar ella? ¿Por qué le dijo que sí a Theo? ¿Por qué aceptó si nunca ha estado cómoda siendo el centro de atención?

Deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso y reposa suavemente su frente contra la malla metálica de la boca del micrófono. Cierra los ojos y trata de calmarse, respirando hondo y manteniéndolo unos segundos antes de expulsarlo lentamente.

Dos brazos rodean de repente su cintura. Dice mucho de su relación con Chloe que Beca solo se tense un segundo antes de reconocer la colonia a vainilla, y el familiar cuerpo que se aprieta a su espalda. Se relaja contra Chloe, aliviada.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunta la pelirroja en su oído, casi en una risa.

Beca resopla y se gira en el abrazo de su mejor amiga. Pone los ojos en blanco y enseña los dientes en una mueca.

\- Cagada de miedo – corrige.

Chloe ríe y hace chascar la lengua. Sus manos trepan por los brazos de Beca, que los ha dejado caer en su regazo, hasta sus hombros. Les da un apretón antes de corregir el cuello de su cazadora de cuero.

\- Lo vas a hacer genial – le tranquiliza.

Chloe termina de colocarle bien el cuello, pero no la suelta. Sus manos se quedan agarradas de las solapas de la chupa mientras mira fijamente a la morena, con tantos sentimientos en ese azul bebé que se revuelve y parece algodón de azúcar.

\- ¿Tú crees? – pregunta Beca, todavía nerviosa.

Sus ojos revolotean por el backstage, pero se vuelven a centrar en Chloe en cuanto esta da un paso hacia delante. Sus cuerpos se juntan en la cálida noche francesa y Beca suelta una respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

\- No es que lo crea, es que _lo sé_ – responde Chloe con absoluta convicción.

No hay ni una sola nube de duda en su azul bebé, y Beca se encuentra a sí misma creyéndoselo.

Asiente lentamente, sin ser muy consciente de ello. Su mente está ocupada en la cercanía de Chloe, en su dulce perfume a vainilla y la calidad de las palmas de sus manos, que puede sentir traspasar el material de la cazadora y la ropa hasta arder en su piel.

Se permite a sí misma ahogarse en todo lo que Chloe le hace sentir: familiaridad, confianza, seguridad, comodidad, dulzura…

\- Gracias – susurra. Su voz se la roba las emociones que se adueñan de su cuerpo y se aposentan en su garganta.

Chloe esboza una suave sonrisa, como diciendo: no hay nada que agradecer, tonta. Pero no tiene ni idea de _lo mucho_ que Beca agradece que haya venido a buscarla, que esté _aquí_ en lugar de al otro lado de la cortina.

Amor, piensa Beca. Esa es la principal emoción que Chloe le hace sentir.

Su mirada se desvía sola y cae por un rostro que ya es para Beca casi tan familiar como el suyo propio. Se detiene cuando llega a los labios de Chloe, carnosos y resaltados por el pintalabios.

Y es como si su mejor amiga le hubiera leído la mente, porque antes de que Beca haga nada, Chloe ya ha capturado sus labios entre los suyos. Este beso, al contrario que todos los que compartieron en Barden, es dulce.

Está lleno de cariño y de cuidado. Es lento, exploratorio. Es relajado, como volver a casa después de un día duro o hundirse en el abrazo de la persona a la que quieres.

Cuando se separan, lo hacen lentamente. Sus labios se despegan poco a poco y no abren los ojos de forma inmediata. No quieren romper el hechizo, así que permanecen con las frentes juntas y, cuando se sienten preparada, sus párpados se alzan en un revoloteo.

Se miran con sendas sonrisas, suaves y esperanzadas.

\- ¿Para la buena suerte? – pregunta Beca en apenas un hilo de voz.

Chloe ríe y sacude la cabeza.

\- No, ese es porque te quiero – responde con simpleza –. Este, sin embargo…

Vuelve a unir sus labios en un beso mucho más corto, pero del que ambas disfrutan y saborean al máximo.

\- Ese es para la buena suerte – murmura contra los labios de Beca.

La morena sonríe y acorta la distancia en busca de otro.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Porque nunca se tiene suficiente buena suerte.

* * *

 **A/N: Antes de que digáis nada, sí, ya sé que falta el viernes. No es un despiste, ha sido una omisión completamente deliberada. El tema del viernes es road trip, y en algún rincón oscuro y olvidado de mi portátil tengo un fic acumulando polvo hasta que pueda escribirlo que es precisamente un road trip AU. Y mirad, estoy algo bloqueada estos días. No se me ocurría una idea que no fuera la que ya tenía así que al final decidí saltármelo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	28. XVIII

**A/N: El otro día llevé a mi mejor amiga al Jardín Botánico de Madrid y tenemos esta broma recurrente en la que yo ligo con ella para ponerla nerviosa y ella me rechaza. De algo que le dije durante nuestra excursión viene la idea de este (breve) one-shot.**

* * *

 **Resumen: Chloe arrastra a Beca al Jardín Botánico de Nueva York y terminan perdidas en un pasillo convenientemente rodeado de un árbol en concreto.**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

 **XVIII.**

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre venir al Jardín Botánico en noviembre – resopla Beca.

Su ceño se frunce al ver la sólida nube de vaho que escapa de entre sus labios cortados por el frío. Son todo recordatorios de que está tan congelada que ya ni siente los dedos de los pies.

Chloe hace chascar su lengua de esa forma reprobatoria que le recuerda a Beca a la directora de su instituto cada vez que acababa en su despacho por haberse metido en líos.

\- La ropa que te has puesto es muy fina – le recuerda con un retintín victorioso en su voz. No lo dice explícitamente, pero es un "te lo dije" en toda regla.

Y vale, puede que sí se lo dijera. Puede que sí le insistiera en que haría frío bajo la sombra de los árboles y en que llevaba un jersey inadecuado. Puede que Beca se asomase por la ventana que tienen encima de su sofá cama y decidiera desoír todas las advertencias de la pelirroja porque hacía sol, era imposible que fuera a tener frío con ese jersey.

Se acurruca más en el interior de su abrigo y esconde la nariz bajo la bufanda que Chloe le prestó tras su primera queja. Sus ojos siguen a su mejor amiga mientras esta se pasea tranquilamente por los caminos flanqueados por árboles centenarios.

\- Ah, claro. Échame la culpa ahora – refunfuña.

La pelirroja deja de andar abruptamente y gira sobre las suelas de sus botas con un chirrido de arena y piedrecillas. Una delineada ceja se arquea y azul bebé fija a Beca con una mirada poco impresionada.

\- ¿Te advertí de que tendrías frío o no te advertí de que tendrías frío? – al ver que Beca no contesta, Chloe se acerca un par de pasos e insiste –. ¿No te dije, y cito textualmente, "Bec, vamos a estar entre árboles y con la vegetación la sensación térmica siempre es menor"?

La morena pone los ojos en blanco, pero su desdén pierde efecto por el fuerte castañeteo de sus dientes.

\- Recuérdame de nuevo por qué acepté a venir contigo – es su admisión de que ha perdido esta batalla, y ambas lo saben.

\- Porque me quieres – responde Chloe sin pararse un solo segundo a considerar qué decir a eso.

Le regala una sonrisa amplia en la que enseña todos sus dientes que habría hecho que, en cualquier otra persona, pareciera ligeramente psicótica. Pero en Chloe es simplemente adorable.

Azul bebé chispea bajo un haz de sol y Beca no puede hacer otra cosa que apartar la mirada, abrumada por las mariposas pterodáctilos que se agitan en su estómago.

\- Además, ¿qué tiene de malo venir en noviembre? – su mejor amiga se encoge de hombros y su mirada revolotea por las altas copas de los árboles que cubren el cielo sobre sus cabezas –. Ya sabes que me encantan los col…

-Colores del otoño, sí, lo sé – le interrumpe Beca, y a pesar del tono cansino de sus palabras, las comisuras de su sonrisa asoman por los bordes de la bufanda –. Solo me lo has repetido unas quinientas veces.

Esta vez es el turno de Chloe de poner los ojos en blanco, aunque la forma en que tiene de hacerlo siempre derrocha cariño. El mismo cariño con el que se llama "tonta" a una mejor amiga, o se responde a algo que ha hecho tu pareja con un "mira que eres imbécil".

Su sonrisa es dulce y se clava en el pecho de Beca como una bola cálida que se expande poco a poco hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus pies. Recupera algo de su movilidad a tiempo para que Chloe enganche sus brazos y tire de ella para seguir andando.

\- Si dejases de quejarte todo el rato, probablemente hasta disfrutarías – le dice llena de convicción –. Mira a tu alrededor, ¿no te parece absolutamente precioso?

Beca sigue el arco que la mano enguantada de Chloe dibuja en el aire sobre sus cabezas.

Observa la mezcla de colores: los naranjas, amarillos, verdes, marrones, azules; la forma casi translúcida de aquellas hojas sobre las que caen los rayos de sol; el ocasional estallido de una flor exótica en medio de plantas más comunes.

\- Respira hondo, Bec – le pide Chloe, su voz jadeante igual que cuando ve una pintura que le enamora en la pared de un museo o un perro especialmente adorable por la calle –. Llena tus pulmones de aire fresco.

Da un último apretón a su brazo antes de soltarse como una peonza. Avanza un par de pasos por el camino de tierra, ambos brazos extendidos a sus lados mientras hace giro sobre giro sobre giro.

Su pelo cobrizo destella bajo los rayos de sol que se filtran por un hueco entre el follaje, sujeto por un gorro amarillo mostaza. Su abrigo gabardina de color arena revolotea a su alrededor como una capa. Sus ojos están cerrados y su sonrisa derrocha felicidad incontenible.

En ese momento, y aunque le duela admitirlo, _físicamente_ , no olvidemos que no ha venido con calzado adecuado y sus pies son ahora mismo cubos de hielo, Beca debe decir que Chloe tiene razón. Porque en medio de ese paisaje de naranjas, amarillos y verdes, Chloe encaja con tanta naturalidad que parece una parte más de él.

\- No está tan mal – concede Beca con un encogimiento de hombros. Su voz suena demasiado suave, y delata que lo que realmente quiere decir, lo que _habría dicho_ si no fuera tan jodidamente orgullosa, es que a ella también le parece precioso.

Chloe se detiene y sus mechones pelirrojos caen de nuevo sobre sus hombros con un último salto.

Una sola mirada, y lo _sabe_. Sus ojos destellan y le regala una sonrisa que le roba a Beca todo el aire de sus pulmones. Casi hace que merezca la pena su estado de semi hipotermia.

 _Casi_.

\- Venga, sigamos – propone Beca dándole un suave codazo a la pelirroja. Sus palabras suenan frágiles así que carraspea y echa a andar sin esperar a Chloe –. Tengo que mantener la sangre circulando o moriré congelada.

Escucha la risa de Chloe cada vez más cerca, sonando por encima del crujir de sus pasos acelerados sobre la tierra mientras corre para ponerse a su altura. Choca premeditadamente su hombro contra Beca, empujándola unos pasos hacia un lado.

Cuando la morena rectifica y le lanza una mirada indignada, Chloe se limita a mirar hacia delante como si el tema no fuera con ella. Pero sus labios se fruncen y su lengua asoma entre sus dientes en su esfuerzo por contener la risa.

Pasan tantas fuentes que Beca pierde la cuenta; un huerto lleno de calabazas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores; y toda una sección llena de girasoles. Miran las placas identificativas de cada especie, riéndose cuando encuentran algún nombre particularmente divertido.

Chloe grita de emoción y corre a perderse entre los altos tallos, parloteando en todo momento en un tono excitado sobre cómo los girasoles son una de sus flores favoritas y, "Becs, ¿conoces el mito sobre los girasoles?, es increíblemente triste".

Beca aprovecha los momentos en los que Chloe no le está prestando atención para sacarle un par de fotos. Sabe que es muy cliché, pero no puede resistirse, la pelirroja está preciosa rodeada del amarillo de los girasoles.

\- ¡Mira, una ardilla! – exclama Chloe segundos antes de coger la mano de Beca con la suya enguantada y tirar de ella hacia un camino lateral, persiguiendo a la ardilla que corretea por el césped saltando de hoja en hoja.

Zigzaguean por los estrechos pasillos de tierra, con diferencia, bastante más pequeños que los otros que han recorrido hasta el momento hasta que se alejan de cualquier rastro de vida humana.

Chloe se detiene bruscamente al llegar al final del camino, cortado por una valla baja que prohíbe el paso al otro lado del jardín. Observa con un puchero como la ardilla escapa de ellas colándose por entre los barrotes de hierro, su cola peluda se agita en el aire con cada uno de sus brincos de una forma que casi parece petulante.

No es hasta que ya no hay ni rastro de la ardilla, que Beca y Chloe se dan cuenta de que no tienen absolutamente idea alguna de dónde están.

Beca gira sobre los talones de sus Nike, mirando el camino ensombrecido que han usado para llegar a ese trozo de tierra en el que se han quedado paradas. Sus ojos se entrecierran y se gira al escuchar el sonido de papel crujiendo.

Chloe ha vuelto a expandir el mapa que les dieron en la entrada. Se pincha el labio inferior con una de las manos, el ceño fruncido mientras intenta situarse

\- ¿Te suena que hayamos pasado por una fuente? – pregunta, dudosa.

Beca resopla.

\- Estás de coña, ¿verdad? – su mejor amiga solo parpadea en su dirección, sin comprender su reacción. La morena se pasa una mano por el pelo, exasperada –. Chloe, habremos pasado por lo menos _cien_ fuentes.

Chloe responde únicamente con un "mmhh" pensativo y sus ojos continúan escaneando el mapa.

Beca vuelve a sentir el mordisco de la hipotermia en sus extremidades por estar tanto tiempo paradas a la sombra, de modo que acorta la distancia hacia la pelirroja en dos pasos para ayudarle en la tarea de leer el mapa.

\- Ese es el huerto de calabazas… – señala con un dedo enrojecido por el frío. Lo desliza sobre la lisa superficie del papel hasta dos cuadrados verdes –. Esos los girasoles y salimos corriendo en esta dirección… – da dos golpecitos con la yema sobre un camino hacia la izquierda.

Las dos amigas leen los nombres escritos en pequeña letra blanca con la esperanza de reconocer algo en sus alrededores que coincida con lo que tienen en el mapa.

\- Debemos de estar por la sección de invierno – comenta Chloe.

\- Uh-huh – coincide Beca –. Espera, ¿cuáles…? ¿Qué plantas son estas?

Ambas levantan la cabeza a la vez hacia las ramas que se ciernen sobre ellas en el aire.

Beca analiza los árboles a ambos lados del camino. Sus troncos no son especialmente gordos y las hojas tienen una forma peculiar, como si un gusano hubiera mordido los bordes hasta dejarlos irregulares y con esquinas puntiagudas con aspecto de pinchar si las tocas.

\- _Oh_ – exhala Chloe, su voz llena de reconocimiento –. Son acebos.

La morena vuelve a bajar la mirada al mapa y trata de encontrar si hay algún pasillo llamado paseo de los acebos, o algo parecido.

\- Bec – llama Chloe a su lado.

\- ¿Mmmhh? – murmura la morena sin romper su concentración.

El primer aviso de que Chloe está a punto de decir algo peligroso es lo forzadamente casual que suena su voz, de esa forma que solo usa cuando está a punto de soltar una bomba, pero no quiere delatarse antes de tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes que el acebo se usa en muchos sitios como muérdago?

Pero Beca no se da cuenta de ello, no es _realmente_ consciente de ello, hasta que escucha la última palabra caer de los labios de su mejor amiga.

Siente un frío expandirse por su cuerpo que no tiene nada que ver con la temperatura o el hecho de que no lleve la ropa adecuada. Su sangre se congela, sus músculos se congelan, y durante unos interminables segundos Beca no puede hacer nada más que _existir_.

Tratando de mantener su respiración tranquila, despega la mirada de la superficie del mapa y gira la cabeza para poder mirar a Chloe a la cara.

Su mejor amiga ladea la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. Empieza a mecerse de lado a lado, las manos entrelazadas frente a su cuerpo, tratando de proyectar con su actitud un halo de ángel sobre su coronilla.

No funciona, Beca puede ver que está tramando algo.

Y podría pararlo de inmediato. Podría cerrar el mapa y echar a andar en cualquier dirección, al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué trazar un camino de vuelta a los invernaderos? ¿Por qué no improvisar e ir a la aventura?

Sin embargo, se queda quieta en el sitio y permite que Chloe dé su siguiente paso.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – pregunta.

La sonrisa de Chloe pierde su tinte inocente y se tuerce hacia un lado contra su voluntad.

\- Nada.

Y ahí está, la _señal_ : azul bebé se alza con un revoloteo de pestañas hasta fijarse en algo por encima de ellas.

Beca sigue la línea de su mirada y se fija en que hay varias ramas de acebo que se alargan como si estuvieran tratando de alcanzar los árboles del pasillo opuesto. Las hojas puntiagudas, cargadas de frutos de un rojo intenso que no parecen ni una parte de lo venenosas que son en realidad, están suspendidas sobre sus cabezas.

Es entonces cuando las palabras de Chloe cobran sentido en su totalidad. Porque el acebo se usa como muérdago, y la tradición es besarse si hay un trozo de muérdago suspendido sobre tu cabeza.

Y el acebo _cuenta_ como muérdago.

El momento en que su cerebro llega a esa conclusión, Beca puede sentir su cuerpo relajarse y cargarse de tensión simultáneamente. Es la confirmación a sus sospechas, la confirmación de que Chloe _quiere_ esto, de que Chloe _también_ ha pensado en esto.

Sus miradas se encuentran y, una vez más, la pelirroja parece saber exactamente qué está pasando en el interior de su cabeza. Porque Beca no necesita decir nada para que haya dos manos enguantadas acunando sus mejillas con delicadeza.

Chloe acaricia sus pómulos con sus pulgares mientras sus frentes se juntan y comparen el mismo aire en cada una de sus respiraciones temblorosas. Los párpados de Beca se vuelven pesados y no se resisten cuando caen y se cierran.

En tensión y absoluto silencio, espera.

Espera hasta que tiene la impresión de que lleva mucho esperando y empieza a preguntarse qué está pasando con Chloe. Justo cuando se decide a abrir los ojos de nuevo y preguntar, o lanzarse ella, siente los labios de Chloe sobre los suyos.

Es un primer roce tan suave que, si no fuera seguido de un beso más firme segundos después, Beca creería que se lo ha imaginado.

La boca de Chloe es dulce y su lengua cálida contra la suya, y Beca se pega más contra ella, se hunde más en su beso, buscando perderse en ese calor que destierra el frío permanente de su cuerpo. La pelirroja suspira con satisfacción y la mano que ha bajado a su cadera sin que Beca se diera cuenta clava sus dedos sobre sus vaqueros.

Cuando se separan al cabo de un rato es solo porque no pueden seguir ignorando la necesidad de respirar, de coger una bocanada de aire que llene más que la parte de arriba de sus pulmones. Descansan sus frentes, ojos cerrados y un hormigueo en los labios.

\- Vale – habla Beca, su voz suena ronca así que se limpia la garganta antes de continuar –, tengo que preguntar… – azul bebé reaparece con un parpadeo perezoso –. ¿Habías planeado esto o ha sido pura casualidad?

Chloe se separa por la risa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos relampaguean como si tuvieran burbujas de champán hechas de pura felicidad flotando por dentro y sacude la cabeza, una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

\- Vamos, hay que mantenerte en movimiento – dice a modo de respuesta.

\- ¿De verdad no me vas a contestar? – se sorprende Beca.

Porque, aunque la parte racional de su cerebro es consciente de que es una estratagema demasiado elaborada solo para conseguir un beso, y Chloe nunca ha sentido la necesidad de ser tan sutil para conseguir lo que quiere; hay otra parte de su cerebro que piensa que es _demasiada_ coincidencia que fueran a parar al pasillo lleno de acebos.

La pelirroja resopla una risa y deposita un breve beso en los labios de Beca antes de entrelazar sus dedos y tirar de ella hacia la salida.

Y Beca piensa entonces que, casualidad o no, no importa. No importa, porque lo verdaderamente importante es que por fin ha besado a Chloe Beale.

* * *

 **Aviso Legal: Ningún ser humano fue dañado para la inspiración de este fic. Todo lo relatado aquí es ficticio con la excepción de que sí dije lo del muérdago, y mi mejor amiga también me preguntó que qué insinuaba, pero todo terminó en risas.**

 **PD: IT'S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOOOOT LIKEEEE CHRISTMAAAASSS!**


End file.
